Harry Potter: Un héroe en Slytherin (rewriting)
by KuchikiAra
Summary: Harry decidió quedarse en Slytherin. Algunas personas son las mismas no importa las circunstancias y cambios de vida de aquellos a quienes toca. ¿Que pasara cuando el deba demostrar que también pueden haber héroes en Slytherin? Puede él cambiar el destino de esta casa y al mundo mágico en el camino? Harry/Ginny, Draco/Hermione DESCONTINUADO
1. Preludio

**Hola! Esta historia fue borrada de hace unos meses. Lastimosamente, ya no cuento con la historia completa y en el momento en que la historia se borró me quedé bajoneada. Pero hoy, al enterarme que otra persona la publicó en Potterfics sin mi autorización tengo que decir que me hizo sentir tan mal y enojada que, como usualmente acontece cuando estoy enojada, me pasé horas removiendo cielo y tierra hasta finalmente encontrar en la computadora de mi hermana una versión, aunque incompleta, de la historia.**

 **Así que estaré posteando de nuevo aquí, tratando de editar algunas cosas y que sea incluso mejor que la versión anterior. Saludos!**

* * *

 **PRELUDIO.**

 _"Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_  
 _Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

 _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_  
 _Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._  
 _Así que pruébame y te diré_  
 _Dónde debes estar._

 _¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_  
 _¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_  
 _Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)_.  
 _Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante."_

 _\- Canción del Sombrero Seleccionador, 1991 -_

Todo en la vida es una cuestión de elección. Y Harry, años atrás, tomó la suya.

La primera en una larga serie de elecciones e infinitas posibilidades.

"Podrías ser grande, lo sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza, y Slytherin podría ayudarte en tu camino a la grandeza."

Por supuesto, podía haber dicho que no, y tal vez entonces todo hubiera sido diferente; pero tal vez no. Había cosas que no podían ser cambiadas, como el hecho de que él estuviera caminando hacia su muerte en ese mismo momento. Harry no veía el modo en que aquello ocurriera de otra forma.

Al final, sólo había acabado haciendo daño a sus amigos, las personas por quienes esos últimos seis años habían sido memorables - y felices, a pesar de las desafortunadas circunstancias que siempre lo habían perseguido - y sólo quedaba la esperanza de que, si Ginny, Draco y Hermione sobrevivían, pudieran ser felices.

"Lo tienes todo en tu cabeza... la grandeza..."

¿Era eso la grandeza?

Amigos y compañeros muertos, el castillo destruido, y un destino que no podía evitar, porque era la única esperanza para devolverles algo, aunque fuera mínimo, aunque fuera doloroso, a las personas que eran importantes para él.

Harry había sido alternadamente, en la imaginación colectiva de los alumnos de Hogwarts y de toda la comunidad mágica, héroe o villano. Muchos se inclinaban a creen en lo último, después de todo, era un Slytherin, y todos los magos tenebrosos salían de allí. Ahora Harry sabía la verdad, posiblemente la verdadera razón por la cual estaba en Slytherin y no en Gryffindor o cualquier otra casa a la que hubiera podido pertenecer. Pero no importaba. No hacía ninguna diferencia.

O tal vez si.


	2. La Selección de Casas

**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con el primer capítulo. Creo que editar los capítulos del primer año es algo más rápido, ya que los capítulos no son tan extensos y hasta ahora no he encontrado que sean necesarios muchos cambios (más allá de muchos horrores ortográficos) pero creo que al menos a partir del tercer año de Harry las cosas se harán más lentas.**

 **Quiero agradecer a los que están siguiendo la historia, su apoyo y sus comentarios son un gran incentivo para volver a subir este fic.**

Disclaimer: Ni el mundo de Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo sólo los estoy utilizando en mi historia para alimentar nuestro fanatismo y amor por la saga.

* * *

 **La selección de Casas.**

Harry miró hacia delante en la fila. Malfoy, el chico que se había burlado de Hagrid y de Ron antes, fue seleccionado para Slytherin, como había predicho. Ya sólo quedaban unos pocos antes de que lo alcanzaran, y no podía evitar los nervios y la ansiedad que se apoderaban de él. Era sólo un sombrero, pero iba a determinar con quiénes y cómo pasaría los siguientes años en Hogwarts.

\- Potter, Harry.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall llamó su nombre y él se puso el sombrero, el salón se llenó de murmullos, y era difícil ignorar que él, más que todos los que pasaron antes por el juicio del sombrero, era observado por toda la escuela.

\- Por favor, cualquiera menos Slytherin, cualquiera menos Slytherin...

No quería estar en la misma casa que el mago tenebroso que asesinó a sus padres.

Cuando el sombrero sugirió Gryffindor, su corazón dio un salto de felicidad y alivio. Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes! Allí podría quedarse con Ron, porque Ron seguro quedaría en Gryffindor como sus hermanos. Pero entonces, el sombrero prosiguió:

\- Por otro lado, puedo sentir tu deseo por probarte a ti mismo. Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino a la grandeza. Grandes magos han estado en Slytherin.

Grandes magos, y magos tenebrosos, sobretodo. Harry sintió miedo, pero también curiosidad.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

¿Qué tanto sabía él? Bueno, Hagrid le había dicho que todos los magos tenebrosos habían estado en Slytherin, y Ron no parecía tenerles mucho aprecio, pero Harry no sabía mucho de la comunidad mágica (hasta hace poco, ni siquiera sabía que era un mago) y el sombrero parecía haberlo descrito muy bien. En verdad, Harry quería probar que él merecía estar en Hogwarts… tal vez el sombrero supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

\- No hay más que decir. Hay muchas cosas en ti, Harry Potter. Puede que ahora no lo veas, pero pronto descubrirás tu verdadero ser y tu destino en...

\- ¡SLYTHERIN!- finalmente exclamó el sombrero.

De inmediato, una gran exclamación se produjo en la mesa del emblema verde y plata, y los estudiantes empezaron a cantar en coro: "TENEMOS A POTTER, TENEMOS A POTTER...", mientras los estudiantes de otras casas protestaban, y finalmente fue necesario que la Profesora McGonagall llamara a silencio.

Los ojos de Harry se cruzaron una vez con Ron, pero éste se puso colorado y miró en otra dirección, entonces las palabras que había dicho antes sobre Slytherin volvieron a él. Ya no podrían ser amigos. El chico caminó hacia su mesa, donde Draco Malfoy le observó con una sonrisa de suficiencia y superioridad - sin duda, enfadado por el desplante que Harry le había hecho horas atrás - pero le hizo un lugar en la mesa.

En la mesa de los profesores, el profesor Dumbledore - al que Harry reconoció de inmediato por las tarjetas de las ranas de chocolate. - y él presentó al resto de los profesores. Uno de ellos, de largo pelo negro y piel tan pálida que a Harry le pareció semejante a un vampiro, lo perforaba con la mirada, como si tener que verlo allí le disgustara terriblemente. Ese profesor resultó ser el Jefe de su casa.

Un Slytherin.

Harry no recordaba a sus padres, pero se preguntó qué estarían pensando de él en ese momento.

* * *

Las habitaciones de Slytherin y su sala común estaban ubicadas en las mazmorras del castillo. A través de las grandes ventanas se podía ver el lago negro, y Harry estuvo seguro por un momento que vio pasar algo parecido a una sirena.

Entonces la estudiante de Quinto año que los conducía - una prefecta, dijo una de las niñas que iba detrás suyo - se aclaró la garganta, y con una mirada firme y dura consiguió que todos quedaran en silencio.

\- Bien. Ahora les daré unas indicaciones y todos escucharán en silencio, porque no repetiré nada dos veces. ¿Entendido? - todos asintieron - Felicidades por lograr quedar en Slytherin. Algunos de ustedes tal vez crean que tienen derecho a estar aquí sólo por su linaje. Están equivocados - Harry dirigió una mirada a Malfoy - Y algunos tal vez esperaban estar en otra casa, habrán oído que la mayoría de los magos oscuros han estado en Slytherin; bueno, esa parte si es cierta. El sombrero los ha puesto en Slytherin, la más grande casa de todas. Grandes hechiceros y brujas han pasado por aqui. Somos ambiciosos, somos leales a nuestra casa, mantenemos nuestro honor... y siempre debemos ganar. Para ganar, y sobre todo, para aplastar a Gryffindor este año, debemos mantenernos unidos.

La prefecta los miró expectantes, y todos asintieron como si comprendieran perfectamente.

\- Ahora, incluso ustedes recién llegados deben cuidar de mantener nuestra reputación. Es o todo o nada, para preservar nuestro honor y las tradiciones de la casa. Si, algunos estudiantes nos temen, y eso está bien. De esa forma ellos nos respetan. Ahora, o hay muchas reglas, pero las que tenemos las deben cumplir: no hacer nada que pueda hacer perder puntos a nuestra casa, no dejar que nadie les descubra rompiendo las reglas, y no traer extraños a nuestra sala común. La contraseña a la sala común la pueden encontrar en el tablero. No se la den a nadie de afuera. Ahora, pueden ir a dormir.

Harry se retiró igual que los demás chicos de primero al dormitorio. Además de Draco, estaban los dos matones que lo seguían en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

\- Te dije, Potter, que tenías que cuidar de no hacer amigos en el lado equivocado - señaló Malfoy una vez que llegaron a los dormitorios.

Harry decidió ignorarlo, no caería en las provocaciones; tenía suficiente experiencia con bravucones gracias a Duddley. Además, sin importar que no hubiera quedado en Gryffindor con Ron Weasley y sus tres hermanos, estar en Hogwarts seguía siendo mucho mejor que estar en una alacena en casa de los Dursley. Se dejó caer en la enorme cama con doseles - la mejor cama en la que había dormido en años - y el peso de aquel día extraordinariamente largo y emocionante cayó sobre él.

De pronto estaba muy cansado, y ya no deseaba pensar en nada, ni siquiera en lo que sus padres - a quienes no recordaba - dirían de él. Seguro sus padres habían estado en una casa diferente en Hogwarts. ¿Se sentirían decepcionados? El sombrero había dicho que haría cosas grandes en Slytherin, pero él no se sentía tan especial... sus párpados se fueron cerrando, y poco a poco todos sus miedos y preocupaciones viajaron al mundo de los sueños.


	3. Severus Snape

Hola! Aqui les traigo otro capítulo editado y corregico con mucho cariño. Saludos! (y si les gusta la historia, por favor dejen un review, ya saben que esos sirven como un combustible excelente) ;)

* * *

 **Severus Snape.**

La mañana siguiente, un alumno de Quinto año llegó a despertarlos y los dirigió hasta el Comedor, y otro de sexto los llevó hasta la primera clase del día, Encantamientos. Fue una suerte que ellos tuvieran un guía, porque el castillo era enorme, las escaleras cambiaban de lugar antes de que se dieran cuenta, y los cuadros en los pasillos hacían de todo por confundirlos. Sin los alumnos mayores, Harry no dudaba que se perderían; pero llegaron a la primera clase, con el profesor Flitwick.

El mago apenas alcanzaba la altura de Harry - lo que ya era mucho decir - pero él se sintió a gusto en la clase, y resultó ser muy divertido. Quien no era tan divertida era Hermione Granger, la chica que había entrado al compartimento de Harry y Ron el día anterior, y que acabó siendo seleccionada para Gryffindor. La chica no se callaba un solo momento, y aunque ganaba constantes elogios del profesor Flitwick, el resto de los chicos de ambas casas no la miraban con los mejores ojos.

\- Sólo mírala - dijo Blaise Zabini, un chico que se sentaba a su lado, cuando la clase acabó y todos empezaron a retirarse - pretendiendo saber más que todos, cuando sólo es una asquerosa sangre sucia.

\- ¿Qué significa "sangre sucia"?

Blaise arqueó una ceja, como diciendo "¿es en serio?"

\- Significa que es una nacida de muggles, no pertenece a una familia de magos - aclaró Theo Nott.

A Harry tampoco le agradaba mucho Granger, pero no le gustaba nada aquel término "sangre sucia". Pero si defendía a la chica, acabaría enemistándose con sus compañeros, y ésa no era una opción muy inteligente, cuando apenas era su primer día.

\- ¿Tú sabes de lo que está hablando? - preguntó entonces.

\- Claro que si. He visto a mi madre hacer encantamientos así de simples desde siempre. ¿Tú no?

\- No, bueno... la verdad es que yo no sabía que era un mago hasta unos meses atrás, cuando recibí mi carta.

\- Eso no es posible - Draco Malfoy, que iba detrás de ellos, dijo al oírlo - tus padres eran magos.

\- Crecí con unos muggles, la familia de mi madre.

\- Uhg - Blaise hizo una cara de asco - debe haber sido horrible tener que vivir con un grupo de _esa_ clase.

\- Si, fue horrible. – concordó Harry, aunque él siempre había atribuido eso a que sus tíos simplemente eran personas horribles y que creciendo con otra familia no mágica él probablemente hubiese estado feliz – Cuando llegó mi carta de Hogwarts, hicieron todo lo posible para que yo no la leyera. Quisieron prohibirme venir aquí. - Harry sonrió al recordar cómo las cartas siguieron llegando y llegando, hasta que Hagrid fue a buscarlo - No les gustaba que hiciera magia, y me escondían de los demás.

\- Por supuesto, tus muggles tenían miedo de ti, y probablemente sentían envidia, porque nunca podrán tener el poder que nosotros tenemos.

\- No todos son malos - aseguró Harry.

\- ¿En verdad eres tan ingenuo, Potter? Sal y grita a los cuatro vientos en el Londres muggle que tienes magia, di todo lo que puedes hacer... antes de que te des cuenta, te estarán cazando para lanzarte a una hoguera como hicieron hace siglos con los nuestros.

\- Bueno, Malfoy, no puedes saber si no los conoces. - contradijo Harry, molesto porque en parte, lo que decía Draco tenía mucho sentido - no todos los muggles son malos, y obviamente no todos los magos son buenos - y con esa última declaración, su mano fue automáticamente hacia la cicatriz de su frente, una prueba irrefutable de la crueldad y la maldad de algunos magos.

Draco frunció el ceño. Cada vez se cuestionaba más cómo fue que Harry acabó en Slytherin.

\- Adelante, San Potter. Defensor de los muggles y los impuros. Debí haber recordado que tu madre era una sangre sucia también.

Harry se contuvo para no darle un golpe en la cara - si algún profesor o prefecto les veía, sería una vergüenza perder puntos para Slytherin por pelear con alguien de su misma casa- , y ciertamente aun no conocía suficiente de hechizos, pero la oportunidad vendría, sin duda. Se dio media vuelta, y siguió su camino alejado de sus compañeros.

* * *

Cuando a la hora del almuerzo se topó con Ron Weasley - que iba acompañado de sus compañeros de Gryffindor, un chico de apellido Thomas y otro que Harry recordaba vagamente como Seamus Finnigan - le saludó amistosamente, y le sorprendió la mirada dura, de desprecio, que recibió a cambio.

\- Aléjate, Potter. No caeremos en ninguna treta de un Slytherin.

\- Weasley. - Antes de darse cuenta, Harry tenía a su lado a Blaise y a Theo Nott, salidos de quién sabe dónde. - Espero que no hayas estado insultando a Potter. Piérdete, no queremos ensuciarnos con basura como tú.

\- Serás idiota, Zabini - dijo Finnigan - Como si quisiéramos mezclarnos con Serpientes como ustedes.

Harry quedó perplejo por unos segundos, pero rápidamente comprendió cómo iban las cosas. Acababa de enemistarse con un compañero de casa por sus prejuicios y mentes estrechas, pero sin duda no eran sólo por pertenecer a cierta casa. Allí estaba Weasley, demostrando que los Gryffindor también eran prejuiciosos como el que más.

\- Espero que haya servido de lección, Potter - dijo Theo - verás que a ningún alumno de otra casa le importa si tratas de ser amable o no. Todos te odiarán simplemente por ser un Slytherin.

\- Y tú muy probablemente acabas de ganarte la enemistad de Draco, lo que no te conviene para nada - agregó Blaise.- Si fuera tú, empezaría a reconsiderar esa actitud de defensor de los desamparados; en Slytherin eso no te servirá para nada. Y allá afuera, en el mundo real, tampoco.

Blaise y Theo se fueron, sin embargo, sus palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Harry por un rato. A él no le gustaba mucho Draco Malfoy, era cierto, y no estaba de acuerdo con varias ideas suyas; pero al menos sus compañeros de Casa seguían siendo personas en quienes podía contar, mientras que otros como Weasley lo verían como alimaña sin importar qué. No era inteligente para nada ser enemigo de Draco.

Harry suspiró y se dirigió a su mesa, con el resto de los chicos. En su momento, pensaría en algo para hacer las paces. Pero tampoco pensaba disculparse con Draco por algo de lo que realmente no estaba arrepentido.

En la tarde tuvieron clases de Transfiguración con la Profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, y Harry pudo sentir la mirada de la profesora observándolo fijamente a ratos, durante la clase, como si él fuera algún tipo de experimento o de animal extraño. La misma mirada que había recibido en la mañana durante los pasillos, incluso durante las clases, debido a su cicatriz. Harry Potter, el Slytherin. ¿Cuál era el problema de la gente con eso? Aparte de Malfoy - y sus dos gorilas - todos los demás en su casa eran chicos bastante agradables.

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidamente, y pronto se dirigían a una de las clases que había aguardado con más ansias - y también más temor - la del Profesor Snape. El Profesor Snape era el jefe de Casa de Slytherin y maestro de Pociones, y desde que fue seleccionado Harry había oído sobre lo exigente y estricto que era con sus estudiantes.

Harry recordaba la mirada dura que le había dado durante la Ceremonia de Selección, y cómo le había parecido que él le disgustaba, aunque probablemente hubieran sido sólo los nervios. Sin embargo, Harry no quería dar al Profesor Snape ninguna razón para molestarse con él, así que pasó las dos últimas noches releyendo capítulos enteros de los libros de Pociones.

Por alguna broma cruel, sólo quedaban dos asientos libres del lado de los de Slytherin - y Harry había aprendido lo suficiente en esos días como para alejarse de los Gryffindor, más que nada -, o se sentaba al lado de Draco Malfoy, o al lado de Millicent Bulstrode. La verdad era que Bulstrode daba escalofríos, y Harry, a pesar de sí mismo, se sentó al lado de Draco.

Draco bufó.

\- ¿No encontraste un espacio al lado de tu querido Weasley, Potter?

\- Déjalo, Malfoy. De verdad no quiero discutir contigo.

\- Entonces, ¿ya te has dado cuenta de qué están hechos realmente esos traidores a la sangre?

\- No me gusta cómo los llamas. Pero es cierto que Weasley es un idiota - reconoció Harry.

Draco sonrió de lado.

\- Eres lento, pero creo que vas aprendiendo, Potter.

Snape entró a clase, batiendo su capa negra detrás de él al caminar - como un vampiro, pensó Harry por segunda vez - y comenzó por pasar lista. Cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, se detuvo.

\- Ah, Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.

Del otro lado del salón, Weasley y Finnigan rieron tapándose la boca; y al lado de Harry, Draco bufó. El profesor continuó, hablando casi en un susurró, pero apenas comenzó a hablar la clase quedó en un silencio total, y se le escuchaba perfectamente:

\- Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudarán que esto sea magia... Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Se hizo un largo silencio, y luego, lo que Harry más había temido sucedió: Snape se dirigió directamente a él.

\- Potter, ¿qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Harry trató de hacer memoria, estaba seguro de que lo había leído la noche anterior...

\- La... poción para dormir... El Filtro de Muertos en Vida?

Snape frunció en entrecejo.

\- No pareces muy seguro, Potter. Pero si, es el Filtro de Muertos en Vida. - Harry suspiró aliviado, y pensó que había terminado ya, pero entonces Snape estaba de vuelta sobre él - A ver si realmente has estudiado como deberías, Potter: ¿dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un Bezoar?

Del otro lado del calabozo, Hermione Granger alzaba la mano bien alto, esperando responder la pregunta, pero Snape la ignoró.

\- En el estómago de una cabra, señor.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter, entre acónito y luparia?

Eso ya no lo recordaba, y mientras Harry se devanaba los sesos tratando de rememorar lo que había leído de Mil hierbas mágicas, Hermione Granger prácticamente saltaba en su lugar, tratando de que el profesor la notara.

\- No lo recuerdo, señor.

\- Así que el prodigioso Harry Potter no lo sabe todo. Para tu información, Potter, acónito y luparia son la misma planta.

Harry esperó algún reproche más, pero en su lugar, el Profesor lo dejó en paz y se dirigió a la niña de Gryffindor.

\- Siéntese, Señorita Granger.

El resto de la clase fue mejor de lo que Harry había esperado, incluso podía decir que le había gustado. Snape criticaba el trabajo de la mayoría de los alumnos, y solamente había dirigido elogios a Draco, pero a Harry no le había dicho nada malo sobre su trabajo, así que él suponía que no lo estaba haciendo mal. A quien no le fue tan bien fue a Neville Longbottom, que convirtió el caldero de Finnigan en ácido y él mismo acabó lleno de pústulas, gimiendo de dolor, hasta que Snape tuvo que enviarlo a la enfermería.

Una hora más tarde, cuando volvían a las mazmorras, Draco, Blaise y Theo se burlaban de Longbottom, pero Harry estaba demasiado distraído para comentar nada.

\- ¿Qué, te comieron la lengua las ratas, Potter?

\- Creo que al Profesor Snape no le caigo bien.

\- Al Profesor Snape no le gusta casi nadie. - dijo Draco - Creo que yo le gusto porque es amigo de mi padre, pero además de eso... bueno, lo que quiero decir es que no te lo tomes personal, es así con todos.

Esto tranquilizó un poco a Harry. Tal vez estuviera exagerando. Sin duda, Snape no podía ser tan malo.


	4. Un apretón de manos

Disclaimer: Ni el universo ni los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen. Yo solo he creado la historia, con fines meramente de entretenimiento.

* * *

 _"¿Acaso no destruyo a mis enemigos cuando los hago mis amigos?" Abraham Lincoln_

* * *

 **Un apretón de manos.**

Harry hubiese deseado que se lo tragase la tierra cuando se encontraron con el anuncio de que las clases de vuelo para el primer año serían compartidas entre los Slytherin y los Gryffindor. Lo último que deseaba era hacer un papelón frente a Weasley y Finnigan. Para empeorarlo, Draco no dejaba de presumir todo lo que él solía hacer con su escoba, y durante el desayuno, almuerzo y cena podía oír una anécdota diferente del gran e inigualable fanfarrón Malfoy.

Al menos, cuando finalmente estuvieron en la clase de la señora Hooch, Harry pudo ver que no era el único nervioso. Al menos entre los Gryffindor, donde habían varios alumnos nacidos de muggles - y Neville Longbottom - podía ver a otros tan nerviosos como él. Claro, Harry no lo dejó mostrar. No le daría ese gusto a Draco.

\- Bueno, ¿a que esperan? Cada uno al lado de una escoba - dijo la señora Hooch apenas llegó, señalando las escobas ordinarias que yacían en el suelo - Extiendan la mano derecha y digan, "arriba".

A Harry le sudaban las manos, y sólo esperaba que no se le notara el temblor.

\- La escoba notará si tienes miedo. - le dijo Malfoy, arqueando una ceja - Siempre debes mostrar seguridad, Potter. La seguridad y la confianza lo son todo.

Harry le dio una sonrisa de lado.

\- De eso puedes dar clases, ¿verdad Malfoy?

"Arriba!" le ordenó a la escoba, y ésta se levantó hasta su mano inmediatamente. Miró a los lados, para ver como unos pocos también lograron hacerlo, mientras otros - como Granger y Longbottom - no pudieron mover sus escobas un centímetro.

Luego montaron las escobas, y Hooch dio instrucciones de cómo iniciar vuelo, pero antes de que ella diera el pitido que señalaba el momento de volar, Neville Longbottom salió disparado para arriba, alto, muy alto... hasta que el chico cayo de la escoba, que siguió subiendo... Hooch tuvo que llevarlo a la enfermería, porque al parecer Longbottom se fracturó la muñeca, y les dio instrucciones de no moverse de allí.

\- ¿Has visto la cara de ese gran zoquete? - le preguntó Draco.

\- No le digas así, Malfoy.

\- Allí vamos, San Potter defensor de los débiles y oprimidos. Mira, Potter, ¿qué te parece si probamos estas escobas? ¿O es que tienes miedo?

\- ¿Es un reto, Malfoy?

Pero Draco fijó su vista a algo brillante en el suelo. Se trataba del Recordador de Longbottom. Lo tomó a pesar de las protestas de los Gryffindor y se montó a su escoba.

\- A que no lo atrapas, Potter.

Harry no declinaría un reto de Draco Malfoy. Sin duda, no perdería ni haría el ridículo frente a él. Se montó a su escoba, y volar resultó ridículamente fácil, tanto que parecía una vergüenza que tuviera miedo sólo unos momentos atrás. Se elevó en el aire y cuando Draco lanzó la bola lejos de él, sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el objetivo, y la escoba y él se sintieron como uno solo, yendo detrás de la recordadora.

* * *

Harry y Draco esperaban en silencio al Profesor Snape, e incluso Draco estaba asustado esta vez, Harry lo sabía. Ninguno hubiera esperado que el Jefe de su casa fuera quien los descubriera - hubiera sido preferible McGonagall, seguro tendría más piedad - y los llevara hasta su oficina.

Sólo estaban jugando, después de todo, lanzándose y atrapando la recordadora. No podía ser tan malo. Bueno, tratándose de Snape...

\- Recuérdame no volver a seguirte en nada, Draco.

\- No puedes pasar por niño bueno ahora Harry, no te apunté con la varita.

La puerta se abrió, pero la sala siguió en un silencio pétreo hasta que Snape habló.

\- Sin duda deben sentirse orgullosos de esta pequeña travesura. Pero donde no tolero que estudiantes de otras casas cometan este tipo de desacatos, con menos razón permitiré que ustedes sean los que desobedezcan. - dijo el profesor - Potter, no me sorprende su... rebeldía; pero señor Malfoy, había esperado un mejor comportamiento de su parte.

Ambos chicos se hundieron más en sus asientos.

\- Ambos están castigados. Los espero aquí, a partir de este sábado, todas las noches a las 7 p.m. Por una semana.

\- Sí, señor - Harry fue el primero en decir.

\- ¿Alguna duda? - Snape clavó su mirada en ambos.

\- Ninguna, señor - contestó Draco.

\- Muy bien.

Alguien más tocó la puerta en ese momento.

\- Señor Flint, puede pasar.

\- Profesor, me ha dicho Hibbs que me mandó llamar.

Snape sonrió. Si bien los niños no iban a quedarse sin castigo - o podrían acostumbrarse a romper las reglas, algo que él no permitiría - fue la providencia que hizo que los encontrara volando esa tarde. Quería ver la cara que McGonagall pondría...

\- Así es. Flint, estos son Potter y Malfoy. Flint, he encontrado los jugadores que andabas buscando para el equipo.

Flint arqueó una ceja, incrédulo. Draco, al lado de Harry, susurró un "Lo sabía!"

\- ¿Está seguro, profesor?

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Harry también en un susurro.

Pero Snape contestó para ambos.

\- Completamente. Marcus Flint es capitán del Equipo de Quidditch. Ambos podrán hacer las pruebas este año.

\- Si usted lo dice... supongo que debe funcionar. Les espero a ambos este sábado a las 9 de la mañana en el campo de prácticas. Ni un minuto tarde. Ah, tendrán que conseguir buenas escobas, no esas porquerías que les dan a los del primer año.

\- Sin duda el profesor Dumbledore hará una excepción con ambos, una vez que hable con él.

\- Muchas gracias, Profesor.

\- Puede retirarse, Señor Flint.

Luego se giró hacia los dos chicos.

\- Bien, han oido al capitán de su equipo. No quiero enterarme de que se presenten tarde a la práctica, como también les espero puntuales en su detención. Ahora largo.

Harry y Draco no pretendían que se los dijera dos veces. Murmurando gracias, y nuevas disculpas, se alejaron del despacho de Snape lo más rápido posible.

Una vez más, Snape sonrió cuando los chicos se fueron. Ojalá pudiera ver la cara de James Potter, sabiendo que su hijo jugaría para Slytherin, nada más y nada menos. Harry Potter, el Niño que Lo Sorprendió.

* * *

\- ¡Lo sabía! te lo dije antes, que quedaría en el equipo.

\- Bueno, todavía no estamos dentro. El sábado...

\- Tonterías. Si Snape habla con Dumbledore sobre las escobas, es porque ya estamos dentro.

\- Nunca he jugado Quidditch en mi vida.

\- Es el mejor deporte que existe. Deberíamos practicar antes, así estarás listo. - dijo Draco - te imaginas la cara de Weasley...

Harry miró a su horario.

\- No tenemos una sola hora libre ni hoy ni mañana para practicar.

\- Entonces hay que hacerlo después del horario.

Si Snape o Filch los descubrían, estarían muertos.

\- Vale. Mañana entonces.

Ambos acordaron no decir nada el resto, hasta que fuera oficial. Así que en la cena, cuando Pansy Parkinson y Blaise les preguntaron qué había pasado con Snape, sólo mencionaron la detención que habían recibido. Horrible, sí.

Incluso cuando estuvieron en la sala común, sentado con Draco y Blaise realizando los deberes de Transfiguración, Harry realmente no pensaba en otra cosa que en la práctica del sábado, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con un artículo del Profeta, que Nott había estado leyendo hace sólo unos minutos, y que llamó su atención.

RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS...

El artículo no era reciente, pero cuando los ojos de Harry se fijaron en la fecha del asalto, le extraño. Fue el mismo día de su cumpleaños, cuando Hagrid lo había llevado al Banco. El guardabosques también había mencionado que era el lugar más seguro del mundo después de Hogwarts, pero habían intentado saquear una cámara ese mismo día! Por fortuna, había sido una cámara que se había vaciado ese mismo día.

Hagrid también había vaciado una cámara ese día, buscando un paquete pequeñito. ¿Podría ser...? Harry sacudió su cabeza. Era demasiada imaginación, no tenía ningún sentido.

Blaise le hizo una pregunta, sobre el ensayo que estaba escribiendo, y Harry volvió a concentrarse en terminar los deberes que McGonagall les dejó de una buena vez.

* * *

Si le hubieran dicho a Harry semanas atrás que estaría escabulléndose con Malfoy a la sala de las Escobas, para una práctica clandestina de Quidditch en mitad de la noche... Con Draco Malfoy, de entre todos, les hubiera dicho que estaban completamente chiflados. pero allí estaban, saliendo con dos escobas, sin que nadie les hubiera descubierto de momento, y aquello comenzaba a ser emocionante.

¿Draco y él amigos? Claro que no. ¿O si?

Pensaban diferente en demasiadas cosas, como que Draco odiaba a los muggles y a los nacidos de muggles, y hacía de menos a cualquiera que no fuera tan rico como él. La mayor parte del tiempo discutían, podía decirse que eran rivales, pero también se ayudaban - como en la clase de Encantamientos o ahora mismo, yendo a practicar Quidditch - y en las clases de Historia de la Magia o Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, incluso podían burlarse juntos de los maestros.

\- Shh, para. - Draco le indicó.

\- ¿Has sentido algo, mi tesoro? Algún rufián escapándose en la noche, de seguro.

Era Filch, hablándole a la Señora Norris. No estaban demasiado cerca, aun podían alejarse.

\- Maldito Squib.

\- Vámonos, Draco. Por aquí.

Comenzaron a corres a través del pasillo, sintiendo a Filch acercándose a ellos. Y luego el maldito Peeves en su camino, delatándolos,... corrieron todavía más rápido, y cuando Harry vio una puerta, recordó aquel hechizo, ¡cómo era? Ah, si: "Alohomora!"

Harry suspiró aliviado.

\- Esto no es bueno - murmuró Draco.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no era bueno, estaban a punto de ser atrapados y expulsados del colegio, tal vez!

\- ¿Recuerdas que Dumbledore nos prohibió acercarnos al pasillo del Tercer Piso?

Harry seguía con el oído pegado a la puerta, intentando oir a Filch, así que asintió sin realmente prestarle atención a Draco.

\- Bueno, Potter. Acabamos de descubrir por qué está prohibido.

Harry se dio vuelta y entendió de que hablaba Malfoy. No era posible, aquello era demasiado. Seis pares de ojos enormes, de un perro monstruosamente enorme, estaban fijos un ellos. Un perro con tres cabezas. Y las tres cabezas gruñéndoles a ellos. Genial. Fantástico.

\- Prefiero a Filch - dijo Harry, y tirando del cuello de la túnica de Draco, abrió la puerta y la cerró de un golpe detrás de ellos.

Por fortuna, Filch no estaba, pero aquello no era importante en ese momento. Echaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin. Cuando finalmente estuvieron en la sala común, se desplomaron allí mismo en el suelo.

\- Maldita sea, ¿qué pretende Dumbledore teniendo a un monstruo así en el colegio? Cuando mi padre se entere...

\- No podemos decir nada, o se enterarán que estuvimos allí sin autorización. Nos expulsarán de Hogwarts!

Ser expulsado. Para Draco, Hogwarts no era el mejor colegio, pero por eso mismo sería una vergüenza para toda su familia si le llegaran a expulsar. En cuanto a Harry... imaginar que tendría que volver con los Dursley realmente le enfermaba.

\- Entonces, ni una palabra.

\- Esto queda aquí - Harry le ofreció la mano.

Draco sonrió torcidamente.

\- Yo tendría más cuidado si fuera tú, Potter - las mismas palabras que había dicho en el tren, pero ahora todo era completamente diferente.

Draco estrechó su mano.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta.

Se podría decir que, desde ese momento, a pesar de todo, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter se convirtieron en amigos.


	5. Enfrentando a un Troll

Hola! Hoy les traido dos capítulos corregidos, espero que los disfruten :)

* * *

 _"Una historia no tiene ni principio ni final; arbitrariamente uno elije el momento de experiencia desde el cual mirar hacia atrás o hacia adelante.." Graham Greene._

* * *

 **Enfrentando a un Troll.**

El sábado, durante el desayuno, Harry recibió un paquete. Sorprendentemente, era del Profesor Snape. Aún más sorprendente, la nota que traía con él. Snape estaba dándole una nueva Nimbus 2000 - la mejor escoba que se podía encontrar para Quidditch, le dijo Malfoy luego -. ¡A él!

Cuando la abrieron, apenas salieron del comedor, Harry pensó que era la mejor escoba del mundo. Era pulida, brillante, y tenía escrito en letras doradas "Nimbus 2000". Draco tenía una igual, que su padre le había hecho llegar la tarde anterior, justo a tiempo para el primer entrenamiento.

Draco ya le había explicado de qué iba el juego, pero al estar en el campo era distinto. Mucho más asombroso.

Luego de media hora de entrenamiento, Flint tuvo que admitir que eran buenos, muy buenos, y luego su ánimo subió hasta asegurar que patearían el trasero de Gryffindor más que nunca ese año. Harry, pequeño y rápido como era, no tardó nada en atrapar la Snitch, y se quedó con el lugar de buscador - obviamente, con su tamaño, no serviría para ninguna otra posición-. Draco, aunque de la misma edad de Harry, era más alto y más fuerte - eso se supone que pasa cuando te has alimentado bien durante 11 años, pensó Harry - y le demostró a Flint tener la suficiente fuerza y potencia como para anotar 4 tantos, y quedó como Cazador. Al ver su sonrisa satisfecha, Harry predijo que no dejaría de hablar de eso durante toda la cena en el comedor. La verdad es que había que disfrutar ese momento, porque luego tenían ambos detención con Snape.

Luego de la cena, cuando el resto de los chicos fueron a la sala común, charlando y riendo, Draco y Harry fueron al despacho de Snape. Éste les esperaba, por supuesto, y apenas llegaron les indicó que tenían que limpiar todos los calderos de su reserva - los cuales estaban asquerosamente sucios - y limpiar los estantes. Sin magia. Una tarea que ninguno de los dos creía acabar esa misma noche.

\- No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.- Draco se quejó.

\- Bueno, al menos gracias a él tuvimos oportunidad de entrar al equipo.

\- ¿Has visto la cara de Weasley y Finnigan, cuando nos vieron entrar con el resto del equipo, y las escobas? - Draco se sintió más satisfecho al evocar ese recuerdo - Morian de envidia.

\- Probablemente él también quiera estar en el equipo de su casa, pero dudo que McGonagall piense en dejar entrar a los de primero. - comentó Harry, pero luego intentó sacar un tema que le había rondado la cabeza la noche anterior - Oye, Draco. ¿Recuerdas lo del tercer piso?

\- Fue sólo ayer, Potter. No hay modo que no recuerde algo como eso.

\- Creo que sé por qué está allí. Está guardando algo.

Draco lo observó con curiosidad en los ojos.

Pero las sospechas de Harry, aun sin tener pruebas, le parecían acertadas. Hagrid vació una cámara, con sólo un pequeño paquete de contenido misterioso, justo antes de que un loco intentara robar Gringotts. Hagrid había dicho que Gringotts era el lugar más seguro... después de Hogwarts; y apenas comenzaba el año escolar, cerraban el tercer piso y ponían a un monstruo enorme con qué propósito? Tendría que ser para custodiar algo importante, no veía otra razón.

\- Admito que tiene sentido, ¿pero qué podría ser? Debe ser muy valioso.

\- Sin duda. Pero tampoco tengo idea sobre eso.

Acabaron de limpiar casi la mitad de los calderos cuando Snape llegó, permitiéndoles marcharse. Ninguno de los dos volvió a discutir sobre el secreto del tercer piso, ni ese día ni los días que siguieron.

* * *

Con las prácticas de Quidditch el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido. Pronto estaban a fines de octubre, y Harry ya llevaba dos meses en Hogwarts. Contra todo pronóstico, los miedos que había tenido sobre la Selección de Casas y el colegio antes de iniciar las clases parecían tontos ahora. Las mazmorras de Slytherin y sus compañeros eran más un hogar de lo que jamás había sido Privet Drive. Las prácticas con el Equipo, las tardes en la sala común, observando la profundidad del lago negro a través de la ventana, las clases cada vez más interesantes, todo eso le hacía amar el castillo cada vez más. La única clase que no disfrutaba tanto era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ya que por alguna razón - probablemente por el irritante tartamudeo del profesor Quirrell - su cabeza siempre le dolía en aquella clase.

En la práctica de Encantamientos, el profeor Flitwick armó parejas para ensayar un nuevo hechizo, que les ayudaría a levitar cosas. Harry tuvo suerte, ya que le tocó con Daphne Greengass, una de las chicas más agradables de su año, pero a Draco le tocó con Millicent, y desde donde estaba podía ver a su amigo sufriendo por aquella desgracia de compañera.

\- Ahora, agitar y golpear. La palabra es "Windardium Leviosa"- explicó el profesor.

Harry y Daphne intentaron varias veces sin éxito alguno, la pluma no se levantó hasta que intentaron una decena de veces. Pero al menos lo consiguieron - en otra mesa, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger estaban que echaban humo por tener que trabajar juntos. Al parecer Granger no hacía más que corregir a Weasley, que cada vez estaba más molesto. Al final de la clase lo oyó decir a sus amigos "No es raro que nadie la aguante. Es una pesadilla, en serio"

No fue el único que lo escuchó, al parecer fue todo el salón, y por supuesto Granger. A Harry le pareció ver algunas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, pero no podía estar seguro.

* * *

Era Halloween, y todo el castillo hablaba de la fiesta esa noche, un gran banquete que se celebraría en el Gran Comedor. Harry notó que Granger no había aparecido, y oyó a una de sus compañeras, Patil, decir que la chica había pasado toda la tarde llorando en el baño de niñas y se negaba a salir. Sin duda, Weasley era un buen chico, pensó Harry con sarcasmo. Pero ese no era asunto suyo.

Se estaba sirviendo el plato principal cuando el Profesor Quirrell irrumpió en el comedor, con la cara descompuesta por el miedo.

\- Un trol... en las mazmorras...

Fue lo único que llegó a decir, antes de desplomarse en el suelo. Todos entraron en pánico. Dumbledore ordenó a los Prefectos conducir a los estudiantes a sus respectivas salas comunes.

\- Es imposible - dijo Draco -una criatura así no puede ingresar al castillo por su cuenta.

Harry entendió enseguida. Alguien tendría que haber metido al trol. La pregunta era, ¿quién?

Un Prefecto llamó a los de primer año, haciéndoles formar una ordenada fila para llegar a su sala común. Ya habían salido del comedor, cuando Harry sujetó a Draco de la manga, haciendo que se retrasara a sus compañeros.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hermione Granger.

\- ¿Qué hay con ella ahora, Harry? - preguntó Draco con cara de fastidio.

\- No sabe nada del trol. Ha peleado con los compañeros de su casa.

\- Estás loco, no es nuestro problema.

\- Si no la ayudamos, nadie más lo hará.

\- Pues ve tu, entonces. Yo no ayudaré a una hija de padres muggles.

Harry frunció el ceño - Bien - entonces dio media vuelta, hacia los baños de niñas.

Draco bufó. Su amigo acabaría matándose de seguir actuando de esa manera. Sin duda se arrepentiría de esto, pero echó a correr detrás de Harry.

* * *

Sintieron un olor asqueroso a baño público y calcetines sucios - a Draco le dieron arcadas - pero al escuchar el gruñido y las pisadas que hacían temblar el suelo, le señaló algo enorme que se movía hacia ellos. Medía más de tres metros, era gris, de cuerpo deforme, y olor asqueroso.

Cuando se detuvo en una puerta y entró a la habitación, Harry vio que la puerta tenía cerradura y corrió a echarle el cerrojo.

\- Bien hecho - dijo Draco, un segundo antes de que oyeran el grito de una niña salir de la habitación.

\- ¡Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas!

\- Creí que querías salvarla Harry.

Maldita sea. Se suponía que algo así de arriesgado era para tontos Gryffindor, no para ellos. Draco tragó saliva, y abrió de vuelta la puerta.

Hermione Granger estaba contra la pared, a punto de desmayarse, mientras el troll avanzaba hacia ella.

Harry tiró de un grifo y lo arrojó contra la pared, llamando la atención del trol, que cambió de dirección y se abalanzó sobre él.

¿A qué le temían los trolls? Draco lo había oido antes, claro que sí. ¿Qué era?

\- Incendio!

Fuego se encendió a los pies del trol, que comenzó a gritar y dar manotazos, pero para defenderse a si mismo, antes que para atacar a Harry. Esquivando los golpes de la criatura, Harry llegó a Hermione, y la empujó hacia la puerta, ya que ella parecía incapaz de moverse.

\- Vamos, muévete Granger - Draco ayudó a Harry, y entre los dos sacaron a Hermione.

Apenas salieron, Draco echó cerrojo a la puerta, y los tres se alejaron lo más rápido posible, hasta que les faltó el aliento.

\- Ustedes... - Hermione no podía creerlo. De entre todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, había sido dos Slytherins, Draco Malfoy y el mismísimo Harry Potter, los que fueron a ayudarla - Gracias. Gracias.

Abrazó a los chicos y Harry observó divertido como Draco quedaba congelado, en estado de Shock. Seguro nunca había esperado que una chica le agradeciera tan efusivamente. O mejor, no había esperado nunca ser abrazado por una nacida de muggles. Pero el momento de gloria acabó, cuando se encontraron en frente de una enfadada McGonagall, acompañada de Snape y Quirrell.

\- ¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estaban pensando? ¿Por qué no estaban en sus dormitorios?

Snape miraba inquisidoramente a los dos alumnos de su casa. Dos Slytherins - y un Malfoy, sobretodo - con una chica Gryffindor nacida de Muggles. Sabía que debía mostrarse firme, enfadado, pero la situación evocaba demasiados recuerdos de su propia adolescencia. Tenía que involucrar al hijo de Lily, por supuesto.

\- Por favor, profesora McGonagall... me estaban buscando a mí.- dijo Hermione.

\- ¡Hermione Granger!

La chica se puso de pie, y respondió sinceramente.

\- Yo me perdí la cena, estaba aqui en el baño cuando el trol entró y... y si Malfoy y Pott... si Harry y Draco no hubieran venido por mi, me hubiera matado. No tuvieron tiempo de ir por ayuda.

\- Bueno... en ese caso - dijo la profesora, contemplando a los tres. Todavia era muy extraño aquello. - ¿Cómo dos chicos de otra casa, antes que tus propios compañeros, supieron donde hallarte?

Hermione se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

\- Yo... yo... no les gusto mucho a ellos.

Harry vio una sonrisa de diversión en el rostro del profesor de pociones, ¿por qué?

\- Bueno, profesora. En vista de las circunstancias... la señorita Granger no transgredió ninguna norma, aunque estuvo en el lugar incorrecto en el momento incorrecto. Y ya que Potter y Malfoy ayudaron a su compañera en apuros, no veo una razón para castigarlos.

Draco sonrió, y Harry casi dejó su mandíbula caer al suelo.

\- Señorita Granger, a la torre de Gryffindor ahora.

\- Si, profesora.

\- Potter, Malfoy. Sugiero que ambos regresen a las mazmorras... inmediatamente.

\- Si señor. - respondieron los dos al unísono.

Nadie más en Slytherin supo de eso. Nadie más en Gryffindor, tampoco. Nadie más que Harry, Draco y Hermione, de hecho.

Quien más desconcertado se encontraba por aquello era Draco. Siempre había considerado que los muggles y los magos nacidos de muggles eran inferiores a él, a su familia. Pero ayudar a Hermione, a pesar de que había accedido a regañadientes primero, se había sentido... correcto. Y por alguna razón, luego de haber enfrentado los tres a un troll, ya no le parecía que hubieran tantas diferencias entre Draco Malfoy, el Sangrepura, Harry Potter, el mestizo, y Hermione Granger, la nacida de muggles. La palabra "sangre sucia" tampoco salía de sus labios con la misma facilidad.

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa a los chicos desde su mesa. Harry sentía que, si bien tal vez no hubieran hecho una amiga, podía ser algo muy parecido a eso. Tan sólo cuando Draco cambiara de opinión... viéndolo mirar con confusión a la chica, Harry creía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo.


	6. Una escoba embrujada

**Muchas gracias a los que pusieron esta historia entre favoritos, y a los que están siguiéndola. Por favor, no se olviden de dejar reviews en algún momento para dejarme saber su opinión :)**

* * *

 **Una Escoba Embrujada**

Finalmente llegó el primer partido de Quidditch, Slytherin contra Gryffindor, el primer partido de Draco y Harry en el equipo.

Durante el desayuno, antes de ir dirigirse al campo de juego, se cruzaron con el Profesor Snape, que se acercó a ellos cojeando.

\- No espero nada menos que la victoria hoy, Señor Potter.

Harry mantuvo la cabeza en alto, e incluso sonrió. Solía tenerle miedo a Snape, y si bien era cierto que él era muy estricto y a veces parecía que se ensañaba con él, el profesor estaba de su lado en esto - como también con lo del troll, algo que Harry no olvidaría.

\- Aplastaremos al otro equipo, señor.

Apenas el partido comenzó, luego de que Oliver Wood, el capitán de Gryffindor, y Flint, estrecharan manos, y Adrian Pucey fue el primero en anotar un tanto para Slytherin.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Harry pudiera ver la Snitch, pero cuando al fin vio el destello dorado, no perdió tiempo en ir tras ella. Tenía la ventaja de ser mucho más veloz que el buscador de Gryffindor.

Pero entonces, algo pasó con su escoba. Empezó a moverse sin que él pudiera controlarla, de arriba a abajo, como si estuviera en un temblor, zarandeándolo. ¡Su escoba tratando de echarlo abajo!

\- ¡Harry, ¿qué pasa!? – Draco estaba tratando de conseguir la quaffle, pero se preocupó al ver que Harry tenía problemas.

\- Eh, fallas técnicas, nada importante.

Pero la escoba se sacudió más fuertemente, y empezaron ambos - su Nimbus y él - a caer desde más que 10 metros de altura.

* * *

Hermione sabía que ella debía estar apoyando al equipo de su casa. Pero francamente, le preocupaban mucho más dos ciertos chicos de Slytherin, algo que sólo podía ser normal cuando ellos habían sido más amables con ella en una noche que sus compañeros de casa durante todo un mes de clases, así que cuando la escoba de Harry comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña, Hermione supo que tenía que hacer algo, porque aquello sólo podía ser magia oscura.

Miró alrededor, y descubrió a Snape, que movía los labios sin parpadear, mirando hacia Harry. Como hechizando su escoba.

Pero eso no era posible, ¿verdad? Snape era el Jefe de casa de Slytherin, él más que nadie debía tener interés en que Harry jugase bien. No, tenía que ser alguien más... y Snape seguramente se dio cuenta. ¿Quién?

Hermione siguió escaneando alrededor… Quirrell... ¿Quirrell? Era imposible, el profesor era el más cobarde e inofensivo que pudieran conocer...

En ese momento, vio a Harry casi caer de la escoba, y la niña decidió que no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sin ser notada, hasta llegar a las gradas de los profesores, y agachada y escondida entre la multitud de estudiantes, sacó la varita. El primer hechizo que le vino a la mente fue ese que usó Draco Malfoy aquel día de Halloween.

\- ¡Incendio! - unas llamas empezaron a crepitar en la túnica del profesor Quirrell, y Hermione se alejó corriendo, guardando su varita, antes de que el mismo Profesor se diera cuenta de lo que sucediera y alguien se fijara en ella.

Escuchó un grito asustado del Profesor, y luego Harry pudo subir a la escoba de vuelta. Había tenido razón. Ella no se sintió culpable cuando Harry atrapó la Snitch; después de todo, acababa de pagar, al menos en parte, la deuda que tenía con los chicos de Slytherin.

* * *

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió allí arriba? - Draco sólo lo preguntó, en voz baja para que Nott no los escuchara, cuando la celebración en la Sala Común había acabado y ellos volvieron a su habitación.

\- No lo sé. Fue como... mi escoba simplemente no me obedecía.

\- Es extraño, no se puede interferir con una escoba así como así. Y tu Nimbus era nueva, imposible que tuviera algún fallo.

\- ¿Crees que alguien... la haya podido hechizar?

Draco arqueó una ceja.

\- Ningún estudiante podría hacerlo, Harry.

Eso no mejoró mucho las cosas para él. Si no era un alumno queriendo jugar una broma, entonces alguien probablemente estuviera intentando matarlo. Sin duda, un excelente pensamiento antes de dormir esa noche. Harry se recordó que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro del mundo, o eso le habían dicho antes… todo debería estar bien.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando Harry intentaba olvidar el incidente, Hermione Granger se acercó a ellos en uno de los pasillos, había agitado su mano, llamándoles desde donde estaba, apenas les vio. Oyó a Draco murmurar algo sobre cómo los demás compañeros de su casa no los descubrían mezclándose con Granger, pero cuando ella finalmente llegó a ellos, no lanzó ningún comentario venenoso.

\- Harry, sólo quería decirte... ayer, en el partido... el Profesor Quirrell lanzó un maleficio a tu escoba, eso es lo que hizo que casi cayeras en el vuelo.

Draco bufó, incrédulo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo, Granger? Quirrell es un papanatas, no podría hacer algo así. – aseguró el rubio.

\- ¿Por qué dices que fue él? - preguntó Harry, ignorando la mirada de Draco de "no puedo creer que la estés escuchando".

\- Cuando comenzó a pasar, creí que debía ser magia oscura, y vi a Snape murmurando algo. Parecía también como si él hubiera estado lanzando un maleficio, pero es el Jefe de su Casa, ¿por qué querría él hacer que Harry se matara en su primer partido?

El profesor Snape. Esto golpeó a Harry. Ciertamente, no tenía sentido, después de todo lo que Snape le había ayudado, incluso regalándole la escoba. Pero la escoba también podía estar encantada, tal vez Snape quería que él jugara para que se hiciese daño, todavía habia veces - pocas, pero las había - en que el Profesor lo mirada de una manera... como si lo detestara.

\- Dijiste que fue Quirrell - la interrumpió Draco.

\- Si. No creí que pudiera ser Snape, y vi que Quirrell estaba haciendo lo mismo, tenía los ojos fijos en ti, ni siquiera parpadeaba, y repetía alguna palabra sin parar. Y cuando le prendí fuego a su capa y se distrajo, pudiste volver a volar sin problemas. ¡Tuvo que ser él!

\- ¿Quemaste la capa de Quirrell, Hermione? ¿Tú? – Harry dio un silbido. Sin duda, esa niña podía tener algunas sorpresas.

Hermione se sonrojó.

\- Yo... sólo... bueno, ustedes me ayudaron antes.

Harry le sonrió.

\- Gracias, Hermione.

\- Ten cuidado, Harry. Tú tambien, Draco.

Una vez la chica se perdió de vista, Draco le dirigió una mirada burlona - "Ten cuidado, Harry", imitó la voz de Hermione.

\- ¿Qué hay del "tú también, Draco"?

\- Ves lo que consigues, Potter. La s- Granger, me ha perdido el respeto. Buen trabajo.

\- No te ha perdido el respeto, ha perdido el miedo, que es distinto.

\- ¿En serio crees que Quirrell hechizó tu escoba?

\- No tiene mucho sentido, pero si lo que Hermione dice es cierto, tal vez debamos estar más atentos.

Y luego estaban los dolores de cabeza en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry nunca le había prestado atención, pero ahora le parecía extraño que fuera solamente en esa clase en la que su cicatriz le molestara, también.

\- No pensé que venir a Hogwarts fuera tan divertido. - dijo Draco entonces - Hay que admitirlo: un perro de tres cabezas, quidditch, detenciones con Snape, y descubrir la conspiración de "matemos a Potter"... este es un año realmente interesante.

Lo de la conspiración "Matemos a Potter" no le parecía nada divertido a Harry, pero no admitiría frente a Draco que tenía miedo.

\- De nada, Malfoy.


	7. Explorando bajo una capa invisible

Hola! Un par de capítulos más antes de ir a dormir... ojalá sea de su agrado (y no se olviden, los reviews son más que bienvenidos.

* * *

 **Explorando bajo una capa invisible**

Harry quedó observando el lago, que desde las ventanas de su sala común tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre. Al salir, sin embargo, el ambiente cambiaba totalmente: el castillo estaba rodeado de una espesa capa de nieve, y la superficie de lago negro se había congelado. La navidad se acercaba, y la mayoría de los alumnos iban a sus casas para pasar las fiestas con sus familias.

Draco lo había invitado a pasar esas navidades en su casa, pero Harry prefirió quedarse. Con el tiempo libre que tendría esas semanas, podría investigar más a Quirrell. La mayoría de los chicos de su cuarto dejaron en castillo para pasar las fiestas en casa, en el dormitorio de primer año sólo quedaban Theo Nott y Harry.

Incluso si no tenía mucha compañía, era la mejor navidad que Harry había tenido en su vida. En la mañana, para su sorpresa, incluso encontró unos cuantos regalos a los pies de su cama. Harry no se lo podía creer: Hermione le había regalado un libro llamado Quiditch a Través de los tiempos, y Draco unos guantes antideslizantes. Harry también recibió un tercer regalo anónimo, y cuando lo abrió, encontró una capa de color gris plateado, ligera y suave; cuando se la probó, Harry contuvo un grito de asombro, ya que todo su cuerpo que quedó bajo la capa se volvió invisible.

Volvió a buscar en el paquete del regalo, y encontró una nota sin firmar, en la que ponía que la capa había sido del padre de Harry antes. Sin duda, el mejor regalo que se podría recibir nunca.

El resto de las fiestas se la pasó jugando partidas de ajedrez mágico con Nott y volando con su escoba. También tomó por costumbre pasear por el castillo bajo la protección de la capa de invisibilidad, y fue en una de esas ocasiones cuando descubrió a Quirrell dirigiéndose al pasillo del Tercer Piso, y un minuto después apareció el Profesor Snape, siguiéndole.

Harry recordó enseguida la experiencia que habían tenido hace unos meses Draco y él en el Tercer Piso.

¿Qué se guardaba bajo la protección del enorme perro de tres cabezas? Sin duda, algo lo suficientemente valioso como para que su profesor se preocupara de resguardarlo. Snape vigilaba muy de cerca a Quirrell, y debía ser por una razón. ¿Pero por qué Quirrell le habría intentado tirar de su escoba? Eso ya no tenía sentido.

* * *

Por fortuna, las semanas pasaron rápidamente y sus compañeros volvieron al colegio. Cuando vio a Draco, le comentó en la primera oportunidad del regalo que había recibido y de cómo había visto a Quirrell dirigirse hacia el tercer piso.

\- Tenemos que descubrir que hay allí.

\- ¿Y qué planteas? Que entremos a saludar al perro, o qué?

\- Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

\- Empiezo a creer que eres un suicida, Potter. Pero esa capa tuya, eso sí que es interesante.

\- Te la mostraré cuando regresemos a la sala común.

Draco estuvo impaciente durante toda la clase de Historia de la Magia luego en Herbología. Incluso cuando por fin había regresado a la sala común, tuvo que esperar a que los demás se durmieran para poder ver la capa.

\- Hay que probarla.- dijo, y los ojos le brillaban, anticipando las cosas que se podrían hacer con ese preciado objeto.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo, y salieron a vagar por el pasillo, sin darse cuenta sus pasos se dirigían de vuelta al tercer piso. Pero mucho antes de que pudieran llegar, se detuvieron al toparse con la Señora Norris.

Era cierto que la maldita gata no podía verlos, pero sí podía oler. Sin duda, al menos ella notó su presencia, y maulló, disparándose en la dirección en la que seguramente se encontraba Filch. Draco maldijo en voz baja, y ambos se alejaron lo más rápido posible sin hacer ruido. Pero como Filch se acercaba, entraron a un aula vacía en la mitad del pasillo.

La sala estaba completamente vacía, no se trataba de un aula. Dentro sólo había un gran espejo de marco dorado, imponente en medio de la habitación. Harry tiró de Draco bajo la capa, haciendo que ambos se acercaran al espejo.

Para su sorpresa, incluso aunque parecían completamente invisibles, su reflejo era claro en el espejo. Y Draco no estaba a su lado. En su lugar, una bella mujer, de ojos verdes parecidos a los de Harry, y un hombre con gafas y pelo desordenado - exactamente igual a Harry - le saludaron. Se trataba de sus padres, que estaban saludándole.

Harry nunca se había visto junto a su familia antes, y fuera cual fuese aquella magia tan extraña, se sentía feliz.

\- Vámonos, Harry. Ya no oigo nada. – dijo su amigo, sin notar la maravilla que estaba ante sus ojos.

\- Draco, espera. ¿Qué ves en el espejo?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Draco se giró hacia el espejo. Extrañamente, no se vio sólo con Harry allí. Él mismo iba vestido con el uniforme del equipo de Quidditch y sostenía la Copa de las Casas en su mano. A su lado, Harry y Hermione Granger sonreían, y su padre lo observaba de cerca con aprobación y orgullo reflejados en sus ojos.

Tuvo vergüenza de decirlo en voz alta, pero le contó a Harry lo que veía.

\- ¿Hermione? – preguntó Harry, arqueando una ceja.

\- Granger... bueno, ella envió un regalo a mi casa estas Navidades. No puedo creer que se haya atrevido. Tuve que mentirle a mi madre cuando me preguntó quién lo había enviado, y tuve que decirle que fue Pansy, porque a mis padres les hubiera dado un ataque si supieran que una hija de muggles me envió un regalo a nuestra casa.

\- Pero lo aceptaste. - señaló Harry.

\- Sí.

\- ...

\- Está bien, lo admito. Granger no es lo que pensaba, aun siendo hija de muggles.

Harry sabía que, viniendo de Draco, una confesión así requería de valor y significaba bastante.

\- El espejo me muestra a mi familia, como si mis padres estuvieran vivos. – reveló él a su vez – A ti te muestra algo distinto, ¿qué piensas que significa?

Draco frunció el ceño.

\- No puede ser el futuro… tus padres ya no están, ¿verdad? Y estoy bastante seguro que mi padre aprobando algo que yo haga es una posibilidad muy remota.

\- Tal vez nos muestra lo que queremos ver. – dijo Harry en voz baja, mirando de nuevo al espejo como si estuviera bajo un hechizo.

¿Él, queriendo ser amigo de Granger? Por supuesto que no, tal vez Hermione Granger no estuviera tan mal como él había pensado en un principio, pero Draco estaba seguro que él quería muchas otras cosas que venían antes en su lista de prioridades…

-Solo es una ilusión no nos sirve para nada. – dijo Draco, tiró de Harry, y ambos salieron del aula.

Lo único que Draco quería era volver a las mazmorras. Salir esa noche había sido una mala idea. Y se volvió aun peor, cuando oyeron la voz del Profesor Snape en otro pasillo.

\- ¿Ya has averiguado cómo burlar a esa bestia de Hagrid? - preguntó Snape.

\- P-pero Severus, n-no es...

\- No quieres que yo sea tu enemigo, Quirrell. Sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando... la Piedra Filosofal.

\- Y-yo no s-sé...

\- Tendremos otra charla muy pronto, cuando hayas decidido dónde están tus lealtades.

Snape soltó el cuello de la túnica de Quirrell, y ése fue el aviso para Harry y Draco de volver a su sala común.

* * *

La piedra Filosofal. Eso es lo que custodiaba la bestia esa. Lo primero que hicieron al día siguiente, en cuanto se libraron de las clases, fue ir a la biblioteca. ¿Que se suponía que era una Piedra Filosofal? No se lo podían preguntar a un profesor, probablemente no estarían contentos de saber cómo habían tenido curiosidad por el tema.

No encontraron nada y debieron regresar al día siguiente, pero eran demasiados libros, era como buscar una aguja entre otro montón de agujas.

La tercera tarde, fueron abordados por Hermione Granger, a quien le pareció sospechoso verlos de repente visitar la biblioteca con más frecuencia en una semana que lo que habían hecho durante los meses anteriores desde que comenzara el año.

\- ¿Qué están tramando? - preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, Granger.

\- No voy a delatarlos. - aseguró Hermione - parece que están teniendo problemas, tal vez pueda ayudar.

Era cierto que desde lo del Troll, Hermione parecía haber aprendido a ser más flexible en su apego a las reglas (no que no las siguiera considerando de gran importancia para su día a día) y además se había desprendido de los prejuicios que había acarreado gracias a sus libros. Después de todo, fue por dos chicos de Slytherin - la casa de los "crueles" - desobedecieron las reglas, que ella seguía viva. Después del incidente, también comenzó a ignorar fríamente a Ron Weasley.

Harry intercambió miradas con Draco, Hermione era casi una biblioteca viviente, después de todo.

\- ¿Sabes qué es la piedra filosofal? - preguntó Harry.

Los ojos de Hermione centellearon de alegría, como siempre que conocía la respuesta.

\- ¿Sólo eso? He estado leyendo sobre el tema en las semanas libres que hemos tenido. La piedra Filosofal es una sustancia que se utiliza para preparar el Elixir de la Vida eterna, pero sólo existe una en todo el mundo: la del alquimista Nicolas Flamel.

\- Entonces Quirrell quiere la piedra, para obtener vida eterna. Una aspiración muy alta para un inútil como él - observó Draco.

\- ¿Qué dicen?

\- La piedra está en el castillo. La resguarda un perro gigante en el tercer piso, por eso está prohibido que vayamos allí.

Hermione ahogó un grito en su garganta.

\- No puede ser.

\- Si, claro que puede ser. Lo hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos - dijo Draco fastidiado - y Quirrell intenta robar la piedra. Pero el profesor Snape lo está vigilando, así que no tenemos por qué meternos en ello. Con esto ya hemos descubierto la verdad, punto final; no es nuestro problema, Harry.

Harry tuvo que darle la razón, a pesar de que seguía sintiéndose intranquilo. Pero el Profesor Snape probablemente podía frenar mucho mejor a Quirrell de lo que dos chicos de primer año siquiera podrían intentar.

Pero mientras regresaban al Gran Comedor para la cena, y Draco seguía contándole a una preocupada Hermione sobre el encuentro que habían tenido antes con el perro-bestia, Harry no pudo deshacerse del presentimiento de que algo estaba por pasar.


	8. Revelaciones

Aquí está el último capítulo del primer año. Trataré de comenzar a subir los del segundo año durante el siguiente fin de semana. Saludos!

* * *

 **Revelaciones.**

Durante el resto del año, Harry había hecho todo para mantenerse alejado, en serio. Pero aun así, acabó encontrándose cara a cara con los problemas, poco después.

Fue un fin de semana en el que Dumbledore se ausentó del Colegio, y Snape no estaba a la vista en ninguna parte. Cuando Harry vio a Quirrell dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo del tercer piso, no dudó un segundo en ir tras él. No podía dejarle robar la Piedra, no sabiendo que tenía un poder tan peligroso.

Idiota, le llamó Malfoy. Era mucho más inteligente ir por unos profesores, claro; pero luego él mismo cayó en la cuenta de que nadie - excepto el jefe de su misma casa - les daría mucho crédito. Y como no iba a dejar morir a Potter de esa manera, fue tras él.

Hermione Granger los siguió, por supuesto. Complejo de perrito faldero, le llamaba Draco. Pero sin la chica, probablemente no hubieran permanecido vivos por mucho tiempo.

El gigantesco perro estaba dormido, gracias a una lira que tocaba para él, pero cuando los chicos entraron la música paró y el perro casi se los come vivos. De allí, fue una carrera y un verdadero milagro pasar la trampilla debajo de la bestia.

Ni Harry ni Draco habían esperado más trampas, y se culparon de su ingenuidad. Casi fueron atrapados por el "lazo del diablo", una partida de ajedrez mágico que apenas lograron ganar entre los tres, y un acertijo que sólo permitió entrar a uno de ellos. Hermione dijo que Harry era la persona indicada, y le deseó suerte, mientras con ayuda de Draco, trataron de buscar ayuda, de quien sea.

La peor parte, Harry descubrió luego, fue conocer a quien estaba detrás de las movidas de Quirrell. Lord Voldemort, el mismo mago tenebroso que había asesinado a sus padres, que trataba de volver a la vida. Sería terrible si eso sucediera, y Harry no lo podía permitir. Entonces, cuando no sabía cómo detener Voldemort, de forma casi milagrosa consiguió la piedra mirando a través del espejo - ese mismo espejo que le mostraba a uno sus deseos.

Harry pensó que no saldría vivo de esa. Pero entonces sucedió algo, él no estaba seguro de que, pero Quirrell no pudo tocarlo. Otro milagro. A Harry lo venció el cansancio, pero cuando despertó estaba a salvo, en la enfermería del colegio.

Y los ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore, escondidos detrás de las gafas, lo observaban fijamente.

* * *

\- Señor... ¡la piedra! ¡Quirrell!

\- Tranquilo, muchacho. Quirrell no tiene la piedra. Todo está bien ahora.

Harry observó a su alrededor y trató de incorporarse. Al lado tenía una mesa, llena de paquetes de dulces y regalos.

\- Regalos de tus admiradores. Lo que sucedió entre el Profesor Quirrell y tú es un completo secreto, así que naturalmente todo el colegio lo sabe.

\- ¿Hace cuánto estoy aquí?

\- Tres días. El señor Malfoy y la Señorita Granger estarán muy aliviados al saber que has despertado. Han venido a visitarte todos los días, según me informaron.

\- Señor, pero Voldermort...

\- Llegué a tiempo para evitar un mal mayor, aunque tuve miedo de haber llegado demasiado tarde.

\- Casi pierdo la piedra, si hubiera sido un minuto más... - Harry bajó la cabeza.

\- Lo digo por ti, muchacho. El esfuerzo casi te mata. Lo que te salvó, en realidad, fue el amor de tu madre.

\- ¿El… amor de mi madre? – repitió Harry, inseguro de lo que el director estaba intentando decir.

\- Si, Harry. Una magia tan fuerte como esa, la del amor que tu madre sentía por ti, tiene alcances que alguien como Voldermort o Quirrell no podrían entender.

Harry siempre había anhelado oír eso, que sus padres lo querían. Y escuchar las palabras de Dumbledore lo conmovieron tanto que estuvo a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo.

\- Entonces, Voldemort... él aún intentará volver, ¿no es así?

\- Así es, Harry. Es imposible matar a alguien que no está realmente vivo, así que probablemente siga al acecho, pero tú has retrasado su regreso al poder.

\- No sabía que iba a estar allí, pensé que sólo era Quirrell.

\- De todos modos, has sido muy valiente al enfrentártele, Harry.

Harry sólo asintió, sin muchas ganas de hablar sobre eso. En cambio, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hablar por primera vez con el director de Hogwarts, había muchas otras preguntas que quería realizar.

\- Señor, ¿usted sabe porque Voldemort intentó matarme?

\- Es algo que aún no puedo contestarte, Harry. No hoy. Hablaremos de nuevo de ello cuando seas mayor.

\- Voldemort estuvo en Slytherin, igual que yo. ¿Cree que me parezco a él, que sea algo malo?

El profesor Dumbledore lo había llamado "Valiente" antes.

¿No era esa una característica de Gryffindor? Pero Harry había sido seleccionado en Slytherin…

Dumbledore sonrió bondadosamente.

\- Es cierto, Harry, que tienes ciertas cualidades que el mismo Voldemort habría apreciado. - comenzó - Cuando el sombrero seleccionador te puso en Slytherin, ¿qué pensaste?

\- Que tenía muy mala suerte – este comentario hizo reír a Dumbledore. – Ron Weasley dijo que era la casa de donde salían todos los magos tenebrosos, y luego tuve miedo de no hacer buenos amigos en mi casa.

Dumbledore sonrió. Al principio del año, él mismo había guardado dudas, cuando Harry fue seleccionado para Slytherin, y sin embargo, parecía que aquello conduciría a un bien mayor.

\- ¿Y sigues manteniendo esa opinión?

\- No, señor. Tengo muy buenos amigos, e incluso el Profesor Snape, que parece que me odia, ha sido un buen profesor. Y Draco y yo somos amigos, aunque no pensé que eso fuera posible al comienzo. – Dice Harry, sonriendo – Creo que somos amigos de Hermione, también.

El viejo mago asintió complacido. No sólo Severus había sido más justo con el chico, sino que éste había logrado trabar amistad con una Gryffindor, nacida de Muggles nada más y nada menos, algo que no sucedía en décadas... pero quizá lo más sorprendente, lo mejor que Harry había hecho ese año, no fue derrotar a Voldemort, sino hacer que el chico Malfoy - criado en una familia como la que tenía - llegara a tener un trato tan civilizado con Hermione Granger, la chica nacida de muggles. Tal vez el grupo de Slytherin de ese año rompiera viejos prejuicios que perseguían a la casa por generaciones.

\- Allí tienes tu respuesta, muchacho. Tal vez el sombrero te haya puesto en Slytherin y hayas sido sorprendido, pero son las decisiones que tomas las que hacen la diferencia. Hemos tenido grandes y excelentes magos y brujas en Slytherin. Voldemort tomó un camino muy oscuro, pero la otra noche tú demostraste un valor y una determinación inigualables para evitar que se hiciera con su objetivo. Ese tipo de decisiones son las que marcan la diferencia.

Harry asintió, intentando comprender las palabras del profesor.

\- Señor, una pregunta más... – valía la pena intentarlo, porque Dumbledore parecía saberlo todo – ¿usted sabe quién me envió la capa invisible?

\- Ah, resulta que tu padre me la había prestado y pensé que te gustaría tenerla.- respondió Dumbledore con los ojos chispeando vivazmente.

Esto sorprendió a Harry.

\- Ah... muchas gracias, señor.

* * *

Esa tarde la señora Pomfrey dejó entrar, muy a regañadientes, a Draco y Hermione. La chica parecía a punto de abrazarlo, pero por suerte se contuvo. A Harry le dolía todo el cuerpo, y un abrazo no hubiera sido de ninguna ayuda.

\- ¡Harry!

\- Hermione, Draco.

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

"Como aplastado por un troll", pensó él.

\- Madam Pomfrey dijo que me recuperaré pronto.

\- En los pasillos, no me dejan de preguntar que sucedió. Es un fastidio – dijo Draco, pero Harry sabía que en realidad estaba amando la atención. – Nunca creí que llegaría el dia en que Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle se creyeran superiores como para no dirigirme la palabra.

Harry se echó a reír, pero el dolor lo frenó enseguida.

\- Son unos idiotas. ¿Pasó algo más en estos días?

\- Gryffindor va a la cabeza, por 50 malditos puntos. Nosotros vamos en segundo lugar.

\- ¡Draco!

\- Lo siento, Granger, Si estás sensible, puedes volver por donde viniste.

Draco seguía asegurando - ahora contra viento y marea, al resto de sus compañeros de Slytherin que se burlaban de él - que Granger no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Pero al final del día, cuando ella los había necesitado y entró en pánico al ser atrapada por el Lazo del Diablo, Draco la ayudó. Y Hermione ya se había dado cuenta que, aunque Draco se esforzara por parecer un desalmado no podía, porque en el fondo tenía algo de bondad.

\- Le he preguntado a Madame Pomfrey, sigue insistiendo en que no podrás ir a la fiesta de fin de curso. Pero el Profesor Dumbledore ha venido a verte, así que tal vez podría pedirle a él que hablara con ella...

Harry sonrió.

\- Gracias Hermione. No lo hubiéramos logrado sin ti.

\- ¿Somos amigos, entonces?

\- Amigos.

Luego ella miró a Draco, con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

\- Ni se te ocurra, Granger.

-...

Dos pares de ojos, unos verdes y otros castaños, estuvieron fijos en él por minutos enteros.

\- Supongo que... podemos ser aliados. Y no vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre.

\- De acuerdo, _Malfoy_.

Ella le dio una sonrisa al chico, y Harry suspiró tranquilo al ver que todo tomaba un buen curso.

* * *

Sentado en la mesa de su casa antes de que el director iniciara la ceremonia de fin de curso, Harry supo de qué había hablado Draco antes.

Era cierto que desde hacía meses Draco no era acompañado a todos lados por Crabbe y Goyle, pero era por decisión suya. Ahora, todos los chicos - incluso Pansy Parkinson.- evitaban hablar con ellos, y les enviaban miradas de reproche cada vez que los veían. Theo Nott y Daphne Greengass eran los únicos que actuaban como de costumbre con ellos.

Estaban siendo castigados, por romper la regla de tener a Slytherin en primer lugar, y en el caso de los más puristas, por trabar una amistad con una hija de muggles.

\- Crei que me importaría más - confesó Draco - pero me trae sin cuidado lo que piensen.

Por otro lado, en los pasillos, los chicos de otras casas - con la notable excepción de muchos chicos en Gryffindor - no dejaban de saludarlos, estrechando la mano de Harry - la mirada de aviso de Draco les sugería que no era una buena idea acercarse tanto a él - pero le agradecían igualmente. De un día para el otro, eran los héroes de Hogwarts.

Finalmente Dumbledore se puso de pie, y se hizo el silencio en el comedor.

\- Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de las casas, y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos puntos; en tercer lugar, Ravenclaw, con cuatrocientos venitiséis; Slytherin tiene cuatroscientos cuarenta y cinco; y Gryffindor, cuatrocientos noventa y cinco puntos.

En la mesa de los Leones, todos estallaron en gritos y aplausos. Pero luego, Dumbledore continuó.

\- Sin embargo, debemos tener en cuenta los recientes acontecimientos - otra vez, silencio. Harry intercambió una mirada de sorpresa y anticipación con Draco - Por lo que tengo algunos puntos extra que agregar... Primero, para el señor Draco Malfoy, por demostrarnos la importancia de ser más fuertes que presión externa para poder proteger a nuestros compañeros, premio a la casa Slytherin con cincuenta puntos.

La ovación en la mesa de Slytherin fue tal que Harry y Draco apenas pudieron creer que hace un minuto la mayoría de ellos les ignoraban.

Draco trató de mantener la compostura, y cuando su mirada se cruzó brevemente con la de cierta castaña en la mesa de Gryffindor que le sonreía abiertamente - él no pudo sino sonreír también.

\- Segundo, para la señorita Hermione Granger... por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse al fuego y ayudar a sus amigos, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.

Los Gryffindor ovacionaron a Hermione, pues con esto volvían a estar en la punta, como ganadores.

\- Y por último... al señor Harry Potter - el silencio que se produjo entonces en la sala se volvió palpable - por su temple, audacia y determinación, premio a la casa Slytherin con sesenta puntos.

Sesenta puntos. Era todo lo que necesitaban. Un silencio total se produjo en la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras en la de Slytherin estallaba de júbilo. El enojo de la mayoría contra los chicos había pasado - después de todo, gracias a ello pudieron vencer a Gryffindor en la Copa de las Casas.

El Profesor Dumbledore dio una palmada, y la decoración del salón pasó a ser plata y verde, la Serpiente de Slytherin vista bien alto. Harry pudo ver la sonrisa de orgullo del Profesor Snape y la sonrisa forzada de McGonagall al estrecharle la mano, y cuando el profesor Snape miró hacia él, fue una de esas raras veces en que no observó rastro de desprecio o animosidad contra él. Sin duda, su Jefe de Casa estaba satisfecho.

* * *

Pronto los equipajes estaban hechos y ellos estaban abordando el Expreso de Hogwarts para ir a casa. Harry y Draco encontraron, por suerte, un compartimento vacío, lo que era un consuelo pues la mayoría de los chicos de su año seguían molestos.

\- Entonces, volverás a pasar las vacaciones con esos muggles? - Draco arrugó la nariz, la sola idea le repugnaba.

\- Bueno, no tengo muchas opciones, la verdad.

Draco observó hacia la ventana. Había recibido una carta de su padre hace unos días, luego de lo ocurrido con Quirrell, expresándole lo decepcionados que estaban de él.

\- Te invitaría a mi casa, sabes, pero no creo que sea una buena idea. Por mis padres, digo.

\- ¿Qué pasa con tus padres?

¿Harry le juzgaría? Ellos eran amigos, ¿verdad? Tenía que comprender... ¿pero qué pasaba si no lo hacía?

\- Se enteraron de que pasó con la Piedra Filosofal, y que el Señor Oscuro quiero decir, Lord Voldermort, estaba detrás de eso. A mis padres no les hizo mucha gracia lo que hicimos, sobre todo a mi padre... ellos siempre han apoyado las ideas del Señor O-... Voldemort.

\- A ellos les gustaría que él regresara, y nosotros lo impedimos.

\- Creo que mi madre no demostrará que le importa, pero mi padre está muy decepcionado de mí. – admitió Draco – También se han enterado de que ayudamos a Hermione.

\- ¿Y tú, desearías no haber hecho nada?

Esa era tal vez la peor parte, pensó Draco. Él no quería enfrentar a su familia, no por cosas como esas. Pero todo lo que había crecido escuchando sobre el señor Oscuro, de repente no parecía tan genial. Por culpa de Voldemort, Harry casi moría.

\- No, no me arrepiento.

\- Creo que todo estará bien. Seguro a tus padres se les pasará el enfado. - la madre de Draco siempre le enviaba dulces, y él recibía carta todas las semanas, por lo que Harry se daba cuenta de que su familia lo quería mucho - Dumbledore dijo antes, que el amor de mi madre fue lo que me salvó de morir cuando enfrenté a Quirrell. Tus padres también, creo, te quieren más de lo que quieren a Voldemort.

Draco suspiró. Eso esperaba, pero con su padre uno nunca sabia...

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Estamos llegando! - Hermione Granger abrió la puerta de su compartimento para saludarles.

\- Nos dimos cuenta, Granger.

\- Gracias, Hermione.

\- Espero que disfruten sus vacaciones. Escríbanme.

\- Lo haré, no olvides escribirnos tú.

Hermione miró a ambos chicos.

-A mí ni me mires, en tus sueños Granger. No tienes tanta suerte.

Ella sonrió.

\- Hasta septiembre, Harry. Que tengas un buen verano, Malfoy

Hermione se marchó por el mismo camino por el cual había venido, y los chicos se cambiaron el uniforme. El tren había llegado a su destino y poco a poco todos los alumnos iban bajando.

\- Si te molesta aquel asqueroso primo tuyo, amenázale con un hechizo.

\- Lo haré. Estas vacaciones serán divertidas, de verdad.

Cuando pasaron de vuelta por el andén, Harry escuchó la vocecita de una niña exclamando: - ¡Allí está, mamá, míralo!

Al voltearse, vio a la familia Weasley, y a la niña pelirroja, la hermanita de Ron, a quien había visto con su familia el día en que tomó el tren para ir al colegio por primera vez ¡Qué distintas eran las cosas ahora!

\- ¡Harry Potter! – siguió la niña, apuntándolo con el dedo. Ginny, recordó entonces Harry.

Vio a su madre regañarla, y entonces ella bajó el brazo, frunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose por la vergüenza de que su madre le hablara así frente a todos.

Ron Weasley no parecía muy contento por no ser el centro de atención para su propia familia, y miraba a Harry como si quisiera lanzarle un maleficio, pero Harry sólo respondió dándole una sonrisa de burla.

Jaque Mate, Weasley.

Finalmente, se reunió con los Dursley, y Harry cayó en la realidad de que su primer año en Hogwarts había acabado: Pero estas vacaciones tenían mejores perspectivas que nunca.


	9. Una ayuda inesperada

**Hola! Aquí estoy aprovechando el feriado en Brasil y trayendo dos nuevos capítulos, espero que lo disfruten :) Muchas gracias por los reviews haciéndome saber que están ahí y su apoyo.**

* * *

 **Una ayuda inesperada**

Esas vacaciones pudieron haber sido mejores, sí. Al menos Draco y Hermione lo recordaron y le escribieron durante su cumpleaños, aunque Harry no pudo llegar a ver las cartas ni los regalos, porque el tío Vernon espantó a las lechuzas de todas las formas posibles, impidiendo que entraran a la casa.

Como siempre, Harry debió soportar las burlas de Duddley, ya que contrario a lo que Harry pensó, la tía Petunia sabía que él no podía hacer magia en casa. Pero esa noche sucedió algo inusual: cuando Harry fue a encerrarse a su habitación, porque los Dursley tenían una cena muy importante, se encontró con que había alguien más en su habitación.

Bueno, Harry no estaba seguro de si se trababa de alguien o de algo, pero sería de muy mala educación preguntar eso, aunque el aspecto de la criatura en si diera algo de miedo. Era una criatura pequeña, de orejas largas y puntiagudas, nariz larga y afilada, y ojos saltones. Iba vestido con harapos y descalzo.

\- Eh... hola.

\- Harry Potter - dijo la criatura en una voz tan aguda que Harry temió que se pudiera escuchar desde abajo.

\- Shh, más despacio. No deben oírnos allí abajo - susurró él.

\- Lo lamento, señor. - dijo, bajando la voz - Hace mucho tiempo que Dobby quiere conocerlo, es un gran honor.

\- ¿Quién es usted?

\- Dobby, señor. Dobby a secas. Dobby, el elfo doméstico.

\- Estoy encantado de conocerlo. Pero no es el mejor momento para recibir visitas en mi dormitorio. ¿Ha venido por algún motivo en particular?

-Si, señor. Dobby ha venido a decirle... el señor Draco me ha pedido que viniera... a entregarle esto – el Elfo sacó un sobre de entre los pliegues de su ropa y se lo pasó a Harry.

Harry tomó el sobre, sintiéndose repentinamente feliz.

\- Siéntese por favor.

El elfo entonces, para sorpresa de Harry, gimió y empezó a sollozar - S-sentarme... nunca en la vida de Dobby...

Desde la sala, oía la voz entrecortada de la tía Petunia. Les había escuchado esta vez.

\- Shhh. Guarde silencio, por favor, o me meterá en problemas con mis tíos.

\- Lo siento, señor.- dijo Dobby, calmándose, pero obedeció al pedido de Harry y guardó silencio.

\- ¿Puede esperar a que responda a Draco, y llevarle una carta? No me tienen permitido escribirle a nadie, y han encerrado a mi lechuza en otra habitación.

\- Por supuesto... Dobby hará cualquier cosa para ayudar a Harry Potter.

Harry abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta. Efectivamente, era la letra de Draco.

 _"Harry:_

 _Ya que no has respodido ninguna de mis cartas, asumo que los muggles con los que vives están sobrepasando sus derechos, de nuevo. Así que mando a Dobby para saber cómo estás. La verdad, no sé por qué no pensé antes en usarlo a él. Los Elfos Domésticos siempre son mucho más útiles._

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

 _Si puedo ayudar de alguna manera, sólo dímelo._

 _Draco."_

Harry respondió rápidamente, tomando un pedazo de pergamino. Escribió unas breves palabras diciendo que los muggles enviaban que las lechuzas llegaran a su casa, y probablemente intentarían evitar que regresara al colegio. Pero además de eso, todo seguía como siempre.

\- Toma. Entrégaselo a Draco, por favor.

\- Dobby hará como Harry Potter dice.

\- Gracias, Dobby.

De nuevo Dobby pareció a punto de chillar, pero con un dedo sobre los labios, Harry negó con la cabeza. Entonces en un puff!, el elfo desapareció.

Harry no tardó en recibir una respuesta la mañana siguiente. Draco lo invitaba a quedarse en su casa, luego de que Dobby le describiera el lugar en el que estaba encerrado. ¡Un mago no podía vivir en condiciones tan denigrantes! Él no podía ir por sí mismo, y sus padres jamás tocarían la casa de unos muggles, pero sabía quién podía ayudar.

* * *

Y sorprendentemente, la ayuda llegó aquella misma tarde, cuando alguien tocó la puerta y la Tia Petunia fue a abrir.

\- T-tú...

\- Si, yo. Señora Dursley, he venido a tener una pequeña conversación con ustedes... sobre el señor Potter.

Harry, que estaba en la cocina fregando los platos, reconoció de inmediato la voz que arrastraba las palabras de esa manera. Era imposible, pero al asomarse por la puerta, Harry comprobó que no se trataba de algún producto de su imaginación.

El Profesor Snape estaba en su casa.

Como la tía Petunia seguía en la puerta, Snape la hizo a un lado y entró a la casa.

\- Petunia... este - La cara del tío Vernon cuando vio las ropas del profesor y lo reconoció como un mago, fue digno re retratar. Podía hacerse en sus pantalones del miedo - ... sujeto. ¡Le exijo que se vaya!

\- Soy el Jefe de Casa del señor Potter en el Colegio Hogwarts. Es mi trabajo asegurarme que todos los alumnos de mi Casa estén recibiendo un trato justo... y que estén en buenas condiciones. No esperaba tener que hacer esta visita, pero he oído rumores de que el señor Potter está viviendo en la alacena de su casa.

\- Cómo educamos al chico no es su problema. Suficiente hacemos con soportar su anormalidad. Le alimentamos y le damos un techo. ¡No puede pedir más!

Harry se había acercado un poco más a la sala, para poder ver y oír mejor lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el profesor le dirigió la mirada y frunció el ceño.

\- Sin duda. – El profesor Snape sonrió oscuramente – Si el señor Potter recibiera una remuneración por los trabajos que debe realizar aquí, cubriría con creces las... bondades que reciben de ustedes.

La tía Petunia se sonrojó furiosamente., y el tío Vernon se puso púrpura de ira.

\- ¡Cómo se atreve!

Entonces el profesor Snape sacó la varita.

\- Le aseguro que, a diferencia del Señor Potter, nada me impide utilizar la varita en ese mismo momento. Por lo que espero que de aquí en más, le den a su sobrino un trato decente. Si llego a saber, y créanme que tengo mis maneras, de que no lo están alimentando debidamente, o de que vuelve del colegio para pasar el verano en una alacena, no seré tan amable como hoy.

Dirigió una mirada a Harry.

\- Tú, Potter, ¿qué haces escuchando las conversaciones de los mayores? ¿No has aprendido nada el año anterior? Ve a hacer tus maletas, vienes conmigo.

Harry quedó demasiado sorprendido para poder decir palabra. Asintió con la cabez y corrió a su dormitorio, para alistar su baúl lo más pronto posible.

Una vez que el chico se fue, Severus continuó.

\- Lastimosamente, eres el único familiar vivo que le queda - dijo, dirigiéndose a Petunia - y por eso debe volver cada año. Ahora, me lo llevaré a un lugar donde sin duda lo tratarán como a un ser humano, pero el próximo verano, espero recibir noticias de que las cosas han cambiado.

\- No tienes ningún derecho, no eres nada de él.

\- Todavía me cuesta creer que seas su hermana. – El desprecio en la voz del hombre era palpable – Si hubiese sido ella en tu lugar, ¿crees que trataría al mimado de tu hijo de la forma en que tratas al suyo?

Esas palabras le sentaron como una cacheteada a la mujer.

\- Vete, vete y llévatelo. Y no te atrevas a volver a pisar esta casa.

* * *

\- Gracias, Señor.

\- Ahora toma mi mano, tendremos que Aparecernos.

\- ¿Aparecernos?

\- Vamos a Malfoy Manor. El señor Malfoy me ha informado que su familia te invitó a pasar estos días con ellos. Sin duda, una gran diferencia con la pocilga en la que te estabas quedando.

Harry se quedó observando a Snape. Desde el principio, había creído que lo odiaba, Incluso teniendo que cuenta que ganaron la copa de las casas y el profesor ya no parecía detestarle tanto al final del curso, Harry nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera él quien pusiera en su lugar a los Dursley para ayudarle. Nadie más había hecho eso por él antes.

\- Señor, ¿por qué ha venido a ayudarme?

\- Lo he dicho antes. Ningún alumno de mi Casa pasa por semejantes maltratos.

Pero Harry tenía la sensación de que había más, mucho más, que el profesor no le diría. Y además, parecía que la tía Petunia lo conocía de antes.

\- Señor, ¿Cómo lo conocía a usted mi tía?

Snape carraspeó.

\- Iba al mismo año que tu madre en Hogwarts.

\- ¿Conoció usted a mi madre? – Preguntó Harry, sorprendido y a la vez entusiasmado, Tal vez el profesor podría decirle más sobre ellos – ¿Y a mi padre, también lo conoció?

\- No demasiado - dijo Snape – Aunque físicamente te pareces a tu padre. Excepto los ojos. Tienes los ojos de tu madre.

Harry ya lo sabía, porque había visto a sus padres en el espejo de OESED. A veces, de cualquier forma, creía que era sólo un sueño. Pero ahora alguien que los había conocido realmente, le decía que se parecía a ambos. De alguna forma, eso le hacía sentirse más cerca de ellos.

Finalmente tomó la mano del Profesor Snape, y ambos aparecieron en los portones de una gran mansión. Malfoy Manor.

Fue más fácil comprender, desde allí, los aires de grandeza de Draco Malfoy.


	10. Ginny Weasley

**Ginny Weasley.**

\- ¡Harry, al fin llegaste!

\- Es un gusto conocerlo al fin, Potter. Draco nos ha hablado mucho de usted - Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco, fue el primero en saludarlo, extendiendo una mano para estrechar la de Harry.

\- Siéntete como en casa, Harry. Draco nos ha hablado sobre lo que pasaste en la casa de los muggles con los que vives. Aún no puedo creer que Dumbledore sea tan irresponsable para dejar que vivas con gente de ese tipo.

\- Bueno, por fortuna estás en casa. Severus hizo bien en traerte con nosotros.

Harry observó a Draco, con un gesto interrogante.

\- El Profesor Snape - le explicó.

Harry había olvidado lo que Draco dijera el año anterior, de que el profesor Snape y su padre eran amigos.

\- Gracias por invitarme a su casa, Señor y Señora Malfoy.

\- Draco, ¿por qué no le muestras a Harry su habitación?

\- Ven, Harry.

Draco le enseñó su cuarto - que bien podía tener el tamaño de la mitad de la casa de los Dursley - y luego el resto de la mansión, y Harry tuvo el presentimiento de que se la iba a pasar muy bien allí, a pesar de lo que Draco le había contado - que Lucius simpatizaba con Voldemort - el padre de su amigo no lo dejó translucir en ningún momento.

Era increíble como Draco se parecía a su padre. Incluso, Harry pudo reconocer, todos los gestos despectivos que Draco había mostrado antes hacia los demás, era una simple imitación a Lucius Malfoy.

De cualquier manera, Harry se sintió mejor tratado en casa de los Malfoy de lo que había estado nunca antes. La señora Malfoy, la madre de Draco, era de lo más amable con él, y luego de ver las ropas con las que llegó a casa, se quejó por horas sobre cómo Dumbledore podía haber permitido que un mago viviera todos esos años con unos sucios muggles; al día siguiente fueron al callejón Diagon, a comprar ropa nueva para él. Harry comía mejor que nunca -mejor incluso que en Hogwarts, y en las tardes se pasaba jugando Quidditch con Draco. Algunas veces recibieron la visita de Theo Nott y de Pansy Parkinson - aunque Pansy no era una gran fan del Quidditch, así que no era lo mismo cuando venía solo ella.

Lo único que a Harry realmente le molestaba, era como los Malfoy trataban a Dobby y a los otros elfos domésticos, pero se cuidó de hacer comentarios al respecto, para no enfadar a los padres de Draco, que después de todo, lo habían salvado de quedarse con sus tíos por más tiempo.

Pronto recibieron la carta de Hogwarts, con la lista de materiales que necesitarían para su segundo año en el colegio. Ese año, tenían una lista larguísima de libros para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; debía ser porque tendrían un nuevo profesor ese año, después de todo, el Profesor Quirrell, que había sido su maestro el año anterior, murió luego de haber sido poseído por Lord Voldemort en un intento de volver a la vida.

\- Todos son de Gilderoy Lockhart. Un fanfarrón estúpido que escribe libros sobre sus aventuras. - explicó Draco - Yo creo que es un mentiroso, no habrá hecho la mitad de cosas de las que escribe, pero las brujas se vuelven locas cuando se trata de él.

\- ¿Crees que tendremos una bruja como maestra este año?

\- Probablemente. Pero no importa, pronto nos enteraremos.

Dejaron las cartas a un lado, y siguieron con una partida de ajedrez mágico que estaban jugando, cuando una lechuza golpeó la ventana de Draco. El chico frunció el ceño mientras se apresuraba en hacer entrar a la lechuza.

\- Oh por Dios. Le dije que no volviera a enviarme una carta aquí.

\- ¿Qué?

Draco fue a abrir la ventana para la lechuza, y tomó el pergamino enrollado a su pata.

\- Es de Granger. Quiere saber si conseguí que salieras de la casa de esos muggles. Ella también te escribió varias veces, y cuando no contestaste me escribió a mí.

Aquello tenía sentido, pero Harry no dijo nada mientras observaba a su amigo, que caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Se aguantó las ganas de reír.

\- Te juro que es una molestia, si mis padres descubren que me he estado escribiendo con una hija de muggles, me enviará a Durmstrang, estoy seguro.

Sin embargo, Draco contestó la carta de Hermione y volvió a enviar a la lechuza, luego de darle de comer. No es que se esforzara mucho en mantenerse apartado de la chica, tampoco, y Harry sabía que a pesar de lo que Draco dijera, él también consideraba a Hermione Granger como una amiga. Después de todo, se estaba arriesgando a la ira de sus padres si era descubierto, y eso no era poca cosa.

* * *

Una semana después, los señores Malfoy los llevaron al Callejón Diagon a comprar los materiales para su segundo año, donde Gilderoy Lockhart estaba firmando autógrafos. Era un hombre extremadamente vanidoso, Harry se dio cuenta en cuanto el hombre le vio y tiró de él para tomarle una foto, a la vez que anunciaba que él sería su profesor de Defensa contra Las Artes Oscuras ese año.

\- Que horror. Casi empiezo a extrañar a Quirrell - dijo Draco. - Este año tampoco aprenderemos nada en esa estúpida clase.

Como si no fuera suficiente malo con eso, tuvieron la mala suerte de toparse con Ron Weasley, y toda su familia, en Flourish & Bloots. Al lado de Ron, apartándose los mechones de pelo rojo que cubrían su cara, estaba la hermana del chico, Ginny. Harry la recordaba del año anterior, corriendo detrás del tren, llorando porque sus hermanos iban a Hogwarts y ella no.

\- Potter, Malfoy ¿Disfrutando de la atención como siempre, verdad? - Weasley iba al lado de su hermana, que tenía la mirada fija en los chicos. Al darse cuenta de esto, le tomó la mano a la chica y tiró de ella- Vámonos, Ginny.

Ella le dio una mirada furiosa a su hermano y se puso colorada.

\- Suéltame Ron. Puedo caminar sola.

\- Ron, ¿Qué haces? Vámonos, que aquí no se puede estar - dijo entonces un hombre mayor, abriéndose paso entre la gente apretujada en la tienda. Era igual de pelirrojo que Ron, y que Harry supuso sería el señor Weasley.

Entonces el padre de Draco se acercó también, apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hijo y otro en el de Harry.

\- Arthur...

\- Lucius...

Si las miradas mataran, ni el padre de Ron ni el de Draco la hubieran contado. Pero entonces la cosa se puso aún peor, porque el señor Malfoy insultó al señor Weasley y éste se le echó encima. Harry hubiera tenido la impresión de que dos magos como ellos se enfrentarían en un duelo si llegara el caso, pero nunca pensó que se agarraran a golpes al más puro estilo muggle.

\- Padre...

Draco parecía estar deseando que la tierra se lo tragara, y su rostro se había tornado blanco como un papel. Ginny Weasley y Ron estaban igual de pálidos; sólo los hermanos Weasley gritaban, alentando a su padre. Finalmente un empleado en la tienda paró la pelea, y luego de que el señor Malfoy le devolviera sus libros a la menor de los Weasley (ya que su caldero y todas sus cosas habían caído y quedado esparcidas por el suelo durante la pelea) ambas familias salieron de la tienda para tomar direcciones contrarias.

La señora Malfoy le dirigió una mirada de reproche a su esposo, pero no dijo una sola palabra; puso su mano en la espalda de Draco y siguieron su camino en un silencio pétreo. Harry pocas veces se había sentido tan incómodo.

* * *

Las semanas siguientes transcurrieron con la mayor normalidad. Incluso se había encontrado con Blaise Zabini en un partido de Quidditch del Puddlemere United contra los Chuddley Cannons

La última vez que se habían visto, en Junio, Zabini no les había dirigido la palabra. Como la mayoría de los magos sangre pura en Slytherin, Blaise consideraba que cierto grupo de gente, como los hijos de muggles a quienes él llamaba "sangresucias" o los "traidores a la sangre" como los Weasley, no deberían ser admitidos en Hogwarts. Y como mínimo, ellos no deberían mezclarse con personas de esa clase, ni siquiera con alumnos de otras casas. Draco y Harry, por otro lado, habían salvado a Hermione Granger, una bruja hija de muggles, y al final del año acabaron trabando amistad luego de que ayudara a Harry a salvar la Piedra Filosofal. Por esos motivos, Blaise se había negado a tener cualquier tipo de contacto con ellos.

Pero en las vacaciones, cuando volvieron a ver a Zabini, él parecía haber olvidado el asunto. Y como los tres apoyaban al Puddlemere, habían acabado sentado juntos y discutiendo sobre Quidditch hasta después de que acabara el juego.

El nuevo año escolar presentaba grandes perspectivas para Harry y Draco, y cuando al fin llegaron al colegio para ser bienvenidos por el director, Albus Dumbledore, Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que tenía un lugar dentro del colegio. El año anterior había estado asustado por saber en qué casa iba a acabar, y al ser seleccionado en Slytherin, la casa de la cual había salido el mismo mago tenebroso que asesinó a sus padres, Harry se sintió el chico con peor suerte del mundo. Pero las cosas resultaron diferentes a como él pensaba, y acabó trabando amistades y dándose cuenta de que Slytherin en realidad no era lo que los demás pensaban.

Como espectador, Harry se dedicó a observar a los niños mientras eran seleccionados y aplaudir cuando alguien quedaba en su casa.

Y sin embargo, algo extraño sucedió.

La última persona en ser seleccionada fue Ginny Weasley, aquella niña pequeña y pelirroja que era hermana de Ron.

Todos los hermanos Weasley eran de Gryffindor, así que seleccionar a un Gryffindor más no tenía emoción alguna para la mayoría, ya que era una cosa segura. Pero el sombrero se tomó su tiempo para decidir. Harry recordaba que él mismo había pasado más tiempo que los demás conversando con el sombrero, pero de todas maneras Weasley llamó su atención.

\- ¡SLYTHERIN!- exclamó finalmente el sombrero.

\- Increíble… – murmuró Draco.

La pelirroja se quitó el sombrero, y comenzó a caminar despacio y en silencio hacia su mesa. Nadie aplaudió, tal vez por la sorpresa de aquello, tal vez por otro prejuicio tonto.

\- Pues ya ves. – dijo Harry, todavía mirando a la chica – Ahi está.

Draco observó a Ron Weasley, que igual que otros en su mesa estaban con la boca abierta. Oh, cómo iba a disfrutar ese momento. Codeó a Zabini que estaba sentado de su lado, y le señaló a Weasley con la mirada.

Así que Zabini fue el primero en gritar, tratando de contener la risa:

\- ¡TENEMOS A WEASLEY!

Al instante, captando la intención de los chicos, toda la mesa repitió en coro: ¡TENEMOS A WEASLEY! ¡TENEMOS A WEASLEY!

Sin duda, la vida le da a uno sorpresas, pensó Harry, mientras fijaba la vista en Ginny, y por un breve momento, sus miradas se cruzaron.


	11. Bienvenida a Slytherin

Muchas gracias por su apoyo con la historia, espero que sigan leyendo y comentándome que les parecen estos capítulos, y que los disfruten :)

* * *

 _"Mucha gente reza para mantenerse fuera de problemas inesperados. Algunos rezan para ser capaces de confrontarlos y superarlos."- Toba Beta._

* * *

 **Bienvenida a Slytherin**

Ginny Weasley había crecido escuchando sobre Harry Potter desde siempre. El niño que vivió poblaba sus fantasías infantiles, en donde él era el héroe que vencía al señor tenebroso. Luego, cuando lo vio en el andén 9 y 3/4 junto a Ron, todos esos sueños infantiles emergieron con más fuerzas. ¿Qué pretendía exactamente con conocerlo? Ginny no estaba segura, pero Harry Potter era el chico más rebelde que ella había visto nunca, con el pelo oscuro desordenado, los ojos verdes y la cicatriz en forma de rayo sólo lo hacía verse más genial.

Sí, Ginny Weasley quería saber más sobre el niño que vivió.

Sin embargo, luego Ron escribió a casa diciendo que Harry Potter quedó en Slytherin. Todos sus hermanos, y también los padres de Ginny, habían estado en Gryffindor. Por supuesto, ella también quedaría en esa casa. Slytherin era la casa de los magos tenebrosos, Fred y George les habían dicho a Ron y a ella varias veces. Ese fue el día en que todos los sueños de Ginny se hicieron añicos.

Luego Fred y George dijeron que Harry Potter era genial, que incluso había enfrentado al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado al finalizar el año. A Ron seguía sin gustarle - era sólo un engreído en busca de atención, decía -, pero Ginny sentía curiosidad. ¿En verdad Harry Potter debía ser malo sólo por estar en Slytherin? No podía ser así, si enfrentó al que-no-debía-ser-nombrado.

Aun así, Harry era amigo de aquel horrible Malfoy, cuyo padre siempre molestaba al padre de Ginny. Nada que viniera de los Malfoy podía ser bueno, así que no importaba cuánto quisiera ella conocer a Harry Potter, sabía que sus caminos seguirían separados por los siguientes años, cuando ella fuera a Gryffindor y se uniera a sus hermanos.

Reflexionando sobre todo aquello, Ginny sacó su diario - un cuaderno que había encontrado semanas atrás entre los libros que compraron - y comenzó a escribir.

 _"Querido Diario:_

 _La próxima semana iniciará mi primer curso en Hogwarts, el momento que he estado esperando tanto tiempo. ¡Estoy tan emocionada!_

 _Lo único malo es que tendré a mis hermanos encima mío todo el tiempo, porque mi madre les ha pedido que me cuidaran... no necesito que ellos me cuiden. El otro día, después de que volvimos de la librería, Ron me advirtió que me mantuviera alejada de Harry Potter._

 _La verdad es que yo quisiera conocerlo, por más tonto que suene… ¿qué motivo tendría Harry Potter para querer hablar conmigo? Y además, Harry es amigo de Malfoy, y los Malfoy siempre nos han mirado como si fuéramos basura. El otro día, en la tienda, papá incluso peleo con el señor Malfoy luego de que él nos insultara. Cómo odio ser pobre… claro que la culpa no la tienen papá y mamá, pero de todas maneras, hubiera sido mejor si no quedase en ridículo frente a Harry._

 _Bueno, te escribo luego, tengo que bajar ya._

 _Ginny."_

Ginny acabó de escribir, pero, para su sorpresa, todo lo que había escrito se borró. ¿Qué era eso?

Sorprendentemente, unos segundos después, otras palabras comenzaron a aparecer en el papel blanco.

 _"Hola Ginny"_

Las palabras desaparecieron tan rápido como ella las leyó. Presa de una nueva emoción, Ginny volvió a tomar la pluma y rápidamente escribió:

 _"¿Quién eres?"_

 _"Mi nombre es Tom Riddle"_

* * *

Aunque Ginny estaba bastante confiada sobre el resultado, ser la última en la larga lista de chicos la hizo sentir nerviosa, naturalmente.

\- Interesante, muy interesante - dijo el sombrero - otra Weasley. La primera niña en siete generaciones Oh, veo poder y mucho potencial. Eres valiente y noble, podría irte bien en Gryffindor.-

 _"Lo sé, como toda mi familia. ¿Puedo ir ya a mi mesa?"_

\- Pero veo también ambición. Oh, sí, mucha ambición. Sin duda, Slytherin podría llevarte por el camino de la Grandeza. No hace mucho, se lo dije a otro chico, y con estas cosas nunca me equivoco...

Ginny no podía creer lo que el Sombrero estaba sugiriendo.

 _"¿Te han dicho que estás loco?"_

\- Si, no hay ninguna duda sobre esto... ¡SLYTHERIN!

Ginny quedó en shock. Debió haberse mordido la lengua para no contestarle a sombrero, ¡lo había hecho a propósito! Todavía demasiado impresionada, se quedó en su lugar unos segundos antes de sacarse el sombrero y, tratando de no mostrar emoción alguna, caminó hasta la mesa que le correspondía. Observó las caras atónitas de sus hermanos, que no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Bueno, tampoco ella.

¡Pero si los Slytherin los odiaban! Después de todo, los Weasley eran la mayor familia de traidores a la sangre que existían, y Ginny estaba orgullosa de eso. No, quedar en Slytherin debía ser un error.

Pero entonces, un chico moreno en la mesa de Slytherin gritó algo. Y pronto todos estuvieron ovacionándola. Sintió su rostro arder, pero mantuvo la cabeza en alto, cuando se sentó al lado de otra chica que también acababa de ser seleccionada.

Entonces, su mirada se cruzó con la de Harry Potter, cuyos ojos verdes la miraban con ¿curiosidad? ¿Interés?

En ese momento no importaba, porque estaba caminando directo al nido de las serpientes.

Entonces Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.

Estaba en la misma casa que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter. Era Ginny Weasley, de Slytherin.

Gimió al pensar en su madre, y lo que sufriría al tener que tejer bufandas de verde y plata esas navidades.

* * *

\- Disculpa, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? – preguntó Ginny a otra chica en la mesa, que también acababa de ser seleccionada.

\- Claro, siéntate – dijo la chica sonriendo – mi nombre es Astoria Greengrass.

\- Mucho gusto.

\- Parece que la ceremonia de graduación ha causado algunas sorpresas. Todos miran hacia aquí con cara de idiotas.

Ginny sonrió.

\- ¡Astoria! – recriminó enseguida otra chica al lado de ella, que igual que ella tenía largos cabellos negros y grandes ojos azules. Era muy bonita, pensó Ginny. – Cuida tu vocabulario.

\- No he dicho nada que no sea verdad, Daph.

A Ginny le estaba cayendo bien esa chica. Tal vez Slytherin no fuera tan malo. Al menos Astoria y su hermana fueron amables.

\- Oye, tú eres la hermana de Charlie Weasley, ¿verdad? – preguntó otro chico sentado casi frente a ella, de cabellos castaño claros y ojos cafés.

\- Uhmm, si, ¿lo conoces?

\- Mi abuelo me llevó a Rumania el año pasado. Dice que le cae muy bien tu hermano, que es muy bueno con los animales.

\- Bueno, sí, pero a mamá no le hizo mucha gracia que se fuera a criar dragones.

\- Mi nombre es Rolf Scamander. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Ginny.

\- Bueno, mucho gusto Ginny.

Al ponerse a conversar con Astoria y Rolf – descubriendo que a la otra chica también le encantaban las Arpías de Holyhead, y que Rolf sabía mucho de animales, habiendo crecido prácticamente en un refugio natural toda su vida – Ginny comenzó a pensar que todos los rumores que había oído de Slytherin y todas las cosas que sus hermanos le decían no tenían tanto de verdad.

Pero las cosas no siguieron así un rato después, cuando esa misma noche ella se había acomodado en una esquina de la sala común con un libro en mano (después de ver al profesor Snape, el Jefe de su casa, adelantar las lecturas de Pociones sólo le parecía una buena forma de evitar problemas) y las gemelas Carrow se acercaron, junto con otra chica de segundo año tal vez.

\- ¿Haciéndote espacio, Comadreja? – preguntó la mayor de las chicas.

\- Te lo dijimos Pansy, se da unos aires…

\- No sé cómo acabaste en Slytherin, Weasley, pero te recordaré una cosa: no perteneces aquí. Eres sólo una inmunda traidora a la sangre.

Pansy comenzó a atraer la atención de las demás personas en la sala común: Daphne Greengrass, que estaba sentada en otra esquina, y Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy y Theo Nott, que estaban junto a la chimenea.

\- Cállate – dijo Ginny sin pensarlo, su rostro ardiendo por causa de la humillación.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a callar tú, Weasley? – la chica sacó su varita, y Ginny lamentó no saber ya de alguna maldición que la ayudara.

Sería lo primero que vería al día siguiente, se prometió a si misma Ginny. Aprender maldiciones.

\- Deja ya a la niña, Pansy. – le pidió Daphne, levantándose.

\- ¿Es en serio, Daphne? ¿Vas a dejar que tu hermana está cerca de este tipo de _basura_?

Fue ante esa última palabra que Ginny se lanzó sobre Pansy, sacando las uñas, enfurecida.

\- ¡Ya basta! – dijo Harry, que también se había acercado y trató, sin éxito, de apartar a las chicas.

Pansy gritó que sacaran de encima a la otra niña, hasta que consiguió levantarse y apuntar a Ginny con una varita.

\- He dicho basta, Pansy.

\- ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres, Potter?

Suspirando, Draco decidió intervenir.

\- Suficiente, Pansy. Deja en paz a Weasley. No importa quienes sean su familia, ella es una más de Slytherin, y la casa viene primero, ¿lo recuerdas?

\- Pero Draco… - quiso protestar la chica, contrariada.

\- Primero Slytherin, Pansy.

\- Yo… si, lo siento. Tienes razón, Draco.

Las chicas se fueron, acompañadas por Daphne. Entonces Draco y Harry se giraron hacia Ginny, despeinada y colorada.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Harry.

Eso fue lo último que ella pudo soportar. Además de todo, tener que ser salvada como si fuera débil, como si no pudiese defenderse por sí misma. Y debían ser Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, justamente.

Así que ella no respondió y en lugar de eso, fue a buscar a Tom.

Tom, que lo entendía todo.

Le contaría lo que sucedió, y él sabría que hacer…


	12. Una foto, por favor

Un nuevo capítulo, y en el próximo Hermione estará de vuelta :) Espero que lo disfruten, saludos.

* * *

 **Una foto, por favor.**

El primer día les había tocado Herbología con los de Ravenclaw e Historia de la Magia.

Por un lado, Harry se sentía aliviado porque ese año él ya no era el centro de atención en el colegio, por fin podría ser sólo un alumno más.

Quien al parecer no la estaba teniendo tan fácil ese día era Ginny Weasley. Esa noche, en la sala común, Pansy Parkinson estuvo molestándola hasta que al final la chica saltó sobre Pansy y las cosas se salieron de control.

Él tuvo que intervenir, y Draco, que primero lo miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio, acabó poniéndose de pie también y arreglando las cosas. Era buena cosa que Draco viniera de una familia tan importante como la que tenía, y su apellido todavía causara respeto y temor entre los demás. Pansy se calmó enseguida, pero Ginny Weasley corrió hacia los dormitorios, intimidada.

Con todo, ese primer día había sido mucho más interesante que el primero, porque al día siguiente tuvieron Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Como lo habían esperado, Gilderoy Lockhart era el profesor más ridículo que podrían haber conseguido para la materia. Les tomó un ridículo examen en el que ponía a prueba su conocimiento... sobre Gilderoy Lockhart.

\- ¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart? ¿En serio? - bufó Draco.

Acababan de salir de su clase, y se dirigían a Pociones. En esos momentos, Harry casi podría decir que Snape era el mejor de los maestros de todo Hogwarts. Luego del fiasco de Lockhart, se sentía aliviado de que al menos podrían aprender algo.

\- ¿Que respondiste?

\- Vestir un vestido rosa y los tacones de su madre, ¿y tú?

Harry sonrió.

\- Pensé en lo mismo.

\- He oído que en la clase con los Gryffindor soltó a unos duendecillos de Cornualles y fue un caos. Menos mal no ha hecho eso esta vez.

\- Creo que prefiero luchar contra las mandrágoras de Sprout antes de pasar otra hora con Lockhart - dijo Harry - tendremos que estudiar por nuestra cuenta si queremos aprender algo.

\- Debería pedirle a mi padre que lo echen, es sólo un fanfarrón. No creo que haya hecho ni la mitad de cosas que dice en sus libros.

\- Dumbledore debe saberlo. Probablemente no han conseguido a nadie más para el puesto, después de todo el último maestro que tuvimos en la materia murió. Dicen que el puesto está maldito.

\- Bueno, eso tiene sentido... sólo Lockhart podía ser lo suficientemente idiota para aceptar el puesto.

En ese momento ambos fueron interrumpidos por un chico de primer año, que llegó corriendo - casi sin aliento - hasta cerrarles el paso. Por sus colores, Harry pudo ver que era un chico de Gryffindor. Lo miraba como idiotizado.

\- ¿Me dejas, Harry? Soy... soy Colin Creevey, de Gryffindor. Lo he oído sobre ti, eres mi héroe! ¿Me dejas que te tome una foto? - dijo, levantando la cámara esperanzado.

\- ¿Una foto?

Harry sintió que la gente estaba mirándoles, y Draco, parado a su lado, bufó.

\- Para demostrar que te he visto. Mis padres no pueden creer de verdad que sea un mago, así que tomo fotos en Hogwarts para enviárselas. Tal vez tu amigo pueda tomarla, así podremos salir juntos ¿Y me la podrías firmar luego?

La cara de Malfoy cuando Creevey sugirió que él tomara la foto, ésa si fue digna de retratar. Frunció el ceño y se acercó al chico, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.

\- Oye niño, no sé quién crees que eres, pero entiende una cosa...

\- Gracias Colin, pero no puedo. - Harry se apresuró a intervenir, antes de que Draco hiciera llorar al chico - Es un gusto conocerte, pero no me dedico a sacarme fotografías con la gente. No soy una celebridad, ni nada por el estilo.

Colin se sonrojó tanto que su rostro podría competir con el color de un tomate.

\- L-lo siento, Harry...

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Oí bien? ¿Firmando autógrafos, Harry?

El Profesor Lockhart salió de quién sabe dónde, para horror de Harry, y se ofreció a salir en la foto con Harry, para hacer feliz a Colin, por supuesto. Sujetó a Harry por los hombros, y éste suplicaba ayuda. Draco lo observó por un momento divertido con la situación, antes de ayudarlo.

\- Profesor, disculpe pero tenemos clases de Pociones ahora. Al Profesor Snape no le gustará que nos retrasemos.

\- Tonterías, si están conmigo el profesor Snape no se enfadará...

Harry y Draco entornaron los ojos. Este hombre sin duda no conocía a su Jefe de Casa.

\- Draco tiene razón. Hasta luego, profesor.

Harry se escabulló y se alejaron lo más rápido posible, esperando no ver a Lockhart en lo que quedaba del día.

\- Si veo su sonrisa una vez más, voy a vomitar. - dijo Draco, arrugando la nariz al pensar de vuelta en aquel imbécil que tenían de profesor.

* * *

El correo llegó unos días más tarde, y Harry, como de costumbre, no recibió nada. Draco en cambio recibió carta de su madre, y una buena cantidad de dulces.

\- Weasley ha recibido una carta vociferadora.- le dijo Draco en voz baja.

Harry miró hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor inmediatamente, tratando de ver qué pasaba.

\- No esos Weasley. La chica Weasley.

Harry observó como Ginny cogía una carta con manos temblorosas y la guardaba en su túnica.

\- ¿Qué es un vociferador? – preguntó.

Draco soltó un largo suspiro. En verdad la ignorancia de su amigo sobre objetos mágicos (o cualquier asunto relacionado a la comunidad mágica en general) resultaba algo vergonzoso.

\- Es una carta en la que puedes escuchar la voz de quien la manda. Siempre vienen en esos sobres rojos, así sabes que es una. Weasley la está guardando, pero esa no es una buena idea porque los vociferadores acaban explotando si no las abres. - explicó Draco - yo nunca he recibido una, pero sé que generalmente cuando alguien recibe una es para escuchar cosas desagradables.

Harry probablemente no recibiera nunca un vociferador, tampoco. Él no tenía más parientes vivos que los Dursley, y aunque se imaginaba la voz de tío Vernon gritándole a través de una carta, los Dursley eran los muggles más muggles que se podían encontrar.

Zabini, que estaba sentado frente a Draco, mencionó algo sobre el último partido amistoso de Quidditch del Puddlemere contra las Arpías, el equipo que Daphne Greengrass apoyaba, y los cuatro se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre su deporte favorito.

Cuando salían del comedor, sin embargo, Harry escuchó una explosión en el pasillo.

\- Te lo dije - murmuró Draco.

\- ... ESPERADO POR DIAS, Y NINGUNA CARTA TUYA. ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE ME HAYA ENTERADO POR TU HERMANO, JOVENCITA? ¿ES QUE NO TIENES EN CUENTA LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE TU MADRE? - la voz de la mujer tronaba en el pasillo, y Harry vio a Ginny Weasley ponerse completamente colorada, mientras todos los ojos estaban sobre ella. - ¡MIENTRAS ESTOY AQUI, PREOCUPANDOME POR TU SEGURIDAD, AL SABER QUE QUEDASTE EN **_ESA_** CASA...

Él frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo se atrevía...

Pero al parecer, Ginny pensó lo mismo que él, porque sacó la varita y para sorpresa suya y de Draco - y de todos los que estaban alrededor - la agitó y exclamó:

\- ¡REDUCTO!

Antes de que el Vociferador pudiera acabar de humillarla, la carta estalló convirtiéndose el partículas, y la chica, temblando de rabia, se alejó corriendo de la vista de todos, con su larga cabellera roja ondeando detrás de ella.

\- ¡Wow! Eso fue asombroso – dijo Draco. – Apenas lleva una semana de clases, es imposible que pueda hacer eso.

Harry también estaba impresionado.

\- Creo que después de esto, la gente aprenderá a no meterse con ella. – dijo el chico –Apúntate esto: nosotros no haremos enojar a Ginny Weasley.

Draco, que apreciaba demasiado su integridad física, asintió vigorosamente.

\- Empiezo a tenerle más confianza a ese sombrero seleccionador. Tal vez no juzga tan mal, después de todo. La chica parece tener lo que hay que tener para ser una Slytherin.

Harry sonrió, dándole la razón a Draco. Definitivamente, el Sombrero no se equivocaba.

* * *

Las semanas siguientes transcurrieron rápidamente, y ni un sólo castigo, y en la mayoría de las clases les estaba yendo bien - aunque McGonagall, Flitwick y Snape les estuvieran dando más deberes que nunca -, lo único que hubiera podido mejorar las cosas hubiera sido que Lockhart tuviera algún accidente que lo dejara incapacitado para las clases. Pero no había señales de que algo así sucediera.

Las prácticas de Quidditch se reanudaron, y tanto Draco como Harry consiguieron permanecer en el equipo. Marcus Flint gritaba a diestra y siniestra, en su particular manera de alentar al equipo. Harry había tenido esperanzas de tener un nuevo capitán ese año, pero desgraciadamente Flint había reprobado el año, y seguía tan campante como siempre en su puesto. Ni siquiera el hecho de que el padre de Draco hubiera donado nuevas escobas para todo el equipo parecía ser suficiente… Flint no era conocido precisamente por su buen temperamento. De todos modos, Harry estaba contento de poder volver a jugar.

El año anterior, perdieron la Copa contra Gryffindor cuando él estuvo en la enfermería, recuperándose de un enfrentamiento contra el mismísimo Voldemort. Este año, sin embargo, tenían que ganar, y todo el equipo estaba más que motivado para aplastar a Gryffindor, el tradicional rival de su Casa.

Pero cuando algo va bien, en algún momento empieza a ir mal. Y Harry supo que iba a ir mal en cuanto oyó el flash de la cámara fotográfica; cuando se giró pudo ver, para su desgracia, que se trataba de Colin Creevey, el chico de primer año de Gryffindor que lo perseguía siempre pidiendo un autógrafo. Todas las veces Harry le había dicho que no, tratando de ser cortés, pero al parecer aquella era una mala táctica. Para mala suerte de Colin, no sólo él se dio cuenta. Marcus fue hasta él furioso.

\- Miren que tenemos aquí. Gryffindor enviando un espía, y un niñato de primer año, nada más. - tomó la cámara de Colin y la tiró al suelo, pisándola hasta que se hizo añicos.

Colin parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, y Harry sintió pena por él.

\- L-lo siento... y-yo no estaba… no estaba espiando...

Flint arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Ah, no? Asqueroso y mentiroso _sangresucia_.

Probablemente Colin no supiera aún el significado de esa palabra, por suerte para él, pensó Harry. Flint lo enervaba, pero era un estudiante de séptimo - u octavo? - año, así que defender a Colin realmente era difícil. ¿Qué iba a decir? "En realidad es un fan obsesionado que intenta fotografiarme hasta cuando duermo?" Menos mal Creevey y él no estaban en la misma casa.

Pero, de nuevo, eso no significaba que estuviera bien meterse con alguien más joven que ellos.

\- Vale ya, Flint. Es sólo un niñato, como dijiste. ¿Y de qué le sirve espiarnos, si ni siquiera sabe del Quidditch?

Pero Flint sacó su varita y apuntó al cuello del niño.

\- Dile a Wood que la próxima vez que intente espiarnos, te lanzaré una maldición tan horrible que no volverás a conciliar el sueño en tu vida, ¿entiendes?

Colin asintió enérgicamente. Estaba más que entendido. Cuando Flint bajó la varita, el chico salió corriendo despavorido.

\- En realidad se lo merecía, por venir hasta aquí - dijo Draco - sinceramente, ¿qué más esperaba un Gryffindor y nacido de muggles, viniendo hasta Slytherin? ¿Qué nos tomáramos una foto con él?

Aunque Harry trató de no pensar en Colin Creevey en el resto del día, luego de que el chico huyera así de asustado quedó con un desagradable sabor agrio en la boca.


	13. Sangresucias y traidores a la sangre

_"El mundo tal como lo hemos creado es un proceso de nuestro pensamiento. No puede ser cambiado sin cambiar nuestra forma de pensar." ― Albert Einstein_

* * *

 **Sangresucias y Traidores a la Sangre.**

Colin Creevey no volvió a acercarse a Harry ni seguirlo en los días siguientes. Una parte de él se sitió culpable, pero otra parte de él estaba aliviado por haberse librado del chico de Gryffindor. Aunque Harry prefería a Colin como ahora, de lejos y respetándole, no estaba de acuerdo con el amable trato que Flint le había dado al niño. Se lo había dejado saber ese día, y todavía quedaba en el aire una desagradable tensión entre ellos.

Normalmente, los Slytherin permanecían juntos, unidos, y alejados de los alumnos de otras casas. Tenían por lo general una mala reputación, ya que la mayoría de los magos tenebrosos salían de esa casa, y por esto la gente tendía a olvidar que muchos magos buenos y grandes líderes salieron también de Slytherin. Por eso, sólo se tenían entre ellos.

Por sobre todo, por regla general, Slytherins y Gryffindors se odiaban.

O al menos, así había sido hasta que Harry decidió salvar el año pasado a Hermione Granger, contra todo pronóstico, de un Troll que se paseaba por el castillo. De paso, arrastró consigo a Draco, su amigo, y así rompieron con uno de los mayores prejuicios en Hogwarts. Aunque tal vez no fueron realmente amigos los tres hasta que intentaron impedir el robo de la piedra filosofal a finales del curso anterior.

Draco no lo admitiría nunca, pero a él también le agradaba Hermione. Sin embargo, Draco había nacido en una de las más antiguas familias Sangre Pura de Inglaterra, y por consiguiente, se le enseñó desde que nació a odiar a los muggles y a los nacidos de muggles, así que no iría por ahí a gritar que eran los mejores amigos del mundo. Hermione, que pertenecía a la casa de Gryffindor - los grandes enemigos de Slytherin - parecía saber esto también, porque en todo ese mes no se había acercado a ellos. Al menos hasta esa tarde en la biblioteca.

Ni Draco ni Harry eran muy inclinados al estudio, para ser sinceros. Pero querían tener calificaciones decentes, así que en días como ese, cuando McGonagall les encargaba un ensayo de cinco páginas sobre las "Propiedades y Condiciones Ideales para la Conmutación", iban a trabajar en la biblioteca.

Fue fácil reconocerla acercándose, aunque una gran pila de libros tapara su cara, por su melena de cabello castaño, que se esparcía rebelde en todas direcciones. Ella dejó caer sus libros en la mesa con un golpe seco.

\- ¿Es cierto lo de Colin Creevey, Harry?

\- Hola Hermione, estoy bien, unas vacaciones geniales ¿y tú? - saludó Harry sarcásticamente.

Ella suspiró.

\- Hola Harry. Hola Dra... Malfoy.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema con Colin Creevey? – preguntó Draco, ganándose una mirada de Harry, ya que ellos sabían muy bien cuál debía ser el problema.

\- Que el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin atacó y amenazó a Colin con maldecirlo. ¡Hasta le rompieron su cámara! - exclamó ella tratando de contener su voz lo máximo posible, sin mucho éxito.

Parecía profundamente decepcionada, intercalando sus miradas de reproche entre Draco y Harry.

\- No hemos sido nosotros - se defendió Draco - ¿y francamente qué otra cosa esperaba, cuando se acerca a espiar una práctica? ¿Qué Flint le reciba con jugo de calabaza para brindar? Él odia a los Gryffindor, y por sobre todo odia a los nacidos de muggles.

\- Pero ustedes no han hecho nada. Colin puede ser algo exasperante...

Harry arqueó una ceja. ¿Algo?

\- ... pero es sólo un chico de primero que estaba entusiasmado por conocerte, Harry. No puedo creer que no hayan hecho nada para ayudarle.

Harry estaba a punto de disculparse, pero Draco se levantó en su lugar.

\- ¿Y hacer qué, Granger? Nosotros no vamos por ahí jugando a ser héroes. - antes de que ella refutara, agregó - por lo menos no este año. Tuvimos bastante de eso el año pasado y créeme, no tendrás tanta suerte de nuevo.

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente, pero mantuvo la vista fija en Draco, y ambos siguieron con esa guerra de miradas unos momentos, hasta que Harry reunió el valor para salirse de esa incómoda situación.

\- Lo siento, Hermione. Era difícil ayudar mucho a Colin en la situación en la que él mismo se puso. Evitamos que Flint le maldijera, y con eso se podría decir que es afortunado.

Ella aspiró aire profundamente, tratando de calmarse.

\- No puedo creer que ustedes estén diciendo esto. Pensé...- lo que sea que estuvo a punto de decir, se contuvo, tomó de vuelta sus libros y se marchó de la biblioteca con pasos airados.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando, pero no hicieron ningún intento por seguirla.

* * *

¿Uno no puede ser el héroe todo el tiempo, verdad? Harry quería una vida tranquila más que ninguna otra cosa, y como dijo Draco, habían tenido suficiente el año anterior. Luego de casi morir, Harry entendió que era mejor pensar las cosas con calma, antes que saltar a la acción detrás de una corazonada. Por su impulsividad, había puesto en peligro a Draco y a Hermione más de lo que ellos pudieron imaginar.

Pero de todas formas, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la mirada de reproche de Hermione.

Draco no ayudaba mucho: estaba realmente enojado, y no dejaba de hablar del valor de la chica para atreverse a hablarle así a ellos, ¡a ellos! Luego de todo lo que había pasado.

Iban caminando por los pasillos que dirigían al gran comedor, y cuando giraron en una esquina, se encontraron con Hermione y Longbottom. Estaban discutiendo con Pansy y las gemelas Carrow.

Se acercaron lo suficiente para oír la conversación.

\- Aléjate Parkinson.

\- Me alejaré cuando yo lo decida, asquerosa _sangresucia_.

Harry frunció el ceño al escuchar otra vez esa palabra. Suficiente.

Harry se acercó corriendo, mientras veía a Longbottom agitar su varita contra Pansy, intentando hacerle algún hechizo, pero fallando estrepitosamente porque su varita cayó al suelo y Pansy, ni corta ni perezosa, la tomó en sus manos.

\- ¿Y tú dices que eres un mago? - se burló ella, jugando con la varita entre sus manos - Honestamente, no sé qué haces en Hogwarts.

\- Suficiente Pansy - Harry sacó su varita y apuntándole a ella.

\- ¿Me maldecirás, Potter? ¿A mí, tu compañera de casa, por esta sangresucia?

\- No vuelvas a utilizar esa palabra, Pansy.

Pansy, Hermione y Neville se giraron hacia Draco, cuya voz había sonado fría y calmada, pero más peligrosa de lo que Harry había escuchado jamás.

\- Draco, no puedes estar hablando en serio… lo de ayer, tenías razón, pero esto es ridículo.

\- ¿Te parece que estoy bromeando, Pansy?

La actitud de Draco sólo pareció enfadarla más esta vez, y ella también sacó la varita, sólo que Harry fue más rápido.

\- ¡Rictusempra!

Pansy empezó a sujetarse el estómago, cayendo al suelo, riendo sin parar por causa de las cosquillas.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? - por fin oyó la voz de una de las Carrow.

\- El profesor Snape se enterará de esto - continuó otra, mientras ayudaban a Pansy a ponerse de pie.

Harry sabía que tendría problemas por esto.

\- Váyanse - les dijo a los demás.

Pero nadie se movió. Ni siquiera Longbottom.

\- Harry, Draco, no tenían que hacerlo - dijo Hermione. - Ella no iba a hacerme nada en realidad.

\- Pero Hermione, te llamó Sangresucia - dijo Longbottom.

\- Ni siquiera sé lo que significa, Neville. Ahora Harry y Draco se meterán en problemas con el Profesor Snape.

Draco rodó los ojos.

\- Ahórrate tus palabras ahora, Granger, ¿Y el sermón de hace un rato? Esto era exactamente lo mismo.

\- Y Pansy te llamó Sangresucia - dijo Harry exaltado - es un insulto horrible hacia los hijos de muggles. No deberías permitir que nadie te insulte así.

Hermione soltó un suspiro.

\- Gracias. Yo... siento lo de hace rato.

\- Gracias. - dijo Longbottom.

Luego, con su curiosidad de siempre de nuevo despierta, Hermione preguntó. - ¿Y qué es un traidor a la sangre? Pansy llamó así a Neville...

\- Bueno, Hermione... - Neville se movió incómodo - Están los sangre puras, magos que tienen sólo ascendencia mágica. Quedan muy pocos, si los magos no empezaran a casarse con muggles, nos extinguiríamos.

Draco rodó los ojos. Dudaba que lo que Longbottom dijera tuviera algo de verdad. Después de todo, él había nacido de un mago y una bruja de sangre pura.

\- Y algunas familias de sangrepura son extremistas - Neville se atrevió a mirar a Draco a los ojos por un segundo - ellos se refieren a los magos nacidos de muggles como "sangresucia" y llaman "traidores a la sangre" a los magos de sangre pura que no hacen discriminación y se llevan bien con squibs, hijos de muggles y mestizos.

Hermione sonrió. No era nada malo, entonces.

\- Gracias Harry - dijo la chica, dándole una sonrisa. - Gracias Draco.

\- Te dije que no me llamaras por mi nombre, Granger...

Hermione rodó los ojos y parecía estar a punto de replicar, pero hasta allí llegaron, porque apareció Snape y se llevó a los dos alumnos de su casa, luego de restarle 20 puntos a Gryffindor por ser quienes iniciaran el pleito.

Harry no se quejó cuando le asignaron el castigo: limpiar la sala de Trofeos y Premios del colegio. Lo sorprendente fue que Draco no se quejara. Seguía distraído, y Harry no estaba tan seguro de que fuera bueno llamarlo a tierra.

El rubio estaba pensando todavía en lo que Longbottom había dicho ese día, sobre el asunto de la sangre. La verdad era que, aunque horas atrás había estado indignado por la forma en que Pansy insultó a Hermione, él mismo había dicho cosas como esas tan sólo un año atrás. La superioridad de los magos, la importancia de mantener la pureza de sangre, eran cosas que su familia le había enseñado desde pequeño...

Al fin, mientras se acercaban a la entrada de su sala común, Draco se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

\- Me estoy convirtiendo en un traidor a la sangre. Mi padre me matará.


	14. La voz entre las paredes

Hola! Muchas gracias por su apoyo al poner la historia entre sus favoritos e ir comentando. Los comentarios son el combustible para que siga trabajando en esta historia. Aqui les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste...

 **Disclaimer : Ni los personajes ni el universo de Harry Potter me pertenecen, son todos de J. . Yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento para crear estas historias.**

* * *

 **La Voz entre las Paredes.**

Draco sí que se quejó del trabajo después.

\- Maldito Squib...

\- ¿Qué es un squib?

\- Una persona nacida de magos que no puede usar la magia, como este maldito conserje.

\- ¿Filch es un squib?

\- Por supuesto, mi padre me lo dijo. Un mago con un talento decente no tomaría el trabajo que él tiene.

Bueno, el squib tenía el poder de hacerles pasar las más aburridas y agotadoras horas de castigo.

Draco, que no había limpiado nunca en su vida, apenas pudo sacarle brillo a dos o tres trofeos. Harry, en cambio, tenía mucha experiencia práctica con ello, y acabó casi todo el trabajo por los dos.

Cuando terminaron, eran la las 11 de la noche, y estaban tan cansados que ni siquiera podía hablar.

Fue entonces cuando Harry oyó:

\- _Ven... ven a mi... Deja que te desgarre... deja que te despedace... déjame matarte..._

\- ¿Qué? - Harry miró automáticamente a Draco.- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- ¿Qué? - replicó Draco, confundido. - yo no he hablado.

\- La voz... hace sólo un segundo, ¿no la has oído?

\- Nadie habló, Harry - le dio una mirada de: te estás volviendo loco.

No había manera en que Draco no lo hubiera escuchado. Era tan fuerte y claro.

\- Estaba hablando sobre matar, dijo "déjame matarte"

\- ¿Escuchas una voz que dice "déjame matarte" y te quedas ahí, con curiosidad? – Draco le miró alarmado. Evidentemente su amigo tenía problemas con su instinto de supervivencia – Escuchar voces que nadie más puede ir no es bueno. Vámonos, quiero dormir ya.

Harry no lo entendía, estaba seguro de lo que había oído, no podía ser el único. Pero Draco tenía razón, no era bueno escuchar una voz que decía que quería matarte, y quedarte allí como si nada. Habría que estar loco.

* * *

Luego de lo sucedido con Pansy, podían sentir los ojos de sus compañeros de casa sobre ellos, como si fueran la peor escoria. Ni siquiera Nott, ni siquiera Daphne Greengrass les dirigían la palabra. Harry sabía que para algunos se trataba de que habían ayudado a Hermione, del simple hecho de relacionarse con ella. Pero ellos habían ofendido incluso a quienes ese hecho no les importaba tanto, al romper la regla primera de su Casa, la más importante: la unidad primero.

Aunque no se arrepentía para nada, Harry sabía que se merecía aquel trato y aceptaba ese otro castigo con resignación.

Siguieron viendo a Hermione en la biblioteca. Era fácil encontrarla allí, pues se pasaba todo su tiempo libre estudiando y aprovechaba la oportunidad para observarla.

\- No puedo creer que sus compañeros sean igual de idiotas - dijo ella - Lo siento, chicos. Debí suponer que algo así pasaría.

\- Ahórrate las disculpas, Granger. - le dijo Draco - ya está hecho. Además, lo hicimos porque quisimos.

\- Si, y era algo de esperarse – suspiró Harry.

Hermione miró hacia el otro extremo de la sala, donde una chica de brillante pelo rojo estaba sentada sola, y susurró:

\- Pero... si a los traidores a la sangre no los quieren en Slytherin, entonces Ginny Weasley debe estar pasándolo muy mal.

Era la primera vez que Harry oía de Ginny Weasley desde esa primera semana de clases. Normalmente estaba allí, en la sala común, siempre demasiado silenciosa y apartada de los demás para notarla. Los únicos chicos que solían hablar con ella eran Scamander y Greengrass.

\- Ella parece defenderse bastante bien sola - dijo Draco - no sé si escuchaste, pero a los pocos días de clase hizo un hechizo reductor... nadie que lo haya visto va a meterse con ella.

\- Parece una chica fuerte - consintió Hermione. - pero debe ser difícil no tener el apoyo de tus compañeros, y tampoco el apoyo de tu familia. En realidad la mayoría de sus hermanos se portan bastante bien con ella. Ronald es el único que le da problemas.

\- Su mamá tampoco parecía muy contenta que digamos - dijo Harry, recordando el vociferador.

\- Es porque Ronald escribió una carta escandalosa a casa, y Ginny no escribió ni contó su versión de los hechos. Su madre se enfadó por no recibir noticias suyas y estaba preocupada. Pero me parece que Percy escribió a su madre y arreglaron las cosas. Aunque Ginny sigue sin dirigirle la palabra a Ronald.

\- No la culpo - dijo Draco.- Weasley tiene suerte de que no lo haya hechizado.

Acabaron con los deberes, mucho más rápido con la ayuda de Hermione de lo que habría sido si lo hubieran hecho solos, y luego fueron hacia el comedor para cenar.

Cuando iban a girar a la izquierda, Hermione les detuvo.

\- Mejor vayamos por allá, y bajamos las escaleras del ala este.

\- ¿Por qué? Aquí es más cerca.

\- Por allí nos toparemos con Myrtle la Llorona. No quiero cruzármela si la puedo evitar.

Draco y Harry intercambiaron una mirada, todavía sin entender, pero siguieron a Hermione.

\- ¿Quién es Myrtle la Llorona? - preguntó Harry.

\- El fantasma del baño de niñas en este piso, al parecer murió allí hace muchos años. Es bastante desagradable, se la pasa llorando e inundando los servicios. Nadie va nunca al baño del segundo piso por eso.

Entonces Harry lo volvió a oir:

\- ... _Desgarrar... Despedazar... Matar..._

La misma voz del otro día. Tropezó con sus propios pies, mirando a todos lados alrededor de ellos.

\- ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Hermione preocupada.

\- Es de nuevo esa voz... Callen por un momento.

 _\- ... pronto... matar..._

\- ¡Escuchen!

La voz se fue apagando, Harry estaba seguro de que iba hacia arriba. ¿Cómo era posible? Sintió una mezcla de terror y excitación, y empezó a correr escaleras arriba. Hermione lanzo una mirada de preocupación y le siguió mientras que Draco maldecía de temor.

El pasillo arriba estaba desierto, para consternación de Harry.

\- Estaba seguro... yo... ¿no oyeron esa voz? ¡Quiere matar a alguien!

\- Harry no hay ninguna voz - dijo Hermione con cautela - y no hay nadie aquí. Vámonos.

\- Esta no es la primera vez que lo oyes. - dijo Draco, que se veía todavía más preocupado que la chica – Deberíamos ir a hablar con el Profesor Snape.

\- Harry, ¿hace cuánto estás oyendo voces? – preguntó Hermione.

Harry sabía lo que ella debía estar pensando. Que él estaba enloqueciendo. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de borrar la voz que había sido tan clara hace unos momentos.

\- No es nada, de verdad. Debo estar cansado - le dijo a Hermione apenado - Será mejor no molestar al Profesor Snape con una tontería.

\- Esto no me gusta para nada - musitó Draco, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

Tal vez ese año no sería tan tranquilo como a él le hubiese gustado, no para él, al menos, cuando su mejor amigo era un imán para atraer problemas.

* * *

El resto del mes transcurrió rápidamente, y Halloween les dio la bienvenida con un día lluvioso y gris, pero agradable. Como era tradición en el castillo, esa noche se celebraría un gran banquete para todos los alumnos y profesores.

Ya la mayoría de los compañeros habían olvidado lo sucedido con Pansy, excepto la misma Pansy por supuesto y su grupo de amigos. Blaise Zabini tampoco les hablaba y le dirigía miradas desdeñosas, pero su opinión no era de las que importaba a Harry. Blaise era un sangre pura extremista, y odiaba a los nacidos de muggles y a los traidores a la sangre por sobre todas las cosas. Daphne y Nott en cambio, eran amigables nuevamente - dentro de los parámetros de Nott de ser amigables. Era un alivio, porque Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo más soportaría la ley de hielo que les habían impuesto.

Durante el banquete hubo más comida de lo que nadie pudiera probar, pero Harry hizo el intento de probar un poco de todo al menos. Con suficiente tarta de melaza, su postre favorito, se dio por satisfecho. Cantaron el himno de Hogwarts, y luego cada quien se enfrascó en sus propias conversaciones, siempre que no tuviera que ver con las clases, deberes o prácticas de Quidditch con Flint.

Harry ya había olvidado para entonces aquella voz entre las paredes, que no volvió a escuchar luego de ese día con Hermione y Draco. Tampoco habían vuelto a hablar sobre ello. Pero la voz en su cabeza volvió a su memoria cuando, al acabar la cena, tomaron el camino hacia las mazmorras.

Apenas habían subido las escaleras cuando unos gritos de horror detuvieron a todos.

\- ¡Miren! - gritó una chica de Hufflepuff que iba delante. Harry y Draco se adelantaron, haciéndose paso entre los demás para ver.

Algo brillaba en el muro, a la luz de las antorchas. Escrito en grandes letras rojas, como sangre, se leía:

LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA.

TEMAN, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.

\- ¿Qué es lo que cuelga ahí debajo? - Harry reconoció la voz de Ron Weasley, que estaba cerca suyo también.

Harry bajó la vista. A sólo centímetros del suelo, colgada por la cola en una argolla de las que se usaban para sujetar las antorchas, estaba la señora Norris, la gata de Filch. Estaba rígida y con los ojos abiertos, mirando a la nada.

Harry oyó la voz de Flich chillando, y luego a Blaise Zabini, que exclamó:

\- ¡Teman, enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos serán los sangresucia!

Harry no sabía qué era la cámara de los secretos, pero a juzgar por el estado de la señora Norris, y la mirada preocupada que Draco dirigió a Hermione, que estaba con Neville Longbottom no muy lejos de ellos, no era nada bueno.


	15. La Cámara de los Secretos

**La Cámara de los Secretos.**

\- ¿Qué es la cámara de los secretos? ¿Sabes a qué se refería Zabini? - Harry preguntó, una vez que estuvieron sentados en una de las esquinas de la Sala Común.

\- Si... según lo que mi padre me contó, al menos. Ya sabes, Hogwarts fue fundada por cuatro grandes magos y brujas. Eran buenos amigos, hasta que Salazar Slytherin se apartó. Él no estaba de acuerdo con aceptar a los hijos de muggles, no eran de confianza. Es entendible porque en aquella época, los muggles quemaban a brujas y magos, así que puedes ver el peligro que era...

Harry nunca lo había visto de aquella manera, pero pensando en brujas magos quemados solo por tener habilidades diferentes, fue un pensamiento horroroso. Entendía por qué Salazar Slytherin hubiera querido ser más selectivo, por la seguridad de los suyos. Aunque claro, ahora vivían en tiempos muy distintos.

\- Entonces Sytherin decidió marcharse del castillo, pero antes creo una cámara que mantuvo escondida por años. Allí escondió un monstruo, que sólo un Heredero de Salazar Slytherin puede liberar, y que usa para limpiar el castillo de los impuros.

\- ¿Se ha abierto la cámara de los secretos alguna vez?

\- Hace cincuenta años. No sé mucho sobre eso, pero mi padre me dijo que el culpable fue encontrado, aunque nunca lo encerraron. No sé quién es.

\- Si es un monstruo... ¿podría ser la voz que escuché los otros días?

\- Harry, Hermione y yo estábamos contigo. Ninguno escuchó alguna voz, no puede ser.- pero Draco tampoco se oía muy seguro.

Pero ahora Harry estaba más seguro que antes. La voz hablaba de matar, tal como el monstruo de la cámara de los secretos intentaría hacer ahora, si era cierto que fue liberado.

* * *

Durante días no se habló de nada más que de la Señora Norris. Por fortuna, no había muerto sino que fue pretificada, pero quedaba claro que fuera lo que fuera que la atacó, no era un mago. Incluso para Dumbledore fue imposible devolverla a su estado normal, y el profesor Snape estaba trabajando en una poción para revivirla.

Las palabras del muro no se quitaron con nada, aunque Harry había visto a Filch fregar las paredes por días enteros. Y Ginny Weasley estaba pálida y más silenciosa que de costumbre desde el incidente, Harry no podía entender por qué la había afectado tanto.

Además, algo raro comenzó a suceder con las arañas. Harry lo notó cuando salían de la clase de Herbología... las arañas huían el filas del castillo, como en desbandada. Nunca había visto algo así. Las arañas bajaban del segundo piso.

\- Vamos - le dijo Harry a Draco - pasa algo, las arañas vienen de donde...

\- ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? – interrumpió Hermione Ganger desde atrás, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

\- Averiguando algo - dijo Harry - si quieres, puedes venir.

Hermione iba a protestar, pero Draco arqueó una ceja e intervino primero.

\- Si no quieres, entonces no te entrometas, Hermione

\- Se van a meter en problemas de nuevo – replicó ella, pero Draco y Harry menearon la cabeza y se dispusieron a seguir su camino. La chica los siguió.

Llegaron hasta el pasillo en el que estaba anunciado en la pared el regreso del Heredero de Slytherin. Todo estaba casi exactamente igual que la noche que encontraron a la Señora Norris, sólo que ya no había agua en el suelo.

\- ¿De dónde creen que vendría toda el agua en el suelo ese día?

\- Aquel día llovió todo el día - recordó Draco.

\- No hubiera llegado hasta aquí - refutó Hermione.

\- Pero ese es el baño que mencionaste, el de Myrtle la Llorona. ¿No es la que inunda los servicios? Pudo ser eso - dijo Draco, señalando la puerta del baño a tan sólo un metro.

\- ¡Eso es! - la cara de Hermione se iluminó, y Harry, adivinando la ruta de sus pensamientos, continuó - ... Myrtle pudo haber visto al atacante.

\- Malfoy, eres un genio - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y lo descubres ahora?

Harry abrió la puerta del baño. Era el lugar más deprimente que hubiera visto nunca. Todo estaba en mal estado, quebrado o a punto de romperse - espejos, lavabos, las puertas de los cubículos... todo. - y se escuchaba, proveniente de uno de esos cubículos, una persona llorando silenciosamente.

Hermione se adelantó, y abrió la puerta.

\- Hola Myrtle, ¿qué tal?

Ella miró con el entrecejo fruncido hacia Harry y Draco.

\- Ellos no son chicas.

Draco bufó.

\- Sólo queríamos preguntarte si viste algo raro alrededor últimamente - se apresuró a preguntar Hermione - En Halloween atacaron a un gato.

\- ¿Viste algo? - volvió a preguntar Harry.

\- No me fijé. Peeves estaba molestándome, entonces vine aquí e intenté suicidarme. Luego recordé que estoy... estoy...

\- Muerta.

Las palabras de Draco hicieron estallar a Myrtle, que comenzó a llorar ruidosamente. Hermione retrocedió, y les hizo señas a los chicos indicando que era momento de irse.

\- De hecho, hoy estaba bastante tranquila – le explicó a los chicos.

Harry no quería imaginar entonces cómo podría ser cuando no lo estuviera.

\- Entiendo que nadie quiera acercarse allí ahora. – dijo Draco – Está loca.

* * *

Fue unas semanas después luego del partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor para abrir la temporada. Colin Creevey fue atacado, igual que la señora Norris. Lo encontraron en un pasillo, petrificado y con una cámara fotográfica - Harry suponía que una nueva - en la mano, y la lente completamente derretida. No se sabía nada del atacante.

El ataque que sufrió Colin disparó la alarma entre todos los estudiantes, y la leyenda de la Cámara Secreta se volvió de conocimiento público. Los chicos de otras casas miraban con aprehensión y sospecha en los ojos a todos los alumnos de Slytherin, algo que irritaba a Harry.

Él ya se estaba sintiendo lo suficientemente mal por Colin. Pensar que se había alegrado de que lo dejara en paz, a pesar del modo en que Flint le trató. Ahora deseaba haber sido más amable, más tolerante con el chico.

El miedo se esparcía entre los estudiantes, por lo que cuando se anunció que se abriría un Club de Duelo, y que los estudiantes de segundo año podrían participar, todos estuvieron ansiosos de inscribirse.

A Harry también le pareció útil, y a Draco divertido más que nada, por lo que ambos se apuntaron, sólo para encontrarse con la decepción de que Lockhart estaba a cargo del Club.

\- Escúchame bien, esta es la única sesión en la que vamos a participar - le dijo.

Y era cierto, Lockhart era un bueno para nada, pero como al menos contó con la asistencia del Profesor Snape - que miraba a Lockhart con una mueca de desprecio y desagrado totalmente comprensible y compartida por los dos chicos- llegaron a aprender nuevos hechizos de defensa, como el Expelliarmus, un hechizo de desarme, entre otros igual de interesantes.

Sin embargo, al final de la clase sucedió algo extraño. Blaise discutía con Ron Weasley - probablemente insultándolo por ser un traidor a la sangre, como siempre - cuando sacó una serpiente negra del extremo de la varita, lista para saltar sobre Weasley.

Harry no supo por qué ni cómo lo hizo, pero se acercó y absurdamente le gritó a la serpiente "Déjalo". Y la serpiente bajó al suelo, totalmente inofensiva, hasta que Snape la hizo desaparecer.

Miró a Ron, que estaba en el suelo, mudo y pálido por el susto.

Pero el resto de la clase lo miraba a él, con miedo e ira en sus ojos.

\- ¿A qué crees que jugamos, Potter? - gritó Seamus Finnigan, antes de abandonar el salón, seguido por el resto de los alumnos.

Sólo Snape, Lockhart, Draco y Ron siguieron allí. Finalmente Weasley se puso de pie, y miró a Harry a la cara.

\- No sé lo que hiciste, o lo que dijiste. Pero la serpiente iba a saltar sobre y… y luego paró. Eres escalofriante, pero gracias.

Luego salió de allí, corriendo como todos los demás.

\- Será mejor irnos, Harry. Vamos a la sala común. - le dijo Draco en voz baja, y él sólo asintió, siguiéndolo.

No entendía lo que acababa de pasar, pero suponía que, de nuevo, su amigo sí lo sabía.

* * *

Increíblemente, entre sus compañeros de Casa se ganó el respeto que no había tenido nunca.

\- Hablas pársel, la lengua de las serpientes. – le explicó Draco.

\- No sabía que podía hacerlo.

\- Muy pocos magos pueden. Salazar Slytherin podía.

Y entonces Harry entendió las miradas de miedo en los demás. Creerían que él era el heredero.

Harry confirmó aquella teoría en los días siguientes, porque todos los alumnos de otras casas intentaban alejarse de él. Corría el rumor de que odiaba a Colin, porque el chico lo seguía a todas partes, y castigó a la gata de Filch por haberles dado un castigo demasiado pesado un tiempo antes de que atacaran a la señora Norris.

Y por si fuera poco, unas semanas después hubo un siguiente ataque a un chico de Hufflepuff, un tal Justin.

A Harry poco le importaba que hablaran de él, que lo acusaran. Estaba más preocupado por el monstruo que podía andar suelto. Si atacaba a los hijos de muggles, Hermione estaba en peligro, y ellos no podían simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras algo amenazaba a su amiga.

\- Draco, hay que encontrar al heredero de Slytherin. Hermione…

Draco sólo asintió.

\- La cosa es, ¿dónde comenzamos?

Podía ser cualquiera en su casa.

Bueno, no cualquiera. No podía ser Flint, era demasiado idiota. ¿Zabini? ¿Nott? ¿Pansy? ¿Daphne? ¿Los retardados de Crabbe y Goyle? No sería nadie de su año, los conocían bien y aunque alguno de ellos eran puristas, ninguno era capaz de asesinar.

\- He recibido una carta de mi padre. - confesó luego Draco - dice que debo mantenerme al margen y dejar que el heredero haga su trabajo. Que el colegio debe librarse de toda la sangre sucia.

\- ¿Y tú le obedecerás?

Draco sonrió de lado.

\- Por supuesto que no. Pero hay que ser cautelosos. Mi padre no se puede enterar.


	16. El Diario de Ryddle

**Hola! Cómo están? Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Un héroe en Slytherin que espero que les agrade. Aclaro que aunque los pairings del fic son Hanny y Dramione, no habrá romance hasta que los chicos, pues, crezcan un poquito más.**

 **Para quienes prefieren a Harry y Hermione, en Potterfics pueden encontrar una versión de la historia que Sharon17 adaptó para calzar con esa pareja.**

Disclaimer: Ni el universo ni los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo los utilizo para crear estas historias por diversión.

* * *

 _"Si quieres mantener un secreto, también debes ocultarlo de ti mismo." ― George Orwell, 1984._

* * *

 **El Diario de Ryddle**

La capa de la invisibilidad era muy útil para espiar conversaciones sin ser vistos. Sin embargo, aunque algunos estaban horrorizados y otros encantados de las acciones del Heredero de Slytherin, no pudieron encontrar al responsable. Nadie tenía idea de quién podría ser.

Hermione se pasaba leyendo en la biblioteca, tratando de averiguar sobre la criatura que podría estar atacando a los alumnos. Pero llegó la navidad, y pasó, los alumnos regresaron, y seguían sin ninguna respuesta en las manos. Eso quería decir que el atacante no estaba en el castillo durante las fiestas, pero como Draco, Harry, Hermione y sólo un puñado de estudiantes se quedaron, la lista de sospechosos seguía incluyendo a... bueno, casi todos.

\- En verdad, parece como si no fuera ningún alumno.

\- Pero si abrieron la cámara hace cincuenta años, es imposible que sea la misma persona.

\- No lo sé, pero hay que hacer algo pronto... mi padre dice que el Consejo está considerando sacar a Dumbledore.

Harry frunció el ceño. No podían sacar a Dumbledore del colegio. Él, el mago más poderoso que existía, era el único que podía proteger a los alumnos de alguna manera.

\- Tal vez deba hablar con Dumbledore. Esa voz que oí... tal vez él lo pueda explicar, tal vez le ayude de alguna manera.

Draco suspiró. Realmente aquello no era bueno, pero no tenían nada mejor, y sin duda era preocupante eso de andar oyendo voces.

\- Tienes razón. Pero deberíamos hablar con el Profesor Snape primero.

Sin embargo, Harry no tuvo tiempo de halar con el profesor Snape. Esa misma noche, cuando iba al Gran Comedor, volvió a escuchar esa voz:

\- _... Desgarrar... matar... deseado tanto tiempo... es hora de matar..._

Estaba tan cerca, Harry corrió en la dirección en la que oyó la voz, escaleras arriba. Se quedó inmóvil cuando vio que, frente al ventanal, yacía otra chica, inmóvil, en el suelo.

Nadie más estaba alrededor.

\- ¡Tú! ¿Qué estás...- Harry reconoció al hermano de Ron Weasley, el Prefecto, acercándose a él. Pero cuando vio a la chica en el suelo, también quedó inmóvil, mudo del terror por unos momentos, antes de volver a fijar su vista en Harry. - ... Potter.

* * *

\- Le juro que yo no lo hice, profesor - dijo Harry, mientras seguía al Profesor Snape, que lo conducía en silencio hacia alguna parte. Harry no tenía idea de qué pasaría ahora.

¿Lo expulsarían? ¿Todo por un rumor? El pensamiento de volver con los Dursley y pasar el resto de su vida con ellos le dio arcadas.

\- Me temo, Señor Potter, que incluso si estuvo usted en el momento y lugar equivocados, no me corresponde a mí decidirlo.

Finalmente se detuvieron ante una gárgola.

\- Sorbete de Limón.

Para sorpresa de Harry, la pared se abrió en dos, y Snape lo condujo a través de una larga escalera en forma de caracol. Entonces él entendió dónde estaba yendo: a la oficina de Dumbledore. Si, lo iban a expulsar, sin duda.

\- Espera aquí. No toques nada. - le indicó Snape, mientras una puerta se abría para revelar una enorme y luminosa sala circular.

Harry asintió. Se quedó allí, parado, en el medio del salón, observando todo lo que pudiera, sin tocar nada. En las paredes se encontraban los cuadros de antiguos directores del colegio, que dormitaban en sus marcos. Y en una esquina del salón, se encontraba un ave. Se trataba de un pájaro viejo y desplumado, que emitía un sonido lastimero. Parecía muy enfermo, y mientras miraba a Harry con sus ojos oscuros y apagados, se le cayeron unas últimas plumas.

Y entonces, ardió.

\- ¡NO!

Y en el mismo momento en que el ave se desvaneció en cenizas, la puerta del despacho se abrió y un Dumbledore serio y de aspecto sombrío hizo su entrada.

\- Profesor. Su pájaro... yo no... empezó a arder... no pude hacer nada, se lo juro.

Dumbledore sonrió gentilmente.

\- Ya era hora - dijo, para sorpresa de Harry - hace días que tenía un aspecto horrible. Yo le decía que se diera prisa.

Harry quedó mirándolo sin entender.

\- Fawkes es un fénix, Harry. Los fénix prenden fuego cuando les llega el momento de morir, y luego renacen de sus cenizas.

Y como probando lo que decía, al momento en que Harry giró hacia la percha donde antes estuvo el pájaro, vio un pollito pequeño y arrugado, asomándose entre las cenizas, igual de feo que el anterior.

\- Una pena que lo hayas tenido que ver el día en que ha ardido - dijo Dumbledore, omo si adivinara sus pensamientos - Es realmente precioso la mayoría del tiempo. Fascinantes criaturas, los fénix. Pueden transportar cargas muy pesadas, sus lágrimas tienen poderes curativos y son mascotas muy fieles.

Dumbledore caminó alrededor del salón, sin decir una palabra, por un momento. Y Harry recordó lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, la razón por la cual estaba allí.

\- No fui yo, profesor. No ataqué a ninguno de esos chicos.

\- No creo que lo hicieras, Harry. Pero aun así quiero hablar contigo.

Por un momento, sus grandes ojos azules le atravesaron, y Harry sintió como si él ya lo supiera todo, incluso antes de que él hablara.

\- ¿Hay algo que te gustaría contarme, Harry?

Harry juntó suficiente aire - y valor - en sus pulmones antes de hablar.

\- Sé que creerá que estoy loco, pero yo... oí una voz antes de encontrar a esa chica hoy. Creo que era el atacante. Decía algo sobre desear matar, lo repetía una y otra vez. Por eso fui hasta allí, creí que lo vería, pero no encontré nada.

\- Entiendo. ¿Es la primera vez que lo oyes, Harry?

\- No - dijo él, derrotado. - Lo oí algunas veces entre las paredes, antes de que comenzaran los ataques, pero pensé que tal vez me lo estaba imaginando. Pero Profesor, no fui yo. No ataqué a nadie, aunque todos creen que lo hice.

\- Lo sé, Harry. Gracias por contarme esto. Confío en que muy pronto, encontraremos al culpable.

Harry miró con gratitud al Director. Además de Draco y Hermione, era la única persona que decía creerle. Y eso, en días como ese, hacía una gran diferencia.

* * *

De manera automáticamente, pasaban por el mismo lugar todos los días, como si fuera a esclarecer algo.

\- Esto no va nada bien. Cinco ataques hasta ahora, y todos piensan que eres tú; Seamus Finnigan estaba acusándote ayer de ser el heredero de Slytherin. Ridículo. - dijo Hermione. - Pero Neville dijo que no podía ser, y empezaron una discusión. Los tuvo que parar Ron Weasley. ¿Sabes qué me sorprendió? Ron también dijo que no podías ser tú.

\- Creí que yo no le gustaba.

\- Tal vez esté madurando.

\- ¿Ahora te cae bien Weasley, Granger? – preguntó Draco, en un tono burlón.

\- Sólo digo que- un chillido ajeno cortó las palabras de Hermione. - Oh, no. ¿Qué será esta vez?

Harry se fijó en que la mitad del corredor estaba inundado.

\- Vamos a ver - dijo, caminando hacia la puerta del baño, donde Myrtle La Llorona gemía más horriblemente que nunca, en su retrete de siempre.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Myrtle? - preguntó Hermione.

\- ¿Vienen a arrojarme otra cosa?

\- ¿Por qué haríamos eso?

\- Vamos, no te puede doler. Si te arrojan algo, te atravesará - razonó Draco.

\- ¡Entonces vamos a arrojarle libros a Myrtle la Llorona! ¡Diez punto al que se lo pase por el estómago! ¡Bien, jaj,ja,ja! ¡Pues para mí no es divertido!

\- ¿Quién te molestó? ¿Qué te arrojaron? - insistió Harry.

\- No lo sé... me dio en la cabeza, está ahí empapado.

Myrtle señaló a un punto debajo del lavabo, donde se encontraba un libro pequeño y delgado. Tenía las tapas muy gastadas, de color negro, con todas las hojas humedecidas. Harry lo tomó enseguida, y en la primera página podía leer, con una letra ya apenas legible, "T. " Pero luego no había nada más, las páginas estaban en blanco.

\- Vámonos, Harry - dijo Hermione - no sería bueno que te encuentren aquí otra vez.

Harry se guardó el diario entre las túnicas, y los tres salieron de allí con pasos apresurados.

\- ¿Y si tiene tinta invisible? - le preguntó a Draco, que no veía el uso en recoger un cuaderno viejo y gastado.

Probaron con todo, un revelador, hechizos, nada. Esa noche, Harry y Draco se quedaron observando el diario por un largo rato, sentados en la sala común. Poco a poco todos fueron a dormir. Al final, Draco también se fue por vencido, declaró que esa era una tarea inútil, y se fue a dormir.

La sala común se fue quedando cada vez más vacía, pero Harry seguí mirando al diario como si con sólo la mirada pudiese logar que éste le revelara algo. La última persona en irse fue Ginny Weasley, que observó a Harry por un instante, y sus ojos se posaron en el diario y en él como si quisiera hacerle algo.

Harry miro a Ginny y podía jurar, por muy extraño que pareciese, que los libros que ella llevaba en sus brazos temblaban un poco, mientras ella subía las escaleras.

Él sacudió la cabeza, decidido a concentrarse de nuevo. Si el diario no le decía nada, tal vez pudiese escribir en él. Harry sacó una pluma y su tintero, escribió una simple línea en él.

"Mi nombre es Harry Potter."

Y entonces el texto desapareció. Sintiendo la emoción de quien está a punto de descubrir un secreto, Harry aguardó.

"Hola, Harry Potter. Mi nombre es Tom Ryddle…"

Harry corrió al dormitorio a buscar a su amigo.

\- Pero qué demoni-! - Draco estuvo a punto de darle un golpe, cuando lo despertó sacudiéndolo, hasta que vio que era él - Por Merlín, Harry, ¿Qué demonios?

\- El diario, Draco, el diario de Tom Ryddle. Descubrí cómo funciona, y me mostró sus recuerdos. Vivió hace cincuenta años, cuando se abrió la cámara de los secretos por última vez.

Draco despertó completamente ante la mención de esto.

\- ¿Y sabe quién fue?

\- Fue Hagrid, el guardabosques. Hagrid abrió la cámara de los secretos. El monstruo de la Cámara es una araña gigantesca.

Lo que no se esperó, fue que Draco se echara a reír.

\- Escúchame primero.

Le contó con detalle a Ron el recuerdo que Ryddle le mostró, y cómo Hagrid escondía un monstruo en una de las aulas, y Ryddle le encaró, y cómo Hagrid atacó a Ryddle.

\- Y recuerda que las arañas han estado actuando extraño. Sólo piénsalo, han huido desde que comenzó el año.

\- Admito que eso es extraño. Sólo hay un problema con eso, Harry: quien abrió la Cámara de los Secretos debe ser un Slytherin, el heredero de Salazar Slytherin. Hagrid jamás pudo haber sido, porque ni siquiera es completamente humano.

Aquello era verdad. Pero era la única pista que tenían hasta el momento, y se negaba a dejarla ir.

\- Pero tal vez ese guardabosques sepa algo, si estuvo en el colegio en la época de los ataques. Deberiamos ir a preguntarle. Mañana.

Y volvió a dormir, como si nada. Pero incluso Harry, preso todavía de la emoción que le proporcionó hablar con Ryddle, no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, el diario de Tom Ryddle se había ido.

* * *

Ginny sabia, claro, que ella había sido una tonta. Confiando en Tom, creyendo en Tom. Por eso intentó deshacerse del diario.

Pero viendo cómo éste había ido a parar en las manos de Harry, ella simplemente no podía permitir que el chico también fuera una víctima - ni él, ni Malfoy, quienes incluso habían estado de su lado para ayudarla en el que, en ese entonces, había sido el día más difícil de su vida.

Eso, claro, antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que Tom estaba haciendo con ella.

¡Además, imaginar que Harry Potter supiera sus secretos! No, ella simplemente no podía permitir aquello.

Mientras se levantaba de la mesa de Slytherin para ir a clase, vio a Harry y a Draco conversando en susurros, ambos con el ceño fruncido. Ella apretó con más fuerza el diario que estaba escondido entre los pliegues de su túnica, y apresuró su paso para llegar a la clase de Transformaciones.


	17. El Heredero de Slytherin

_"Y cuando por fin encuentras a alguien a quien sientes que puedes derramar tu alma, te detienes en estado de shock ante las palabras que pronuncias: están tan oxidadas, tan feas, tan insignificantes y débiles por ser mantenidas en la pequeña y estrecha oscuridad dentro tuyo por tanto tiempo ". - Sylvia Plath._

* * *

 **El Heredero de Slytherin**

Harry estaba seguro de que dejó el diario debajo de su almohada antes de dormir. Pero en la mañana, cuando buscó el diario antes de ir a desayunar, no lo encontró por ninguna, parte. Tampoco estaba en su baúl, más desordenado de lo que él recordaba haberlo dejado. Estaba seguro de que alguien lo había tomado.

Quien fuera que lo tomara, tenía que ser un estudiante de Slytherin. Nadie que no perteneciera a la casa, ni estudiante ni profesor, había entrado en su sala común por siglos. Una sospecha absurda vino a la mente de Harry, y sus ojos se toparon con los de Ginny Weasley. Ella lo había visto con el diario la noche anterior.

¿Pero por qué querría Ginny el diario? Era absurdo.

Al contarle a Hermione del Diario, fue imposible hacer que ella le creyera, sin tener el cuaderno con él. Draco también se mostraba escéptico.

\- No creo que sea una araña, y no pudo ser el guardabosques - volvió a decir Draco - He estado pensando... esa voz que sólo tu escuchaste antes. ¿Por qué tu puedes oírla y nosotros no? Y luego recordé que tú puedes hablar pársel.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente.

\- No puedo creer que no lo hayamos pensado antes. Draco, ¡eres un genio! Los veo luego. - dijo, atropellando las palabras, y salió corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca.

\- Dice eso frecuentemente. No puedo creer que le siga asombrado mi agudeza mental – dijo Draco, pagado de si mismo.

Harry miró a si amigo con una expresión confusa, y éste le explicó entonces.

\- Creo que pensó lo mismo que yo. Harry, tú hablas pársel... ¿y si sólo tú puedes ir esa voz, porque no habla nuestra lengua? ¿Y si la criatura habla la lengua de las serpientes?

La imagen de una serpiente escurridiza petrificando a los alumnos se volvió muy real, y aterradora. ¿Qué clase de serpiente podría hacer eso?

\- Deberíamos ir con ella. Hermione debe saber qué tipo de monstruo exactamente es.

\- Se lo preguntaremos más tarde. Ahora tenemos clases con el Profesor Snape, y sinceramente, podemos ver a Granger en cualquier momento, pero no pienso recibir otro castigo del Profesor Snape.

Más tarde, Draco se arrepintió de sus palabras.

Volvían de clase cuando pasaron cerca a la enfermería, y la Profesora McGonagall estaba allí, con Dumbledore, en otro pasillo. Harry reconoció también a Lucius Malfoy con ambos profesores.

\- Quedémonos aquí - le dijo a Draco, y ambos se pegaron a la pared, desde donde todavía se podía escuchar, a duras penas, la conversación de los adultos.

\- ... Todas las firmas están allí, Dumbledore. Me temo que el asunto se le ha escapado de las manos. Con esta chica, van cuatro estudiantes atacados...

¿Una víctima más?

\- A este ritmo, no quedarán alumnos nacidos de muggles en Hogwarts, y todos sabemos el gran perjuicio que eso supone para el colegio.

Draco bufó. Su padre tenía la sangre fría para mentir así, con tanta hipocresía.

\- Entiendo. Si el Consejo Escolar quiere mi renuncia, me iré.

\- ¡Profesor, usted no puede... - exclamó McGonagall.

\- No se preocupe, profesora. - dijo el Director, para luego alzar la voz un tono, y sus palabras llegaron claras hasta Harry - Sólo abandonaré el colegio de verdad cuando no me quede nadie fiel. Y Hogwarts siempre ayudará al que lo pida.

\- Admirables sentimientos - dijo el Señor Malfoy - espero que su sucesor consiga evitar los... asesinatos.

\- Ire a informarle a los demás sobre el infortunado incidente de la señorita Granger, si me disculpan - dijo la profesora McGonagall, y su voz sonaba profundamente irritada.

Todavía pegados a la pared, Harry y Draco asimilaban lo que habían escuchado. En cuanto oyó el nombre de Hermione, el rostro de Draco palideció. Harry suponía que él se vería igual que su amigo, si tuviera en frente un espejo. Dumbledore dejaba el colegio. No había nadie que los protegiera, y el monstruo seguía suelto. Y Hermione, ella ya no podría contestar a sus preguntas.

* * *

\- Siento lo de tu amiga.

Harry se sorprendió al girarse y encontrar a Ginny Weasley, que acababa de hablarle. Se veía demacrada, como si no hubiera dormido mucho últimamente. Era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra desde que comenzó el año.

\- Gracias… eh, no sabía que conocías a Hermione.

\- No la conozco realmente, pero es una chica amable. – dijo la pelirroja, y tras una pausa y un silencio que Harry no tenía idea de cómo llenar, ella continuó – La vi en la biblioteca, ese día. Estaba leyendo un libro, y repitió varias veces que había descubierto lo que era el monstruo. No sé por qué no le pregunté. - vio sus labios temblar por un momento - Pero supongo que puede serte de ayuda con lo que estás buscando – entonces extendió un libro viejísimo hacia él.

El corazón de Harry dio un salto. ¡Hermione había descubierto la respuesta, y probablemente estuviera allí, en ese libro! Tal vez pudieran detener al monstruo…

\- Gracias, Ginny. Esto de verdad puede ser de gran ayuda, no tienes idea.

La cara de la chica se puso del color de su pelo, murmuró un "de nada" y fue a sentarse de vuelta en su esquina de la sala común.

Serpientes. Tenía que ser una serpiente. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo podía Hermione leer un libro así de largo? Pero entonces observó que una página faltaba.

Podía no ser nada, por supuesto, pero podía ser...

\- Draco, tenemos que ir a ver a Hermione.

El chico lo pensó un poco y luego frunció el ceño.

\- Ya lo hemos intentado, ¿recuerdas? Madame Pomfrey no nos deja.

\- Pero no hemos usado la capa antes. Creo que es la hora de volver a sacarla.

Esa noche, esperaron a que todos durmieran. Finalmente escucharon a Nott entrar y cerrar la puerta, y fue el último en dormir. Harry tomó la capa, y los dos chicos se pusieron de pie en un salto, saliendo tan silenciosamente como era posible.

Por suerte, Madame Pomfrey también dormía, y encontrar la cama donde yacía su amiga no fue difícil. Su rostro estaba rígido, los ojos abiertos.

Tenía un espejo en la otra mano, algo que no concordaba para nada con Hermione.

\- ¿De pronto se volvió vanidosa? – Draco se preguntó, intentando bromear – tal vez ella vio a quien la atacó, si esperáramos hasta el viernes... Pomfrey dijo que las pociones de Mandrágora para revivirlos ya están casi listas, el Profesor Snape ya ha terminado de prepararlas.

\- Podríamos esperar, pero... ¿ves esto? – Harry señaló a la mano derecha de Hermione, que se aferraba a un trozo de papel - debe ser la página que le faltaba al libro.

Intentaron sacársela, pero el papel casi se rompió por la fuerza con la que Hermione lo había apretado. Finalmente lo consiguieron, y Harry extendió la hoja, mirándola con emoción.

« _De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal._ »

En una esquina, escrita con la letra de Hermione, se leía sólo una palabra más: Cañerías.

\- Un Basilisco, el monstruo es un basilisco. ¡Tenías razón, Draco, era una serpiente! Por eso podía escucharlo, ¡Estaba hablando pársel!

\- Pero si mata con la mirada... bueno, ¿cómo es que ninguno está realmente muerto?

\- Porque nadie lo vio directamente a los ojos. La señora Norris la vio en el reflejo del agua, Colin lo vio a través de su cámara, Justin a través de Nick casi Decapitado, Clearwater lo vio a través del reflejo de los ventanales, y Hermione... Hermione lo descubrió y por eso llevaba el espejo!

\- Se esconde en las cañerías - dijo Draco - por eso no lo encontramos...

\- Por eso la voz se oía entre las paredes…

\- Las cañerías... ¿Y si la entrada estuviera... y si la entrada estuviera en uno de los baños?

\- Donde comenzaron todos los ataques - dijo Harry, y ambos intercambiaron una mirada - Myrtle la Llorona.

\- Debemos decírselo mañana mismo a los Profesores - dijo Draco.

Harry asintió. Miró una vez a Hermione y dijo con determinación:

\- Gracias Hermione. Acabaremos con esto pronto.

* * *

En la mañana, Harry y Draco fueron los primeros en dirigían al comedor, para contarles a los profesores lo que habían descubierto.

Entonces, la voz de McGonagall resonó en todo el castillo.

\- Todos los alumnos se mantendrán en los dormitorios de sus respectivas casas. Los profesores deben dirigirse a la sala de profesores. Les ruego que se den prisa.

\- ¿Otro ataque? Es imposible… ¿cuándo?

\- ¿Vamos junto a ellos?

\- No. Será mejor... ¿No es esa la sala de profesores?

Entendiéndolo, Draco le siguió hacia la sala, y se metieron en un ropero justo a tiempo antes de que los profesores entraran a la sala.

\- Ha sucedido. Una alumna ha sido raptada por el monstruo, y dejó un mensaje debajo del anterior: "Sus huesos reposarán en la cámara por siempre"

\- ¿Quién?

\- Ginny Weasley.

No. La imagen de la chica llegó a Harry entonces.

McGonagall mencionó algo sobre enviar a todos los estudiantes de vuelta a casa, y luego Harry oyó la voz de Lockhart irrumpiendo la reunión. Todavía tratando de entender lo que había pasado, sólo pisó tierra de nuevo cuando Draco le sacudió por el hombro.

\- Ya se han ido.

\- No lo entiendo. – dijo el pelinegro – Sólo atacaba a los nacidos de muggles. Ginny Weasley es sangrepura - recordaba cómo lo había ayudado el día anterior, había sido la primera vez que realmente hablaron, y ahora ya no hablarían nunca más.

\- Ha empeorado. Pero escucha, se deshicieron de Lockhart pidiéndole que vayan tras el monstruo. Ahora debe estar empacando sus maletas, el cobarde.

\- Debemos hacer algo. Vamos.

\- ¿Qué se supone que hacen? Todos deberíamos estar en nuestra sala común.

Harry maldijo en voz baja al ser descubiertos. Pero era sólo Weasley. Justamente Ron Weasley.

\- Podríamos preguntarte lo mismo a ti. - espetó Draco.

\- Estaba en camino a mi torre. Ustedes... ¿no escucharon que han secuestrado a alguien?

\- Si, estábamos espiando a los profesores.- dijo el rubio.

Él y Harry intercambiaron una mirada. Ron merecía saberlo, después de todo, se trataba de su familia.

\- Weasley, la estudiante a la que se llevaron es tu hermana.

El rostro de Ron quedó blanco como el papel.

\- Mienten. Mientes, Potter.

\- Es cierto, ¿para qué te mentiríamos?

\- Escucha, Ron. Creemos saber dónde está la cámara de los secretos y descubrimos cuál es el monstruo que ataca a los estudiantes. Tal vez, si nos apresuramos, podemos salvarla. – dijo Harry – Al menos, lo voy a intentar.

Draco suspiró. Allí iban de nuevo…

Ron miró hacia atrás, y luego a Harry y Draco.

\- Iré con ustedes.

Llegaron casi sin aliento al baño del segundo piso.

Myrtle... la entrada... una estudiante murió la última vez... todo se revolvía en la cabeza de Harry.

\- Myrtle - llamó a la chica, que por esta vez no estaba llorando - Quiero preguntarte algo, por favor. ¿Cómo moriste?

Sus ojos se iluminaron (bueno, tanto como podrían iluminarse los ojos de un fantasma)

\- Ohhh, ¡fue horrible! Sucedido en este mismo retrete. Me había encerrado a llorar, cuando oi que alguien entraba. Decía algo raro, en una legua extraña. Pero era un chico el que hablaba, así que salí para decirle que se largara de aquí y entonces... me morí.

Parecía muy orgullosa al relatar aquello.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Draco.

\- Ni idea. Sólo recuerdo que vi unos grandes ojos amarillos.

\- ¿Exactamente dónde viste esos ojos?

\- Por ahí - dijo, señalando el lavamanos frente a su retrete.

Los tres se acercaron al lavamanos. Entonces Harry vio una diminuta serpiente grabada en uno de sus lados, que señaló a los otros chicos.

\- Esta es la entrada - dijo Draco, conteniendo la respiración.

Era imposible girar el grifo, y entonces Ron dijo:

\- Creo que tienes que hablar en lengua pársel.

Sin estar seguro de lo que hacía, Harry se concentró fijamente en la imagen de la serpiente antes de ordenar: Ábrete.

El lavamanos se hundió, y sólo se veía una tubería como un pozo sin fin.

\- Bajaremos por él.

* * *

\- Ginny... resiste...

¿Cómo llegaba a una situación como ésta, otra vez? Sólo, enfrentando a un fantasma que parecía demasiado real, con una chica muriendo, y bajo la amenaza de un monstruo letal. Porque él se lo buscaba, claro.

Ron y Draco quedaron atrás, peleando contra unas serpientes que le habían cerrado el camino. Esperaba que ambos estuvieran bien.

\- Es inútil ahora, Harry. Cada segundo que ella muere, me voy haciendo más real.

En el minuto que vio a Tom Ryddle, supo que no era nada bueno. Pero pensar en todo lo que había escuchado... que Ginny vertió su corazón en el diario, que Ginny hablaba de él en su diario, que todo el tiempo en que aparentaba ser fuerte ante el desprecio y el rechazo de sus compañeros de casa, le lloraba a ese diario... y lo peor, que fue ella quien abrió la cámara de los secretos, sin ni siquiera saberlo, siendo poseída por el recuerdo de aquel cuaderno maldito.

Pero todo tenía sentido. Ella había tratado de deshacerse del diario, pero cuando vio que Harry lo tenía, se metió a su dormitorio para robarlo.

\- Ahora es entre tú y yo, Harry.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es tu interés en mí?

\- ¿Todavia no lo entiendes?

Sacó la varita de Ginny, y en el aire escribió su nombre:

TOM SORVOLO RYDDLE

Al agitar de vuelta la varita, las letras cambiaron de lugar:

SOY LORD _VOLDEMORT_

Tom rio, y luego enumeró todas las formas en que Harry y él se parecían: ambos Slytherin, mestizos, huérfanos y criados por muggles, hablantes de pársel. Hasta que se atrevió a llamar "suerte" al sacrificio de su madre.

Pero Harry todavía tenía muy presente las palabras de Dumbledore el año anterior. El amor era una magia muy poderosa...

\- ... Y al final, todo lo que te salvó, lo que te salvó del Hechicero más poderoso del mundo, fue sólo una cuestión de suerte.

Harry sabía que no había mucho tiempo, no si quería que Ginny viviera.

\- No eres el hechicero más poderoso del mundo. El mejor mago del mundo es Albus Dumbledore. Incluso tú todavía le tienes miedo, por eso te escondes…

Con la furia llameando en sus ojos, Ryddle llamó a su Basilisco, y Harry cerró instintivamente los ojos.

Pero entonces algo sucedió. Harry oyó un canto conocido, y Tom empezó a gritar enfadado. Un ave había cegado a su serpiente. Harry sabía que sólo podía tratarse de una. Fawkes.

\- No Importa... Avad-

\- Expelliarmus!

La varita saltó de manos de Ryddle cuando estaba a punto de lanzar la maldición asesina, y Harry le dio una mirada agradecida a Draco.

Ron, cojeando al caminar, consiguió con ayuda de Draco llegar hasta donde su hermana menor yacía inmóvil.

La serpiente fue a por Harry, y él lanzó la primera maldición que se le vino a la cabeza. El Señor Malfoy habló de ella durante las vacaciones de verano y Harry nunca la había practicado antes, pero tenía que funcionar.

Tenía que funcionar, si quería que vivieran.

\- Fiendfire!

Una bola de fuego comenzó a emerger de la varita de Harry, y tomó forma de una serpiente de fuego. La serpiente de Harry se lanzó contra el basilisco, mientras Tom gritaba furioso. Pero el basilisco fue partido en dos, y en unos segundos quedó inmóvil.

\- Está muriendo - dijo Ron, desesperado.

Harry fue hasta el Basilisco, y le arrancó uno de sus colmillos.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Ryddle - No puedes, no… espera...

Pero Draco le lanzó el Diario y Harry lo atrapó en el acto. Harry clavó el colmillo en el diario, y la tinta empezó a surgir en borbotones, y Tom dio un grito horrible, antes de desaparecer en la nada.

\- Harry... – Draco apuntó al fuego que se estaba extendiendo.

¿Qué había dicho el señor Malfoy? Que lo realmente complicado de lograr era el contrahechizo. Pero ni siquiera juntos pudieron apagar el fuego.

\- Hay que salir de aquí. - dijo Harry - Rápido.

Ambos fueron junto a los hermanos Weasley.

\- Ginny... todo está bien... todo está bien ahora.- le dijo Ron a su hermana, que comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Ron? ¿Harry? ¿Malfoy?

\- Ryddle se ha ido, Ginny - Harry tomó la varita del suelo y se la tendió - ha terminado bien. Pero tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos chocolate estaban ellos de culpa. Harry intentó decirle que no tenía por qué culparse, que Tom Ryddle lo había engañado a él también, que ella era sólo una víctima más. Pero Ginny se echó a llorar amargamente, antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie.

Una vez que secó sus lágrimas y salieron de la cámara de los secretos con ayuda de Fawkes, Harry recordaría ese momento como uno de los pocos en que Ginny Weasley se permitió llorar.

El fuego que consumía la cámara fue quedando atrás de ellos.


	18. Rompiendo el Molde

**Un nuevo capítulo y el final del segundo año en Hogwarts para Harry y Draco. Espero que les guste. Trataré de subir otro capítulo esta misma semana, pero por favor, dejen reviews :) Gracias por el apoyo!**

* * *

 _"No importa las condiciones en las que uno nace, sino lo que llega a ser cuando crece." Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter y el Caliz del Fuego._

* * *

 **Rompiendo el Molde**

Cuando volvieron, Dumbledore estaba de vuelta en su gran despacho. El señor y la señora Weasley se echaron a llorar cuando vieron a su hija, y luego miró a los tres chicos, como si no pudiera creerlo, y los abrazó a los tres.

\- ¡La han salvado! ¡La han salvado! ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

\- A todos nos encantaría escuchar la historia - dijo Snape, que acababa de entrar junto con McGonagall - ¿Señor Potter?

Harry contó todo lo ocurrido, desde las voces hasta el descubrimiento de Hermione y de la entrada a la cámara. Narró todo lo ocurrido con Tom Ryddle, y cómo él actuaba por medio del diario. A los padres de Ginny casi les dio un infarto al saber que su hija fue poseída por Lord Voldemort.

Pero Ginny no sería expulsada, y todos los que fueron petrificados despertarían enseguida, ya que las pociones estaban listas.

\- Pero si Ginny era poseída por el Innombrable, entonces... ella sólo quedó en Slytherin por causa suya, ¿no es así, Dumbledore? - preguntó la señora Weasley.

\- Es una posibilidad, por supuesto.

\- Mamá... - Ginny quería decir algo, pero la señora Weasley la ignoró y siguió hablando.

\- Ahora que ella no está bajo la influencia... quiero decir, podría volver a pasar por la selección. Estoy segura de que el Sombrero dirá algo diferente.

\- Me quedaré en Slytherin, mamá. - le interrumpió Ginny.

Varias veces ese año Ginny había tenido las mismas dudas sobre si su lugar realmente estaba en Slytherin, pero después de lo acontecido, estaba segura.

\- Pero cariño, después de todo lo que ha pasado... estarías mucho más segura...

\- Me han salvado mis compañeros de casa. - miró a Harry y a Draco, y sus ojos despedían fuego - Fui seleccionada para Slytherin, y me gusta estar allí. No cambiaré de casa ahora.

\- Bueno, creo que hemos escuchado la opinión de la principal interesada - Harry pudo ver una sonrisa en la cara del director - ahora, creo que la señorita Weasley debe ir directamente a la enfermería, con reposo y una taza de chocolate caliente.

Ron y sus padres salieron con Ginny de la oficina, y sólo quedaron Harry y Draco.

\- Deben saber que han roto más reglas de las que podría contar. - comenzó el Director - pero han prestado una ayuda extraordinaria a Hogwarts. Recibirán ambos el Premio por Servicios Especiales al Colegio y... veamos, sí, creo que doscientos puntos para Slytherin cada uno.

Los dos chicos sonrieron.

\- Muchas gracias, profesor Dumbledore.

\- Profesor - dijo Draco - nuestra amiga está a punto de despertar. ¿Podríamos ir?

Harry notó que era la primera vez que Draco se refería a Hermione como una "amiga". Sin duda ella estaría feliz de saberlo. Aunque no podía avergonzar a Draco así.

\- Ah, sí, sí. Adelante, vayan a descansar.

Pero en cuanto Harry iba a abrir la puerta, esta se abrió de un golpe.

Lucius Malfoy estaba allí, con el semblante furioso; y también Dobby, encogido de miedo y cubierto de vendas.

\- Buenas noches, Lucius - dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

El señor Malfoy casi derriba a Harry al entrar en el despacho, pero estaba tan concentrado en Dumbledore que no se fijó en Harry ni en Draco.

\- ¡Vaya! -. Ha vuelto. El consejo escolar lo ha suspendido de sus funciones, pero aun así, usted ha considerado conveniente volver.

\- Bueno, Lucius, verá -dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo serenamente-, he recibido una petición de los otros once representantes. Aquello parecía un criadero de lechuzas, para serle sincero. Cuando recibieron la noticia de que la hija de Arthur Weasley había sido asesinada, me pidieron que volviera inmediatamente. Pensaron que, a pesar de todo, yo era el hombre más adecuado para el cargo. Además, me contaron cosas muy curiosas. Algunos incluso decían que usted les había amenazado con echar una maldición sobre sus familias si no accedían a destituirme.

Harry observó a Draco. Estaba casi colorado, y sus ojos disparaban a su padre.

El señor Malfoy se puso aún más pálido de lo habitual, pero seguía con los ojos cargados de furia.

\- ¿Así que... ha puesto fin a los ataques? - dijo con aire despectivo-. ¿Ha encontrado al culpable?

\- Lo hemos encontrado - contestó Dumbledore, con una sonrisa.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó bruscamente el señor Malfoy -. ¿Quién es?

\- El mismo que la última vez, Lucius -dijo Dumbledore -. Pero esta vez Lord Voldemort actuaba a través de otra persona, por medio de este diario.

Levantó el cuaderno negro agujereado en el centro, y miró al señor Malfoy atentamente. Harry, por el contrario, no apartaba los ojos de Dobby.

El elfo miraba fijamente a Harry, señalando el diario, y luego al señor Malfoy. A continuación se daba puñetazos en la cabeza.

Draco retrocedió un paso. Él también había entendido lo que sucedía.

-Ya veo... - dijo despacio Malfoy a Dumbledore.

\- Un plan inteligente -dijo Dumbledore con voz desapasionada, sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy directamente a los ojos-. Porque si Harry, aquí presente - el señor Malfoy de sobresaltó al ver a Harry, como si éste hubiera aparecido de la nada. Pero su expresión se ensombreció cuando sus ojos se posaron en Draco -, y su amigo Draco, un admirable jovencito por cierto, no hubieran descubierto este cuaderno..., Ginny Weasley habría aparecido como culpable.

El señor Malfoy no dijo nada. Su cara se había vuelto de repente como de piedra.

\- E imagine - prosiguió Dumbledore - lo que podría haber ocurrido entonces... Los Weasley son una de las familias de sangre limpia más distinguidas. Imagine el efecto que habría tenido sobre Arthur Weasley y su Ley de defensa de los _muggles_ , si se descubriera que su propia hija había atacado y asesinado a personas de origen _muggle_. Afortunadamente apareció el diario, con los recuerdos de Ryddle borrados de él. Quién sabe lo que podría haber pasado si no hubiera sido así.

El señor Malfoy hizo un esfuerzo por hablar.

\- Ha sido una suerte -dijo fríamente.

Harry sabía que no debía, Draco estaba allí a su lado. Era su padre, después de todo, y Harry había pasado gran parte del verano con ellos. Pero lo que ese hombre hizo era en verdad imperdonable...

\- ¿Sabe cómo llegó ese diario a Ginny, señor Malfoy? - le preguntó Harry.

Lucius Malfoy se volvió hacia él.

\- ¿Por qué iba a saber yo de donde lo cogió esa niña? -preguntó.

-Porque usted se lo dio -respondió Harry. - En Flourish y Blotts puso el diario dentro de sus libros.

Harry recordaba que, luego de la pelea con el señor Weasley, el señor Malfoy había recogido las cosas de Ginny y se las había entregado. La oportunidad perfecta.

Vio que el señor Malfoy abría y cerraba las manos.

\- Demuéstralo —dijo, furioso.

\- Nadie puede demostrarlo —dijo Dumbledore, y sonrió a Harry—, puesto que ha desaparecido del libro todo rastro de Ryddle. Por otro lado, le aconsejo, Lucius, que deje de repartir viejos recuerdos escolares de lord Voldemort. Si algún otro cayera en manos inocentes, Arthur Weasley se asegurará de que le sea devuelto a usted...

Lucius Malfoy se quedó un momento quieto, y su mano derecha se agitaba como si quisiera empuñar la varita. Pero en vez de hacerlo, se volvió hacia su hijo.

\- Nos veremos en casa, Draco.

Y había una clara amenaza en su voz.

\- ¡Nos vamos, Dobby!

Luego de que su padre se hubiera ido, Draco murmuró. - Este Premio por Servicios Especiales será el más amargo que mis padres hayan recibido nunca.

* * *

\- Gracias - dijo Hermione, abrazando a Harry antes de subir al Expreso. Una vez que llegaran, no podría hacerlo - por todo lo que han hecho.

Luego dio un abrazo a Draco y este se quedó en shock, mientras Harry se divertía mirándolos, justo como en el primer año, antes de tomar su baúl para buscar su lugar en el tren.

\- Nos vemos en Septiembre, Harry, Draco.

\- Cuídate, Granger.

\- Y no olvides escribir en el verano.

Ella sonrió y miró a los chicos.

\- También ustedes, no olviden escribirme.

Harry y Draco buscaron un compartimento vacío. Seguían agotados luego de los sucesos de las últimas semanas. Lo mejor de todo, además de que los petrificados pudieron despertar, fue que se habían librado de Lockhart, que había desaparecido para recorrer el mundo.

\- Espero que tengamos un profesor de verdad el año siguiente.

Entonces la puerta del compartimento se abrió y una pequeña pelirroja les saludó con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Hola Malfoy, Harry. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí con ustedes?

\- Hola Ginny, claro pasa.

Ella se sentó frente a los chicos y suspiró.

\- Tuve que huir de mis hermanos. Luego de lo que pasó, actúan demasiado sobre protectores.

Lo cual era comprensible, luego de todo lo que sucedió.

El efecto que el diario había tenido sobre Ginny era notorio. Unos días después de librarse de Ryddle, se había vuelto más alegre y relajada, aunque durante la última semana, se había sentado en el comedor junto a Draco y Harry, como si Ryddle pudiera volver en cualquier momento y con ellos estuviese más segura. O tal vez, pensó Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza, se tratara simplemente de que ellos compartían un secreto que ella no quería revelar a sus demás compañeros.

\- ¿Qué harán este verano? - preguntó poco después la chica.

\- Encerrarme en mi cuarto - dijo Harry, deprimido ante la idea de volver a Privet Drive.

Ella parpadeó, sin entender.

\- Los muggles con los que vive Harry son de lo peor. - le explicó Draco - Si yo fuera él...

\- No pueden ser tan malos, ¿o si?

\- Viví en la alacena de mi casa hasta los 11 años, nunca me contaron que era un mago, y debo comer y vestir las sobras de mi primo.

Ginny hizo una cara de asco.

\- Nada que un MocoMurciélagos no pueda ayudar.

\- ¿Un qué?

\- Mocomurciélagos, un maleficio que estoy tratando de aprender - le enseño un libro que estaba leyendo - Es muy útil, deberían leerlo alguna vez.

\- Sí, claro, si pudiera hechizar a Duddley...

\- Le echaré un vistazo - dijo Draco - a ritmo que vamos, creo que lo vamos a necesitar. Quien sabe, tal vez el próximo año enfrentemos a un vampiro, un hombrelobo o algo así.

Los tres se echaron a reír. Era increíble que pudieran hacerlo, ahora que todo había pasado.

Draco miró hacia la ventana, el paisaje cambiaba rápidamente.

\- Probablemente yo también esté en mi habitación todo el verano, mi madre me ha escrito una carta. - dijo, suspirando - Mi padre está considerando seriamente enviarme a Dumstrang.

Draco estaba acostumbrado a que su padre no se conformara con nada que él hiciera, pero nunca había estado tan enfadado como ese día cuando lo descubrió en la oficina de Dumbledore, luego de todos los esfuerzos que había hecho para acabar con el director y traer de vuelta a su Señor. Pero contrario a lo que Draco había pensado, no sentía el miedo que su padre siempre le había inspirado. Él también estaba furioso. Había visto la maldad del Señor Oscuro, aquel al que su padre seguía con tanta devoción, era sólo un monstruo.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ginny.

\- Dice que Hogwarts no es bueno para mí, que no debo seguir mezclándome con gente inadecuada.

\- Ah, vale. ¿Porque me ayudaron, cierto?

Draco asintió.

\- No importa. Al final, mi madre no lo dejará hacerlo.

\- ¿Quién diría? Una Weasley en Slytherin y un Malfoy amable con los traidores a la sangre. No somos para nada lo que nuestras familias esperaban. ¿Tú que crees que dirían tus padres, Harry?

\- No lo sé - dijo sinceramente - me gustaría pensar que me apoyarían, pero si no... bueno, al menos yo creo que estoy donde debo estar, y que estoy haciendo bien. Excepto cuando tiene que ver con los Dursley, claro…

El semblante de Harry se ensombreció.

\- Te invitaría a casa, pero después de lo que pasó... - Draco se disculpó con la mirada.

\- No, yo lo siento - dijo Harry - no debí ser tan grosero ese día.

\- Él se lo merecía, después de lo que hizo...

\- Ya saben, pueden visitarme cuando quieran. Bueno, en el caso de Draco sería imposible, pero Harry, piénsalo...- dijo Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros - somos ocho viviendo en casa, pero las puertas de la Madriguera siempre están abiertas para uno más.

Harry sonrió.

\- Eso sería genial.

Finalmente el tren llegó a su destino, y todos se despidieron antes de bajar. Harry cruzó el portal que lo llevaba al Londres Muggle, sintiendo que tenía las fuerzas suficientes, por esa vez, de soportar el verano con los Dursley.

¿No podían ser peor que un basilisco, verdad?


	19. La Madriguera

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y los reviews, me dan ganas de seguir publicando, porque ¡por las barbas de Merlín! A veces es hasta tedioso volver a trabajar en algo que ya había terminado antes. Así que su apoyo en verdad me da la energía y el aliento que necesito.

Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, está bastante corto, pero espero que disfruten.

* * *

 _"Amistad... nace en el momento en que una persona le dice a la otra: "Qué! Tú también? Yo pensé que yo era el único..."― C.S. Lewis, The Four Loves_

* * *

 **La Madriguera**

El verano había sido mucho mejor a lo que Harry había esperado. Al parecer, la visita que el Profesor Snape hizo a sus tíos el año anterior todavía estaba fresca en la mente del tío Vernon y la tía Petunia. Duddley no se metió tanto con él, no le faltó comida, y tía Petunia ya no lo obligaba a pasarse el día realizando las tareas de la casa. Incluso pedía por favor.

Pero todo se arruinó cuando el tío Vernon anunció la visita de su hermana, Marge, la mujer más horrible y odiosa que Harry conocía.

Harry sabía que no podría aguantar muchos días con la tía Marge en casa. Hasta ese momento había resistido en base a encerrarse en su habitación y leer las cartas que sus amigos le enviaban, pero era sólo el día uno. Por eso, cuando recibió la invitación de Ginny para pasar las dos últimas semanas en su casa, que ella llamaba "La Madriguera", no tardó en responder diciendo que iría.

Estaba seguro de que a los Dursley no les importaría, de hecho estarían contentos de deshacerse de él antes de tiempo. Y tal como lo pensó, el tío Vernon prácticamente lo sacó por la puerta, pidiéndole que se diera prisa, cuando dijo que una amiga lo había invitado a pasar unas semanas en su casa.

Harry miró una última vez la carta de Ginny, antes de salir más contento que nunca de la casa de sus tíos.

 _"...Mi padre te esperará en la estación de King Cross para llegar hasta nuestra casa. Con lo que me has contado de tus tíos, no creí que fuera buena idea que se apareciera en tu sala, pero ellos deben poder llevarte hasta allí, ¿verdad? Nos vemos pronto._

 _Un abrazo, Ginny"_

Ginny parecía estar bien, en esas vacaciones incluso había viajado a Egipto con su familia y envió a Harry unas postales de lo más divertidas. También había hablado con Hermione por teléfono un par de veces, ella y sus padres habían dado un corto tour por Europa y la chica de Gryffindor tenía un montón de cosas por contarle cada vez que llamaba.

Quien no había respondido las cartas de Harry ese verano era Draco, su mejor amigo. Harry estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera estar pasando en casa de la familia Malfoy, luego de que el año anterior el propio Draco, junto con Harry, hubiera echado por tierra los planes de su padre para regresar a Lord Voldemort. ¿Incluso si no podía enviar lechuzas, Draco podía enviar a Dobby, verdad?

Tal vez ya no quisiera hablar con Harry ahora, luego de meterse en tantos líos con sus padres por su culpa. El señor Malfoy era un hombre horrible.

Harry alistó sus cosas, y el tío Vernon lo llevó hasta la estación, donde podría tomar un tren que lo llevara a Londres.

El señor Weasley saludó a Harry agitando su brazo desde que lo vio bajar del tren, y se acercó para ayudarle. Era un hombre pelirrojo - igual que Ron y Ginny, y toda la familia por lo que él podía ver - delgado y muy alto.

\- Harry Potter... nunca hemos podido presentarnos oficialmente, dijo él, estirando la mano para estrechársela - soy Arthur Weasley.

\- Mucho gusto, señor Weasley. Gracias por dejarme quedar con ustedes estas semanas - dijo él, de la manera más cortés posible.

\- No hay necesidad de dar las gracias. Todo amigo de nuestros hijos es bienvenido a casa, y Ginny ha hablado mucho de ti. – dijo el señor Weasley. Harry sonrió, un poco avergonzado - Vamos, vamos. En el caldero Chorreante podremos utilizar la Red Flu, y si estoy en lo correcto, nos esperan para almorzar. ¿Te gusta el pastel de riñones, Harry?

Sonaba a algo asqueroso, pero Harry se limitó a sonreír de nuevo y asentir con la cabeza.

* * *

La casa de los Weasley no podía ser más diferente a la de los Malfoy, se la mirara como se la mirara. Harry podía entender cómo aquella diferencia tan enorme golpeara a los Malfoy en la cara - se imaginó a la señora Malfoy arrugando la nariz por el disgusto -, pero con todo, a Harry le pareció un lugar cálido y colorido, agradable.

\- ¡Harry!

\- ¡Hola Ginny!

La chica bajó corriendo de las escaleras cuando el señor Weasley y él llegaron, por un momento Harry pensó que ella iba a abrazarlo, pero entonces Ginny se detuvo a su lado, al parecer sin saber muy bien que hacer. El momento incómodo fue roto por la señora Weasley, que lo abrazó apenas le vio.

\- Bienvenido, Harry. Deja tus cosas aquí, Fred y George te ayudarán a subirlas luego. - dijo - espero que no te importe, compartirás habitación con Ron.

El pelirrojo, que iba al mismo año que Harry, apareció en el mismo momento de ser nombrado.

\- Ah, eres tú. Hola, Harry.

\- Hola Ron, ¿cómo va todo?

El chico bufó.

\- Enseguida verás por ti mismo.

Qué buen augurio.

En ese momento entraron otros tres chicos mayores, los gemelos Weasley - que eran conocidos en Hogwarts por sus espectaculares bromas - y un chico que Harry recordaba porque era el prefecto que lo había enviado con Snape el año anterior, cuando ocurrió el ataque a Penélope Clearwater. Luego recordó que su nombre era Percy.

\- Es un placer verte, Harry - dijo el prefecto, muy ceremoniosamente.

Harry contuvo las ganas de reír. Ni Draco, con lo sofisticada que era su familia, se comportaba de aquella manera.

\- ¡Harry! - dijo uno de los gemelos, quitando de en medio a su hermano. Harry no estaba seguro cómo se llamaba. ¿Era Fred? ¿O tal vez George? Hizo una gran reverencia - Es estupendo verte, chico...

\- Maravilloso, sencillamente maravilloso... - siguió el otro hermano. Harry tuvo la impresión de que se burlaban de su hermano mayor.

\- ¡Ya Basta, Fred! - dijo casi gritando la señora Weasley.

\- ¡Mamá! - uno de los gemelos se dirigió a ella, y en vez de escucharla, siguió con su actuación, estrechándole la mano - esto es fabuloso.

Ginny, al lado de Harry, intentaba controlar la risa.

\- He dicho que basta. Tenemos invitados en casa.

\- Están así porque Percy ha recibido el Premio Anual, y desde entonces está más insoportable que nunca - le explicó Ginny en voz baja, cuando su madre se alejó a la otra esquina de la sala.

\- Si, el segundo Premio Anual de la familia, todo un orgullo - bufó Ron.

\- Y el último - acabó Fred, en un susurro, pero su madre lo escuchó, porque frunció el ceño.

\- No me cabe duda de eso, en vista de que no los han hecho prefectos.

La palabra "prefecto" parecía ser un gran insulto para los gemelos.

\- ¿Dónde está la diversión en ser prefectos? - dijo el que debía ser George.

Ginny y Harry rieron.

\- Pues deberían darle un mejor ejemplo a su hermana.

\- Ginny tiene otros hermanos para que le den un buen ejemplo - dijo Percy, con aires de grandeza - Voy a cambiarme para almorzar...

George dio un suspiro.

\- Intentamos encerrarlo en una pirámide...

Fred hizo un gesto de aflicción.

\- ... mala suerte, mi madre nos descubrió.

* * *

Los Weasley eran una familia muy divertida, a excepción de Percy, por supuesto. Al Señor Weasley le interesaba todo sobre los muggles, y mientras estaban en la mesa no dejó de hacer preguntas a Harry sobre cómo funcionaban los teléfonos y otros objetos que eran desconocidos para los magos.

Los gemelos eran, además, buenos jugadores de Quidditch, así que Harry tenía diversión asegurada.

\- ¿Tú no vuelas, Ginny? - le preguntó Harry cuando todos iban a jugar, al ver que ella no se les unía, sino que se quedaba mirando con una expresión de resignación en la cara.

\- No tengo una escoba. Estos idiotas no me dejan tocar las suyas.

\- ¿Pero quieres...

Ella suspiró.

\- La verdad es que desde los seis años entro al cuarto de las escobas por la noche, y ellos nunca se dan cuenta de que las tomo prestadas. – confesó la chica – Si ahorro lo suficiente, en un par de años podré comprarme una escoba decente.

Harry se sintió un poco incómodo. En su cámara en Gringotts, él tenía una considerable cantidad de oro, mientras que en la casa de los Weasley…

\- Espera, creo que tengo una solución para eso - dijo él, yendo hasta su baúl.

Harry había recibido una Nimbus 2000 cuando comenzó a jugar en el equipo de Quidditch en el primer año, pero luego, cuando el padre de Draco donó escobas nuevas para todo el equipo, Harry dejó de usarla y la cambió por su nueva Nimbus 2001. Tenía ambas escobas guardadas con un hechizo minimizador en su Baúl. ¿De qué le servían a él dos escobas que eran prácticamente iguales?

\- Toma - dijo, dándole su Nimbus 2000 - No te enfades, sé que no te estoy dando la 2001. Pero puedes alcanzar prácticamente la misma velocidad - aseguró él. - Quédatela.

Ella le miró, con los ojos castaños abiertos como platos.

\- Estás de broma.

\- Hablo completamente en serio.

\- ¿Me estás dando una Nimbus 2000? ¿Para mí?

\- Si, no veo por qué no hacerlo.

Ginny tomó la escoba, y abrazó a Harry. El gesto lo sorprendió, y él le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda con torpeza.

\- Gracias. Te lo pagaré en algún momento.

\- No tienes que. – dijo él, sonriendo.

Fueron hasta el patio trasero, donde los gemelos y Ron esperaban.

\- ¿Ginny, qué haces? Salte del camino.- dijo Ron.

\- Voy a jugar con ustedes.

Los tres hermanos se miraron, y luego estallaron en carcajadas.

\- Ginny, no puedes jugar.

\- Apenas sabes montar una escoba.

\- Pues ahora tengo una escoba, y discúlpame Ron, tú juegas como si estuvieras Confundido la mitad del tiempo, sinceramente no creo que sepas lo que yo puedo o no puedo hacer.

Su hermano enrojeció tanto que la cara quedó del color de su cabello.

\- Si Ginny quiere jugar, deberíamos darle una oportunidad – dijo Harry – ¿Qué les parece, Slytherin contra Gryffindor? - dijo Harry, con una sonrisa desafiante.

\- Desafío aceptado, Harry. El que pierda, viste el color de la casa del otro durante toda la primera semana en Hogwarts.

\- Hecho.

Harry no se arrepintió de haber hecho la apuesta, aunque al momento de hacerla había tenido sus dudas. Pero Ginny no sólo sabía volar, sino que era una excelente jugadora, y anotó tres tantos más que él en todo el partido.

Las caras de Ron, Fred y George al entender que vestirían de verde y plata por toda una semana, fue un poema digno de admirar.

Aquella incomodidad que todavía restaba entre Harry y Ginny cuando el chico llegó a la casa, desapareció a partir de ese momento, teniendo los dos una pasión compartida por el Quidditch resultó más sencillo para la chica relajarse, y con el transcurrir de los días ambos fueron dándose cuenta de que compartían un sentido del humor muy similar. Por suerte, Ron y Percy raramente se daban cuenta de las risas que los dos Slytherin eran a costas suyas.


	20. El fugitivo y los Guardias

**¡Hola! No estoy muerta, simplemente estoy cerrando el semestre en la universidad y tenía un montón de exámenes encima mío, pero aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Gracias por el apoyo! Los reviews me hacen muy feliz y me recuerdan que tengo que actualizar.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

* * *

 _"Las propiedades del chocolate para mejorar el humor son bien conocidas tanto en el el mundo muggle como en las comunidades mágicas. El Chocolate es el antídoto perfecto para cualquiera que haya pasado por la presencia de los Dementores, que absorben la esperanza y la felicidad de sus alrededores." JKRowling._

* * *

 **El fugitivo y los Guardias.**

A los pocos días de que Harry llegara a la Madriguera, el chico fue con los Weasley al callejón Diagon a comprar lo necesario para el inicio del curso en Hogwarts.

Los Weasley, para sorpresa de Harry, no tenían permitido a ninguno de sus hijos alejarse solo. Harry no pudo evitar compararlo con los Dursley, o con los Malfoy. El señor Weasley fue con Ginny, Ron y Harry, mientras que los gemelos y Percy iban con su padre. Ron se les adelantó enseguida, cuando vio a su compañero de casa, Dean Thomas, a unos metros en la dirección en la que ellos estaban yendo, pero incluso después de que el chico se alejara la señora Weasley siguió murmurando cosas sobre los niños tomando riesgos innecesarios.

Harry le dio una mirada interrogante a su amiga, que soltó un suspiro y explicó:

\- Es por la fuga en Azkaban, mamá está paranoica desde que Sirius Black escapó.

Azkaban era la prisión para los magos. Harry no sabía mucho del lugar, pero se decía que era imposible salir de allí.

\- ¿Alguien huyó de Azkaban? – preguntó él, sorprendido – ¿Quién es Sirius Black?

\- No lo sé muy bien - dijo Ginny - Mis padres no dejan que Ron y yo nos enteremos de ciertas cosas. Pero al parecer era un seguidor de... bueno, de Ryddle. Todos lo andan buscando, y debe ser muy hábil, porque nadie había escapado nunca de Azkaban.

Aquello no sonaba bien. En los dos cursos anteriores, Harry había tenido que enfrentar al mago tenebroso que asesinó a sus padres, y que intentaba volver a la vida – o volver a tener fuerzas – era difícil decidir siquiera qué era Lord Voldemort. Con un seguidor de armas tomar y que anduviera por allí suelto, ¿Voldemort conseguiría regresar?

Estaban entrando a Flourish & Boots, para comprar los libros de la lista, cuando Harry escuchó una voz familiar que lo sacó de esos oscuros pensamientos:

\- Creo que fue mala idea apuntarnos a Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. ¿Sabes quién es el Profesor? Las clases ni siquiera han comenzado y ya ha intentado matarme.

\- ¡Draco! – exclamó Harry, sorprendido de verle – No crei que fuera a encontrarte aqui.

Draco sonrió.

\- Yo tampoco, estuve castigado todo el verano y casi me trasladan a Dumstrang. Pero al final mi madre convenció a mi padre.

\- Listo, creo que ya lo tengo todo – dijo Hermione, apareciendo de entre los mostradores con tres mochilas cargadas de libros.

\- Hermione, hola – Harry se alegró de ver a su amiga, pero luego volvió su mirada sobre Draco. – Parece que todos decidimos venir hoy.

Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, ¿cómo lo había tratado su padre después de ese verano? ¿Y por qué al parecer si podía caminar por ahí con Hermione Granger, pero no responder las cartas ni de Harry ni de Ginny?

Fue otra vez Hermione quien habló.

\- Si, ¿qué bueno, no? Me encontré con Draco hace sólo un momento.

\- ¿Cómo es que tienes tantos libros? – preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

\- Me he apuntado algunas materias optativas este año los libros – dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco, a su lado, rodó los ojos.

\- No podrás hacerlo, créeme. Dejarás varias al final del año. Ni siquiera tú puedes estudiar tanto.

\- ¿Nos esperan? – preguntó Harry – Ginny me acompañara a comprar algunos libros, pero vamos por los kits de pociones después.

\- ¿Te estás quedando con los Weasley? - preguntó Draco, sorprendido.

\- Bueno, alguien tenía que sacar a Harry de la casa de sus tíos, y tú no contestabas las cartas de nadie – dijo Ginny.

Draco se quedó murmurando cómo aquello no era su culpa, y Hermione lo escuchaba rodando los ojos tal como el rubio había hecho antes.

Harry rápidamente compró sus libros, mientras Ginny logró convencer de alguna manera a su mamá de que estaba bien ir en grupo con los demás chicos, y luego fueron por los kits para Pociones que había encargado Snape ese año, con la condición de que Harry y Ginny debían estar frente al Caldero Chorreante para las once.

Luego Hermione dijo que quería ir a comprar una mascota, con el dinero que sus padres le habían dado como un adelanto a su cumpleaños.

\- Una lechuza sería bueno, son útiles e inteligentes. Tú tienes a Hedwig, claro. No me gustaría un sapo, Neville pierde a Trevor todo el tiempo...

Pero al final, lo que Hermione se compró fue un gato que más bien parecía un tigre, con cara de enfurruñado, y Harry decidió que definitivamente era difícil entender cómo pensaban las chicas.

\- Por lo menos es mejor que Scabbers - musitó Ginny.

\- Todo es mejor que Scabbers. – concordó Harry.

Scabbers era la mascota de Ron, una rata vieja y flaca, de aspecto enfermizo, a la que en algún momento le cortaron un dedo. No tenía ningún poder en especial, excepto el de vivir más tiempo de lo que una rata corriente podría. Ron cuidaba mucho a su mascota, pero Harry estaba seguro de que, si le dieran a elegir ahora entre todos los animales de la tienda, se desharía de Scabbers al instante.

\- Debo irme – dijo Draco – mi madre me buscará en Flourish & Bloots en cualquier momento y más vale que esté ahí.

\- Nos vemos en la estación – dijo Harry.

\- Hasta la próxima.

* * *

El resto de los días pasaron rápidamente, entre Quidditch, desgnomizar el jardín de la señora Weasley y comer. Si algo no faltaba en la madriguera, era comida. Una ración de la señora Weasley podría bastarle a Harry para días enteros en casa de los Dursley.

Y finalmente, el día en que debían estar en el andén 9 y 3/4 llegó.

Harry y Ginny buscaron un compartimento vacío, y por suerte llegaron lo suficientemente temprano para encontrar uno en el que sólo había un hombre mayor, que dormía sin darse cuenta de nada.

\- Quédate aquí. Iré a ver si encuentro a Draco.

\- Bien, si encuentras a Hermione por los pasillos dile que venga.

Sería bueno tener también a Hermione con ellos, pero en ese momento Hermione estaba con Neville Longbottom y otros estudiantes de su casa a los que Harry no conocía. Hermione era Gryffindor, y normalmente los Slytherin y los Gryffindor eran rivales, no era común que pasaran mucho tiempo juntos. Pero ella se había vuelto una verdadera amiga para él y para Draco, y por alguna u otra razón, en los últimos años habían pasado por grandes aventuras juntos.

\- Ahi estás - dijo Draco, que venía de la dirección opuesta - por fin he logrado librarme de Crabbe y Goyle. Me pregunto si mi padre los habrá puesto para espiarme, me siguen a todas partes.

\- Menos mal que son unos idiotas entonces. Vamos, Ginny y yo encontramos un compartimento por allí.

\- ¿Y este quién es? - preguntó Draco al entrar al compartimento y ver al hombre dormido en la esquina.

\- El Profesor Lupin – contestó Ginny – lo dice en su maleta.

\- Debe ser el Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

\- Espero que no sea otra estafa.

Habían tenido malas experiencias con los dos profesores anteriores de esa materia.

Compraron dulce del carrito de HoneyDukes, y se pasaron la siguiente hora comiendo dulces y hablando de la temporada de Quidditch que acababa de comenzar. Draco y Harry apoyaban al Puddlemere, mientras que Ginny era una gran fanática de las Arpías de Holyhead.

\- Ginny resultó ser una gran jugadora de Quidditch. Gracias a ella le ganamos a los gemelos, y tendrán que vestir los colores de Slytherin todo el año – le comentó Harry a Draco, y luego se dirigió a la chica – deberías hacer las pruebas este año para entrar al equipo.

\- ¿Tú crees? – los ojos de ella brillaron.

\- Completamente – la animó Harry.

Entonces algo extraño sucedió el tren empezó a ir cada vez más lento, y una neblina afuera empaño los vidrios de las ventanas.

\- ¿Cuándo empezó a hacer tanto frío? - se preguntó Ginny.

\- Nos estamos deteniendo. El tren nunca se detiene - dijo Draco.

\- Shhh, algo pasa ahí afuera - dijo Harry poniéndose de pie. - Iré a ver.

Pero en ese momento se apagaron las luces y todo quedó a oscuras. Acercándose a la ventana, a Harry le pareció que había personas subiéndose al Tren. Iba a abrir la puerta de su compartimento, cuando el profesor Lupin despertó.

\- No se muevan - dijo, y para un hombre que acababa de despertar, parecía muy despierto y cauteloso a la vez.

Alguien abrió la puerta, y surgió una figura negra, cubierta por una capa. Al mirarle el rostro, Harry sólo vio un pozo oscuro, profundo. Sintió un frío atraversarle y escucho gritos a lo lejos. Unos gritos de súplica, unos gritos de horror...

* * *

Harry sintió una fuerte bofetada en la cara.

\- Lo siento, profesor. Pero no despertaba con nada.

\- Harry, despierta...

Harry sintió el tren moviéndose de nuevo, y algunas luces iluminaban débilmente.

Draco lo ayudó a levantarse, y Harry pudo ver a Ginny sentada en una esquina, sollozando y siendo abrazada por Hermione. ¿En qué momento llegó al compartimento la chica?

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, estoy bien. El golpe estaba de más – le dijo a su amigo, frunciendo el ceño. Luego miró hacia la puerta, pero el encapuchado ya no estaba - ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién gritaba?

\- Harry, tú fuiste quien gritó - dijo Hermione - en cuanto esos… en cuanto esas cosas se fueron, vine para aquí a ver qué sucedió con ustedes, pero estabas desmayado, y Ginny...

Al parecer, a la pelirroja esa… criatura, le había afectado casi tanto como a él.

\- Esos eran dementores. - explicó el profesor Lupin, que estaba partiendo tabletas de chocolate y pasándoselas a todos.- Los guardianes de Azkaban. Subieron a buscar a Sirius Black.

\- ¿Por qué vendría Sirius Black a Hogwarts? - preguntó Draco, pero el profesor Lupin ignoró la pregunta, mirando fijamente a Harry en cambio.

\- ¿Nadie más se ha desmayado? - preguntó Harry, sintiéndose avergonzado.

\- Los dementores son seres terribles, Harry. No serás el primero al que afectan de esa forma. Se alimentan del miedo y de los recuerdos alegres, y sólo dejan desolación.

Sin embargo, esta explicación no bastó para que Harry se sintiera mejor. Apenas habló durante todo el camino hasta el Castillo, y no ayudó en nada que, para el momento en que llegaron al banquete, todos en el colegio parecían haberse enterado de que Harry Potter, se había desmayado delante de un dementor.


	21. Boggarts

**Y un capítulo más, a manera de disculpa por mi demora. Por favor, dejen reviews, que esos me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir publicando. Hasta la próxima!**

* * *

 _"Cuando despertamos desanimados en medio de la noche, los enemigos que habíamos derrotado hace mucho tiempo regresan para perseguirnos"._ _\- Irvin D. Yalom, The Schopenhauer Cure_

* * *

 **Boggarts.**

Todos en Hogwarts sabían que el Profesor Snape quería ser el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras – o al menos, era lo que Harry venía escuchando desde que comenzara su primer año en el colegio –, pero por alguna razón Dumbledore se negaba a darle el puesto. Sin embargo, ni a Quirrell y ni siquiera a Lockhart había mirado de la forma en que miraba al Profesor Lupin: con odio puro.

En vista de los antecedentes con los últimos profesores de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Harry no podía estar seguro del Profesor Lupin, aunque debía ser mejor que Lockhart si consiguió frenar al dementor - su último profesor ni siquiera sabía sostener una varita -, y a pesar de que su Jefe de Casa era mucho más estricto y severo que los demás profesores, Harry casi deseaba tenerlo a él como maestro. Tal vez así pudieran aprender algo en la materia, de una vez.

Lupin no fue la única novedad en la mesa de los Profesores. Hagrid, el guardabosques, que había sido quien rescató a Harry de los Dursley a los 11 años para contarle que era un mago, también estaba sentado allí, participando del banquete. Entonces Dumbledore anunció que Hagrid también daría clases en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas ese año. Harry recordó entonces al libro que casi lo asesinó dos noches atrás, al intentar abrirlo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ese semi-humano dando clases? - bufó Draco - tiene que ser una broma.

Harry frunció el ceño.

\- Dale una oportunidad antes de decidirlo. No lo conoces, y a mi Hagrid me parece agradable.

\- Ya veremos.

Harry aplaudió igual que todos los demás alumnos. Los aplausos en Gryffindor eran más calurosos que todos, pero en la mesa de Harry se oían en su mayoría aplausos desganados, forzados.

Harry trató de no prestarle importancia. Sabía que la mayoría de las familias de Slytherin eran de sangre pura, y algunas familias de Sangre Pura tenían ciertas... ideas de superioridad. Por fortuna, no todos sus compañeros pensaban así.

Con todo, el tercer año debía ser mejor que los anteriores, sin más diarios o profesores poseídos que enfrentar. A los alumnos de tercero se les permitía visitar Hogsmeade, una aldea cercana al colegio, en ciertas fechas, y Harry había conseguido que el tío Vernon le firmara el permiso de salida, lo que de por sí era más de lo que él hubiera esperado. Por otro lado, ese año también tendrían más trabajo que antes, ya que los alumnos de tercer año debían tomar materias optativas. Al final del curso anterior, Draco se había apuntado para Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Aritmancia. Harry, que en realidad no tenía idea de que tan difíciles fueran las materias, decidió elegir las mismas que su amigo.

Luego de acabar el banquete, se dirigieron a las mazmorras, donde estaba escondida la Sala Común de Slytherin. Cuando entraron a la sala, con las ténues luces verdes y el sonido del lago golpeando suavemente las ventanas, Harry sintió que al fin estaban en casa. Al parecer, Draco pensó lo mismo, pues dijo:

\- Nunca pensé que extrañaría tanto este lugar.

* * *

Su primera clase fue a la mañana siguiente, en Aritmancia. Resulto un dolor de cabeza al principio, pero luego de un cuarto de hora, Harry comenzó a comprender, y acabó siendo una clase muy interesante. Además, Hermione estaba en la misma clase que ellos, y como al parecer Longbottom - el único chico de su casa con el que la veían hablando a menudo - no estaba con ella, la chica pudo sentarse con ellos.

Luego del almuerzo, pudieron salir del castillo para ir a su primera clase con Hagrid, en el límite con el Bosque Prohibido, donde vivía el ahora profesor. Hagrid aguardaba a los alumnos en la puerta de su cabaña, acompañado de un perro enorme a sus pies.

\- ¡Vamos, dense prisa! - gritó mientras Harry, Draco, y un número considerable de estudiantes de Slytherin y de Gryffindor se acercaban. - ¡Hoy tengo algo especial para ustedes! ¡Una gran lección! Síganme.

\- Dos clases seguidas con Gryffindor. Me pregunto en qué estarán pensando los profesores al arreglar los horarios - se quejó Draco.

Siguieron andando un momento, y Harry pensó - con algo de emoción - que iban a internarse en el bosque prohibido. Pero se detuvieron muy pronto, al llegar a un prado donde no había nada.

\- Acérquense todos a la cerca - gritó - Asegúrense de que tienen una buena visión. Lo primero que tienen que hacer es abrir los libros.

Harry miró su libro, que había tenido que encerrar con un cinturón.

\- ¿De qué modo abrimos los libros? - pregunto Draco, por todos los compañeros que miraban con miedo a su copia de El Monstruoso libro de los Monstruos.

\- ¿Nadie ha sido capaz de abrir el libro? - preguntó Hagrid, y parecía decepcionado cuando todos negaron con la cabeza - Tienen que acariciarlo por el lomo.

Tomó el libro de Draco, y cuando éste intentó morderlo, le pasó por el lomo su enorme dedo índice. El libro se calmó enseguida, como cualquier cosa. Hagrid le devolvió el libro a Draco, que parecía estar haciendo esfuerzos para no explotar.

\- No sé cómo no se nos había ocurrido antes - murmuró, en un tono sarcástico - por supuesto, había que acariciar el libro.

Por suerte, Harry pensó, el profesor no alcanzó a oír nada.

\- Bien, pues - dijo Hagrid, y parecía que iba a continuar con una explicación cuando de repente se detuvo - Ah, falta lo más importante. Aguarden aqui un momento.

Y un minuto después, trotando hacia ellos, se acercaban una docena de las criaturas más extrañas que Harry había visto nunca. Tenían el cuerpo, las patas traseras y la cola de caballo, pero las patas delanteras, las alas y la cabeza de un águila gigante. Sus ojos eran de un color naranja brillante. Estaban sujetos por unas cadenas que Hagrid sujetaba por el extremo, y mientras todos se quedaban mudos del asombro, Hagrid explicó que esas criaturas eran Hipogrifos.

\- Vamos, si quieren acercarse un poco...

Nadie parecía muy ansioso por acercarse, ni siquiera Draco, que miraba con interés pero recelo al animal. Harry dio entonces unos pasos hacia adelante.

\- Muy bien, Harry.- le dijo, sonriéndole aprobadoramente, antes de volver a hablar para todos - Lo primero que tienen que saber de los hipogrifos es que son muy orgullosos. Se molestan con mucha facilidad. Nunca ofendan a ninguno, porque podría ser lo último que hicieran. Sin embargo, si siguen unas normas muy simples de cortesía, es fácil acercarse a ellos. ¿Algún voluntario?

\- Yo - se ofreció Harry enseguida, sintiéndose fascinado por aquella criatura.

\- Buen chico, Harry. Veamos cómo te llevas con Buckbeak.

Hagrid explicó que el hipogrifo debía hacer el primer movimiento, Harry permaneció con los ojos fijos en el animal, sin parpadear, como Hagrid le instruyó, hasta que el hipogrifo miró también a Harry con sus ojos naranjas. Entonces, se inclinó levemente, como una reverencia. Pasó un minuto sin que sucediera nada, pero entonces, para su sorpresa, el hipogrifo dobló las rodillas delanteras y se inclinó profundamente.

Hagrid estaba eufórico, y le dio unas palmadas en la espada - que casi derriban a Harry - felicitándolo. Harry se acercó al hipogrifo y le acarició el pico. Luego, con cuidado, montó al lomo del hipogrifo, y juntos sobrevolaron el prado. Fue una sensación increíble, aunque por un momento Harry estuvo seguro de que caería.

\- ¿Alguien más quiere probar?

Pero la mayoría todavía estaba insegura. Montar una de esas cosas no parecía muy seguro.

\- Voy yo - dijo entonces Draco.

Si Harry podía hacerlo, entonces él también podía, sin duda.

El Hipogrifo tardó un poco más con Draco, cinco minutos enteros en que, sorprendentemente, Draco ni siquiera pestañeó. Pero la perseverancia o testarudez del rubio finalmente prevalecieron, el hipogrifo lo miró y ambos se inclinaron hacia el otro.

Luego de que Harry y Draco hubieran montado a los hipogrifos, los alumnos de Gryffindor no quisieron quedar atrás. Se podría decir que Hagrid estuvo muy satisfecho con el resultado de su primera clase.

\- Ha sido divertido, ¿a que no?

Draco sonrió torcidamente.

\- Mejor de lo que esperaba, lo admito.

Harry respiró aliviado. Parecía que el mal humor que su amigo había tenido todo el día por fin comenzaba a desaparecer. Los últimos meses habían sido difíciles para Draco, quien temía más que todo a la furia y al rechazo de su padre... Harry recordaba la vez en que ambos habían observado el reflejo en el Espejo de OESED: el deseo más profundo del corazón de Draco era la aprobación de su padre, y luego de haber ayudado a impedir el regreso de Lord Voldemort, los miedos de su amigo comenzaban a hacerse realidad.

\- Este va a ser un buen año - le dijo Harry, intentando ser optimista.

Draco resopló.

\- Espero que tengas razón.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente, el tema de conversación en la mayoría de los grupos era Sirius Black, el fugitivo de Azkaban. Al parecer, lo habían visto no muy lejos de Hogwarts, pero cuando llegaron para detenerlo, se había ido. Oyeron al menos a cinco grupos hablando de eso mientras caminaban a su primera clase de Defensa contra Las Artes Oscuras.

\- Ginny me dijo que Black era un seguidor de Voldemort

Draco frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Black, seguidor de Voldemort? Eso es extraño. Mi madre dijo que Black fue repudiado por su familia. Eran primos, ¿sabes? Pero al parecer él se convirtió en un traidor a la sangre o algo parecido, y su familia lo trató como si hubiese muerto. Mi madre me lo citó como ejemplo este verano, de lo que pasaría si volvía a actuar sin pensar.

Un traidor a la sangre no sonaba mucho como el tipo de personas que se unirían a Voldemort. Harry pensó.

\- Hay algo raro allí.

El Profesor Lupin llegó detrás de ellos, con Peeves - el Poltergeist del colegio - molestándolo y gastando bromas, pegando un chicle a la puerta. El profesor Lupin sólo sonrió y pidió a todos prestar atención, mientras lanzaba un hechizo sobre Peeves, ahuyentándolo en un segundo. El desaliñado Profesor ya no parecía tan aburrido.

El Profesor Lupin hizo aparecer un armario, y el armario comenzó a temblar.

\- Aqui adentro, hay un Boggart - dijo el profesor.

Varios se movieron incómodos en sus lugares.

\- ¿Qué es un- Harry iba a preguntar a Draco cuando el profesor continuó.

\- A los Boggarts les gustan los lugares oscuros y cerrados: los roperos, fregaderos, debajo de las camas, el armario debajo del fregadero... Pero claro, la primera pregunta que debemos hacernos es ¿Qué es un Boggart?

\- Es un ser que cambia de forma - respondió Draco, aburrido. - Toma la forma de aquello que más miedo nos da.

\- Yo no lo podría haber explicado mejor. - dijo el profesor Lupin, y Draco parecía pagado de sí mismo. - Nadie sabe la forma de un boggart cuando está solo, pero cuando lo dejemos salir, se convertirá de inmediato en lo que más temamos. Por eso, en este mismo momento ya tenemos una gran ventaja sobre el boggart. ¿Sabes por qué, Harry?

\- ¿Porque somos muchos y no sabe por qué forma decidirse?

\- Exacto - Por eso, siempre es mejor enfrentar a un boggart acompañados de otros. El hechizo para vencer al boggart es sencillo, pero requiere de fuerza mental. Al Boggart se le derrota con la risa, y es por eso que deben obligarlo a que tome una forma que a ustedes les resulte graciosa. Practiquemos sin varita primero, repitan: "Riddikulo!"

\- ¡Riddikulo! - todos dijeron a coro.

\- Bien, ahora, una demonstración.

El Profesor Lupin hizo poner de pie a Zabini.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Blaise.

\- ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Blaise?

\- Banshee.

\- Bien, ahora concéntrate. Piensa en cómo dejarla sin el poder que tiene, cuando abra el armario, agitas la varita y dices el hechizo. Todos los demás, vayan pensando también en cómo ridiculizar a su boggart, porque se volverá a cada uno de ustedes después.

Blaise asintió. Cuando Lupin abrió el armario, apareció una mujer cadavérica, que dio un grito horrible erizando la piel a todos.

\- ¡Riddikulo!

La banshee emitió un sonido ronco y se llevó la mano al cuello. Se habia quedado ronca.

Uno a uno fueron pasando, hasta que le llegó el turno a Draco. Su boggart se convirtió el su padre, Lucius Malfoy, mirándole amenazadoramente y caminando hacia él como si lo fuera a golpear. Draco miró al boggart-Lucius con odio:

\- ¡Riddikulo!

Al final, el boggart fue automáticamente hacia Harry, el único a quien todavía no había tratado de asustar.

El boggart comenzó a tomar una forma oscura, cuando el profesor Lupin se interpuso entre Harry y la criatura, y entonces esta se transformó en un disco plateado que flotaba por encima de todos.

\- Riddikulo - dijo el profesor de forma desapasionada.

Felicitió a todos por su trabajo, y los dejó ir con la tarea de hacer un resumen sobre los Boggarts. Harry coincidía con los demás, en que era la mejor clase de DCAO que habían tenido hasta el momento, pero no podía sacarse de la boca el gusto amargo. El Profesor Lupin no lo había dejado enfrentarse a su boggart.

No le gustaba que lo trataran de esa forma, haciendo una clara diferencia con los demás, como si fuera demasiado débil para hacerse cargo de sí mismo.

¿Por qué el profesor Lupin no le dejó enfrentar al Boggart? ¿Con qué creyó que Harry iba a encontrarse?

Entonces se le ocurrió al chico que el profesor quizá estaba al tanto de todo lo que sucedió los años anteriores, de Quirrell y el basilisco, y Ryddle intentándolo matar por tercera vez… tenía sentido que Dumbledore le dijera de aquello, cuando la posición de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras siempre parecía estar rodeaba de problemas, y cuando Harry recientemente había estado involucrado en esos problemas.

Tenía sentido, pero eso no quería decir que le gustara que el director discutiera sobre los accidentes de su vida sin que Harry pudiese decir una palabra al respecto.


	22. Intrusos

**Hola a todos! Feliz año nuevo! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de Un Héroe en Slytherin, y si es que por aquí hay alguien siguiendo A Million Reasons, prometo actualizar pronto con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que agregaron la historia a favoritos y dejaron algún que otro review :)**

* * *

 _"Cuando miras mucho tiempo el interior de un abismo, el abismo también mira tu interior." Nietzsche._

* * *

 **Intrusos**

El equipo de Quidditch de ese año tenía todas las posibilidades para quedarse con la copa. Flint al fin se había graduado, y Adrian Pucey, un alumno de quinto que era en definitiva mucho más agradable, era el nuevo capitán. Ginny pasó las pruebas, tal como Harry había predicho, y ocupó el lugar de Flint como la nueva cazadora de Slytherin.

Además, Halloween se acercaba, y pronto podría ir a Hogsmeade. Harry anticipaba ese momento desde hace días y al igual que el resto de los alumnos, ya había entregado su permiso al profesor Snape.

\- Me gustaría poder ir con ustedes - dijo Ginny, quejándose luego de oírlos hablar de los lugares que visitarían en la aldea. Ella estaba en segundo año, y todavía no podía salir de castillo.

\- Pensaremos en ti y te traeremos dulces – prometió Draco.

\- No es lo mismo…

\- ¿Cómo han ido tus clases con Lupin? - preguntó Harry, para cambiar el tema a uno que tal vez entusiasmara más a la chica. Hace días parecía muy ansiosa por poner en práctica los maleficios sobre los cuáles estuvo leyendo en el verano.

Pero por cómo se descompuso el rostro de Ginny, no fue una sabia decisión.

\- Ayer nos mostró al Boggart.

\- ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

\- Se transformó en mí.

Harry lamentó haber traído el tema y trató de enmendar las cosas confortando a la pelirroja.

\- Ginny, sabes que no te sucederá nada, ¿verdad? Ryddle no puede tocarte ahora.

Ella no estaba tan segura.

\- Ryddle es el Innombrable, y no está muerto. Se dice que ronda los bosques de Albania, y trata de recuperar fuerzas para volver. Si eso sucediera...

\- Le detendríamos. Tal como hicimos antes.

\- Fui una completa estúpida - dijo ella, negándose a escucharle.

\- Vamos afuera, es un buen día para jugar Quidditch. – ofreció entonces Draco, como una alternativa para alejar los pensamientos pesimistas.

Esto pareció animarla más, y Harry le agradeció con la mirada.

\- ¿Tres contra tres?

\- Los que pierdan deben hacer la tarea del ganador por una semana.

Los tres iban rumbo a los patios del castillo cuando se encontraron con Hermione, que caminaba con su gato, Crookshanks, en los gratos. Parecía muy enfadada.

\- ¿Hermione?

\- Tu hermano es un idiota - le dijo a Ginny.

\- ¿Cuál de todos? - preguntó Draco.

\- Ronald, ¿quién más?

\- ¿Qué hizo esta vez? - preguntó Ginny.

\- Es esa estúpida rata. Ha acusado a Crookshaks de tratar de comérsela, porque ha desaparecido toda la semana. ¡Su rata, vieja y asquerosa, que se desaparece todo el tiempo! Debería volver y hechizarlo.

\- Alto, no puedes hacer eso - dijo Draco - por mucho que me entusiasme la idea de verte torturando a la comadreja... no te ofendas, Ginny, pero tu hermano es algo lerdo... te ganarás un castigo después. ¿Granger rompiendo las reglas? Te arrepentirás toda la vida cuando te castiguen.

\- Ven con nosotros - dijo Harry - estábamos yendo al jardín para jugar Quidditch.

\- No sé jugar quidditch.

\- En ese caso, puedes ser nuestro público - dijo Draco, sonriendo de lado – Hasta te dejaré ser mi animadora personal.

\- Sigue soñando, Malfoy.

\- O podrías ser nuestro árbitro – sugirió Ginny – así te aseguras de que estos dos no hagan trampas.

Harry protestó diciendo que él nunca había hecho trampas, y al minuto siguiente los cuatro iban conversando y riendo juntos. Ginny no volvió a pensar en Ryddle, y Hermione dejó su enojo contra Ron.

* * *

Finalmente pudieron ir a Hogsmeade. Hermione se les unió en el camino, y con ella Neville Longbottom. Longbottom era un chico asustadizo y bastante torpe, pero él y Hermione eran amigos desde el primer año, y ni a Harry ni a Draco les molestaba su presencia - bueno, a Draco tal vez le exasperaba un poco, pero de todas formas lo toleraba porque se trataba del mejor amigo de Hermione en Gryffindor, y después de todo no era un mal chico.

Fueron a las Tres Escobas, donde bebieron cerveza de mantequilla - lo más delicioso que Harry había probado nunca - y compraron dulces por montones en Honeydukes. Fueron a la tienda de Zonco, donde se encontraron a los gemelos Weasley, los hermanos de Ginny, comprando las provisiones necesarias para sus épicas bromas, y Harry tuvo un buen rato riendo con sus chistes.

Todos estaban de un humor excelente cuando regresaron al castillo, poco antes de que entrara la noche. Hermione y Neville fueron hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, mientras Draco y Harry se dirigieron a las mazmorras. La sala común estaba casi vacía, excepto por Ginny, que estaba acostada en un sofá muy enfrascada en su lectura. Sin embargo, ni siquiera tuvo que alzar la vista para decir:

\- Ya volvieron, ¿eh? Y bien, ¿qué tal estuvo Hogsmeade?

\- ¿Quieres la verdad o la mentira blanca? – preguntó Draco, arqueando una ceja.

\- La verdad es que nos hubiésemos divertido mucho más si tú hubieses estado con con nosotros, pero de todas formas Hogsmeade no estuvo mal. – dijo Harry, y sacó de los bolsillos de su chaqueta un paquete – Y te trajimos dulces.

\- Gracias Harry. Gracias Draco.

\- ¿Y qué has estado haciendo tú todo el día? – preguntó Harry.

\- Practicando algunos hechizos, haciendo la tarea… aburriéndome por el castillo – dijo ella, hasta que de pronto recordó… - Casi lo olvido, Harry, el Profesor Lupin te estuvo buscando hoy, al parecer quería discutir contigo sobre algo.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó extrañado - ¿Qué podrá ser?

\- No me lo dijo. ¿No te has metido en problemas con él, verdad?

\- No. O al menos yo no me he enterado.

\- Bueno, el profesor Lupin es genial, pero también algo extraño – dijo Ginny.

\- Al Profesor Snape realmente no le gusta Lupin. – dijo Draco, pensativo – Me pregunto por qué será.

Los tres se sentaron junto a la chimenea, comiendo ranas de chocolate y otros dulces que se había traído de la tienda, mientras Harry y Draco le describian Hogsmeade y sólo bien entrada la noche se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Al día siguiente, al llegar al comedor más temprano que nadie, encontraron que todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor estaban allí, algunos con aspecto de no haber dormido nada.

Los tres se acercaron a Hermione, preocupados, y ella les contó lo que había sucedido.

\- Sirius Black trató de entrar a nuestra sala común ayer. Los profesores han registrado todo el castillo, pero se ha ido.

\- Potter, venga conmigo a mi despacho ahora.

Harry se giró al escuchar la fría voz del Profesor Snape. Asintió, preguntándose qué habría hecho mal, y lo siguió en silencio.

Podía sentir las miradas de Draco, Ginny y Hermione en su espalda.

* * *

\- Siéntese, Potter - ordenó el Profesor Snape, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

\- El Director tenía en sus mejores intenciones seguir ocultándote esto, pero en vista de los recientes acontecimientos, hemos decidido que debes estar al tanto.

\- No entiendo, señor. ¿Al tanto de qué?

\- Tenemos razones para creer que Sirius Black va detrás de ti.

\- ¿Detrás de mí? Pero eso...

\- Sirius Black estaba al servicio del señor oscuro - dijo Snape - y su encarcelamiento se dio justo después de que el señor oscuro cayera, la noche en que intentó matarte. Mientras estuvo en Azkaban, poco antes de escapar, se obsesionó con llegar a Hogwarts matarte. Es por eso que está aquí.

\- Pero ayer Sirius Black fue a la torre de Gryffindor. Si hubiera querido matarme, hubiera intentado entrar a las mazmorras, ¿no?

\- Un afortunado error en los planes de Black, sin duda. Él debió asumir que, igual que tus padres, tú eres un alumno de Gryffindor. Pero no arriesgaremos nada a partir de este momento. Ya no puedes ir a los entrenamientos de Quidditch por las tardes. Quedar en el campo sólo acompañado de otros estudiantes es tentar a tu suerte, así que no podrás salir del castillo a partir de ahora, exceptuando las clases con Hagrid.

\- Pero tenemos un partido el sábado... contra Gryffindor - argumentó Harry.

Snape hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

\- Ese intento no funcionará conmigo, Potter.

\- Pero...-

\- Si escucho un sólo pero más, te ganarás una detención. He dicho mi última palabra. Puedes retirarte.

Harry estuvo de un humor insoportable el resto de la tarde, y ni Draco ni Ginny le dirigieron la palabra. Pero no había forma de saltarse las órdenes de Snape, él, que se enteraba de cada paso que daban sus estudiantes. A Harry no le quedó otra más que esperar hasta el día del juego.

Cuando llegó el sábado, día marcado para el partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor, el tiempo no pudo haberles desfavorecido más. Hacía un tiempo horrible, y desde temprano había comenzado a llover, pero Harry tenía confianza en que ganarían.

Fue difícil, y el juego se estaba prolongando demasiado. Pero luego de cuatro anotaciones de Ginny y tres anotaciones de Draco, iban lo suficientemente adelantados. Tenía que encontrar la Snitch. Entonces Harry creyó ver el destello dorado de aquella escurridiza bola, y subió varios metros más arriba, acercándose para poder tomarla. El otro buscador no la había visto.

Pero entonces sucedió algo extraño.

Un silencio cayó sobre el estadio, y de pronto sintió una horrible y conocida sensación de frío. Harry apartó su vista de la Snitch y bajó la vista. El terror le traspasó cuando vio un número incontable de dementores abajo, con las capuchas tapándoles las caras y señalando a Harry.

Y entonces Harry volvió a oirlo. Alguien gritaba en su cabeza, una mujer...

 _\- A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor._

 _\- Apártate, estúpida... apártate..._

 _-A Harry no. Te lo ruego. Tómame a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar..._

Hary sintió que se le enturbiaba el cerebro, y empezó a caer, despacio. Siguió cayendo.

 _\- A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego..._

Una voz estalló en carcajadas, una voz horrible. Harry escuchó los gritos de la mujer, que le llenaban de una angustia que no podía explicar, y luego no se enteró de nada más.

* * *

Harry sólo estaba seguro de una cosa. Habrían perdido el partido, por su culpa.

Hermione, Draco y Ginny le rodeaban preocupada, e incluso algunos jugadores de Gryffindor, los hermanos de Ginny, estaban allí. Al menos ellos se fueron en cuanto vieron que estaba bien, porque Harry en ese momento no deseaba responder preguntas de ningún tipo.

\- Creí que te habías matado - dijo Hermione.

\- No seas dramática, Granger. Ni siquiera se ha roto algo.

Bueno, eso tal vez fuera cierto, pero Harry sentía que le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

\- Dumbledore alejó a los dementores. - le dijo Draco - se puso furioso, no pensé que lo tenía dentro de él...

\- Es cierto. Redujo la velocidad de tu caída y luego apuntó a los dementores con su varita y les arrojó algo plateado.

\- ¿Nadie más... - preguntó, sabiendo ya la respuesta. - me siento mareado. Me gustaría estar solo un rato - dijo.

Draco y Hermione cruzaron una mirada.

\- Si tú lo dices - dijo Draco - vendremos antes de la cena. Madame Pomfrey dice que tendrás que pasar la noche aquí.

\- Ginny, ven – le llamó Hermione.

\- Vayan ustedes. Les alcanzare luego.

Harry casi había olvidado que ella estaba allí, sentada a su lado, porque a diferencia de sus otros dos amigos ni siquiera había dicho una palabra hasta el momento. Ahora que se fijaba en ella con más detenimiento, podía ver que estaba bastante mal, con el rostro pálido y los ojos opacos.

\- No sé si te haga sentir mejor, pero yo apenas pude aterrizar a tiempo. Esas cosas son horribles. – partió una barra de chocolate que tenía consigo y se la ofreció a Harry – ¿Quieres?

Él lo tomó, y apenas lo metió en su boca sintió la calidez recorrer su sangre de nuevo. Miró a Ginny, se sintió como una persona horrible. Quejándose de ser el único, cuando debería estar contento si era el único al que le afectaba así. Había podido oír los gritos... ahora sabía, estaba seguro, era la voz de su madre quien gritaba. Saber que Ginny no la estaba pasando mejor que él no era un consuelo en forma alguna.

Sintiéndose incómodo, pero queriendo decirle que estaba allí de algún modo, puso su mano sobre la de ella.

Los ojos de Ginny le miraron con duda.

\- ¿Crees que se vayan alguna vez? – preguntó ella.

Los miedos. Los recuerdos. La oscuridad.

\- No lo sé, creo que no – respondió Harry – Pero podemos aprender a dejar de pensar en ello. Al menos sé que tú puedes. Eres una de las brujas más fuertes que conozco.

Ginny sonrió.

\- Y tú también podrás, Harry. Si hay alguien que tiene la capacidad de ver la luz, ese eres tú.


	23. Un mapa muy especial

_"La verdad es raramente pura y nunca es simple." Oscar Wilde._

* * *

 **Un Mapa muy Especial**

Finalmente luego de salir de la enfermería, Harry tuvo que contarles a sus amigos sobre lo que el profesor Snape le había dicho. La reacción fue justo la que esperaba, y la razón por la cual se había demorado tanto en decirles.

\- ¡No dijiste ayer que Sirius Black va tras de ti para matarte! - le recriminó Ginny, tratando de mantener la voz baja. - ¡Lo sabías hace días, y no nos dijiste ni una sola palabra!

\- Weasley tiene razón, esto es malo - dijo Draco - muy malo. ¿Cómo es que los problemas te encuentran cada año?

\- Como sea, ahora estoy más preocupado por los dementores que por Black. Creo que debería pedirle ayuda al profesor Lupin.

\- Eso si vuelve esta semana - observó Draco.

El Profesor Lupin había estado ausente toda la semana anterior, y el Profesor Snape lo reemplazó en su clase. Harry sinceramente esperaba que Lupin estuviera de vuelta, porque el profesor Snape le había encargado un ensayo sobre Cómo reconocer a los Hombres Lobo, y Harry aún no había abierto su libro para hacerlo.

Por suerte, cuando el lunes Harry se acercó a su sala, pudo ver al Profesor Lupin en su escritorio, acababa de terminar una clase con los alumnos de Gryffindor y Harry aprovechó para abordarlo.

\- Profesor.

\- Oh, Harry, Que sorpresa verte tan pronto.

Había tenido esa pregunta en mente desde el incidente en el partido de Quidditch.

\- Hay algo que he querido preguntarle, sobre la primera clase que tuvimos…

\- Adelante, Harry.

\- Ese día... cuando no me dejó enfrentar al Boggart. ¿Pensó que sería Voldemort, no es asi?

El profesor asintió.

\- Disculpa Harry, pero pensé que el que vieras a Voldemort no hubiera sido... no hubiera bueno para ti.

Harry sonrió.

\- Primero pensé en él. Pero he enfrentado a Voldemort dos veces y hasta ahora sigo vivo. - pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro del profesor Lupin - Pero los dementores... no puedo hacer nada cuando ellos se acercan.

\- Ah, si. Escuché lo del partido. Lamentable, en verdad. Están cada vez más hambrientos porque Dumbledore no les deja acercarse al colegio.

\- Si - dijo Harry - No entiendo por qué... ¿Por qué me afectan de esta manera? ¿Acaso soy...?

\- No tiene nada que ver con la cobardía - le cortó el profesor Lupin, como si pudiera leer su mente - Los dementores te afectan más que a los demás porque en tu pasado hay cosas horribles que los demás no tienen. Los dementores están entre las criaturas más nauseabundas del mundo. Disfrutan con la desesperación y la destrucción ajena, y se llevan toda la esperanza y alegría de cuanto los rodea. Si alguien está mucho tiempo cerca de un dementor, éste le quitará hasta el último sentimiento positivo y hasta el último recuerdo dichoso, dejándolo sólo con las peores experiencias de la vida. Y el peor de tus recuerdos, Harry, es tan horrible que derribaría a cualquiera de su escoba. No tienes de qué avergonzarte.

\- Cuando se acercan a mi oigo el momento en el que Voldemort mató a mi madre - confesó Harry.

\- Harry... - pareció como si el profesor quisiera decir algo más, pero luego se quedó callado. Ninguno dijo nada por unos instantes.

\- Azkaban debe ser horrible - dijo entonces Harry, recordando el motivo por el cual esas cosas le rondaban.

Lupin asintió con melancolía.

\- Los magos que están allí acaban por perder la razón en unas semanas. Ni siquiera se necesita de muros para mantenerlos allí, con los dementores a su alrededor.

\- Pero Black escapó.

\- Sí. Black debe de haber descubierto la manera de hacerles frente, algo que yo no habría creído posible. Los dementores quitan al brujo todos sus poderes si están con él el tiempo suficiente.

\- Pero usted ahuyentó a aquel dementor - dijo Harry, dirigiendo la conversación hacia donde le interesaba - Usted sabe cómo defenderse. ¿Puede enseñarme?

\- Harry, en realidad no soy un experto en la lucha contra los dementores, sino todo lo contrario...

\- Pero puede enseñarme lo que sabe. Si los dementores vuelven a atacarme, tengo que tener algún arma contra ellos.

Lupin dudó un momento, sus ojos siguieron fijos en Harry, que no desvió la mirada ni por un momento.

\- De acuerdo, lo intentaremos. Pero no podrá ser hasta el próximo trimestre, tengo mucho que hacer antes de las vacaciones.

\- Gracias, profesor. - dijo Harry, sonriendo más relajado - y profesor...

\- ¿Si, Harry?

\- Tengo una amiga. Ginny Weasley ella tuvo un episodio con Voldemort el año pasado... la cosa es, los dementores le afectan tanto como a mí. ¿Podría ella también tener clases con usted y conmigo?

\- Bien, Harry. Te haré saber cuándo podemos comenzar, tú, la señorita Weasley y yo.

* * *

Con la promesa de Lupin de enseñarle a defenderse, y sin tener señales de los dementores alrededor del colegio, los meses siguientes pasaron rápidamente. Diciembre llegó, y con éste una próxima salida a Hogsmeade y los planes para las semanas libres. Draco tenía pensado quedarse en el castillo esas navidades, porque decía que no podría soportar las críticas de su padre por dos semanas enteras; Ginny también se quedaba, pero Harry tenía la impresión de que lo hacía solo para acompañarlos a los dos, ¿Por qué quién no querría pasar las navidades con una familia como la suya?

Fue una decepción cuando el profesor Snape le dijo a Harry que no podría salir. Era peligroso para su integridad física, salir fuera del castillo donde Black podía pillarle desprevenido. ¿Qué haría un niño como él contra un mago oscuro?

Draco intentó rearmar sus planes para ir con Daphne Greengrass y Theo Nott. Daphne estuvo muy apenada al decirle que no sería posible, ya que ellos iban con Zabini... Zabini no era precisamente el mejor amigo ni de Harry ni de Draco. Asi que al final, Draco se armó de la paciencia que no tenía, y decidió acompañar a Hermione, aunque tuviera que soportar las torpezas de Longbottom, ya que no tenía con quien más ir.

Sin embargo la suerte parecía estar, por una vez, del lado de Harry. Una vez que sus amigos se hubieran ido, él empezó a caminar en dirección al gran comedor, observando mientras la nieve caer a través de la ventana.

\- Harry, ahi estás hermano - dijo de repente Fred Weasley, tomando a Harry de un hombro.

\- Te estábamos buscando - dijo George, quedándose del otro lado de Harry. - Ven con nosotros.

Le llevaron hasta un aula vieja y vacía, y cerraron la puerta sigilosamente.

\- ¿Qué hacen? ¿Cómo es que no están en Hogsmeade?

\- Venimos a darte un poco de alegría antes de irnos.

\- Un regalo navideño por adelantado - continuó Fred, sacando un pergamino grande, cuadrado, muy desgastado. No tenía nada escrito.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó, sospechando que los gemelos estaban tratando de gastarle una broma.

\- El secreto de nuestro éxito.

\- Nos cuesta desprendernos de él, pero creemos que lo necesitas más que nosotros. Ginny nos contó lo de Sirius Black.

Harry frunció el ceño.

\- Ella no tenía...

\- Vamos, le agradecerás luego.

\- ¿Y a mí para qué me sirve un pergamino viejo?

\- ¡Un pergamino viejo! - exclamó Fred, con un gesto de indignación y dolor.

\- Harry, te presentamos al Mapa del Merodeador.- dijo George, sacando la varita y tocando con ella el pergamino - "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"

Entonces empezaron a aparecer líneas de tinta, y Harry se acercó curioso a leer:

"Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta

Proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos

están orgullosos de presentar

EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR"

El mapa mostraba en detalle todo el castillo, pero aún más: se podían ver, marcados como pequeñas motas de tintas, a cada persona en el castillo, con etiquetas de sus nombres en letras diminutas.

\- Si Black está alrededor, lo sabrás. Tiene que aparecer en el mapa también. - dijo Fred.

\- Y no sólo eso, hay varios pasadizos secretos... - añadió George.

Le explicaron cada uno de ellos, incluido uno que daba directamente a HoneyDukes. Harry supo que tenía un tesoro en sus manos.

\- Gracias.

\- Considéralo una retribución, Harry. No olvidamos lo que hiciste por Ginny cuando... bueno, lo de la cámara.

\- ¡Ah, una última cosa! No olvides decir "Travesura Realizada" antes de cerrarlo. – dijo George – O alguien más podrá ver lo que estabas viendo.

Harry reprimió sus ganas de salir en ese mismo momento, y fue por su capa de la invisibilidad. Estaba tan agitado, que Ginny notó enseguida que algo pasaba cuando lo vio saliendo con prisa de la sala común, y fue detrás de él.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó la chica.

\- Eh... yo.. Hogsmeade.

\- Pensé que no tenías permiso para ir - dijo Ginny arqueando una ceja.

\- Bueno, lo que pasa es que... nadie se va a enterar, precisamente.

\- Oh, Harry. ¿Qué crees que dirían los profesores si lo supieran? - su voz sonó tan parecida a la de Hermione, que Harry estuvo seguro de que Ginny lo iba a delatar - ¿Puedo ir contigo? - preguntó entonces con una mirada picara, pero tenía escrito en la cara "O si no..."

\- Vamos.

Esperó a que llegaran hasta el pasadizo para sacar la capa.

\- Vamos por ahí.

\- Wow. Esto es increíble.

Escucharon a Filch y se apresuraron en desaparecer. Hogsmeade les esperaba.

* * *

Ginny podía escuchar a la gente riendo a lo lejos. Allí, detrás de las Tres Escobas, sólo estaban Harry y ella, y el peso de la terrible verdad que acababan de escuchar.

Sabía que a él le estaba doliendo, y casi deseaba que nunca hubieran entrado allí, que hubieran ido por Draco y Hermione como tenían pensado en primer lugar.

\- …

\- Harry...

\- ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? – preguntó él, con el dolor tiñendo su voz.

Hace sólo una hora ellos había acabado en el sótano de HoneyDukes, y lo primero que hicieron fue ir a las Tres Escobas por cerveza de mantequilla, que Harry aseguraba era lo mejor en el mundo. Tuvieron tan mala suerte que la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Hagrid y el profesor Flitwick llegaron en ese momento, con un hombre que Ginny reconoció como nada más y nada menos que el Ministro de Magia. Fue una suerte que Harry tuviera la capa consigo.

Pero luego, comenzaron a hablar sobre Sirius Black. Y así, Harry y Ginny acabaron por enterarse que Sirius había sido el mejor amigo del padre de Harry y padrino de Harry, y que fue él quien ayudó a Voldemort informándoles donde estaba, para que los matara.

Sirius Black no sólo traicionó a sus padres, sino que luego mató al mejor amigo de ambos, Peter Pettigrew.

\- Era su amigo, y los traicionó. Era por esto que nadie me quería decir nada... esta es la razón por la que Black quiere matarme. ¿Cómo han podido ocultarme algo así?

Ginny buscó la mano de Harry y la tomó con fuerza. Se dio cuenta de que él estaba temblando de rabia, pero poco a poco se fue calmando. Entonces dijo:

\- Vámonos, Harry, volvamos al castillo.

No sabía que más decir. Hubiera sido bueno si Draco y Hermione también estuvieran allí para apoyarlo. Pero Harry la escuchó, y lentamente, con desgana, se pusieron en camino hacia Hogwarts.


	24. Encantamiento de los Recuerdos Felices

**¡Hola! Aqui les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Un Héroe en Slytherin. Por favor, dejen reviews tanto si les gusta la historia como si no, qué podria hacer para mejorarla, qué personajes les gustaría ver un poco más, lo que sea :) Los reviews me animan a seguir con la historia.** **¡Saludos!**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, obviamente son todos de JKRowling. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para tener un poco de diversión.

* * *

 _"Debo decir algo sobre el miedo. Es el único verdadero oponente de la vida. Solo el miedo puede derrotar a la vida. Es un adversario listo, traicionero. No tiene decencia, no respeta ninguna ley o convención, no muestra ninguna piedad. El miedo va por tu punto más débil, que encuentra con desconcertante facilidad. Comienza en tu mente, siempre… así que debes pelear duro para expresarlo. Debes pelear duro para iluminar la luz de las palabras sobre él. Porque si no lo haces, si tu miedo se convierte en una silenciosa oscuridad que tú evitas, quizás incluso consigues olvidar, te abres a nuevos ataques de miedo porque nunca realmente peleaste contra el oponente que te derrotó."― Yann Martel, Life of Pi_

* * *

 **El encantamiento de los Recuerdos Felices.**

Harry pasó las siguientes semanas más silencioso que nunca, aunque Hermione, Ginny y Draco estuvieran tratando de distraerlo. Al encontrarse para la cena esa noche, les contó a sus amigos lo del mapa, y cómo habían ido hasta Hogsmeade, y lo que descubrieron.

No le gustaba que lo mirasen con lástima. Incluso Draco, quien había repetido varias veces sus dudas sobre Sirius Black, el repudiado traidor a la sangre en su familia que no podría ser mortífago, se calló por esa vez. Era como si Harry estuviera viviendo el luto por sus padres por primera vez.

Al fin Navidad llegó. La mayoría de los estudiantes habían ido a casa para las fiestas, y en las mazmorras sólo quedaban Harry, Draco y Ginny.

La chica fue que los despertó, entrando demasiado temprano a su dormitorio.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad Harry, Draco! ¡Los regalos!

\- Ginny… es muy temprano.

\- ¿No podías dejarnos dormir al menos un rato más? – preguntó Draco, tratando de abrir los ojos – Ya sabes, como las personas normales…

\- Mi madre ha tejido para los dos este año – dijo Ginny, ignorando los comentarios de ambos.

Los dos chicos se levantaron, curiosos.

Ginny llevaba un suéter verde con su nombre escrito en letras plateadas. No era el último grito de la moda, pero les hizo sonreir.

A los pies de sus camas estaban unos cuántos regalos, entre ellos, envuelto en un simple papel de embalaje, el que debía ser de la señora Weasley.

\- ¡Mira esto! - dijo Harry, sonriendo contento por la sorpresa.

Draco y él tenían también suéteres verdes con sus nombres en frente, igual que Ginny.

\- No puedo aceptarlo - dijo Draco.

\- ¿Por qué no?

El rubio se frotó la frente, visiblemente incómodo.

\- Solía burlarme de estas cosas, de la ropa de tu madre, de todo...

Ginny le sonrió.

\- Y yo solía odiarte a ti y a tu familia en general, pero las cosas cambiaron hace tiempo, ¿no?

Draco no dijo nada, pero una tenue sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras miraba de nuevo el suéter.

En ese momento, Harry supo que Draco estaba sintiéndose exactamente como él: querido por una familia. Aunque en este caso se tratara de la señora Weasley, con quien el mismo Harry sólo había pasado unas semanas y cuya familia siempre estuvo enemistada con la de Draco.

En casa, a Harry los Dursley lo despreciaban, pero a Draco lo presionaban en extremo. La señora Malfoy quería a Draco, a su manera, pero su esposo y las ideas que ella tenía sobre la raza y el estatus le importaban demasiado.

Los Weasley, a quienes les faltaba dinero y eran demasiados para contar con una mano, eran en cambio amorosos y comprensivos con sus hijos. Si no, sólo había que fijarse en Fred y George.

\- Gracias Ginny - dijo Harry por los dos.- dile a tu mamá que es el mejor regalo que he tenido hasta ahora. Y feliz navidad.

\- Feliz navidad Weasley.

Ginny los envolvió a los dos en un abrazo grupal.

\- Feliz navidad a ustedes también, dormilones.

Esa noche cenaron en la misma mesa que los profesores, ya que el profesor Dumbledore consideró que eran muy pocos para utilizar las mesas de las casas, y extrañamente el Profesor Lupin estuvo ausente de nuevo. Harry oyó al Profesor Dumbledore preguntarle al profesor Snape si seguía preparándole las pociones a Lupin. ¿Estaba el profesor Lupin enfermo? A Harry no le extrañaría si así fuese, a juzgar por el aspecto demacrado que tenía el profesor.

Trelawney, la loca profesora de adivinación - eso pensaba Harry luego de oír a Hermione quejarse de ella - anunció que el profesor Lupin los dejaria pronto, una predicción que todos los demás desecharon enseguida. Harry esperaba que, en efecto, estuviera equivocada, porque Lupin era el mejor profesor que había tenido hasta el momento.

Los días siguientes los tres se sentaron en la sala común - de momento era toda para ellos - a hacer los deberes, jugar Quidditch y Gobstones, y tontear con Peeves por el colegio, para irritación de Filch que no pudo atraparlos ni una sola vez.

Pronto, el receso navideño acabó y los estudiantes volvieron a Hogwarts, igual que el profesor Lupin. Para Harry, esto significaba una cosa: al fin comenzarían con las lecciones para repeler dementores.

Harry se fijó en el gran reloj de la sala común. Eran las ocho de la noche, y habían acordado con el profesor Lupin comenzar las clases ese día porque ni Harry ni Ginny tenían Astronomía.

\- Vamos, ya es hora - dijo, y ella asintió, tomando su capa y su varita para salir de las mazmorras y dirigirse al aula de Historia de la Magia.

\- Llegamos, profesor.

El Profesor Lupin llevaba una caja de embalar que dejó sobre el escritorio del profesor Binns.

\- Oh, hola Harry, hola Ginny. Llegan justo a tiempo.

\- ¿Qué es eso, profesor? - preguntó Ginny, curiosa, señalando a la caja.

\- Un boggart. Pensé que, por lo menos con Harry, podría ayudar para una buena práctica ya que el boggart se transforma en un dementor para él. - explicó el profesor - Lo siento, Ginny, pero creo que eso no lo podremos aplicar contigo.

Ella asintió, comprendiendo.

\- Asi que empecemos... - el profesor Lupin sacó su varita e indicó a ambos que hicieran lo mismo - El hechizo que trataré de enseñarles es magia muy avanzada... bueno, por encima del Nivel Corriente del Embrujo. Se llama "Encantamiento Patronus"

\- ¿Cómo es? - preguntó Harry, nervioso.

\- Cuando sale bien invoca a un patronus para que se aparezca - explicó el profesor Lupin - y que es una especie de antidementor, un guardián que hace de escudo entre el dementor y tú.

Harry y Ginny asintieron, para demostrar que seguían el hilo.

\- El patronus es una fuerza positiva, una proyección de las mismas cosas de las que el dementor se alimenta: esperanza, alegría, deseos de vivir. No puede sentir desesperación como los seres humanos, de modo que los dementores no le pueden herir. Pero debo advertirles chicos, es un hechizo extremadamente avanzado y muchos magos cualificados tienen dificultades con él. No es de esperar que unos chicos de segundo y tercer año puedan hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué aspecto tiene un patronus? - preguntó Harry.

\- Depende del mago que lo invoque.

\- ¿Y cómo se invoca? - preguntó Ginny, que estaba ansiosa por comenzar.

\- Con un encantamiento que ólo funcionará si te concentras con todas tus fuerzas en un recuerdo de mucha alegría. El encantamiento es: "Expecto Patronum!"

Ginny probó primero, pensando en un día en que se escabulló en la noche para robar la escoba de Charlie. Probó el encantamiento: "Expecto Patronum!" y un chorro de luz plateada surgió de su varita.

\- ¿Ha visto, profesor?

\- Muy bien, Ginny. Ha sido un excelente primer intento, pero deberías buscar un recuerdo más fuerte. ¿En qué pensaste?

\- En la primera vez que monté una escoba.

Harry la miró, sorprendido. Era exactamente en lo que él había estado pensando.

\- Tal vez debería buscar un recuerdo todavía más feliz.

Luego el profesor Lupin se volvió hacia Harry.

Harry intentó pensar en un recuerdo feliz. Pensó en la vez en que ganó la copa de las casas, pensó en el día en que salvaron a Ginny y Hermione despertó de su petrificación… Funcionó, igual que el de Ginny, pero una vez que enfrentó al boggart no le sirvió para nada, y volvió a escuchar los gritos.

Ginny lo observaba preocupada, y dejó de practicar el suyo, Harry cada vez estaba peor. En el último intento, se desmayó.

Lupin se arrodilló a su lado, zarandeándolo.

\- ¡Harry, Harry, despierta!

No escuchaba. Ginny vio, angustiada, que unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

\- Harry - dijo, acercándose a él y hablándole al oido - soy Ginny, despierta. Estamos aquí, el profesor Lupin y yo. Despierta, harry!

Y por si sus palabras no hicieran efecto, le dio una bofetada. Harry abrió los ojos despacio, y el profesor Lupin la miraba sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué? La otra vez le funcionó a Draco. – dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Harry frunció el ceño.

\- He oído a mi padre - dijo, aclarándose la mente - Es la primera vez que lo oigo. Quería enfrentarse a Voldemort para que a mi madre le diera tiempo de escapar.

\- ¿Has oído a James? - preguntó Lupin, y Harry sintieron la emoción en su voz.

\- Si... ¿usted conocía a mi padre?

\- Lo conocí... si - contestó Lupin – Fuimos amigos en Hogwarts. Escucha Harry, tal vez deberíamos dejarlo por hoy. Es un encantamiento demasiado avanzado, mucha presión.

\- No – repuso Harry, obstinado, y se volvió a levantar. – ¡Lo volveré a intentar! No pienso en cosas lo bastante alegres, por eso... – sus palabras se perdieron, mientras pensaba en algo. El día en que se enteró que era un mago – ahora lo tengo.

Lupin abrió la caja del boggart.

\- Expecto Patronum! - exclamó, agitando su varita. Esta vez, su patronus aguantó un poco más, sin embargo tampoco fue suficiente.

El profesor Lupin guardó al Boggart y dio por finalizada la clase con una barra de chocolate para ambos, a pesar de las protestas de Harry.

Pero entonces Harry recordó lo que Lupin había mencionado un poco antes, y se giró cuando todavía estaban en la puerta.

\- Profesor Lupin, si conoció a mi padre, entonces también conoció a Sirius Black.

Lupin fue casi demasiado rápido en responder:

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Me enteré de que eran amigos en Hogwarts.

El rostro de Lupin se calmó al instante.

\- Si, lo conocí. - dijo - o creía que lo conocía. Será mejor que se vayan, chicos. Se hace tarde.

La puerta se cerró, y mientras se acercaban a las mazmorras, Harry se fue sintiendo cada vez más deprimido.

\- Vamos Harry - dijo Ginny, a quien lo le agradaba verlo así. – No pongas esa cara, pareces un niño. La próxima vez lo haremos mejor, la próxima lo conseguirás, ya verás.

Harry suspiró. Ella tenía razón.

\- Gracias Ginny.

Pero entonces, cuando dejaba de pensar en el Patronus, sus pensamientos iban hacia su padre. Su padre, tal vez veinte años más joven, yendo a Hogwarts con Remus Lupin, y con el traidor de Sirius Black.

* * *

Hermione se sentó con ellos en el pasillo.

\- Ha vuelto a acusar a Crookshanks. Como si fuera su culpa que su vieja rata estúpida haya llegado al final de su ciclo de vida. Honestamente, me sorprende que haya vivido tanto.

Ron había encontrado sangre en su cama, donde había dejado a Scabbers, y por supuesto acusó a la mascota de Hermione, generando una batalla campal en la Torre de Gryffindor.

\- Puedo ir y lanzarle un maleficio si quieres. - se ofreció Draco – la tarea no me molesta para nada.

\- ¡Hey! No le harás ningún maleficio a mi hermano Malfoy – dijo Ginny, protectora de su familia, y luego se dirigió a su amiga - lo haré yo, si te sigue molestando.

Hermione y Draco rieron con esto.

\- Llevamos dos meses practicando y mi patronus apenas es más fuerte - se quejó Harry, todavía envuelto demasiado en sus problemas como para poder preocuparse por el drama entre un gato y un ratón.

\- Lupin dijo que va mejorando mucho. Y ya sabes, es un hechizo bastante avanzado. - volvió a recordarle Ginny por enésima vez.

\- De esta forma nunca podré defenderme de un dementor real.

\- Pues yo les diré algo - bufó Draco, que desaprobaba la actitud de su amigo – Estar con ustedes ahora mismo es como estar con un dementor. Harry, sigues hablado de lo mismo hace una semana.

Se puso de pie y junto sus libros.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Hermione.

\- A estudiar con Daphne y Nott. Francamente...

Ni siquiera terminó la frase y ya se estaba alejando.

\- Es un idiota. – dijo Hermione – prefiriendo ir con Greengrass antes que estar con sus amigos.

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior para no decir que eso eran celos.

En verdad los ánimos estaban bajos ese día. Ni siquiera la victoria de Ravenclaw sobre Gryffindor hace unos días - que dejaba a Gryffindor prácticamente fuera de la competencia - era suficiente para animarlos.

Ginny sugirió entonces que fueran a practicar sus patronus una vez más, y ésta idea convenció más a Harry. Hermione, murmurando algo sobre malos amigos, fue a la biblioteca, donde tal vez encontraría a Neville Longbottom.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hermione se sintió mal por haber peleado con Ron. Seguía pensando que él estaba equivocado respecto a Crookschanks, pero luego de que un chico despierte para encontrar a Sirius Black frente a su cama, con un cuchillo en la mano, lo menos que se puede sentir es simpatía.

El rumor de que Sirius Black había conseguido entrar a la Torre de Gryffindor y casi mata a Ron Weasley corrió por todo el colegio. Esa mañana, Ginny rompió todas las tradiciones y reglas no dichas y fue a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor con su hermano.

Harry y Draco tuvieron que esperar hasta el almuerzo para saber lo que realmente sucedió.

\- Fue Longbottom. Al parecer el muy idiota tenía todas las contraseñas de la semana anotadas en un papel, y lo perdió. Black se hizo de las contraseñas, y el imbécil del cuadro que custodia la entrada de los Gryffindor lo dejó pasar como si nada. ¡Deberían despedirlo!

Era impresionante la cantidad de palabras malsonantes que puede usar una chica de doce años. Harry supuso que debía ser porque tenía seis hermanos mayores.

\- Cálmate Weasley. – le dijo Draco, cuando algunas cabezas comenzaron a girar hacia ellos.

\- A mi hermano casi lo asesinan. ¿Cómo quieres que me calme Malfoy!

\- Ya, lo siento. Sólo te pido que bajes un poco la voz, porque estamos llamando la atención y no queremos eso, ¿verdad? – señaló el rubio – Pero hay algo que no lo entiendo. Es la segunda vez que se dirige a la Torre de Gryffindor. Si va tras Harry, ¿cómo es que no va hacia las mazmorras?

Harry tampoco le encontraba el sentido. El Profesor Snape había dicho que probablemente Black se había equivocado, que había asumido erróneamente que Harry sería un Gryffindor, como sus padres. Pero si Black era tan inteligente para averiguar cómo entrar al castillo y a la sala común de una de las casas, debería saber ya que Harry era un Slytherin. ¿Por qué hasta ahora, teniendo esas oportunidades, no había hecho nada? ¿Qué estaba esperando en realidad?

\- Supongo que lo sabremos cuando lo atrapen.

\- No, no lo sabremos. – dijo Draco – Cuando lo atrapen, los dementores le darán el Beso, inmediatamente.

\- ¿El beso? - preguntó Harry.

\- Un beso del dementor absorbe el alma de la persona. – le explicó Ginny – Lo deja vivo, pero sin capacidad de sentir, de pensar, ni de hacer nada realmente.

\- Pues lo tendrá bien merecido.- dijo Harry, tratando de ignorar la sensación en su estómago de que algo faltaba allí.


	25. El Error en el Mapa

No, no estaba muerta. Aqui les traigo otro capítulo, intentaré volver a actualizar de seguido, al menos cada semana :)

Disclaimer: Ni el universo de Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo sólo los tomo prestados un rato para entretenimiento, escribiendo estos fanfictions.

* * *

 _"No hay secretos en la vida; solo verdades escondidas que yacen debajo de la superficie." Dexter._

* * *

 **24\. El Error en el Mapa**

Si Harry necesitaba un momento alegre para conjurar un patronus, lo tendría luego de esa tarde. El estadio estaba a rebosar con los alumnos y profesores del colegio, para la Final entre Slytherin y Ravenclaw, que definiría al campeón.

Antes de comenzar el partido, Cho Chang, la buscadora de Ravenclaw, le sonrió a Harry y murmuró un "Buena suerte" que lo dejó completamente colorado, antes de comenzar el juego.

Ginny le dio un codazo que le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

\- La cabeza en el juego, Harry, ¿recuerdas?

Los estudiantes de Hufflepuff, que habían quedado hasta el fondo por culpa de Ravenclaw, apoyaban a Slytherin. Los estudiantes de Gryffindor, aunque también habían sufrido lo suyo con Ravenclaw, estaban de parte de las águilas. La rivalidad entre leones y serpientes no era algo que se borrara así como así, y - Harry pensaba - de hecho era esa rivalidad lo que hacía las cosas más divertidas.

Por fortuna, el Guardián de Ravenclaw no era tan bueno como Oliver Wood, de Gryffindor. Draco anotó dos tantos en los primeros cinco minutos, y Harry tuvo un buen sentimiento sobre atrapar la snitch lo más pronto posible. Estaba consciente de que Chang, la buscadora de Ravenclaw, lo vigilaba de cerca, pero se concentró en las palabras de Ginny: "cabeza en el juego". Tenían que ganar ese partido.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando distinguió el particular brillo dorado, y aceleró en dirección a la pelota. Chang se ponía en su camino, zigzageando, cortándole el paso. La snitch fue hacia abajo y él descendió en picada, estirando los dedos, a sólo un par de metros del suelo... y su mano se cerró alrededor de la snitch.

Los vitores, tanto de alegría como de rabia, llenaron el estadio. Harry pocas veces se sentía tan feliz como en momentos así, con su cuerpo aun sintiendo la adrenalina y escuchando los gritos del estadio una vez que él acababa el juego.

\- ¡Chúpate esa, Gryffindor! - oyó a Draco decir, haciendo gestos hacia las bancas ocupadas por los leones. Probablemente se sentía muy bien poder al fin usar todas esas palabras prohibidas en la casa.

\- ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hiciste Harry! - exclamó Ginny, con una radiante sonrisa en la cara, apartándose la cabellera pelirroja de la cara.

Adrian Pucey le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, y alzó bien alto la copa.

\- Lo hicimos - le corrigió Harry, acercándose a la chica - lo hicimos, Ginny. Gran juego allá arriba.

Draco llegó, poniéndose en el medio de los dos, con un brazo sobre el hombro de cada uno.

\- Esto es la gloria.

* * *

Con los exámenes cayendo sobre ellos, Draco y Harry tenían que estudiar más que nunca. Aritmancia se le daba bien a Draco, pero a Harry le resultaba algo más complicado, por lo que en las horas libres se juntaban con Hermione para estudiar.

Estaban acabando de leer los principios de la numerología cuando Neville Longbottom se acercó a ellos.

\- Hermione, ¿has podido realizar la transformación de la tetera? Estoy seguro de que es lo que la Profesora McGonagall nos pedirá mañana.

\- Bueno... sí, pero no es que sea perfecto o algo... podríamos practicar después.

\- Oh, gracias. El examen... es mañana a las 9, ¿verdad?

\- Uhum. Si.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada.

\- Hermione, se equivocan. No puedes tomar Transformaciones mañana. Tenemos Aritmancia a las nueve, ¿recuerdas?

Neville frunció el ceño.

\- No, estoy muy seguro. Tenemos Transformaciones juntos todos los jueves, ¿no, Hermione?

Ella parecía algo nerviosa. Se levantó y recogió sus libros.

\- Tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego.

Draco frunció el ceño mientras la miraban alejarse.

\- ¿Qué es lo que se trae entre manos?

\- Con ella nunca se sabe. – dijo Harry suspirando y encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero es algo extraño de verdad…

Había acabado los deberes, y aburrido, sacó el mapa del merodeador.

Estuvo fijándose un momento en sus compañeros, el profesor Lupin, el profesor Snape... hasta que vio algo que le llamó la atención.

Una mota con el nombre de Peter Pettigrew.

\- Draco, mira esto.

Su amigo estiró el cuello hacia el mapa.

\- Es ese el nombre, Peter Pettigrew. El amigo de mi padre al que Sirius Black mató.

Draco frunció el ceño.

\- No puede ser. Se supone que está muerto, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. Es extraño. – Harry dio vueltas al mapa, examinándolo con sospecha– ¿Estará averiado?

Mirando las motas moverse, él y Draco intercambiaron una mirada, ambos pensando en lo mismo.

\- Vayamos a averiguar. – decidió Harry.

Recogieron sus cosas corriendo, y bajaron hasta el segundo piso, siguiendo la dirección en la que Peter Pettigrew iba.

\- Allí, en la otra esquina...

\- Harry.

Ambos levantaron la vista. Habían estado tan enfocados en perseguir al supuesto Pettigrew que no vieron que Lupin iba directo a chocar con ellos.

Los ojos de Lupin se posaron en el mapa, y palidecieron. Se lo arrancó de las manos.

\- Harry, ¿de dónde has conseguido esto?

Sin duda el profesor Lupin conocía el mapa y lo que podía hacer.

\- ¿Sabes que esto, de caer en manos equivocadas, puede ser mortalmente peligroso para ti? ¡Con Sirius Black persiguiéndote!

\- Lo siento, profesor. En verdad no hacíamos nada malo con él.

\- No quiero saber de dónde lo obtuvieron. No puedo devolverte esto, Harry, lo siento - dijo, mirando a los dos chicos - al menos hasta que atrapen a Sirius Black.

Harry pocas veces se había sentido tan desilusionado. El mapa... Fred y George le matarían por ser tan tonto.

\- Señor - dijo, aceptando la derrota - creo que el mapa no funciona bien. Me acaba de mostrar el nombre de alguien que ya está muerto.

Lupin frunció el ceño.

\- Imposible. ¿El nombre de quién?

\- Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

Finalmente el sábado llegó, y Harry y Draco pensaron que era un día perfecto para olvidar los exámenes por un momento. Por supuesto, Ginny compartía esa filosofía, pero fue mucho más difícil apartar a Hermione de los libros. Al final la chica accedió, porque Crookshanks se veía algo inquieto y parecía necesitar el paseo.

Estuvieron jugando un rato, practicando algunos hechizos sencillos, y Ginny dio a los demás una demostración de su patronus, que empezaba a tomar la forma de un cuadrúpedo, aunque ninguno pudo adivinar exactamente qué era.

Aunque estuviera en cierta forma orgulloso de que su amiga fuera tan buena con ese encantamiento, una parte de Harry no podía evitar sentir celos, cuando él mismo apenas lograba enfrentarse al boggart/dementor. Seguía teniendo problemas en encontrar un recuerdo feliz.

\- ¡Scabbers! - gritó Hermione de repente, viendo la fea rata de Ron Weasley – ¡Está viva! ¡Atrápala,Draco!

\- ¿Yo, por qué yo?

Hermione le suplicó con los ojos. Ella odiaba las ratas, sólo pensar en acercársele le hacía temblar. Draco no le tenía más aprecio que ella a esos bichos, así que Harry fue quien persiguió al animal.

\- Bien... - corrió detrás de Scabbers y la atrapó, para metérsela en el bolsillo. La rata temblaba tanto que podría comparársele con las reacciones de una persona asustada. – Después se la devolveremos. ¿No ibamos hacia el lago?

\- No sé, Harry - dijo Hermione - pronto empezará a oscurecer.

\- No seas aguafiestas, Granger. Es el primer día verdaderamente agradable en todo el mes, hay que exprimirlo.

Hermione suspiró. ¿Por qué, maldita sea, tenía que importarle lo que Draco decía?

Siguieron andando un rato, hasta llegar a un prado, y Ginny fue la que decidió que era suficiente, era tarde y debían volver. Pero entonces Scabbers escapó del bolsillo de Harry, y Crookshanks saltó de brazos de Hermione, corriendo detrás suyo.

\- ¡Crookshanks! ¡NO! - gritó Hermione, corriendo detrás de su gato y de la rata. No podía volver sin el inmundo animal. Le demostraría a Weasley... pero sólo si Crookshanks no mataba a Scrabbers ahora.

\- ¡Hermione, espera!

Draco, Ginny y Harry comenzaron a correr también, detrás de Hermione, que seguía a la gata, que seguía a la rata apestosa. Draco se adelantó a los demás, podía correr mucho más rápido.

Habían alcanzado el sauce boxeador cuando Draco atrapó a Scabbers. Se quedó allí, parado, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Las cosas que uno hacía por los amigos...

\- Chicos, ya lo te.. – giró, esperando ver a sus amigos. Y si, ellos estaban acercándose. Pero justo frente a él, había un enorme perro negro.

El perro arrastró a Draco desde el cuello de su camisa, arrastrándolo por un hueco en las raíces del sauce. El miedo de Draco - que era bastante, no se comparaba con los chillidos de la rata, que no hacían más que ponerlo más nervioso.

\- ¡Draco! - oyó que los demás gritaban su nombre.

Los escuchaba cerca, como si intentaran entrar también detrás suyo, pero al parecer no lo conseguían.

¿Iba a morir así? ¿En las garras de un perro?

Mierda. Nunca iban a conseguir tener un año normal.

* * *

Hermione sugirió ir por ayuda, pero Harry sabía que no tenían tanto tiempo. Aquel animal era lo suficientemente grande como para comerse a Draco.

\- No. Pasaremos - dijo, sonando más seguro de lo que en realidad se sentía. El sauce se movía tanto que podía partirlos en dos en cualquier momento.

Entonces Crookshanks se deslizó entre las raíces, y se agarró de las zarpas a un nudo en el tronco, agitándolo. El sauce se quedó tranquilo por un momento.

\- Buen chico...

En ese momento, a Harry no le parecía muy confiable aquel gato, pero se deslizó por el túnel, y Ginny y Hermione le siguieron.

\- Creo que vamos a Hogsmeade. Esta entrada estaba en el mapa de Fred y George.

El túnel los lazó finalmente hasta una habitación. Harry no sabía dónde estaban, pues todo estaba oscuro y desierto. No había estado nunca en ese lugar.

\- Creo que estamos en la casa de los gritos - susurró Hermione.

Harry avanzó hacia la única puerta, y la abrió de una patada, sosteniendo su varita firmemente. Draco estaba allí, pálido, en una esquina.

\- Una trampa – murmuró. – Un animago.

Sucio, demacrado, envejecido. Allí estaba Sirius Black. Tenía la varita de Draco en la mano, y en un movimiento rapidísimo, los desarmó.

\- Sabía que vendrías por uno de tus amigos – dijo con voz ronca – Tu padre habría hecho lo mismo por mí. Han sido muy valientes por no salir corriendo en busca de un profesor. Muchas gracias. Esto lo hará todo más fácil.

Valiente, já. Había sido un idiota, pensó Harry.

La burla de Black sobre su padre le hizo arder la sangre. Lo odiaba. Podría matarle allí mismo, si tan sólo tuviera su varita...

De todas formas dio un paso en la dirección del hombre, pero la mano de Ginny sobre su brazo lo detuvo. Ella meneó la cabeza despacio.

\- Si quiere matar a Harry, tendrá que matarnos también a nosotros - dijo Hermione con fiereza.

Algo titiló en los ojos de Black, y éste se dirigió de vuelta a Draco.

\- Sólo habrá un asesinato esta noche. He esperado demasiado tiempo...

\- ¡NO! - exclamó Harry, soltándose del agarre de Ginny. – A mis amigos no. Es a mí a quien quieres.

\- ¿A ti? ¿A ti? – Black miró de vuelta a Draco – ¡Dame a esa rata!

La cara de consternación de Draco igualó a los demás.

\- ¿Para qué querría usted una vieja rata? – preguntó con cautela.

Harry aprovechó un momento de distracción de Black para saltar sobre él y recuperar su varita y la de los demás.

Le apuntó con mano firme, dispuesto a matarlo allí mismo.

\- ¿Vas a matarme, Harry?

\- Usted mató a mis padres – dijo Harry con voz fría.

\- No lo niego, pero si supieras toda la historia…

\- ¡Los entregó a Voldemort!

Hermione sollozó, acababa de escuchar unos pasos arriba. Todos los demás lo escucharon también. Gritó, pidiendo ayuda, y como un milagro, segundos después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. El profesor Lupin los miró a todos, pero sobre todo a Harry a Black.

\- ¡Expeliarmus! - gritó Lupin, y la varita de Harry salió disparada. Todos quedaron paralizados. Lupin miró a Black y preguntó - Sirius, ¿dónde está?

Black señaló a Draco. O mejor dicho, a la rata que sostenía Draco, y que se removía furiosamente. Harry hubiera pensado que Draco iba soltar al animal, habiendo cosas más importantes, como su vida, en juego. Pero él sujetaba a la rata con fuerza, y con más asco que nunca.

Lupin abrazó a Black, y Hermione gritó con indignación.

\- ¡Cómo pudo! ¡Usted! ¡He guardado su secreto por meses! Y todo este tiempo lo ha estado ayudando... y yo, callándome que usted es un hombre lobo!

Los demás miraron sorprendidos a su amiga y luego al profesor.

\- Muy bien, Hermione. El Profesor Snape estará contento de saber que hiciste tus deberes.

Harry estaba temblando de rabia. Pero antes de que hiciera nada, Draco se adelantó.

\- ¿Es esta cosa, verdad? – preguntó. – No fue a Harry a quien estuvo persiguiendo todo este tiempo, sino a la rata.

Harry lo miró como si hubiera perdido la razón. La sonrisa de Lupin se hizo más amplia.

\- Brillante, Draco. Lo has entendido más pronto que yo. – miró a Harry, a Hermione y a Ginny – lo siento, pero pronto entenderán todo. Me temo que necesitamos que él nos lo explique primero.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Scabbers? – preguntó Ginny. – Es sólo una rata.

\- No es una rata. Es un mago.

\- Un animago – aclaró Black – llamado Peter Pettigrew.


	26. Los merodeadores

**Hola! Aqui les traigo dos nuevos capítulos que espero disfruten :)**

* * *

 _"Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_

* * *

 **25\. Los Merodeadores.**

Ridículo, pensó Harry.

\- Hubo testigos que vieron morir a Peter Pettigrew.

\- Muggles. No vieron, creyeron ver.

\- Todo el mundo creyó que Sirius mató a Peter. Incluso yo lo creí. Hasta el otro día, en que entregaste el Harry. El mapa del merodeador nunca miente, y Peter está vivo.

\- ¿Harían el favor de convertirlo ya? Es asqueroso tener que sostenerlo mientras trata de huir - se quejó Draco.

\- ¡Draco! - Hermione parecía indignada, tanto como Harry – No puedes creer su historia absurda.

\- A mí no me parece tan absurdo.

\- Hubo tres animagos no registrados hace unas décadas. Todo empezó cuando me convertí en hombre lobo, era sólo un niño. Mis padres lo intentaron todo, pero no había cura. La poción que me está dando el profesor Snape es muy reciente. Antes de la poción matalobos, me convertía una vez al mes en un peligroso lobo adulto. Parecía imposible que pudiera venir a Hogwarts, pero Dumbledore me ayudó. Se hizo cargo de mi problema y plantaron el sauce y crearon este túnel, para que lo usara yo.

Harry comenzó a tomar interés en la historia, pero los chillidos descontrolados de Scabbers le molestaban.

\- En el colegio, por primera vez, tuve amigos: Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y tu padre, Harry, James Potter. Yo inventaba mentiras para que no se enteraran de mi… condición. Pero igual que tú, Hermione, averiguaron la verdad, y no me abandonaron. Por el contrario, convirtieron mi metamorfosis no sólo en soportables, sino en los mejores momentos de mi vida. Se hicieron animagos.

\- Date prisa, Lunático.

\- ¿Lunático? – repitió Ginny, reconociendo el sobrenombre - ¿Profesor, usted es Lunático?

\- Juntos tuvimos tantas aventuras que dudo que alguien conozca el colegio mejor que nosotros. De esa manera logramos trazar el mapa del merodeador: Sirius era Canuto, Peter Colagusano, y James Cornamenta. Todo el curso me he debatido sobre si decirle o no a Dumbledore que Sirius es un animago, pero habría supuesto confesar que yo traicionaba su confianza mientras estaba en el colegio. Fue un acto de cobardía. Así que, Snape tenía razón sobre lo que decía de mí.

\- ¿Snape? - preguntó Black - ¿Qué pinta Snape aqui?

\- También da clases en Hogwarts ahora - miró a los chicos para explicarles - El profesor Snape era compañero nuestro. Ha intentado por todos los medios impedir que me dieran el puesto de profesor. La ha estado diciendo a Dumbledore que no soy de fiar. Cuando estábamos en el colegio, Sirius le hizo una broma que casi lo mató... lo dejó venir hasta el sauce boxeador uno de los días en que estaba pasando por mi transformación. Tu padre oyó los planes de Sirius y lo obligó a volver.

\- Entonces por eso lo odia el profesor Snape.

\- Exactamente - admitió una voz fría, que apuntaba a Lupin desde la puerta.

* * *

\- Acabo de ir a tu despacho, Lupin. Olvidaste tomar tu poción. Fue una suerte que dejaras cierto mapa.

El profesor comenzó a acusar a Lupin, se veía emocionado, como un chico que consigue al fin lo que está buscando. Harry nunca había visto a su jefe de casa así. Hizo aparecer unas cuerdas que se enroscaron alrededor de las muñecas y tobillos de Lupin y Black.

\- Profesor, ¡espere! - dijo Ginny.

\- Silencio, Weasley. Todos ustedes están en un lugar prohibido. Potter, has sido una gran decepción. Después de todo, resultaste tan arrogante como tu padre, ignorando todos los esfuerzos de los demás para mantenerte a salvo.

\- Pero si... si fuera toda una confusión - siguió Hermione.

\- ¡CALLATE, IMBECIL! ¡NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO COMPRENDES!

El rostro del profesor Snape estaba totalmente descompuesto y Harry pudo adivinar cuánto odiaba a Lupin, a Black, y seguramente a su padre. Por eso nunca había sido completamente de su agrado. En ese momento, no quedaba nada de racionalidad en el profesor de pociones.

Draco y él intercambiaron una mirada. Ginny y Hermione también.

\- Lo siento, profesor - dijo Harry - pero ahora mismo, usted no está en sus cabales.

\- ¡DESMAIUS! - gritaron los cuatro, con las varitas alzadas a la vez.

El profesor Snape cayó hacia atrás, inconsciente. Hermione se acercó un poco.

\- Oh, por Dios, parece que lo hemos matado - dijo, nerviosa, apretándose los nudillos.

\- Cálmate, Hermione. No está muerto.

Tanto peor. Cuando despertara, Snape se encargaría de que lo pagaran caro.

\- Vamos a tener problemas por esto - dijeron Harry y Draco al unísono.

\- Pueden apostarlo – Ginny se mordió los labios al pensar en los próximos años de tortura que sufrirían en Pociones.

Black se acercó a Draco, y tomó a la rata en sus manos.

\- Peter era el Guardián Secreto de James y Lily.

\- Eso es mentira. Era usted. Lo sé todo.

Sirius hizo una mueca que pretendía ser sonrisa.

\- Eso es lo que creían todos. Yo mismo convencí a James para que fuera así, en el último momento. Todos pensarían que era yo, nadie iría tras el pequeño Peter. Pero luego comencé a sospechar. La noche que murieron tus padres había decidido vigilarlo, pero no lo encontré en su guarida. Me dio mala espina, y cuando fui a la casa de tus padres, James y Lily ya estaban muertos... me di cuenta de lo que Peter había hecho. Y de lo que había hecho yo.

Su voz se quebró. Se dio vuelta.

\- Poco antes de transformarse, cuando yo lo arrinconé - rememoró Black - gritó para que toda la calle oyera que yo había traicionado a James y a Lily. Y luego, para que no pudiera echarle ninguna maldición, mató a todos los que estaban a 7 metros a la redonda y se metió a toda velocidad por la alcantarilla, con las demás ratas...

Lupin apuntó a la rata con su varita, un destello de luz azul y la rata cayó al suelo. Luego, asombrosamente, pies y manos y un cuerpo de un hombre pequeño, apenas más alto que Harry, comenzó a crecer. Tenía el pelo descolorido, la piel roñosa, una nariz puntiaguda y ojos pequeños y húmedos. Sus ojos se dirigieron automáticamente a la puerta.

\- Hola, Peter - dijo Lupin con voz amable - cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Harry sintió asco de inmediato cuando el hombrecito habló con la voz temblorosa, suplicando piedad, clamando su inocencia. Primero se dirigió a Harry, luego a Remus, y finalmente, aceptando la derrota, reconoció que había sido él y pidió clemencia a Sirius.

Harry recordó lo que Draco le había dicho sobre Sirius Black: un traidor a la sangre, repudiado por su familia, ¿por qué alguien así se uniría a los mortífagos? Peter Pettigrew, en cambio, era cobarde, muy miedoso. Suplicaría a quien sea con tal de salvar la vida.

\- Deberias haber muerto - dijo Black - ¡Mejor morir que traicionar a tus amigos! ¡Todos habríamos preferido la muerte antes que traicionarte a ti!

Entonces Black apuntó con la varita, dispuesto a matarlo. Harry lo detuvo.

\- No lo hagas. Que vaya a Azkaban - con una voz cargada de desprecio, agregó - si alguien lo merece, es él.

\- De acuerdo - dijo Lupin - Hazte a un lado, Harry. Voy a atarlo. - Varias cuerdas aprisionaron y amordazaron a Pettigrew.

\- Dos de nosotros deberían encadenarse a ésto, sólo para estar seguros.- dijo Sirius.

\- Yo lo haré - se ofreció Lupin.

\- ¡No! - dijo de repente Ginny, recordando algo - Profesor, no puede... el profesor Snape dijo que usted olvidó tomar su poción hoy...

\- Hoy es luna llena. – completó Hermione, dándose cuenta de lo que su amiga quería decir.

\- Dios. No puede ser. – El profesor estaba horrorizado – Váyanse, rápido. Ocurrirá en cualquier momento.

Draco y Hermione se encadenaron a Peter, y Sirius tomó la varita del profesor Snape para hacerlo levitar y sacarlo de la casa de los gritos.

\- Démonos prisa - dijo Harry. Quería estar lo más lejos posible cuando la transformación del profesor Lupin sucediera.


	27. Otra verdad descubierta

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, obviamente son todos de JKRowling. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para tener un poco de diversión.

* * *

 **Otra verdad descubierta.**

Sin duda eran un grupo extraño. Nadie hablaba, todavía absorbiendo el peso de lo que acababan de descubrir, que no era poca cosa.

Luego Ginny, que iba por delante, rompió el silencio murmurando:

\- No sé cómo le diré a Ron que su rata en realidad era un maldito traidor y asesino. Debería matarte ahora mismo - dijo, mirando con desprecio a Pettigrew.

\- Realmente es asqueroso. – concordó Draco. Él se sentía sucio sólo por haberlo tenido en sus manos un rato, ¿pero el hermano de Ginny? Tal vez incluso dormía con la rata – Si fuera Weasley, creo que preferiría no saberlo.

Los cuatro seguían apuntando a Pettigrew con la varita, sólo para asegurarse de que estuviera flanqueado por todos los lados.

\- ¿Sabes lo que significa entregar a Pettigrew? - preguntó Sirius.

\- Que tú quedarás libre - respondió Harry…

\- Si... no sé si te han dicho, pero yo también soy tu padrino.

\- Si, ya lo sabía.

\- Tus padres me nombraron tutor tuyo, por si algo les sucedía a ellos.- Harry esperó, tratando de entender lo que Sirius quería decirle - comprendo que prefieras seguir viviendo con tus tíos, pero... medítalo. Cuando mi nombre quede limpio... si quisieras cambiar de casa...

\- ¡Qué? ¿Vivir contigo? ¿Abandonar a los Dursley? - las palabras le salieron atropelladas por la emoción.

Harry ni siquiera tenía que pensarlo. Bueno, no conocía en realidad a Sirius, pero dado que tenían establecido que él no era un criminal, y cualquier lugar sería mejor que estar con sus tíos…

\- Claro, ya me imaginaba que no querrías...

Harry se apresuró en aclarar las cosas.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Por supuesto que quiero abandonar a los Dursley! ¿Tienes casa? ¿Cuándo me puedo mudar?

Draco, que iba detrás suyo, contuvo la risa. Media hora atrás Harry quería matar a ese hombre. Ginny y Hermione también rieron entre dientes ante la ironía.

Sirius se volvió hacia él.

\- ¿Quieres? ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- ¡Si, muy en serio!

Por primera vez, Harry vio una sonrisa en el rostro de Sirius. De repente parecía años más joven.

Con la emoción, Sirius volvió a dejar que la cabeza del profesor Snape chocara con una rama.

\- Ups.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban ya cerca del castillo, todos sintieron un frío intenso. Sirius cayó al suelo, sin conseguir mantenerse de pie. El hombre fue debilitado de inmediato por aquella sensación que Harry conocía tan bien... Los dementores. Los rodeaban por todos lados, decenas de ellos.

Hermione, Ginny y Draco miraron a Harry, preguntándose qué hacer.

Eran demasiados, pero nadie más podría ayudarlos en ese momento, tendrían que defenderse a sí mismos. Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su magia no les fallara, extendieron las varitas y dijeron al unísono:

\- ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Tal vez sea que cuando estás en situaciones desesperadas, llevas tus fuerzas al límite. Pero esos patronus ya no eran formas borrosas. El de Ginny era un caballo vigoroso, galopando y embistiendo contra las oscuras criaturas. Harry también vio al suyo galopar, rodearlo, ahuyentando a los dementores. Era un ciervo. Cornamenta.

Enfrentándose a esos protectores, los dementores retrocedían, se encogían, y finalmente, huían.

Ginny y Harry sonrieron, sintiéndose casi en las nubes.

\- Harry, eso ha sido... – comenzó a decir Hermione.

\- Asombroso, espectacular.- completó Draco.

\- ¡Se han ido!

Sirius logró recuperarse lo suficiente unos minutos después como para seguir caminando.

Finalmente llegaron a las puertas del castillo, y a Harry no le sorprendió ver a Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall aguardando en la entrada.

Sabía que tendría muchos problemas.

* * *

\- Síganme - dijo McGonagall, haciéndoles entrar en el despacho del director - el ministro de magia llegará en cualquier momento.

\- ¿El Profesor Snape? - preguntó Draco, preocupado.

\- En la enfermería. - McGonagall frunció el ceño - Incluso siendo él... no puedo creer que se hayan atrevido a atacar así a un profesor. ¿Se puede saber en qué estaban pensando?

Dumbledore entró en ese momento, y se hizo el silencio en la sala.

\- ¿El ministro de magia? – preguntó Harry, nervioso.

\- No llegará hasta dentro de media hora, todavía debemos hacer algunos últimos arreglos. - sus ojos se dirigieron a Black y a Pettigrew, y luego a sus jóvenes alumnos - Ahora bien, creo que debemos oír su historia. Minerva, necesitaré que te quedes. Cuantos más testigos tengamos, mejor.

La profesora McGonagall asintió.

\- Profesor Dumbledore, ha sido Pettigrew - dijo Harry - todos estábamos equivocados. Él era el Guardián Secreto de mis padres.

Draco empujó a Pettigrew hacia adelante, para que los profesores pudieran verlo bien.

\- Piedad, por favor. Sirius... Sirius Black los ha confundido a todos...

\- ¿Cómo ha sido esto posible? – preguntó Dumbledore sin denotar más que calma en su rostro.

\- Eso señor, - dijo Sirius - yo se lo puedo explicar.

Sirius relató cómo los tres se convertían en animagos y sus aventuras de jóvenes, cómo había convencido a James de tener a Peter como guardián secreto, seguro de que nadie pensaría en él, y cómo finalmente, descubrió la traición de Peter muy tarde, para después caer en una trampa cuando este huyó.

\- Soberbio - dijo Dumbledore, soltando un silbido.

Draco frunció el ceño.

\- Este es supuestamente el hombre más brillante de Gran Bretaña – le susurró a sus amigos - ¿Cómo es que nunca sospechó nada?

\- Tal vez lo sabía… – murmuró Ginny.

\- ¿Cómo habría de saberlo? – defendió Hermione.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

\- No, tienen razón, es extraño.

Al director le gustaba guardar secretos.

Se oyó un chasquido y, de la chimenea de Dumbledore, apareció un hombre bajo, vestido con traje y capa negra, con cabellos grises escondidos bajo un sombrero hongo verde lila. Harry lo reconoció por la fotografía del periódico: era Fudge, el ministro de magia.

\- ¡Dumbledore, es Sirius Black, por Dios! - frunció el ceño - ¿Cómo es que todavía no lo has entregado a los dementores? La orden claramente es...

\- Me temo, mi estimado Cornelius - dijo Dumbledore cortándolo - que todos estos años, cometimos un gravísimo error.

* * *

Hubo unos instantes en los que Harry pensó que se llevarían a Sirius de todos modos. El ministro parecía reacio a afrontar la verdad. Sin embargo, la evidencia estaba allí, Pettigrew no estaba muerto, y Sirius nunca había traicionado a sus padres.

Dumbledore hizo que los chicos se retiraran, pero ellos no se alejaron mucho de la gárgola que marcaba la entrada a los aposentos del director. Finalmente, luego de un tiempo que a Harry le pareció eterno, Dumbledore salió.

\- Tenía la impresión de que los encontraría aqui - dijo, sonriéndole a Harry.

\- Profesor... ¿Sirius?

\- El ministro aceptó mis sugerencias. Pettigrew fue conducido por aurores al Ministerio, donde será sometido a juicio. En cuanto a Sirius Black, podríamos escribir al Profeta inmediatamente.

\- ¿Significa que quedará libre ahora? - preguntó Draco.

\- Así es, señor Malfoy.

Los cuatro chicos sonrieron.

\- Ahora, tengo una curiosidad. ¿Cómo fue que evitaron a los dementores?

\- ¿Cómo sabe que enfrentamos a los dementores? - preguntó Ginny.

\- Señorita Weasley, sería imposible que llegaran desde el sauce boxeador hasta aquí con el señor Black, sin encontrarse al menos a un par de dementores.

\- Fueron Harry y Ginny – dijo Hermione enseguida, sonriendo – ellos hicieron el encantamiento Patronus en su forma corpórea, y lograron alejarlos. Fue impresionante.

\- Verdaderamente impresionante – Dumbledore sonrió. – Han tenido un día muy agitado, sin duda. Sugiero que vayan a descansar, ha sido un día bastante largo para todos ustedes.

Hermione, Draco y Ginny comenzaron a alejarse, pero Harry se quedó allí, con Dumbledore. Ginny se giró, al notar que no iba con ellos. Él le hizo un gesto para que siguiera andando.

\- Harry, Sirius me ha dicho que accediste a vivir con él, una vez que su nombre quede limpio.

Harry asintió. Nada le haría más feliz que dejar de una vez a los Dursley.

\- Me temo, Harry, que al menos por un corto tiempo, debes seguir yendo a la casa de tus tíos.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Harry, atónito - ¿Por qué?

\- Escucha Harry. Eres muy joven para entenderlo ahora, pero así sea por unas cortas semanas, o al menos días, debes ser bienvenido en la casa de los Dursley. Es fundamental.

\- Tengo la oportunidad de alejarme de ellos. Nunca me han querido. ¿Y usted está pidiendo que me quede con ellos? - Harry apretó los puños - Al menos merezco saber el por qué.

Miró a Dumbledore a los ojos, esperando una respuesta. El profesor suspiró.

\- En realidad te pareces mucho a tu madre. Tal vez ya te lo hayan dicho, físicamente eres idéntico a tu padre, excepto tus ojos, tienes los ojos de tu madre. Pero, en lo demás, te pareces mucho a ella.

\- Mis padres confiaron en Sirius para hacerse cargo de mí, y yo quiero ir con él. ¿Cuál es el problema, entonces?

Dumbledore miró al chico. Tenía sólo trece años, y no podía aún imaginar los grandes desafíos a los que tendría que enfrentarse en el futuro. Pero esa noche, una vez más, Harry había probado ser mucho más grande de lo que él había pensado.

\- Harry, en primer año, cuando te enfrentaste a Voldemort, te dije que lo que te protegió fue el amor de tu madre. El sacrificio de tu madre, Harry, todavía te protege. Es una magia tan poderosa, que, mientras puedas llamar hogar a la casa de tu tía, la última relación de sangre que te queda, Voldemort no podrá tocarte.

\- Pero Voldemort no es nada ahora. - argumentó Harry, aunque él mismo no se lo acababa de creer. - Es un despojo inútil.

\- Creí, Harry, que entendías esto. Voldemort puede regresar en cualquier momento. De hecho, estoy seguro que regresará. La verdadera pregunta realmente es cuando.

\- Y usted cree que irá a por mí. Profesor, usted me dijo hace dos años que me explicaría cuando creciera... ¿por qué Voldemort trató de matarme?

\- Aun no, Harry. Más adelante. Lo sabrás más adelante.

Harry, enfrentando los bondadosos ojos azules del director, supo que no obtendría más respuesta. Se despidió de él, ya que no tenía caso seguir preguntando. Sin embargo, la determinación de conocer el secreto que lo conectaba a Voldemort, a la muerte de sus padres y ahora estaba seguro también a los años de cárcel de Sirius, se hizo más fuerte mientras se caminaba lentamente hacia las mazmorras.


	28. Aires de Cambio

Hola! Gracias por todo el apoyo con sus comentarios, dejándome saber que están por allí. La verdad es que me motiva mucho para seguir publicando Un Héroe en Slytherin, que en ocasiones me resulta difícil por ser una historia que ya daba por terminada hace tiempo.

Por eso, si tienen sugerencias sobre cómo puedo mejorar la historia o a la habían leido antes y les gustaría que agregue cosas sobre más personajes, por favor haganmelo saber.

Y de nuevo, gracias por toda la buena vibra :)

* * *

 _"Nuestras similitudes nos llevan a un terreno común, nuestras diferencias nos permiten estar fascinados el uno con el otro." Tom Robbins._

* * *

 **Aires de Cambio.**

\- No puedo creer que sean tan incompetentes - dijo Ginny, cuando Harry le pasó la copia del Profeta.

Hacía unos días, el Profeta había publicado la noticia de que Sirius Black era inocente y fue absuelto, y que en cambio, Peter Pettigrew enfrentaría un juicio.

Aquellas noticias habían alegrado al grupo, haciendo soportables los castigos que les había impuesto el profesor Snape, y la amarga noticia de que el Profesor Lupin les dejaría al final del curso. Al parecer, el profesor Snape se había enfadado tanto que en su deseo de vengarse reveló a todos que Lupin era un hombre lobo, y muchos padres y alumnos pidieron su renuncia inmediata; Harry nunca se había sentido tan molesto con el profesor Snape como entonces.

Pero esa mañana se enteraron, por medo del profeta, que Pettigrew se había escapado en las narices del Ministerio.

\- Por algo Fudge es un títere de mi padre. – bufó Draco – Es un verdadero inútil.

\- ¿Creen que vuelva a reunirse con Ryddle? - preguntó Hermione, preocupada.

\- Probablemente – contestó Harry. Desde su conversación con Dumbledore, había vuelto esa sensación que él trataba de apartar, de que Voldemort acabaría regresando.

Unas niñas tontas, entre ellas Parvati y Padma Patil, pasaron junto a Harry y Draco, y les miraron un rato, antes de alejarse con risitas tontas. Hermione y Ginny bufaron.

\- Siguen hablando, de cómo fue que atrapamos a Colagusano y ayudamos a Sirius. Parece que se han vuelto muy populares, ustedes dos - dijo Ginny.

Era cierto. Hasta Pansy y Blaise, que se habían enemistado con Harry y Draco desde que ellos se hicieron amigos de Hermione, volvieron a hablarles amistosamente, curiosos por saber lo que había sucedido esa noche. No sólo en Slytherin se portaban así, también en Gryffindor, donde las compañeras de Hermione le atormentaban con preguntas. Harry sabía lo suficiente como para saber que todo eso se olvidaría dentro de unos días, cuando tomaran el Expreso a Hogwarts para volver a casa.

\- Veremos cuánto dura. – comentó Hermione, volviendo a abrir el periódico y frunciendo el ceño – El aprecio del colegio hacia Harry nunca dura demasiado.

El muchacho carraspeó, buscando cambiar el tema del asunto de la popularidad.

\- ¿Cómo está Ron? – preguntó, recordando lo descompuesto que había estado el hermano de Ginny cuando se enteró sobre lo de Scabbers, algo que dadas las circunstancias era imposible de ocultar.

\- Oh, mucho mejor hoy. Ayer recibió una lechuza. Un regalo de Sirius, por haberse librado de su rata - dijo Ginny.

Hermione sonrió.

\- Se disculpó conmigo ayer en Adivinación, e hizo que Crookshanks oliera primero a la lechuza, para estar seguro - dijo Hermione.

Todos soltaron una carcajada. Era increíble como podían cambiar las cosas en tan corto tiempo.

Luego, dándose cuenta de algo, Draco frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Acaso Gryffindor no tiene adivinación a las 9? – cuestionó el chico – Tú estabas con nosotros, en Aritmancia.

Harry recordó lo que Neville había dicho hace unas semanas en la biblioteca.

\- Hermione, ¿cómo puedes estar tomando clases al mismo tiempo?

\- Eh... eso... yo... -

\- La verdad, Hermione – pidió Ginny – es justo que nos cuentes tu secreto. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos….

\- Yo… yo…

\- Si, tú – repitió Draco - ¿cuál es tu secreto?

Hermione suspiró.

\- Está bien, he estado utilizando un giratiempo todo el año.

\- ¿Un Giratiempo? – preguntó Harry.

\- Si, esto - dijo, sacando un pequeño reloj que parecía un reloj de arena, y que tenía colgado en el cuello, escondido debajo de su túnica - Me permite retroceder horas en el tiempo. La profesora McGonagall escribió al ministerio para que pudiera tenerlo, y así asistir a todas las clases a las que me apunté. Pero ya no lo soporto ¡me está volviendo loca, es tan confuso! Dejaré Adivinación y Estudios Muggles, y volveré a tener un horario normal.

\- Increible - dijo Draco, arquando una ceja - ¿lo hiciste todo el año sin que nadie te pillara? Mis respetos, querida.

Harry observó cómo Hermione se sonrojaba levemente. Ginny también lo notó, y carraspeando, se dirigió a Harry.

\- Entonces, ¿te quedarás con Sirius este verano?

\- Si, me ha invitado a ir a su casa a mediados de julio, y me quedaré con él hasta que comience el próximo curso.

\- Genial – dijo Draco.

\- ¡Qué bueno, Harry! – se alegró Hermione.

Sus amigos sabían cómo trataban los Dursley a Harry.

\- Deberiamos encontrarnos todos en la Copa de Quidditch este año. – dijo Ginny – Hermione, debes venir a casa. Le diré a mamá, y puedes quedarte conmigo.

La castaña sonrió.

\- Eso sería genial. Todos podríamos...

Hermione calló, y de repente, los tres pares de ojos estaban sobre Draco.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?

Los padres de Draco permitían que él fuera amigo de Harry, pero su familia estaba enemistada con los Weasley, y jamás aceptarían a una "sangresucia" como amiga de su hijo. A él le daban escalofríos al pensar lo que su padre haría si se enteraba de Ginny y Hermione.

\- No hace falta que pongan esas caras - dijo sonriendo con arrogancia - Pobres mortales, yo estaré probablemente en el mismo palco que nuestro queridísimo y brillante ministro.

\- Arrogante Malfoy – Hermione rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Ahora soy Malfoy?

\- Tú me llamas Granger cuando se te da la gana.

\- Eso es diferente…

Ginny y Harry intercambiaron una mirada y se echaron a reír, ganándose unas miradas igualmente heladas de Hermione y Draco que los hicieron detenerse de inmediato.

\- Pasar tanto tiempo juntos los está convirtiendo en la misma persona – susurró Ginny – y la verdad es que dan miedo, vamos.

* * *

Harry tocó a la puerta del despacho de Lupin. Como si hubiera estado esperando que viniera, le escuchó decir:

\- Pasa, Harry.

Estaba empacando sus pertenencias, unas pocas cajas con libros y una maleta.

\- Profesor, lamento lo que pasó. Si nosotros no hubiéramos...

\- No te disculpes, Harry. El odio del profesor Snape hacia nosotros lleva demasiado tiempo, y nada que tu hicieras o no cambiaría eso.

Harry suspiró.

\- Quería agradecerle... por ayudarnos a Ginny y a mi con el encantamiento Patronus. Si no hubiera sido por eso, en este momento, Sirius y tal vez todos nosotros habríamos recibido el Beso.

\- Soy yo quien debería agradecerte, Harry. Gracias a ti, la verdad salió a la luz, y he recuperado a un amigo que consideraba perdido hace tiempo. Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

\- Mi patronus es un ciervo. ¿Mi padre se transformaba en ciervo, no es asi?

Lupin sonrió.

\- Asi es, Harry. De ahí Cornamenta. - Lupin abrió un cajón, y sacó el conocido pergamino - Ahora que ya no soy tu profesor, no me siento culpable de darte esto. A tu padre le hubiera gustado que lo tuvieras. – dijo – y creo que tus amigos y tú lo necesitan más que yo.

\- Gracias - dijo Harry. - Fue el mejor profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que he tenido.

\- Ha sido un verdadero placer ser profesor tuyo, Harry. Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver.

Harry volvió a imaginarse a su padre, Sirius y Lupin jóvenes, haciendo travesuras. Esta vez, la imagen ya no le resultó amarga. Se sintió por una vez más cercano a su padre, conociendo algo de él, conociendo a sus amigos. No importaba lo que el profesor Snape pudiera decir: su padre había sido un gran hombre. Tenía dos amigos, al menos, que estaban dispuestos a morir por él - tal como Harry estaría dispuesto a morir por Draco, Hermione y Ginny, pensó - y eso era lo que contaba.

* * *

El año culminó con broche de oro, cuando Slytherin volvió a ganar la copa de las casas.

\- Los demás dirán lo que quieran, Potter - dijo Nott, sentado frente a él en la mesa - pero si tengo el gusto de ver la cara de estreñidos de Gryffindor, es gracias a ustedes.

En el camino a casa, Harry, Draco y Ginny tomaron un compartimento con Nott, y con las hermanas Greengrass, Daphne y Astoria. Astoria era compañera de Ginny, y una de las pocas a las que ella podía considerar como una amiga.

\- Hola - dijo Hermione, abriendo la puerta del compartimento. Venía con Neville Longbottom, y al parecer no esperaba encontrarse con más que sus tres amigos allí - Lo siento... yo... - tomó aire, y encontró el valor. – Los demás compartimentos están llenos, ¿podemos sentarnos con ustedes?

\- S-si les molesta n-no... - dijo Neville enseguida.

\- ¿Qué dices? - dijo Ginny enseguida - ¡Pasen!

Harry vio como Nott apretaba los labios, obviamente resistiendo las ganas de hacer un comentario mordaz. Daphne y Astoria también se veían incómodas.

\- Nott asegura que no podré vencerlo en una partida de ajedrez mágico - dijo Draco - ¿puedes decir algo en mi defensa, Granger?

Hermione arqueó las cejas.

\- Draco, hasta Ronald Weasley te derrotaría en una partida de ajedrez.

Todos se echaron a reír, y la tensión de hace un momento empezó a disiparse. Para cuando llegaban a King Cross, Daphne y Neville estaban conversando sobre las genialidades de la profesora Sprout.

En el fondo, todos siempre pueden tener algo en común, pensó Harry, sólo hay que tomarse el tiempo para descubrirlo.


	29. Grimmauld Place

**Hola! Oficialmente comienza el cuarto año en Hogwarts para Harry. A partir de aqui pienso hacer unas pocas modificaciones respecto a la historia que escribí originalmente, tal vez dandole más importancia a otros personajes que solo destacaron en los últimos capítulos. ¿Sobre quienes les gustaría que escriba un poco más? ¿Las hermanas Greengrass? ¿Neville? ¿Ron? ¿Theo Nott? ¿Luna?**

* * *

 _"Escondida en el noroeste de Londres, a veinte minutos a pie de la estación de King's Cross, se encuentra el número doce de Grimmauld Place. Imposible de rastrear y escondido detrás de un hechizo Fidelius, la casa es invisible para casi todos. Aunque los vecinos muggles ni siquiera saben que el edificio existe, durante muchos años fue el hogar de la familia Black, una de las familias de sangre pura más antiguas del mundo mágico, y extremadamente orgullosa de serlo" JKRowling._

* * *

 **Grimmauld Place**

A Harry no le sorprendió la facilidad con la que los Dursley aceptaron que tenía un padrino cuando les dijo que podría pasar casi todo el verano con él. Cualquier cosa que les ayudara a no tener que soportar a Harry más de unas semanas no podía ser más que bueno para ellos.

Él, por su parte, había marcado en el calendario cada día que faltaba para que Sirius viniera a buscarlo, y cuando al fin llegó el viernes de la segunda semana, Harry ya había guardado todo lo necesario en su baúl, y esperaba con impaciencia en la sala de estar de sus tíos, aunque todavía faltaban 10 minutos para las cuatro, la hora en que Sirius había quedado en pasar a buscarle.

\- Vendrá a buscarte en auto, me imagino.

\- Ehm... - Harry no tenía idea de si Sirius tenía un auto o no, aunque sabía que tenía una motocicleta voladora, que le había prestado a Hagrid por mucho tiempo. Decidió que eso no ayudaría a los nervios del tío Vernon, y no sería conveniente enojarlo en ese momento, en que estaba a minutos de ser libre de los Dursley – Supongo.

Cuando tocaron a la puerta, el tío Vernon, que había estado caminando furiosamente por la sala, fue a abrir. El chico pudo notar que la mano le temblaba un poco al posarla sobre el picaporte.

\- Buenas tardes, Dursley - Harry se emocionó al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Sirius, que entró sin esperar una invitación - He venido por Harry.

Aunque apenas había pasado un mes, Sirius se veía como una persona totalmente distinta a quien Harry conoció antes. Ya no estaba tan flaco, e iba mucho mejor vestido, y Harry incluso diría que tenía un aire casual de elegancia y aristocracia. Parecía diez años más joven que la última vez que se vieron. Aquello lo alegró.

\- ¡Sirius!

\- Harry, ¡qué bueno verte! - dijo su padrino, abrazándolo. Sirius miró a los Dursley, que ni siquiera habían abierto la boca, y preguntó - te han estado tratando bien, me imagino.

Esto, al parecer, hizo estallar al tío Vernon. - ¡COMO SE ATREVE, USTED, SUBNORMAL!

La mirada de Sirius fue tan peligrosa que por un momento pensó que sacaría la varita para atacar a su tío, aunque en realidad, Harry no estaba seguro de si Sirius tenía una varita. Pero en vez de eso, su padrino tomó al tío Vernon por el cuello de la camisa.

\- Sé que has estado maltratando por años a mi ahijado, Dursley. Así que cállate, si no quieres que te convierta en un cerdo - le miró despectivamente, y agregó - la diferencia no sería mucha, de todas maneras.

La amenaza era real, pues ese momento Harry comprobó que sí, Sirius tenía una varita, y estaba sacándola del bolsillo de la chaqueta para amenazar al tío Vernon, que estaba pálido como un fantasma.

\- Eh, Sirius... – él no creía que fuera una idea sensata que Sirius hechizara a un muggle, cuando apenas había sido liberado y aún muchas personas desconfiaban de él.

\- Ya nos vamos, Harry - miró a su baúl y dijo - tendremos que encoger eso.

Agitó su varita, sin decir ni una sola palabra, y el baúl de Harry quedó reducido a una cosita que podía caber en su mano.

\- Adiós - dijo el tío Vernon con tono de odio, pero conteniendo los insultos.

\- Hasta luego - se despidió Harry.

Una vez habían salido al patio, Sirius murmuró algo sobre muggles ignorantes, y luego se giró hacia Harry.

\- Pensaba traer la motocicleta, pero los muggles la verían, así que será mejor Aparecernos.

\- ¿Aparecernos?

\- Así es, sujétame la mano. Te advierto que no suele ser una sensación agradable la primera vez, pero trata de no vomitar.

Qué alentador. En realidad, no era la primera vez que Harry se aparecía, pero no le parecía conveniente nombrar al profesor Snape delante de Sirius. Ellos no se soportaban.

Aparecerse era lo más desagradable del mundo para Harry. Sintió un tirón en el estómago, y cómo su cuerpo parecía contraerse y expandirse desagradablemente.

Ya estaban entrando a la casa cuando Harry se recuperó del malestar, y enderezándose, alzó la vista para dar un vistazo al lugar en el que se encontraban.

\- ¿Es esta tu casa?

\- La casa de los Black. Espero que disculpes el desorden y el polvo. Nadie la ha habitado en más de una década. He estado intentando limpiar lo más posible.

Sólo la sala de estar donde estaban, era enorme. Por todos los muebles y objetos alrededor, se podía decir que alguna vez había sido muy elegante y lujosa. En realidad, todavía lo era, pero lucía tan abandonada que difícilmente a alguien le parecería de buen gusto.

\- Te mostraré tu habitación. Trata de no hacer ruido al caminar por el pasillo. Mi madre podría oírte, he estado intentando deshacerme de ella, pero...

¿Su madre? Bueno, Harry lo entendió cuando pasaron por el pasillo. El retrato de una mujer de cabellera negra y expresión desagradable empezó a lanzar un montón de insultos sobre traidores a la sangre. Encantadora mujer.

\- ¿Tu familia era de sangre pura? - le preguntó Harry a Sirius.

\- Si. Estaban obsesionados con la pureza de la sangre. Locos, todos ellos. - dijo Sirius - Yo los odiaba, y ellos me odiaban a mí. Fui el primero en mi familia en no ser seleccionado en Slytherin. Fui a Gryffindor, como tu padre. - dijo esto último con orgullo.

Harry suspiró. Allí estaban, como siempre, los comentarios sobre su casa en Hogwarts.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema con Slytherin? - preguntó Harry, tratando de no demostrar que el comentario de Sirius le había molestado.

Sabía que muchos estudiantes de otras casas tenían prejuicios sobre Slytherin, pero no le gustaba que nadie hablara en contra de su casa.

Sirius le miró a los ojos, y en el breve lapso que tardó en responder, Harry supo que estaba luchando contra una idea muy difícil de aceptar.

\- No hay nada malo con Slytherin. Mi prima Andrómeda estuvo en Slytherin y fue una de las pocas en enfrentar las ideas del resto de la familia. Y Ginny, Draco y tú son Slytherins, y yo no estaría aquí en libertad, si no fuera por ustedes. - le dijo – Pero en mi caso, haber sido seleccionado en una casa distinta al resto de ellos me hizo sentir más osado, y desde entonces no dejé de enfrentarlos y hacerlos enojar cada vez que podía. Al final me cansé de ellos, y me escapé de casa.

\- ¿Te escapaste de tu casa? - preguntó Harry asombrado.

\- A los dieciséis años. Tu padre, James, y tus abuelos me recibieron.

La relación que Sirius tenía con su familia, Harry se preguntó si era la misma que Draco tenía con sus padres ahora. Sintió simpatía por su padrino, teniendo que oír a la mujer del retrato hablar así desde que era un niño.

* * *

Los días siguientes en Grimmauld Place fueron muy agradables. La casa era indetectable para los muggles, cosa que sorprendía un poco a Harry, estando ubicada en pleno Londres.

Cuando Harry recibió la lista del colegio ese año, escribió a Hermione y a Ginny, y quedaron de encontrarse todos el mismo día en el Callejón Diagon. A Harry le hubiera gustado que Draco fuera con ellos, pero igual que el año anterior, ninguna de sus cartas fueron respondidas, por lo que él sólo podía pensar que las cosas en la mansión Malfoy no iban bien, al menos para su amigo.

Luego de pasar por Gringotts para retirar el dinero necesario, iban camino a Flourish & Bloots, su punto de encuentro, cuando Harry la vio: majestuosa, deslumbrante, en el escaparate de una tienda, la Saeta de Fuego.

\- He oido que es la mejor escoba de carreras, y el equipo de Irlanda las estará usando para la Copa este año. - dijo Sirius, detrás de él.

Harry ya tenía una Nimbus 2001. Y la escoba probablemente costaría todo el oro que los padres de Harry le habían dejado para su educación. Suspiró, resignado.

\- Vamos - le dijo a Sirius - seguro las niñas ya están en la tienda.

Cuando entraron a Flourish y Bloots, lo primero que vio fue, efectivamente, un familiar y radiante destello rojo.

\- ¡Harry! - Ginny le saludó con una sonrisa - ¡Sirius, qué bueno verles!

Junto a Ginny estaba su hermano, Ron, y la señora Weasley. Harry había pasado unas semanas con ellos el verano pasado. Ginny no perdió tiempo y le preguntó a Sirius si irían con ellos a la Copa de Quidditch. Sirius ya tenía las entradas, pero le pareció buena idea compartir tienda con los Weasley. Si la mitad de la familia era tan entretenida como la pequeña pelirroja, sería diversión asegurada.

\- Harry, nos veremos en un rato, tengo algunos asuntos que atender - dijo su padrino y lo dejó en compañía de sus amigos.

\- ¿La estás pasando bien con él, verdad? - le preguntó Ginny.

\- Es lo mejor del mundo - Harry sonrió - no sé cómo podré volver con los Dursley después de esto.

\- Nos alegra escuchar eso, - dijo Hermione, apareciendo de entre los estantes justo cuando él estaba a punto de preguntar por ella – al menos estos días no tenemos que preocuparnos por cómo te estarían tratando esos tíos tuyos… - su voz se fue perdiendo un poco mientras hablaba, y luego volvió, para preguntar - ¿Has sabido algo de Draco?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, él debe estar bien – respondió, tratando de consolar a la chica – lo veremos pronto.

\- Vamos, Hermione, apresurémonos con tu lista, - dijo Ginny, tomando el pergamino de su amiga e intentando cambiar el humor que reinaba sobre ellos en ese momento – dijiste que dejaste esas dos materias optativas, ¿por qué tu lista de libros es incluso más larga que la del año anterior?

Era un misterio que Harry también quisiera poder entender.

* * *

Harry se debatió un momento entre si debía decirlo o no. Su cicatriz le había estado doliendo esa mañana, cuando despertó. Pero si no podía decirle esto a Sirius, ¿a quién podría? A Draco, probablemente, que era bueno manteniendo silencio. Sin embargo, faltaban semanas para ver a Draco y poder hablar con él.

Finalmente, mientras todavía estaban desayunando, se decidió:

\- Esta mañana... - dijo - esta mañana me ha estado doliendo la cicatriz. La última vez que sentí eso fue porque Voldemort estaba cerca de mí. ¿Crees que puede ser algo serio esta vez?

Sirius parecía un poco preocupado.

\- ¿Es la primera vez que te sucede recientemente?

\- Si. No me había pasado desde mi primer año en Hogwarts.

\- Hablaré esto con Dumbledore. Pienso que debes ser cauteloso, Harry, y creo que ya sabes la razón. Colagusano escapó, y viendo que ahora es un fugitivo condenado al Beso, no sería raro que busque a Voldemort para intentar que vuelva al poder.

Harry asintió. Saber que estaban siempre amenazados con el regreso, de alguna forma, del mago tenebroso que mató a sus padres lo llenaba de rabia.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a la Madriguera - dijo SIrius - pero antes... ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Harry le siguió a la sala. Sirius cogió algo detrás del sofá.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? - le preguntó, extendiéndolo hacia Harry.

\- Es... es...

La Saeta de Fuego.

\- Me pareció que te gustaba el otro día, así que la compré. No me entusiasma mucho que Slytherin le gane a Gryffindor en la Copa de Quidditch, pero si tiene que ser así, mejor que seas tú.

\- ¿Me la estás dando? ¿A mí?

Sirius rió.

\- ¿Para quién crees? Aunque si no te gusta, podemos dársela a Draco...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la sugencia, Harry interrumpió tomando el mango de la escoba en sus manos.

\- ¿Bromeas? Es el regalo más genial que me han dado.

La emoción de volar en la Saeta de Fuego fue suficiente para que Harry olvidara, de momento, el dolor de su cicatriz.


	30. La advertencia de Dobby

**¡Volví! No estaba muerta, sólo andaba de exámenes y demás en la universidad. Pero al menos hoy estoy aqui con este capítulo y actualizando mis otras historias para decirles que no estoy abandonando el fic.**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo hasta ahora :)**

* * *

 **La Advertencia de Dobby**

– ¡Harry, llegaste! – Hermione le abrazó cuando Sirius y él llegaron a la Madriguera.

– Hermione, ¿cómo has estado?

– Ginny y yo nos hemos divertido muchísimo. También hemos estado estudiando, por supuesto... ¿Has sabido algo de Draco?

Harry intercambió una mirada con la pelirroja, y luego sus ojos se volvieron a la castaña mientras negaba con la cabeza. Hermione quedó visiblemente decepcionada.

– Oh, lo siento... pensé... bueno, no importa.

– Ya sabes cómo son las cosas. Pero él está bien, sabe cómo cuidarse, no deberías preocuparte demasiado.

– Es lo que le he estado diciendo – dijo Ginny – pero no escucha. – ambos sabían que entre su amigo y Hermione existían otros sentimientos aparte de amistad, y que Draco no querría verla preocupada, sobre todo con la capacidad de Hermione de torturarse pensando demasiado sobre todas las cosas – Bueno, ya es hora de irnos. Papá nos está esperando en la cocina.

Por suerte, los Weasley habían preparado Transladores para llegar hasta el páramo donde magos y brujas asistían a la Copa de Quidditch. Harry no estaba seguro de si podría soportar aparecerse sin vomitar.

Junto con los Weasley, estaba Cedric Diggory y su padre. Cedric era un chico de Hufflepuff varios años mayor que Harry, y era buscador de su equipo. Jugaba bastante bien, pero aun así fue Harry quien atrapó la Snitch en el último partido que jugaron contra los tejones.

Pasaron unas horas hablando sobre los equipos que estarían jugando, y Ron Weasley hablaba sobre todo de un Viktor Krum, un jugador búlgaro cuyo póster colgaba alrededor de toda la tienda. Lo que más le sorprendió a Harry fue ver a magos de tantos países. Se preguntó cómo serían las escuelas de magia en otros lugares. Se avergonzaba al pensar que nunca había pensado en magos fuera de Inglaterra.

Hermione, Ginny y él conformaron rápidamente su propio grupo y fueron a comprar escarapelas verdes, y sombreros de tréboles para mostrar su apoyo al equipo de Irlanda. Harry consiguió omniculares para los tres, y Hermione fue por los dulces. Tenían todo lo necesario para pasarlo bien durante el partido de Irlanda contra Bulgaria.

Cuando estaba oscureciendo, unas luces y estallidos en el medio del bosque les indicaron el camino hacia el estadio y, entre bromas y risas – sobre todo por los gemelos burlándose de Percy - llegaron a ocupar sus lugares. Aquella noche prometía ser muy emocionante.

El señor Weasley trabajaba en el ministerio, y mientras la tribuna donde estaban se iban llenando, varias personas - que Harry pensaba debían ser autoridades importantes - pasaban y lo saludaban de paso. En un momento, Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de magia, llegó a saludarlos. Le estrechó la mano a Harry y le preguntó cómo estaba, como si fueran viejos amigos.

Incluso le presentó a los magos que lo acompañaban, tratando de explicarles que se trataba de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Al parecer los demás no entendían sus palabras pero en cuanto veían la cicatriz de Harry se emocionaban y empezaban a murmurar en sus idiomas.

\- Al fin nos entendemos - le confesó Fudge a Harry - No soy muy bueno en idiomas; para esas cosas está Barty Crouch... ¡Ah, ahí está Lucius!

Ante la mención del nombre, Harry, Hermione y Ginny se volvieron rápidamente. Los que se encaminaban hacia tres asientos vacíos en la segunda fila no eran otros que Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, y con ellos iba Draco, su mejor amigo.

Los Malfoy, que en un pasado habían apoyado a Voldemort, eran una de esas familias sangrepura que odiaban a los muggles y a los nacidos de muggles. También odiaban a los Weasley, de paso, por ser traidores a la sangre. Por esta razón, después de su segundo año, no permitían que su hijo se comunicara con Harry ni con sus otros amigos del colegio en las vacaciones.

\- ¡Ah, Fudge! - dijo el señor Malfoy, tendiendo la mano al llegar ante el ministro de magia - ¿Cómo estás? Me parece que no conoces a mi mujer, Narcissa, ni a nuestro hijo, Draco.

El ministro le saludó efusivamente y le presentó a todos los miembros de su comitiva. Luego, para sorpresa de Harry, le presentó al señor Weasley.

¿Es que ese hombre no se daba cuenta de nada?

\- Por Dios, Arthur. ¿Qué has tenido que vender para comprar entradas en la tribuna principal? Me imagino que no te ha alcanzado sólo con la casa.

Draco se veía mortificado y se mantenía con la cabeza baja. Aunque Harry tenía muchas cosas que quería preguntar a su amigo luego de no saber de él por meses, en apariencia al menos se encontraba bien, y no era momento de acercarse, eso sólo podría traer más problemas.

Fudge, que no escuchó al parecer nada del insulto del señor Malfoy, continuó hablando:

\- Lucius acaba de aportar una generosa contribución al Hospital San Mungo, Arthur. Ha venido aquí como invitado mío.

\- ¡Ah... qué bien! - el señor Weasley estaba luchando para conservar una sonrisa.

El señor Malfoy lanzó a Hermione una mirada de desprecio, pero Hermione le sostuvo la mirada con determinación. Era una suerte para ella que con las luces de colores no se notara lo colorada que estaba.

Afortunadamente Fudge decidió que era hora de comenzar, y todos se volvieron hacia los equipos de Irlanda y Bulgaria que estaban haciendo sus entradas. Bulgaria entró con un centenar de veelas abriéndole camino. Las veelas, descubrió entonces Harry, eran las criaturas más hermosas y deslumbrantes del mundo, que hacían imposible que uno apartara la vista de ellas...

El partido comenzó, y fue el mejor juego que Harry había visto nunca. Krum volaba de una manera que Harry no creyó que fuese posible, y engañó al buscador de Irlanda para que se precipitara a tierra. Aunque deseaba que ganase Irlanda, no le sorprendió nada cuando Krum tomó la snitch.

* * *

Dentro de la tienda, todo eran risas y alegría por un rato, hasta que todos quedaron dormidos. Harry salió a tomar un poco de aire, ahora que todo estaba un poco más calmado. Entonces oyó un crack, y al lado suyo, vio a una criatura ya conocida.

– ¡Dobby!

– Harry Potter, señor... ha pasado mucho tiempo. – el elfo parecía nervioso.

– Dobby, ¿qué haces aqui?

– El señor Draco le pidió... – el elfo se apretaba nos brazos con las uñas – no debería, el señor Malfoy me castigará... El señor Draco le pidió a Dobby que le avisara, este lugar no es seguro, mi señor. Harry Potter y sus amigos deben salir de aquí lo más pronto posible.

– ¿Por qué, Dobby? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le pasa algo a Draco?

– El señor Draco está a salvo. El señor Draco le pidió a Dobby que le avise a su amigo, Harry Potter, que debe irse de aqui. – el elfo le miraba ansioso, como si quisiera que Harry de verdad tomara sus cosas ya mismo y se largara. – No es seguro ni para Harry Potter ni para sus amigos estar aquí.

– Dobby, no puedo sólo irme. Tienes que decirme qué pasa.

– Dobby no puede hablar más, señor. Por favor, váyase ahora.

Harry frunció el ceño.

– No sé qué pasa, Dobby. No puedo sólo irme si no me dices qué pasa. – ¿Qué le diría a Sirius o a los demás? Pero poniéndose alerta y con la varita en mano, supo que lo primero que tenía que hacer cuando Dobby se fuera era despertar a las chicas. – Dile a Draco que tendré cuidado. Vete, Dobby. – dijo, antes de que el elfo insistiera – y gracias.

El elfo desapareció, justo antes de que todo comenzara. En la distancia, Harry escuchó un grito aislado primero, y un sonido como de pistolas (Harry sabía que eso no era posible) en algún lugar del campamento.

Entonces vio que la gente comenzaba a correr hacia el bosque, y unos hombres encapuchados, con máscaras cubriéndoles el rostro, seguirles.

Harry sintió una mano en el hombro y se paralizó.

– Harry – le dijo Sirius. Igual que Harry, parecía que aún no se había acostado, y detrás de él salía el señor Weasley todavía en pijamas – Vamos a ayudar al ministerio. Tú y los demás, vayan al bosque y quédense allí.

\- No se separen. Iremos a buscarlos en cuanto todo se solucione - aseguró el señor Weasley.

Los Weasley y Hermione salieron de la tienda, y corrieron – todavía medio dormidos – en dirección al bosque. Hermione tropezó con una raíz, y Harry se apresuró en ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Todo era un caos, y Harry podía ver a gente flotando en el aire - estaban torturando a los muggles. Una luz verde iluminó todo, alguien había apuntado al cielo...

– Es... la marca tenebrosa – dijo Fred, mirando hacia el cielo.

Harry alzó la vista, como todos los demás. En el cielo se podía ver claramente una calavera con lengua en forma de serpiente.

Cuando la marca apareció en el cielo, los hombres enmascarados desaparecieron de inmediato.

Ellos se detuvieron allí, tratando de recuperar el aliento, hasta que el señor Weasley y Bill Weasley llegaron junto a ellos.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Ron.

– Mortífagos.

Los seguidores de Voldemort, pensó Harry. Ginny, que estaba unos pasos atrás suyo, camino hacia él y se aferró a su brazo.

– ¿Qué es lo que pretendían?

– Probablemente sólo diversión. Tomaron algunas copas de más y quisieron demostrar que todavía son unos cuantos allá afuera, torturando muggles.

– Vámonos – dijo Bill – tomaremos todos un translador para volver a la madriguera ahora.

– ¿Entonces por qué se detuvieron cuando vieron la marca? – preguntó Harry. – ¿Acaso quien lanzó la marca estaba tratando de ahuyentarlos?

– Es posible – respondió el señor Weasley – los mortífagos que están libres y que pudieron haber atacado hoy, hicieron de todo para eludir la cárcel. Mintieron, hicieron de todo por volver a sus vidas antes de Voldemort. Él no estaría muy contento con ellos.

¿Y entonces alguien de verdad velaba por los intereses de Voldemort? Harry pensó en Pettigrew. De cualquier manera, alguien había invocado la marca tenebrosa esa noche. Y a Harry le había estado doliendo la cicatriz.

Sintió un gran peso sobre los hombros de pronto. Dobby le había advertido que huyera. Draco sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Harry no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.


	31. EL Torneo de los Tres Magos

Hola! Nuevo capítulo y el cuarto año de Harry oficialmente ha comenzado.

* * *

 **El Torneo de los Tres Magos.**

Luego supieron que fue la elfina de un miembro importante del ministerio quien se había hecho con una varita para invocar la marca. Era lo más disparatado del mundo, pensó Harry. Pero al parecer el señor Crouch, el dueño de la elfina, no lo pensó así y la liberó. Para los elfos en general, servir era parte de su naturaleza, y era horrible para ellos que sus amos les liberaran.

Aunque Harry sabía de dos elfos que probablemente desearan ser libres: Dobby y Kreacher. Kreacher era el elfo de Sirius, pero era tan insoportable que Sirius constantemente debía gritarle para darle órdenes. La única vez que Hermione fue a visitarle a Grimmauld Place esa semana junto con Ginny, había quedado horrorizada por la manera en que Sirius trataba a Kreacher, y se había convertido en férrea defensora de los elfos. Era un fastidio, ya que en opinión de Harry, Kreacher se lo merecía.

Para Harry fue un alivio que el curso comenzara por fin, sobre todo porque quería hablar cuanto antes con Draco. Se despidieron en el andén de Sirius, los señores Weasley y sus hijos mayores; Hermione se fue con sus compañeros de casa, al parecer por ahora se llevaba mejor con Ron Weasley, ya que ambos estaban dejando atrás los malos ratos que pasaron sobretodo en su primer año. Que la chica no se quedara con ellos era bueno, porque Harry tenía el presentimiento de que, fuera lo que fuera que salía de la conversación con Draco, no sería algo que Hermione quisiera o tal vez debiera escuchar.

\- Aquí - dijo Ginny - este está vacío.

\- Iré a buscar a Draco - dijo Harry, mirando en los compartimentos vecinos.

Harry no tuvo que buscar mucho, porque apenas había salido vio a Draco subir al mismo vagón. En cuanto su amigo lo vio, bajó la mirada al suelo.

\- Hola, te estábamos buscando.

\- Hola Harry.

\- Ginny y yo ya hemos encontrado un compartimento. ¿Vienes?

Draco le siguió, pero Harry no pudo dejar de notar que pareciera como si no quisiera ir con ellos, aunque decidió esperar a que llegaran a donde los demás no pudieran escuchar para preguntarle.

\- Hola Malfoy – saludó Ginny, pero al tiempo en que lo observaba bien su sonrisa desapareció, notando que el chico tenía un aspecto más pálido de lo normal, y unas pronunciadas ojeras que delataban que no había estado durmiendo bien últimamente – ¿Qué tienes?

\- Nada, Weasley, sólo una mala noche de sueño – dijo el chico, sentándose.

\- Draco, a nosotros puedes contarnos. - dijo Harry - ¿Estás así por lo que pasó en la Copa Mundial?

Draco frunció el ceño y encaró a Harry.

\- No me escuchaste - le reclamó – les advertí que debían salir de allí enseguida, pero no escuchaste a Dobby. No sabes lo que fue... pensando que podría ocurrirle algo a ustedes tres. ¿Y dónde está Granger?

\- Con los Gryffindor. – contestó Ginny – ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Advertencia? – miró confundida a Draco y a Harry – ¿Y por qué no has contestado a nuestras lechuzas en todo el verano?

\- Mi padre se ha puesto peor. Alguien le dijo... creo que fue Pansy... que paso demasiado tiempo con Potter, la "sangresucia" Granger y la traidora Weasley en el colegio. Este año de verdad me iba a cambiar a Dumstrang, pero luego se enteró de que sus alumnos estaban viniendo este año a Hogwarts, para el Torneo de los tres Magos.

\- ¿El Torneo de los Tres Magos? – preguntaron Harry y Ginny al unísomo.

\- ¿No lo saben? - miró a Ginny - pensé que sabrías Weasley, como tu padre trabaja en el ministerio... Bueno, no entraré en detalles porque nos lo dirán todo cuando lleguemos, pero este año se realizara una competencia muy importante en Hogwarts. Vendrán los alumnos de Dumstrang y de Beauxbatons.

Harry contuvo su curiosidad, y con una mirada le dio a entender a Ginny que había algo más importante ahora.

\- Sabías lo que iba a pasar... lo de los mortífagos. ¿Cómo?

Draco suspiró.

\- No puedo hablar de ello, Harry. No hagas preguntas, por favor.

Sabía que era una situación difícl para Draco, y hubiese querido hacer como si nada de eso le afectara, como si no fuera importante. Pero lo era. Aunque Harry quisiera ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo, había una razón por la cual él tenía esa cicatriz: lo que sucediera con Voldemort le concernía.

\- Me ha estado doliendo la cicatriz - confesó entonces - no quería decirlo antes, con Hermione. Se preocuparía demasiado. Pero la mañana antes del incidente en la Copa, la cicatriz me dolía, como cuando Voldemort estaba cerca.

Ginny ahogó un gemido.

\- ¿Ryddle intenta volver?

\- Él siempre intenta volver - le dijo Harry - y ahora que Pettigrew está suelto para ayudarlo...

\- Mi padre regresó a casa tan asustado como todos. - dijo Draco - él no sabe nada de Voldemort. Eso puedo asegurarles.

Harry sabía que Draco no mentía, aunque estuviera en conflicto por el lado en el que se encontraba su padre en todo aquello, él siempre había sido leal a sus amigos: después de todo, se arriesgó a enviar a Dobby esa noche en la Copa Mundial porque sabía que Hermione, Ginny y Harry eran blancos probables de los mortífagos. Así que decidió ponerle fin al tema en ese momento, por el bienestar de su amigo.

* * *

Fue tal como Draco había dicho. Luego de que acabara la selección, Dumbledore comenzó con su discurso habitual sobre las restricciones de Filch, y de repente, anunció que la Copa de Quidditch no se llevaría a cabo ese año.

El Quidditch era una de las cosas que Harry más disfrutaba en Hogwarts. Y con su nueva Saeta...

\- Esto se debe a un evento que dará comienzo en Octubre, y continuará a lo largo de todo el curso, acaparando una gran parte del tiempo y la energía de los profesores... pero estoy seguro de que lo disfrutarán igualmente. Tengo el placer de anunciar que este año en Hogwarts...

Pero en ese momento el discurso de Dumbledore se vio interrumpido cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe, con gran estruendo. Todos los ojos se fijaron en la persona que entraba al comedor, y que comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la mesa de los profesores.

Era un hombre de mediana edad, robusto, que vestía con una capa negra de viaje con capucha y caminaba cojeando pesadamente, apoyándose en un bastón. Se bajó la caucha, y Harry se dio cuenta de que uno de los ojos del hombre era azul eléctrico, y se movía en todas direcciones sin parpadear, completamente independiente del ojo normal. Sus ojos, sumado a la cara llena de cicatrices, a la cual le faltaba un trozo de nariz, le daban un aspecto abominable.

El hombre llegó junto a Dumbledore y se sentó a la mesa, entonces el director anunció alegremente: – Les presento a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Moody.

Nadie aplaudió, excepto Dumbledore y Hagrid.

\- No puede estar hablando en serio - dijo Draco. – ¡Ese hombre está loco!

Harry no conocía al profesor Moody, pero podía entender perfectamente por qué Draco pensaba así.

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta, y continuó.

\- Como iba diciendo, tenemos el honor de ser la sede de un emocionante evento que tendrá lugar durante los próximos meses, un evento que no se celebraba desde hace más de un siglo. Es un gran placer para mí informarles que este curso tendrá lugar en Hogwarts el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Desde su mesa, oyó a Fred Weasley de Gryffindor romper el silencio, diciendo en voz alta:

– ¡Nos está tomando el pelo!

Todo el mundo se echó a reir.

Harry y Draco se miraron, incrédulos. Sin duda, Fred Weasley no tenía como jefe de casa a Snape. En verdad tenía agallas.

\- No le estoy tomando el pelo a nadie, señor Weasley - repuso el director - Bien... ¿dónde estaba? ¡Ah, sí, el torneo de los tres magos! Bien, algunos de ustedes probablemente no saben qué es el torneo de los tres magos, así que espero que me perdonen los que saben por darles una breve explicación.

El Torneo de los Tres Magos resultó ser una competencia realizada entre tres importantes colegios de magia en Europa: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Dumstrang, en que cada colegio elegía un campeón para representarlos. Hacía cien años no se realizaba por el número de muertes entre los participantes... algo que definitivamente no lo alentaba a uno a anotarse. Dumbledore aseguró de que habían hecho todo lo necesario, sin embargo, para que ese año el campeonato se desarrollara sin ningún peligro serio.

Todos se emocionaron al escuchar del premio y los honores de ser el ganador, pero los ánimos se apagaron cuando Dumbledore anunció que sólo los estudiantes de 17 años más podrían participar. Es decir, muy pocos.

A Harry no le importaba tanto. Todo lo de la gloria y la fama sonaba bien por un momento, pero él ya sabía lo que era tener a la gente señalándolo con el dedo a uno, y no era agradable.

Además, incluso cuando él no los buscaba, los problemas siempre acababan encontrándolo. ¿Por qué buscaría él situaciones de peligro mortal innecesarias? Esperaba que curso pudiera tener tranquilidad al fin, pero si no se podía, al menos no iba a meterse en líos extra. Un Torneo en el que la gente acababa muriendo sin duda se veía como un lío extra.

\- Me pregunto quién será el juez que elegirá a los campeones - dijo Draco, cuando llegaron a la sala común y pudo tirarse en su cama. - Este año será muy interesante.

\- Sí. Parece que sí.


	32. Ojoloco

**Ojoloco.**

La primera clase del día había sido un fiasco. Normalmente, el profesor Snape era de por sí exigente, y nunca le ponía las cosas fáciles a Harry, pero él se las manejaba para hacer la cosas bien y cumplir con los requisitos del profesor. Sin embargo, el profesor Snape parecía no haber superado que el curso anterior Hermione, Ginny, Draco y él le lanzaran un encantamiento aturdidor.

Se alegró cuando la sesión de tortura en Pociones terminó.

Harry pensó que las cosas mejorarían luego, en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, pero había olvidado que el profesor Hagrid tenía un gusto extraño por los monstruos y criaturas peligrosas. Ese día les presentó a los excregutos de cola explosiva, y les indicó solamente que debían darle de comer. Además, ni siquiera sabían qué debían darle de comer. De pronto les estallaban las colas y todos, absolutamente todos, salieron con las manos lastimadas.

Trató de no quejarse, y se apretó los labios para no decir nada, porque Dean Thomas y Lavender Brown de Gryffindor no dejaban de chillar. No quería actuar como ellos.

Pero era como si ni el mismo Hagrid supiera qué eran esas criaturas, como por qué algunas tenían aguijones u otras intentaban succionar su sangre.

Cuando la clase acabó, Hermione se unió a ellos en su camino hacia el castillo, y Draco por fin soltó lo que tanto había querido decir durante la clase:

\- Claro, ¿quién no querría tener una mascota capaz de quemarlo, aguijonearlo y chuparle la sangre al mismo tiempo? - dijo sarcásticamente.

Desde el año anterior, en la primera clase, el rubio había dejado en claro que el guardabosques no era su profesor favorito. De hecho, era un milagro que no se hubiera quejado mientras tenían que lidiar con las endemoniadas criaturas.

\- Cuando Hagrid no mire, podríamos pisarlos antes de que comiencen a atacar. - sugirió Harry.

\- No están siendo muy amables - les regañó Hermione.

Draco rodó los ojos.

\- Por favor, tú sabes que tenemos razón. Imagina lo que harán esas cosas cuando crezcan. Sólo a Hagrid se le puede ocurrir traer esas cosas a clases.

Hermione suspiró.

\- Desearía que no tuviera esa fascinación por los monstruos. Oh, ¡alli está Neville! - agitó el brazo para saludar a su amigo e ir con él a la mesa de su casa. - Bueno, nos vemos en Aritmancia. ¿Hoy tienen clase con el profesor Moody, verdad? ¡Cuéntenme cómo les va!

La última clase del día, por otro lado, era la que más estaba esperando: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sus últimos profesores en esa materia habían sido de los más variopintos.

Harry había preguntado sobre el nuevo profesor. El profesor Moody fue alguna vez un auror, un mago que se dedicaba a capturar magos tenebrosos. En sus tiempos, Moody fue el mejor. Pero se retiró y se volvió paranoico. En otras palabras, estaba completamente loco. Tenía un ojo mágico que podía ver en todas direcciones, y por eso se había ganado el apodo de "Ojoloco" Moody.

Draco y él fueron los primeros en llegar, y tomaron los asientos de delante. Incluso Draco, que pensaba que Moody era un desquiciado, tenía curiosidad. En el almuerzo oyeron decir a unos alumnos de sexto año que fue la mejor clase de DCAO que habían tenido nunca. Para Harry, luego de haber tenido a Lupin como profesor, eso era mucho decir.

O tal vez estaban acostumbrados a no tener muchas expectativas de los profesores en esa materia, que cada año quedaba con la plaza vacante.

Oyeron a Moody entrar con el peculiar sonido de su bastón haciéndole eco.

\- Ya pueden guardar sus libros - dijo - no los necesitarán para nada.

Obedecieron al instante.

\- Bien - dijo luego de haber pasado lista - He recibido una carta del profesor Lupin, parece que son bastante diestros en enfrentamientos con criaturas tenebrosas. Han estudiado los boggarts, los gorros rojos, los hinkypunks, los grindlows, los kappas y los hombres lobo, no es eso?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, en silencio.

\- Pero están muy atrasados en lo que se refiere a enfrentar maldiciones - prosiguió Moody - así que he venido a prepararlos contra lo que unos magos pueden hacerle a otros. Dispongo de un curso para enseñarlos a tratar con el mal... así que vamos a ello. Maldiciones.

Tenía la completa atención de todos los alumnos de Slytherin.

\- Según el ministerio, yo debería enseñarles contramaldiciones y nada más. ¿Pero cómo se defiende uno de algo que no ha visto nunca? Tienen que estar preparados. Hay un sin número de maldiciones, pero tres que son especialmente castigadas por la ley. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cuáles son?

Theo Nott alzó la mano.

\- Las tres imperdonables. Una de ellas es la maldición Imperius.

\- Muy bien, muy bien señor Nott. Estoy seguro que su padre la conoce muy bien.

Nott palideció con el comentario.

Entonces Moody sacó una araña de una caja, le apuntó con su varita y dijo: - ¡Imperio!

Hizo que la araña saltara, corriera, estirara las patas... Todos comenzaron a reír, excepto Draco y Harry. Y entonces Moody miró severamente al grupo.

\- ¿Les parece gracioso, no? ¿Quieren que pruebe con ustedes? - la risa se detuvo al instante.- La maldición Imperius supone el control total del cuerpo de la otra persona.

Luego Zabini mencionó otra maldición, Cruciatus. Moody la usó con otra araña, agrandándola primero para que todos vieran cómo era torturada.

Y finalmente, la última. Millicent Bulstrode fue la única que se atrevió a decirla. Avada Kedavra.

\- Ah, sí. La última y la peor. - sacó otra araña de la caja, y le apuntó - Avada Kedavra!

Hubo un cegado destello de luz verde y la araña quedó inmóvil allí, indudablemente muerta.

\- No es agradable ni placentero. Y no hay contramaldición. No hay manera de interceptarla. Sólo se sabe de una persona que haya sobrevivido a esa maldición y está sentada enfrente de mí - dijo, deteniéndose frente a Harry.

Harry sintió los ojos de todos los demás observándole.

Sabía algunas cosas sobre la muerte de sus padres. Luego de conocer a Lupin y a Sirius, y escuchar las voces de sus padres cuando los dementores se acercaban a él, tenía una idea de lo que había pasado en esos últimos minutos. Pero allí estaba, ésa era la maldición que había acabado con ellos.

\- .. sólo puede ser realizada por un mago muy poderoso - oyó la voz de Moody, que había continuado con su explicación de vuelta - y si no existe contramaldición, ¿por qué se la muestro? Porque tienen que estar preparados. Tienen que conocer lo peor. Ninguno de ustedes querrá hallarse en una situación en la que tenga que enfrentarse a ella. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! - exclamó, haciendo que todos saltaran en sus asientos.

El resto de la clase se la pasaron tomando apuntes, y todos guardaron silencio. Pero cuando salieron, Harry escuchó decir que Goyle decía a Crabbe:

\- Cuando hizo la maldición Avada Kedravra, ¿te fijaste en la araña? ¿Cómo estiró la pata?

Harry apretó los puños, se encontraba asqueado por la forma en que ellos hablaban de la maldición asesina con admiración, casi reverencia…

\- No les prestes atención. Sabes que sus cerebros no funcionan bien - dijo Draco, y ambos comenzaron a caminar más rápido, alejándose de la clase del profesor Moody.

* * *

Cuando se encontraron con Hermione unos días después, en la clase de Aritmancia, se enteraron que la clase de Moody fue mucho peor con ellos. Neville Longbottom, que era amigo de Hermione, quedó muy afectado por alguna razón y no había querido contarle. Después de la clase el profesor Moody se lo llevó, en un intento pobre de animarlo, porque Neville le tenía pavor.

\- En verdad fue muy extraño. – dijo cuando fueron a la biblioteca luego para acabar la tarea.

\- No, no lo fue. – dijo Draco. – entiendo que haya reaccionado así, luego de lo que sucedió con sus padres.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Hermione.

\- Hace años, cuando Voldemort todavía era poderoso, los padres de Longbottom eran aurores, igual que Moody. - dijo - Unos mortífagos los torturaron con la maldición Cruciatus hasta enloquecer. Creo que siguen en San Mungo hasta ahora.

Hermione abrió más los ojos, Neville nunca le había contado que algo así de horrible le hubiera pasado a su familia.

\- Vaya, no... nunca me lo contó – dijo Hermione, parecía afligida. – ¿Cómo lo sabes tú?

Draco se removió incómodo en su asiento molesto.

\- Porque fue la hermana de mi madre, Bellatrix Lestrange, la que lanzó la maldición hacia ellos - susurró. – Está en Azkaban hasta ahora, por ese crimen.

\- Oh – Hermione se encontró todavía más apenada – Lo siento. – no por la persona que había hecho eso a los Longbottom, sino porque Draco tuviese que vivir con gente que estaba de acuerdo con ese tipo de atrocidades.

Trató de cambiar el tema de conversación, y lo llevó de vuelta a los Elfos. Se había enterado de que había elfos domésticos en las cocinas de Hogwarts, que vivían esclavizados sin derechos de ningún tipo, y estaba segura de que iba a encontrar la manera de reivindicarlos.

\- Estás loca – le dijo Draco con una sonrisa - tienen un buen trabajo, y aquí se les trata bien. Así son felices, es su naturaleza.

\- Eso dicen los magos, que son quienes tienen todos los beneficios.

\- Investiga un poco más, Hermione. Los elfos domésticos sufren y son infelices si no sirven un amo.

\- No espero que tú lo entiendas.

\- La que no entiende eres tú. Ni siquiera sabías de los elfos domésticos…

Y se enzarzaron en una discusión sobre elfos domésticos, estatus, derechos y conocimiento del mundo mágico y de los muggles, de alguna manera. Fastidiado, Harry se levantó en cuanto divisó la cabellera pelirroja de Ginny pasar por uno de los estantes, había encontrado su salvación momentánea.

Murmuró un adiós y dejó a Hermione y a Draco hablando por otro cuarto de hora más.


	33. Los Campeones

**Hola! Estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo. Lastimosamente me tardaré en actualizar, ya que acercandome al final de lo que sería el Cáliz del Fuego hay varias cosas que quiero agregar a la historia, que también cambiarán un poco los eventos de los últimos años de Harry.** **Pero no se preocupen, nada drástico que afecte los epílogos de esta historia o las secuelas.**

 **Respondiendo a un review anónimo, no, la historia no es Harmony ni Drinny. Las parejas que se están formando son Hanny y Dramione. Creo que la confusión se pudo haber dado porque hay una versión de "Un Héroe en Slytherin" que fue tomada prestada y publicada con parejas diferentes en otro sitio.**

* * *

 **Los Campeones.**

 _"Harry:_

 _Me he enterado que este año tienen a Ojoloco Moody como profesor, cuéntame cómo va eso-_

 _Al menos, eso significa que Dumbledore está tomando medidas, para los rumores que corren en Albania._

 _Con el Torneo teniendo lugar este año en Hogwarts, no espero que quieras venir a pasar la Navidad en Londres, así que he invitado a Lupin a quedarse conmigo. Mi madre no ha dejado de rasgarse las vestiduras._

 _¿Te ha dolido la cicatriz últimamente? No olvides decirle a Dumbledore si sucede._

 _Sirius."_

Era probablemente la primera carta que Harry recibía estando en Hogwarts. Los Dursley nunca le escribirían, y Harry no deseaba que ellos le escribieran. No se imaginaba por qué no iba a querer pasar la navidad con Sirius, por primera vez fuera del castillo, con lo más parecido que tenía a una familia. Incluso con el Torneo teniendo lugar en el colegio, él ciertamente prefería ir a Grimmauld Place con su padrino. Se guardó la carta, y esa tarde en la sala común decidió poner a Sirius al tanto de las novedades del castillo.

Las semanas siguientes pasaron rápidamente. Moody los hizo practicar resistiéndose a la maldición Imperio. En verdad, resultaba difícil tragarse a ese hombre, parecía estar sobre Harry y Draco todo el tiempo, mirando a Harry como si fuera un interesante bicho raro, y a Draco con un desprecio poco disimulado, que ellos adjudicaron al odio de Moody hacia los mortífagos y los que se salvaron de Azkaban, como el padre del rubio.

Por otro lado, era cierto que era un paranoico, siempre diciendo que "cuando los ataquen", "les será útil cuando alguien intente..." pero pasadas unas semanas Harry se preguntó si ése era el objetivo de Dumbledore al traer a un experimentado auror. Prepararlos para lo que se avecinaba. A Harry le había dolido la cicatriz antes del ataque de los mortífagos, pero Dumbledore seguramente tenía información más concreta sobre la que actuar.

McGonagall también se había puesto más exigente, asustándolos con la idea de los T.I.M.O., pero por suerte a Draco y a él les iba lo suficientemente bien en la materia. McGonagall se exasperaba siempre con Pansy y con los idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle.

Snape les estaba enseñando a preparar antídotos. Harry era bastante cuidadoso con el tema, pues antes de Navidad Snape les daría el veneno para comprobar que el antídoto funcionara correctamente.

Hagrid, por otro lado, seguía haciéndolos criar y observar a esas bestias, que habían crecido impresionantemente aunque nadie descubriera aún qué comían.

Pronto llegó el fin de Octubre, y con ello la llegada de los invitados especiales: los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Dumstrang.

El treinta de octubre habían engalanado el Gran Comedor, y en la noche los Jefes de casas se encargaron de ubicar a sus estudiantes en fila en la escalinata de entrada al castillo.

\- Enderézate, Potter - le dijo Snape, mientras iba haciendo recuento de sus estudiantes. - Parkinson, límpiate esa ridícula pintura de la cara... Goyle, trata de no parecer tan estúpido.

Entonces Beauxbatons fue el primero en hacer una llegada espectacular, en un carruaje enorme tirado por caballos alados. Su directora, Madame Maxime, bajó del carruaje para ser bienvenida por Dumbledore y Harry se sorprendió al ver que era una mujer tan alta - o tal vez más - que el mismo Hagrid.

Luego, desde el fondo del lago negro, surgió un barco negro. Los estudiantes empezaron a desembarcar, encabezados por su director, el profesor Karkarov. Dumbledore y él estrecharon manos, y Karkarov pidió a uno de sus alumnos que se acercara. Harry lo reconoció enseguida de la Copa, era nada más y nada menos que Viktor Krum.

* * *

El banquete inició, y la excitación de todos los estudiantes era palpable.

Los estudiantes de Dumstrang se sentaron en su mesa, y la mayoría de los de Beauxbatons en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Viktor Krum, el famoso jugador de Quidditch de Bulgaria, estaba sentado a sólo un lugar de distancia de Harry, Draco, entre Nott y Zabini.

\- ¿Eres Viktor Krum, verdad? - Draco enseguida buscó entablar conversación - Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. Estuve en el juego contra Irlanda, ese amago fue sensacional. ¿Intentarás entrar al Torneo?

\- Ehrm, hola Drraco. Un gusto conocerrte.

En ese momento, una chica de Bauxbatons pasó caminando junto a su mesa. Era rubia y hermosa, y a medida que pasaba, los ojos de todos los chicos quedaban fijos sobre ella. Tenía una gracia y una hermosura que hacía imposible despegar la vista de ella.

\- Cierren la boca, idiotas - les dijo Ginny, que estaba sentada frente a Draco - les entrarán moscas.

Harry y Draco obedecieron al instante, y para sorpresa de Harry no sólo ellos dos, sino también Viktor Krum, que parecía bastante avergonzado.

\- N-no te lo dije a ti - se apresuró a decir Ginny, con voz más suave – era con estos dos.

\- De igual manerra, tienes razón – le dijo – esa _veela_ me tomó por sorrpresa. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Ginny Weasley, también estuve en el partido contra Irlanda. Estuviste fenomenal.

\- Encantado de conocerrte, Ginny.

Pansy Parkinson y las gemelas Carrow, que estaban sentadas a unos lugares de distancia, fulminaban a Ginny con la mirada. Harry frunció el ceño, tal vez Ginny estuviera siendo demasiado amable con Krum.

\- Mira quienes han llegado - le dijo Draco, señalando a la mesa de los profesores.

Ludo Bagman, a quien habían conocido en la Copa Mundial y que había estado apostando con los gemelos, y Barty Crouch, el hombre de la elfina y jefe de Percy Weasley, tomaron asiento junto a Dumbledore y Madame Maxime.

Entonces Dumbledore se puso de pie, se hizo e silencio en el salón, y el director habló:

\- Ha llegado el momento. El Torneo de los Tres Magos va a dar comienzo. – dijo – El señor Crouch y el Señor Bangman serán jueces junto con madame Maxime, el profesor Karkarov y yo. Habrán tres pruebas, espaciadas durante el transcurso del ciclo escolar, que medirán a los campeones en muchos aspectos diferentes. Ahora, como todos saben se elige un campeón por colegio, y éstos serán elegidos por un juez imparcial: El Cáliz del Fuego.

Dumbledore sacó la varita y golpeó tres veces un cofre que estaba ubicado frente a él en la mesa. De allí sacó un cáliz de madera, en el que ondeaban flamas azules.

Explicó que todo el que quisiera participar del torneo debía escribir su nombre y colocarlo dentro del cáliz dentro de las siguientes veinticuatro horas. Dumbledore colocó una línea de edad sobre el cáliz, para que ningún estudiante menor a los 17 años pudiera colocar su nombre dentro.

Por un momento, Harry se imaginó a si mismo engañando a la línea de edad de Dumbledore, y siendo elegido para el Torneo. La aclamación, los vitores, la grandeza. Pero luego recordó que la gente perdía la vida en ese torneo, y se reprochó por las tonterías en las que estaba pensando. Había otras formas de alcanzar la grandeza sin arriesgarse a morir en el intento, y él ya había enfrentado la posibilidad de morir más veces de las que le gustaría recordarlo.

\- Yo no me confiaría tanto en un juego organizado por esos dos – dijo Draco, refiriéndose a Bangman y acrouch – también organizaron la Copa Mundial, y ya vez lo que pasó.

El banquete acabó y los estudiantes comenzaron a ir. Igor Karkarov, el director de Dumstrang, se acercó a Krum para que lo acompañara – parecía tener una preferencia por éste sobre todos sus otros alumnos - y cuando vio a Harry y la cicatriz en su frente, se le quedó mirando por un momento, antes de continuar su camino.

\- Supongo que mañana sabremos cómo empieza esto de verdad.

\- Si, supongo. – Harry se quedó mirando a Karkarov mientras éste se iba.

* * *

Al día siguiente, bien temprano, Harry, Draco y Ginny estaban en el gran comedor, observando a quienes iban a poner sus nombres en el cáliz. Cedric Diggory, de Hufflepuff, Angelina Jonhson, de Gryffindor, y Cassius Warrington, de Slytherin pusieron sus nombres en el Cáliz. Los gemelos Weasley también lo intentaron, igual que otros cuántos tontos, también lo intentaron... tuvieron que ir a la enfermerá cuando el cáliz los arrojó lejos, con barbas de anciano creciéndoles como prueba de su audacia.

Todos los alumnos de Dumstrang pusieron sus nombres, y la mayoría de los de Beauxbatons también.

Cuando llegó el momento de que el cáliz arrojara los resultados, todos estaban expectantes. Cuando se cumplieron exactamente las veinticuatro horas, el cáliz arrojo un trozo de pergamino, y el salón exclamó entusiasmado. Dumbledore recogió el papel.

\- El campeón de Dumstrang - leyó en voz alta y clara - será Viktor Krum.

Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon a Krum, que se levantó de su mesa para caminar hacia Dumbledore. Cuando llegó a ocupar su lugar y era felicitado por Karkarov, el cáliz arrojó un segundo trozo de papel.

\- La campeona de Beauxbatons - dijo Dumbledore - es Fleur Delacour!

La chica de Beauxbatons que según Krum era una veela, se acercó a ocupar su lugar junto a él.

\- El campeón de Hogwarts - dijo Dumbledore leyendo el último trozo de papel - es ¡Cedric Diggory!

Todo Hogwarts estalló en aplausos que duraron mucho más que los del resto.

\- ¡Estupendo! Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones. Espero que animen a sus respectivos campeones tanto como...

Dumbledore se calló de repente. El cáliz había arrojado un último nombre. El director lo leyó, y lo sostuvo por un instante más largo, antes de aclararse la garganta y leer en voz alta:

\- Harry Potter.

Mientras se levantaba, animado por Ginny y Draco que estaban casi tan pasmados como él, y luego viajando con la mirada hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Hermione lo observaba horrorizada, Harry supo que podía decir adiós a su año tranquilo.

Otra vez estaba en grandes problemas.

* * *

Nadie aplaudió a Harry, a él nadie le sonrió.

Los otros tres campeones estaban molestos. Sólo podían tener uno por colegio, y Cedric era el campeón de Hogwarts. Harry era demasiado joven.

El profesor Dumbledore le preguntó si había echado su nombre en el cáliz o si le había pedido a alguien que lo hiciera por él, y Harry lo negó. Ni siquiera quería estar allí.

Ninguno de los directores le creyó, y al parecer el profesor Snape tampoco. Luego de lo sucedido el año anterior Harry sólo era otro "quebrantador de normas igual a su padre".

El único que defendió a Harry fue Moody, diciendo que tal vez alguien tenía el empeño en que Harry participara en la competencia, con la esperanza de que muriera. No era muy alentador pensar que un mago oscuro hubiera puesto el nombre de Harry en el cáliz, sobretodo porque ahora estaba obligado a participar.

A los cuatro les explicaron la fecha de la primera prueba y las reglas a las que se debían atener. El que se les dejara libres de tomar los exámenes de fin de curso no era suficiente consuelo. Cuando los demás se haían retirado y Dumbledore los envió a él y a Cedric a sus dormitorios, Harry trató de ir lo más lentamente posible a su sala común.

Cedric le había preguntado cómo hizo para poner su nombre en el cáliz, y no le creyó cuando Harry le dijo que él no lo hizo. Harry no quería llegar a su sala común y encontrarse con los ojos de todos sobre él.

¿Acaso alguien iba a creerle?

Así que se quedó en la entrada por un largo rato, sentado en el suelo frío de piedra, hasta que creyó que ya todos se habrían ido a dormir, de modo que pudiera evitar otra vez las dudas de los demás. Pero al entrar, se encontró con que Draco y Ginny todavía lo esperaban, sentados cerca de la chimenea en la sala común.

\- ¿Pusiste tu nombre? - preguntó Draco.

Harry frunció el ceño, ofendido. ¿Cómo era posible que hiciera esa pregunta?

\- Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo puedes creer eso?

\- Lo siento, tenía que preguntar. Entonces es cierto...

\- Quien sea que puso mi nombre, no me estaba deseando ningún bien.

\- ¿No hay manera de librarte de participar? - preguntó Ginny.

Negó con la cabeza.

\- Dumbledore dice que no hay alternativa más que participar.

Draco bufó.

-No importa. Quien sea que lo haya hecho, no se saldrá con la suya - dijo Ginny, con confianza - Si alguien puede hacer esto, eres tú, Harry.

Le dio una de sus brillantes sonrisas, y Harry se lo agradeció. En ese momento, por lo menos, podía disfrutar de lo que le quedaba de tranquilidad.

Cuando sus amigos se fueron a dormir, Harry, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, fue a escribir a Sirius. Le enviaría una carta a primera hora de la mañana, para informarle de lo que acababa de suceder esa noche.

* * *

\- ¡Oh, Harry! - Hermione lo miraba preocupada.- Parece que todo te sucede siempre a ti.

Harry agradecía que Hermione se preocupara su bienestar, pero sus palabras no eran exactamente alentadoras.

Estaban en su tiempo libre, y los cuatro estaban sentados en el patio, apartados del resto.

Era lógico esperar que los de Huffepuff esperaran a Cedric, pero Harry no esperaba encontrarse con el rechazo general del resto del colegio. Hermione le aseguró que no todos creían que él hubiera hecho trampa, que Neville y Ron Weasley estaban de acuerdo en que Harry no pudo haber puesto su nombre.

Claro, Harry agradecía el gesto, pero dos personas no eran gran número comparado contra el resto del cuerpo de estudiantes. Justin Finch-Fletchey pasó junto a ellos, acompañado de otros alumnos de Hufflepuff, con una insignia en el pecho que rezaba alternativamente "Apoyen a Cedric" y "Potter apesta"

\- ¿Te gusta, Potter? - preguntó Justin, burlándose.

Sus amigos rieron con él.

– Píerdanse, idiotas. – dijo Draco tensándose.

\- No les presten atención – dijo Hermione, en un pobre intento de calmar los ánimos – Se creen muy divertidos, derrochan ingenio.

\- ¿Quieres una, Granger? ¿Qué hay de ti, Weasley? Tenemos por montones.

Ginny sacó la varita antes de que Harry o Draco la pudieron detener, Justin también había sacado la varita.

\- ¿Acaso vas a atacarme, Weasley? Pensé que a pesar de ser una serpiente, tenías algo de decencia…

\- Tal vez ella sí, pero nosotros no - dijo Zabini, acercándose por detrás. Iba acompañado de Daphne y Nott, y atrás de ellos estaban Crabbe y Goyle – Piérdete, Fletchey.

Al verse superados en número, Justin y sus amigos no tardaron nada en irse.

\- Gracias – dijo Harry, sorprendido.

No creia que Justin fuera realmente a hacer algo, y en todo caso él podía defenderse perfectamente bien. Pero nunca creyó que Zabini fuera a ponerse de su lado. Desde el primer año, no se habían llevado especialmente bien.

\- Nadie su burla de un Slytherin, así seas tú- dijo él.

\- ¿Han visto sus insignias? - dijo Daphne, sonriendo - Pansy y yo hemos hecho unas mejores.

Le pasó una a Draco y otra a Ginny.

Era insignias plateadas, el borde era una serpiente, y en letras verdes se leía. "HARRY POTTER. CAMPEON DE SLYTHERIN"

\- Quiero una también - dijo Hermione, sonriendo y Daphne le pasó una.

\- Espero que aplastes a los demás. Si no, te las verás con nosotros - dijo Zabini por fin, antes de irse.

Harry asintió. Se sentía de mejor humor ahora.

* * *

Al día siguiente, claro, se sintió más bien con ganas de matar a alguien. Una reportera del Profeta, Rita Steeker, fue al colegio a entrevistar a los campeones. Era una de las mujeres más irritantes que Harry había encontrado nunca, y tuvo la necesidad de frenar su deseo de lanzarle un hechizo silenciador.

No escuchó ninguna de las respuestas de Harry a sus preguntas, y siguió escribiendo su propia versión de la historia, sobre Harry siendo un rebelde, y que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al pensar en sus padres y otras cosas igual de ridículas. Harry quería esconder su cabeza al pensar que sus compañeros leerían el profeta y esa entrevista.

Apenas leyó el encabezado unos días después, arrojó el periódico lejos de él.

\- No debes dejar que te afecte. Es una mujer detestable – dijo Ginny – luego de la Copa escribió un artículo donde dijo pestes de mi padre. Ni siquiera escribió bien su nombre. Siempre busca dejar mal a todo mundo.

\- Pero mira aquí, Weasley, ¿leiste esto? - dijo Draco, que parecía haber encontrado algo gracioso en el artículo de Rita porque estaba conteniendo la risa. Se aclaró la garganta y leyó:

"Finalmente, Harry ha hallado el amor en Hogwarts: mis fuentes aseguran que a Harry raramente se lo ve sin la compañía de Ginevra Weasley, una muchacha de sorprendente belleza e hija de una prestigiosa familia de largo linaje mágico, que, como Harry, pertenece a la casa Slytherin. De hecho, fuentes aseguran que Potter ha pasado el verano en casa de la chica, y han sido vistos juntos en el Callejón Diagon y en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch…"

Draco finalmente se echó a reír mientras Harry y Ginny fueron poniéndose más colorados gradualmente.

\- Eso no es cierto… - comenzó a decir Harry – Ginny y yo no…

\- … nosotros somos amigos…

\- … si, amigos, es…

\- ¡Mujer odiosa! – exclamó Ginny, poniéndose de pie – Cuando la vea, sabrá lo que es estar al otro extremo de una maldición….

Se alejó sin decir nada más a ninguno de los chicos, y si Rita Skeeter la hubiese visto en ese mismo momento, se habría encontrado con el demonio hecho persona.

En ese momento Hedwing entró al comedor, trayendo una carta para Harry. Él sabía que sólo había una persona que fuera a escribirle.

 _"Harry,_

 _Hay algo que tienes que saber, para poder estar alerta. Igor Karkarov, el director de Dumstrang, fue un mortífago. Estuvo en Azkaban conmigo pero lo liberaron cuando hizo un trato con el ministerio. Moody fue quien lo atrapó, y creo que es por eso que Dumbledore lo llevó hasta el colegio este año._

 _Antes de que comenzara el curso, Moody fue atacado en su casa. Muchos lo tacharon de una falsa alarma, porque Moody es un paranoico. Pero yo pienso que en verdad alguien pudo haber intentado impedirle llegar a Hogwarts._

 _Una bruja del ministerio, Bertha Jorkins, desapareció en los bosques de Albania este verano, justamente en los lugares que se rumorea que Voldemort ronda. Él podría saber del Torneo. No estoy seguro que sea Karkarov quien puso tu nombre, pero quien sea que fuera, tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo; el Torneo es la oportunidad perfecta para atacarte y que parezca un accidente._

 _Debes tener cuidado, sé que podrás superar todas las pruebas. Si alguien puede hacerlo, eres tú._

 _Sirius."_

Harry alzó la vista hasta donde Karkarov estaba sentado. ¿Él, un mortífago? ¿Era acaso todo el Torneo una trampa para matarlo?

Harry esperó a que salieran a los pasillos para alejarse del resto y decírselo a Draco. Éste frunció el ceño.

\- Tiene sentido. Lo malo es que no haya una manera de evitarlo ahora. Es una verdadera mierda.

Esa era la peor parte. Harry se sentía como si estuviera caminando directamente a la boca del lobo.


	34. La primera prueba

Combo 2x1!

* * *

 **La Primera Prueba.**

Harry, Hermione, Draco y Ginny estaban haciendo los deberes en la biblioteca cuando Krum apareció de nuevo. Últimamente rondaba mucho la biblioteca, para irritación de Hermione que no soportaba a su club de fans.

Otra persona que no la estaba pasando muy bien con el acoso era Ginny. Luego del artículo de Steeker, las chicas se le quedaban mirando con odio y envidia.

\- Odio a Steeker, si la veo le echaré un maleficio que no olvidará por el resto de sus días.

La chica había estado repitiendo eso los últimos días y ojalá Steeker no se apareciera. Todos sabían que Ginny cumpliría con su palabra.

Hermione, por otro lado, seguía obsesionada - tal vez más obsesionada, incluso - con el asunto de los elfos. Había comenzado a tejer medias, bufandas y tras prendas para ir dejándolas en la sala común de Gryffindor, con la esperanza de que los elfos los cogieran y quedaran libres. Intentó que Draco e incluso Harry y Ginny la ayudaran con la causa, entregándoles prendas para dejarlas en la sala común de Slytherin, y llevando unas a al gran comedor, algo que Harry y Ginny aceptaron aunque sin mucha gana, sabiendo que el asunto no tendría éxito, pero Draco se negó fervientemente. Insistía en que los elfos del colegio, que eran tratados tan bien, no querían ser libres. Y los dos volvían a discutir el asunto.

– Empiezas a sonar como Ron Weasley.

– No te atrevas a compararme con ese tonto.

– ¡Pues no estás siendo razonable para nada!

– Eres tú quien no está siendo razonable, Granger. Incluso alguien como Weasley está siendo más sensato que tú. ¿Por qué no escuchas a quienes hemos vivido toda nuestra vida en la comunidad mágica?

Esas discusiones causaban que Harry y Ginny rodaran los ojos y los dejaran solos sin que su ausencia siquiera se notara.

El fin de semana, por otro lado, tenía buenas perspectivas. Era el primer año que Ginny podría ir a Hogsmeade, algo de lo que había estado hablando los últimos días. Si bien era cierto que ella había ido a escondidas con Harry el año pasado, esa visita no había sido especialmente feliz.

Cuando llegó el sábado, los cuatro amigos bajaron juntos hasta el pueblo, haciendo una parada en Tres Escobas para beber cerveza de mantequilla.

\- ¿Ese no es tu hermano? - preguntó Hermione a Ginny cuando entraron señalando una de las mesas, donde estaba sentado Charlie Weasley junto con el otro hermano de la chica, Ron.

\- Me pregunto que estará haciendo aquí. Esperen un momento - dijo, caminando hacia donde estaba su hermano.

Draco encontró un lugar donde fueron a sentarse, pero Harry seguía mirando hacia donde estaba Ginny.

Vio a Charlie abrazar a su hermana, y cruzaron unas palabras, cuando Charlie hizo un gesto para que se acercara y le susurró algo al oído. Lo que sea que fuera, el rostro de Ginny perdió todo color. Se despidió de su hermano con un beso en la mejilla, y luego fue caminando de vuelta hacia donde ellos estaban sentados.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? Te pusiste pálida hace un momento - le dijo él.

Ginny hizo un gesto para que todos acercaran la cabeza, y bajó la voz:

\- Charlie está aquí por los dragones. Es a lo que se enfrentarán en la primera prueba, Harry: dragones. - dijo ella - un cola cuerno húngaro, un galés verde, un hocicorto sueco y un bola de fuego chino, para ser más exactos.

Harry pensó que podría desmayarse allí mismo. Hermione gimió preocupada: "¡Oh, no, Harry!" No era de mucha ayuda en ese momento. Sólo con una varita, con uno de esos monstruos enormes, Harry no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir.

La prueba era en sólo una semana, no tenía mucho tiempo para aprender de golpe un encantamiento tan fuerte que pudiera usar con un dragón.

\- ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora?

\- Vamos a encontrar algo - dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie. - ¿Y bueno, qué hacemos aqui todavía? Hay que ir a la biblioteca.

Draco y Ginny rodaron los ojos, pero a falta de un mejor plan, la siguieron.

Harry tuvo la sensación de que serían los últimos días que podría pasar con sus amigos.

* * *

\- ¿Te has fijado en Krum? - preguntó Draco, cuando iban a clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, luego de haber pasado toda la mañana haciendo los deberes de Pociones y Transformación - Pasa demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca, estoy seguro de que estaba mirando a Hermione, lo he pillado al menos tres veces. Y hoy le ha saludado. Tal vez sabe que es nuestra amiga y trata de sacarle información, no me gusta nada.

Harry dudaba que fuera la posibilidad de que Krum quisiera sonsacarle información a Hermione lo que preocupaba a Draco, pero no dijo nada.

Estaba mucho más preocupado por el hecho de que aún no sabía cómo enfrentar a los dragones, y sólo le quedaban unos días.

Pero entonces, al finalizar la clase, el profesor Moody lo detuvo un momento.

\- ¿Ya has descubierto como burlar a los dragones?

\- ¿C-cómo lo sabe?

\- No importa, no voy a delatarte. La trampa es tradicional en el Torneo. - dijo él, apoyándose en su bastón para sentarse. - y entonces... ¿ya sabes cómo burlar al dragón?

\- No.

\- No te diré como burlarlo, pero te daré un consejo: aprovecha tu punto fuerte.

\- ¿Mi punto fuerte? Soy bueno en hechizos, pero no creo que nada suficiente para derribar a un dragon, y son bueno volando, pero no se permiten escobas…

Si pudiera tener su saeta consigo, sin duda podría esquivar al dragón volando, pero sólo se le permitía llevar su varita a la prueba.

\- Y a eso va mi segundo consejo - le interrumpió Moody - Usa un encantamiento sencillo para conseguir lo que necesitas.

El encantamiento convocador. En clase de Flitwick lo habían estado practicando hace unos días, pero Harry aún no lo dominaba. Sin embargo, Hermione y Draco podían, y uno de ellos tenía que ayudarlo.

De repente, se sintió embargado de esperanza. Tal vez no fuera a morir, después de todo.

\- Gracias, señor - dijo Harry, antes de salir corriendo por los pasillos para alcanzar a Draco.

Tenía cuatro días para conseguir perfeccionar su habilidad con el encantamiento, y estaba tan contento que, cuando chocó con Cedric Diggory, le contó al pobre lo de los Dragones. Al parecer era el único que no sabía nada.

* * *

Sólo tardó dos días en aprender el encantamiento. Sin duda, trabajaba mucho mejor bajo presión. Los alumnos comenzaron a bajar al cercado donde debían estar los dragones, mientras que la profesora McGonagall fue a avisar a los campeones que debían bajar también.

Harry estaba nervioso, pero se irguió enseguida y trató de ocultar toda emoción de su rostro.

\- Buena suerte, Harry - le dijeron Draco, Hermione y Ginny.

Esta última tomó su mano por un momento y la apretó con fuerza: – Ya has matado a un basilisco, recuerda. Un dragón no puede ser peor.

Se lo dijo en un susurro al oído, y Harry sintió que su rostro arder.

\- Gracias - dijo, antes de alejarse, siguiendo a los otros campeones hasta una tienda donde los esperaba el señor Bagman para darles las indicaciones de la prueba.

Krum parecía más hosco que de costumbre, Fleur parecía pálida y sudorosa, y Cedric paseaba de un lado a otro, nervioso.

El señor Bagman hizo que cada uno tomara una miniatura del dragón que iban a enfrentar, y Harry no se sorprendió cuando a él le tocó el Colacuerno Húngaro. Estaba demostrado que él y la suerte no eran muy amigos.

Cedric fue el primero, y lo consiguió sin problemas. Luego fueron Fleur y Viktor, también victoriosos. Al ser el último, Harry había perdido la mitad de la confianza que sentía al principio.

Todo alrededor eran colores vivos, y la multitud gritaba exaltada, tal vez apoyándole o tal vez burlándose de él. En ese momento resultaba difícil saber. Harry levantó la varita.

\- ¡Accio Saeta de Fuego! - exclamó.

La oyó atravesando el aire tras él, la vio descender hasta el cercado y detenerse en el aire esperando que la montara. Subió sobre la Saeta y se elevó en el aire, y un segundo después la multitud sin rostros y el miedo que habían sentido ya no eran nada.

Empezó a burlar en círculos y en zig zag, mareando al Colacuerno, buscando el momento para llegar al huevo dorado, el objetivo de esa prueba, que estaba protegido entre las patas delanteras del dragón. El Colacuerno le lanzó una bola de fuego, pero él la esquivó como si fuera una Bludger. En ese momento, Harry simplemente estaba jugando un partido de Quidditch más.

El dragón comenzó a exasperarse, mientras Harry continuaba tentándolo, provocándolo. Entonces, finalmente, la oportunidad se presentó: el dragón se alzó sobre las patas traseras, extendiendo sus enormes alas negras, y Harry se lanzó en picado. Soltó la mano de la Saeta de Fuego... y cogió el huevo de oro.

El dragón apenas se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, incapaz de notar el borrón que era Harry sobre su escoba, cuando él escapó acelerando al máximo.

Lo tenía. Y no le había tomado casi nada de tiempo. Harry había superado la primera prueba. La multitud de espectadores había enloquecido, gritando y aplaudiendo tan fuerte que a Harry le recordó la emoción de los Mundiales de Quidditch.

Más tarde, cuando examinaban las pequeñas heridas o accidentes que los Campeones sufrieron, él oyó vagamente a la señora Pomfrey quejarse de la clase de criaturas que traían al colegio, mientras los atendía a los cuatro. Entonces por la tienda entraron tres personas: Draco, Hermione y Ginny.

\- ¡Harry, has estado genial! - dijo Hermione con voz chillona. Tenía marcas de uñas en la cara, donde se había apretado del miedo.

\- Has sido el mejor ahí afuera. – le dijo Draco – No creo que nadie vuelva a usar las estúpidas insignias de Hufflepuff después de esto.

Lo dijo como si no notara la mirada de fuego de Cedric Diggory sobre ellos al mencionar su casa.

Los jueces calificaron, y Draco hizo cuentas diciéndole que Krum y él estaban empatados.

\- Aunque tú fuiste mucho mejor - le dijo - Krum solo tuvo un puntaje tan alto por el favoritismo de su director. No creo que pase la segunda prueba, es un idiota.

Harry no podría decir que Krum era un idiota, por algo había pasado la prueba después de todo, pero Draco parecía tener marcado a Krum en su lista negra.

La segunda prueba sería en febrero. Y Bagman explicó que los huevos podían abrirse, y que contenían el secreto de la segunda prueba. Al menos tendría un poco más de tiempo para esta ocasión, pensó Harry.

Draco y Hermione habían salido primero, pero Ginny todavía estaba esperándolo. Suspirando y mordiéndose los labios, ella confesó.

\- Estuve repitiéndome que no me preocuparía, y de verdad creía que lo lograrías… pero de todas formas, creo que nunca estuve más preocupada en toda mi vida que cuando estuviste allá afuera con ese dragón.

\- Pero todo está bien, ya ves. Quita esa cara – le dijo – te ves mejor cuando sonríes.

Ginny se puso colorada, y cuando Harry se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, también enrojeció.

\- Yo... eh... bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos.

Apenas habían dado unos pasos fuera de la tienda cuando fueron abordados por una bruja. Era Rita Steeker, la insoportable reportera.

\- ¡Enhorabuena, Harry! - lo felicitó - Me pregunto si podrías concederme unas palabras...

Harry vio a Ginny sacando su varita de la túnica, y recordando todas las promesas que había hecho de maldecir a la reportera, se apresuró en cortar a Steeker.

\- Sólo le puedo conceder una palabra: ¡adiós!

Tiró de la mano de Ginny para asegurarse de que fuera con él y no hechizara a una bruja mayor, y juntos continuaron el camino hacia el castillo.


	35. Una clase diferente de Valor

**Hola! Nuevo capítulo. ¿Merece comentarios?**

 **Parece que tendré que incluir más a Nott en los capítulos siguientes, a pedido de varios ;)**

* * *

 _"El Amor, como la Fortuna, favorece a los audaces."_  
 _― E.A. Bucchianri, Brushtrokes of a Gadfly._

* * *

 **Una Clase diferente de Valor.**

El comienzo de diciembre llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los escregutos de cola explosiva habían crecido hasta alcanzar casi dos metros, y habían desarrollado un deseo alarmante de matarse entre ellos, por lo que por fortuna, sólo quedaban diez.

A nadie en la clase le gustaban esas criaturas, y tal vez todos le guardaran un poco de rencor a Hagrid por hacerlos criar a esas cosas, pero eso no significaba que prefería a Rita Steeker husmeado en la basura.

La mujer apareció un día en la clase, pidiendo a Hagrid una entrevista apenas vio a los escregutos. Harry tenía la sensación de que no era nada bueno... a pesar de que el director hiciera la vista gorda a aquello, los escregutos no parecían el tipo de criaturas que entrarían a Hogwarts de manera legal.

\- A Dumbledore le gusta Hagrid, no lo va a despedir – dijo Draco luego – pero con un poco de suerte y se deshace de esas bestias pronto.

Al menos Steeker no había publicado nada más sobre Harry, y ese era motivo suficiente para estar agradecido. Por otro lado, aún no se había puesto a pensar en el huevo, pero suponía que debía hacerlo pronto para prepararse contra lo que sea que tuviera que enfrentar. La primera prueba habían sido dragones, ¿qué clase de cosas se podía esperar de la siguiente?

Al día siguiente tuvieron clases de Pociones Doble, y fue al final de la clase en que el profesor Snape anunció a los alumnos de cuarto año de Slytherin la noticia que traería de cabeza a todo el colegio.

– Antes de retirarse, se me ha encargado comunicarles algo a todos ustedes – dijo el profesor con su habitual voz pausada y suave, que llamaba al silencio de todos – Como una parte tradicional del Torneo de los tres magos, se llevará a cabo un baile de navidad. Aunque se trate, en mi opinión, de una ridícula excusa para dar rienda suelta a la frivolidad y a la estupidez, no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes avergüence a su casa.

Y su mirada dejaba implícita una amenaza: "y si lo hacen..."

\- Al baile irán solo alumnos de cuarto en adelante, aunque si lo desean pueden invitar a un estudiante más joven. Será obligatoria la túnica de gala. El baile tendrá lugar en el Gran Comedor, comenzará a las ocho en punto el día de Navidad y terminará a medianoche. Si veo a alguno de ustedes actuando fuera de las normas, pueden estar seguros de que habrá consecuencias.

Miró especialmente a Harry y a Draco. Definitivamente, no serían perdonados por su atrevimiento del curso anterior. Los dos chicos tragaron saliva. Estaba más que entendido.

La clase acabó, y Harry estaba juntando sus libros para salir cuando Snape lo llamó. Harry se preguntó que había hecho mal esta vez.

\- Potter, en vista de que usted parecía ignorante del baile, hay una cosa más que debe tener en cuenta. Es tradicional que los campeones y sus parejas abran el baile.

\- Pero... pero si yo no bailo.

\- Pues ahora lo harás. – Snape sonrió torcidamente. Sin duda estaba disfrutando ese momento – ¿Querías tu momento de fama, no es así? Bien, esto es parte del paquete. Eres un campeón de Hogwarts, por lo tanto un representante del colegio, y más importante, un representante de Slytherin. Así que encárgate de encontrar pareja.

Harry asintió, contrariado, con los ojos fijos en el suelo. ¿Cómo se suponía que él le pediría a alguien ir al baile?

\- ¿Qué esperas, Potter? Largo.

* * *

Ahora entendía por qué Sirius sabía que no pasaría las navidades con él. Le hubiera dicho... en ese momento, estaba deseando golpear a su padrino.

Harry sabía a quién le gustaría invitar, pero no se animaba a hacerlo. El día anterior Steeker había publicado otro artículo, y una foto de Harry y Ginny cuando estaban conversando en la tienda. Lo había hecho parecer todo... bueno, de cualquier manera, Ginny estaba furiosa porque le llegaban cartas y vociferadores de admiradoras que Harry no sabía que tenía.

Aunque se suponía que, técnicamente, debería ser fácil encontrar pareja para el baile con su nueva oleada de popularidad (que él sabía, nunca duraban mucho), Ginny fue la única persona en la que Harry pudo pensar.

Si, era su amiga... eso lo hacía todo más raro. Pero Ginny era graciosa, era lista e increíblemente talentosa en el quidditch, y era bonita. Eso último, claro, siempre lo había sabido, era difícil ignorar sus cabellos de fuego o el brillo de sus ojos castaños. Pero últimamente, estos pensamientos lo perseguían de manera inusual, junto con el sonido contagioso de su risa.

Pasó toda la tarde pensando en qué hacer, cuando de repente Draco entró en la sala común, y se sentó frente a él en otro sillón. Tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro que últimamente no era muy frecuente en él.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo interesante?

\- Ya sé por qué el idiota de Krum iba tanto a la biblioteca.

\- ¿Y eso qué?

\- Después de que Snape te pidiera quedarte, fui a la biblioteca a buscar Hermione. Ya sabes, se pasa ahí todo el tiempo estos últimos días, con esa tontería del P.E.D.D.O. Y Krum estaba ahí de nuevo. Creo que ha estado buscando la oportunidad todas estas semanas, de encontrarla sola. Se acercó a saludarla, y francamente, con lo inteligente que es Hermione me sorprende que no se haya dado cuenta de lo que pretendía, pero bueno...

\- ¿Krum interesado en Hermione?

\- No estarías tan sorprendido si lo hubieras visto... creo que iba a invitarla al baile, pero le lancé a tiempo un maleficio Confundus y saqué a Hermione de su vista antes de que se diera cuenta qué sucedía.

\- Ella lo habría notado.

\- No, no lo hizo. Creo que es porque él ya tiene esa expresión de tonto la mayor parte del tiempo.

\- Creí que admirabas a Krum.

Draco bufó.

\- Él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

\- ¿Y tú si? - preguntó Harry arqueando una ceja.

Draco volvió a sonreír pagado de sí mismo.

\- Al parecer sí, porque aceptó ir al baile conmigo.

Harry se quedó estupefacto por un momento, pero luego sonrió. No era de extrañar, suponía que tenía que pasar en algún momento. Se imaginó la cara del señor Malfoy si Draco llegara a presentar a Hermione en su casa, siquiera como su amiga.

La imagen no tenía precio.

* * *

En un pasillo cerca del Gran Comedor, la misma historia fue relatada por Hermione ante la mirada entusiasta de su amiga.

– ¡Lo sabía! Ya era hora – dijo Ginny, sonriente, cuando Hermione acabó de contarle.

– ¿Cómo que lo sabías?

– Que Draco te invitaría, por supuesto. Pero no esperaba que fuera junto a una escena de celos.

Hermione se sonrojó.

– ¿Escena de celos?

\- Por supuesto. Draco debió estar espiándote a Krum y a ti, ¿cómo si no llegaría en el momento exacto en que él iba a pedirte ir al baile? Porque me dijiste que eso parecía que él iba a hacer. Obviamente, estaba celoso.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Ginny también era amiga de Draco, tal vez por eso nunca se había atrevido a hablar demasiado sobre sus sentimientos por su amigo, pero tampoco había pensado antes que ella tal vez hablara sobre eso con los chicos, lo que parecía ser el caso al escucharla hablar con tanta convicción en ese momento.

No, Ginny no le diría nada, al menos no a Draco. Sin embargo, Harry…

– ¿Por cuánto tiempo han estado especulando sobre nosotros dos?

– ¿Qué? Nosotros nunca hemos dicho ni siquiera una sola palabra sobre ustedes.

Y era cierto. Algunos ojos en blanco, sonrisas cómplice, acuerdos silenciosos, pero ninguna palabra.

Eso también Hermione lo entendió. Harry y Ginny se comprendían de una forma que resultaba sorprendente para terceros.

– Bien, entonces nos divertiremos en el baile. ¿Ya has recibido tu túnica?

Los alumnos de cuarto año en adelante habían recibido en la lista de útiles antes del inicio de curso las instrucciones de preparar sus túnicas de gala, pero Ginny, un año menor que ellos, no podía haberse preparado antes de saber del baile.

– Estoy en tercer año, Hermione, no puedo ir. – suspiró la pelirroja.

Hermione sonrió.

– Por supuesto que vas a ir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry había intentado abrir el huevo. Cuando lo hizo, comenzó a gemir horriblemente, tanto que Harry pensó que los oídos le quedarían dañados.

Pero tratar de pensar en la siguiente prueba era más fácil que pensar en cómo invitar a Ginny al baile. Luego de las clases, había ido directamente a la sala común, sentándose en un sillón pensaba alternadamente en dragones y brujas pelirrojas de ojos brillantes.

– Estás extraño – Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Ginny a su lado. La chica se sentó junto a él, con sus ojos también fijos en el fuego verde – ¿Estás bien? ¿Es por la prueba?

– Eh... esto... también eso. Es más bien por el baile, se supone que los campeones tienen que abrir el baile y no soy muy bueno.

– Ah, es eso. Debí haberlo adivinado - dijo Ginny sonriendo - todos están locos con eso, aunque supongo que yo también lo estaría si alguien fuera conmigo. - Ron invitó a Fleur Delacour. Fue escalofriante. Pero al menos tuvo agallas.

Tal vez a Harry le hubiera resultado gracioso en otro momento, pero en ese instante estaba demasiado nervioso, y podía simpatizar con Ron.

– ¿Quieres practicar? - le preguntó ella.

– ¿Qué?

– Ya que debes abrir el baile, supongo que si quieres practicar para el baile. Puedo ayudarte, claro, a no ser que prefieras que Draco te enseñe...

– No, claro que no.

Ella sonrió.

– Entonces, ¡arriba! Bueno, primero... pon tu mano en la cintura. Trata de no temblar, Harry, que no muerdo.

Resultó que Ginny era una buena maestra. En unos minutos, Harry ya no se sentía tan nervioso, al ver que no estaba pisándole los pies.

– Muy bien, pero no tienes que mirar al suelo. Tienes que mirar a la cara a tu pareja de baile, Harry.

Mirar a los ojos a Ginny era fácil, pero también era un factor distractor. ¿Era ese fuego en los ojos algo normal? No, debía ser algo únicamente de Ginny Weasley.

– ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile? - preguntó.

Lo dijo antes de pensar sus palabras. Dejaron de bailar y Ginny lo soltó al instante. Ahí estaba, Harry esperaba el rechazo.

– ¿Tú quieres... es decir... juntos?

Era difícil saber quién de los dos estaba más sonrojado.

– Sí. Aunque entiendo si tú no...

– Eres un tonto, Harry. Claro que quiero ir contigo. – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, y de pronto Harry se sintió mucho más ligero, mucho más feliz.

* * *

El día de Navidad Harry se encontró con un regalo especial a los pies de su cama. Era un regalo de Sirius y Lupin: un álbum de fotos de sus padres.

 _"Harry:_

 _Pensamos que esto podría gustarte, ya que deberías tener recuerdos de James y Lily. Hay más fotos de tu padre que de tu padre, pero esperamos que te guste igualmente. Que tengas una feliz navidad,_

 _Lunático y Canuto."_

Además de eso, Draco y él volvieron a recibir unos suéteres tejidos por la señora Weasley.

\- ¡Mira, a mí también me ha enviado un regalo Sirius! - exclamó Draco, que estaba acabando de abrir sus regalos. - Un chivatoscopio, sirve para detectar cuando tienes a tus enemigos cerca. Creo que lo llevaré conmigo a todas partes ahora, ya sabes lo útil que esta cosa nos hubiera sido… bueno, todos los años anteriores.

Se vistieron y pusieron sus abrigos para bajar a la sala común, donde Ginny ya los estaba esperando:

\- Feliz Navidad Draco, feliz Navidad Harry...

\- Feliz Navidad, Ginny.

\- Feliz navidad pelirroja ¿Vamos a sentarnos?

Hermione estaba en el vestíbulo, probablemente había estado esperándolos. Pero ahi estaba, conversando alegremente con Viktor Krum; Draco los vio, y se acercó a los dos, saludando educadamente a Krum y excusando a Hermione, que tenía que estar con sus amigos en ese momento. Harry tenía que felicitar a Draco por disfrazar tan bien su ira; si él no hubiese sido su mejor amigo, jamás se habría dado cuenta.

\- ¿De qué estaban hablando Krum y tú? – le preguntó Ginny a su amiga, con una mirada picara.

Harry se dio cuenta enseguida de que quería seguir con el tema para molestar a Draco.

\- Ah... él, bueno... Viktor me invitó a ir al baile con él, como su pareja. – dijo, y se apresuró en afirmar – le dije que no, por supuesto, porque voy con Draco.

\- Pues parecían muy amistosos hace un momento - dijo él.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Querías que fuera grosera, luego de haberle dicho que no? Es un chico muy amable, en realidad fue algo tierno. No me esperaba que fuera así para nada.

\- Es un idiota – dijo Draco, una vez más.

Pasaron el día en los jardines, que estaban cubiertos de nieve, y tuvieron una guerra con bolas de nieve que se puso bastante peligrosa entre Ginny y Draco al final, pues se lo habían tomado demasiado en serio.

En la tarde volvieron a los pasillos, y Ginny, en un último intento por molestar a Draco, dijo:

\- Al tonto de Seamus también se le ocurrió invitar a Hermione. Parece que está bastante solicitada este año, ¿o no?

Se excusó con que tenía que arreglarse para el baile, aunque aún faltaban horas, y subió corriendo la escaleras que llevaba a la sala común de Gryffindor antes de conseguir respuesta de Draco.

\- ¿Cuántos chicos crees que hayan invitado a Hermione?

\- No lo sé, pero no creo que sea bueno que vayas por ahí hechizándolos a todos.

\- No iba a hacer eso.

Harry se rió. Como si no conociera él a Draco.

\- Si fuera tú, no andaría tan relajado - le dijo Draco, enfadado - porque Nott, McMillan y Longbottom se acercaron a Ginny esta semana.

Harry dejó de reir.

Touché.

* * *

– Te ves como un cura – le dijo Harry a Draco cuando se habían cambiado para el baile.

– ¿Un qué?

– No importa. Es algo muggle.

Harry se quedaría en la sala común esperando a Ginny, mientras que Draco fue al vestíbulo, donde iba a encontrarse con Hermione.

Ginny no tardó en bajar. Iba vestida en una túnica de color marfil bordada con flores negras, su largo pelo rojo recogido ligeramente hacia atrás, estaba realmente elegante y bonita esa noche. En realidad siempre estaba bonita, pero en ese momento era diferente

\- Estás... muy linda.

\- Gracias. ¿Nos vamos?

\- Si, por supuesto.

Salieron de su sala común y subió las escaleras para ir al Gran Comedor, y en el camino se encontraron con Blaise y Pansy, que iban juntos al baile, igual que Theo Nott y Daphne Greengrass. Ron Weasley, el hermano de Ginny, los vio en el vestíbulo, y miró a Harry de mala manera.

Y entonces vieron a Draco y a Hermione, que estaba vestida con un vestido azul y el cabello liso, resultaba prácticamente irreconocible y su sonrisa le daba también un brillo diferente. Draco, por otra parte, parecía embobado y difícilmente dejaba de mirarla.

Ellos les saludaron, pero antes de llegar hasta donde estaban sus amigos, la profesora McGonagall los llamó.

\- ¡Los campeones por aquí, por favor!

\- Creo que ese eres tu - dijo Ginny sonriéndole y dándole ánimos. La idea de abrir el baile frente a todos los alumnos todavía ponía nervioso a Harry.

Ellos serían los últimos en entrar, cuando el resto de los alumnos ya estuvieran sentados. Cuando lo hicieron, todos los presentes aplaudieron, mientras ellos se dirigían a la mesa principal.

Para su suerte (o mala suerte) les tocó sentarse junto a Percy, el hermano mayor de Ginny.

– Hola Harry, hola Ginny. – les saludó el joven, y antes de que ellos dijeran nada, enseguida lo soltó – me han ascendido. Ahora soy el ayudante personal del señor Crouch, y he venido en representación suya.

Lo decía como si lo hubieran nombrado primer ministro.

– ¿Por qué no ha venido él? – preguntó Ginny. Sería más agradable que tener a Percy soy-mas-listo-que-tú Weasley.

– Lamento tener que decir que el señor Crouch no se encuentra muy bien, ha estado mal desde los mundiales. No me sorprende: es el exceso de trabajo. No es tan joven como antes, Aunque sigue siendo brillante, desde luego: su mente sí que es la misma de siempre. Pero la copa del mundo resultó un fiasco y el señor Crouch la pasó especialmente mal a causa del comportamiento indebido de su elfina doméstica, Binky o como se llame...

Harry dejó de prestarle atención, y se fijó en Ginny, que rodaba los ojos al escuchar el discurso de Percy. Entonces apareció el menú, y dio inicio al gran banquete.

– Realmente se han esforzado en decorar el salón hoy – le comentó Ginny a Harry - no se hubieran molestado, nunca complacerán a todos.

Y mientras decía eso, fruncí el ceño al mirar a Fleur Delacour, que se encontraba criticando al castillo y comparándolo en detalle con Beauxbatons.

Cuando acabó la cena, Dumbledore se levantó y pidió a todos que se pusieran de pie también. Con un movimiento de su varita, todas las mesas se retiraron, dejando una pista despejada para el baile. Luego hizo aparecer una especie de escenario con instrumentos musicales, y un grupo de brujas con melenas y túnicas negras subió a tocar.

\- Son las Brujas de Macbeth.

Ginny y él se pusieron de pie, igual que los demás, para ir al centro del salón.

No sabía por qué había tenido tanto miedo. Mirando a Ginny la cara, realmente no podía distraerse con el resto de la gente. Bailar con ella resultaba tan fácil como volar.

– Nada mal, Potter. ¿Has estado practicando? – preguntó ella, sonriendo.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

– He tenido una buena maestra.

La canción terminó, pero Hermione y él siguieron bailando por un rato, antes de tomar un descanso e ir por el ponche.

– ¡Harry, Ginny, por aquí! – escucharon la voz alegre de Hermione llamándoles.

– Parece que aprendiste a bailar hoy, Harry. Buen trabajo, Weasley – se burló Draco, que se había acercado con un par de copas para él y Hermione.

– Detecto algo de envidia en tus palabras – dijo Harry, bromeando. – No le estás pisando los pies a Hermione, ¿o si?

Sabía que Draco tenía poco que envidiarle en ese momento, porque se la estaba pasando bien por su propia cuenta.

En ese momento se le acercó Cedric Diggory, que estaba acompañado de Cho Chang, una chica de Ravenclaw que había jugado como buscadora contra Harry el año anterior.

– Hola Harry, ¿qué tal? – le saludó con una sonrisa alegre – te debo una por lo del otro día, cuando me contaste lo de los dragones. ¿Tu huevo gime cuando lo abres?

– Sí.

– Bien... te sugeriría que tomes un baño y eh, te lleves el huevo contigo. Puedes usar el baño de los prefectos, es la cuarta puerta a la izquierda de la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado. La contraseña es "frescura de pino".

Dijo esto y se fue del salón, tomado de la mano con Chang.

– Eso fue… raro – dijo Ginny.

Todos concordaron.

– ¿Crees que puedes confiar en él? – preguntó Draco.

\- Eso creo. No es como que tenga demasiadas pistas de por dónde empezar.

No volvió a pensar mucho en lo que le dijo Cedric el resto de la noche. Encontró la fiesta realmente divertida, cosa que no había pensado al inicio, cuando escuchó del baile. Supuso que lo que hacía toda la diferencia era que iba con Ginny, y se alegró de haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para invitarle en primer lugar.


End file.
